What Goes Around,Comes Around,Lost and Found,Love
by Holly Ilex
Summary: The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Neville’s free spirited Godmother. The one love of Severus Snape’s life. The same woman? Bloody Hell!
1. Prologue Welcome to Hogwarts

**Lost and Found Love**

**Prologue - June 1978**

"Hurry up, you two, we'll be late for breakfast!" James Potter checked his watch and glanced up at the door to the girls' dormitory room.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, James, we're done packing and on our way!" yelled Anna Twigg as she snapped the lock closed on her trunk. "Finished!" she exclaimed, turning toward her friend and roommate. "How about you, Lily?"

"Done!" Lily Evans walked over and put her arm around her friend's waist. "Let's go grab a bite of something."

"Goodbye old room, it's been fun." Anna waved as she steered the two of them out the door and down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. James draped an arm over each of their shoulders and the trio headed for the portrait hole.

"So long, common room, it's been our pleasure." Anna patted a sofa in farewell.

"Are you going to say goodbye to _everything_ we pass by?" questioned Lily. "We'll never make breakfast, much less the train."

"No, just the important things…and Severus," Anna answered back.

"Oh, Anna, do you really think..." But one glance at the look on Anna's face and Lily decided not to finish her question.

"What are you planning to do when we get to London, Anna?" James inquired, wisely changing the subject after a moment of tense silence.

"I'm going to Madam Malkin's shop straight-away, of course. No more uniforms, EVER!" Anna announced, with a smile of greedy anticipation on her face.

James and Lilly looked at each other and broke into hearty laugher.

"Heaven help Diagon Alley and Madam Malkin!" declared James.

# X # X #

"Give it up, Twiggy. That pathetic git isn't worth your time. Come on the train before you're left behind."

"Get stuffed, Sirius." Anna turned away from him and scanned the Hogsmeade station platform, trying to see through the bustling students and drifting clouds of steam. "He'll come."

"Suit yourself." Sirius Black shrugged and then turned, almost colliding with Remus Lupin. "Moony!"

"James is looking for you."

"Right."

"Where's Anna?"

"Out there." Sirius jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "You talk to her. Tell her to get on the train and stop being stupid."

"Sirius, when have I ever been able to talk her, or you, into doing anything?"

"Me? Never! Twiggy? She at least hears you out. Give it a try, old man," he urged, patting Remus on the back. Turning, Sirius took off to find James Potter.

Remus glanced out the door, pity in his eyes. "Giving him one last chance, our Anna." He crossed his arms and waited.

X # X # X

"Come on…where _are_ you?" she muttered, pacing back and forth.

Suddenly, Severus Snape appeared, striding down the platform. When he reached Anna, he took hold of her elbow and steered her around the corner of the station house, out of sight and earshot of the few students lingering on the platform.

"I was getting worried." Anna smiled at him. "You cut it close; the train goes in just a few minutes."

"I wouldn't let you leave, Anastasia, without saying good-bye. I'm not _that_ callous."

"Oh, yes, you are. I've seen you in action, remember?"

"Not toward you."

"True. You've never said a mean word to me, Severus, _or_ called me a Mudblood."

"After all we've suffered…together, Anastasia, I…" Severus stumbled to a halt, looked down, took a breath and looking up at her again, continued, "I had to thank you for putting up with me and my…moods. You've been my only _true_ friend, _despite_ our growing differences"

"Severus, it's _not_ too late. You can change your mind. _Please_."

"No. My fate is sealed," he replied, unconsciously rubbing his forearm, "as is yours." He watched as her expression changed from concern to steely determination.

She looked straight into his eyes. "Don't take this the wrong way, Severus, but I hope I never see you again. It won't be a pleasant reunion."

He didn't blink as he returned her penetrating gaze. "I understand and I agree. I'm sorry it has to be this way…truly."

Anna turned and walked out onto the platform but stopped and looked back at him standing by the corner of the building.

X # X # X

The driver of the Hogwarts Express blew the whistle. "ALL ABOARD!"

"Anna, hurry!" Remus called, holding out his hand.

"Coming!" Anna shouted over her shoulder. She ran back and gave Severus a quick kiss on the cheek, turned away from him and began walking swiftly toward the train. Anna glanced back after a few steps. "Good bye, old friend."

"Good bye, little girl."

She spun around to walk backward. "I _hate_ when you call me that!" she replied, smiling at him.

"I know," he smirked.

"Take care."

He nodded.

The train lurched and began to move. Anna grabbed Remus' hand and he pulled her aboard. Closing the door, he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and then proceeded down the corridor. Anna leaned out the open window and waved to Severus. He started to raise his hand, but dropped it to his side.

"Goodbye, Severus," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

The train pulled out of the station and he lost sight of her in the smoke and steam.

Turning to gaze at the distant castle that had been his home for seven long, miserable years, Severus straightened his shoulders and Disapparated.

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Hogwarts**

**September 1996**

Professor McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat and the wooden stool and removed them from their spot in front of the staff table. The Sorting Ceremony was over and Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair and looked out over the sea of student faces.

"Welcome back to our returning students and a hearty hello to our first years. I don't know about all of you, but I'm famished. Let's eat, shall we?"

The tables were instantly crowded with bowls and platters, filled to overflowing with all of the wondrous selection of food that comprised the Welcoming Feast at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Silence reigned for the next few minutes as everyone devoted themselves to filling their plates, then a low buzz of conversation started.

"Here's the news flash of the evening; there's no one sitting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's chair," Seamus Finnigan observed between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes.

"No big surprise, mate," agreed Dean Thomas. "Can you imagine the crowd at the door, looking to interview for _that_ job!"

"As long as Snape stays in Potions, I'm not too chuffed who gets the job!" added Ron Weasley, starting on his third drumstick.

"At least this year Professor Dumbledore gets to fill the position with someone _he_ wants, not someone the Ministry of Magic pushes off on him," Hermione Granger said with a sigh of relief. "Dolores Umbridge is going to be _such_ a hard act to follow." She started to snicker. "Did I just say that?"

"But it's the honest truth!" giggled Ginny Weasley.

"Whatever finally happened to our gal Dolores?" wondered Harry Potter. "Does she still work for the Ministry, Ginny? Did your Dad ever hear?"

"Assistant file clerk in the Centaur Liaison office is her new position."

They all dissolved into fits of laughter. Dolores Umbridge had almost single-handedly made the preceding year at Hogwarts the worst of their young lives. She had been thwarted, in the end, by her own blind ambition and insecurities.

X # X # X

After the tables were emptied of the last crumbs from dessert Dumbledore stood again and the Great Hall fell silent.

"I'm not going to review the news. You've no doubt been following the latest in the _Daily Prophet_. Suffice it to say, Lord Voldemort has not been seen since June at the Ministry of Magic. He is in no hurry, he does nothing in haste. He will plot and plan, which is to our advantage. It gives us time to prepare and as students here at Hogwarts you will be even more aware of this as we proceed through the school year.

"But tonight we're back in our school, greeting old friends, welcoming our new students and getting ready for term to start tomorrow. I know the older students are wondering where our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor might be, but being unavoidably delayed in London, I'm afraid that introductions will have to wait until breakfast.

"Finally, I would like to have a brief meeting with the members of the Defense Association. _All_ of the members please," he looked pointedly at Marietta Edgecombe. "I think the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom will do for tonight. Prefects, who are members, please see to those duties first. We'll not start without you. That will be all for now. Off you go!" Dumbledore dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"I wonder what _this_ meeting going to be about?" Ron asked as he got up from the table.

"We'll find out after we take care of the first years. Come on," replied Hermione, "we've got a job to do."

"Did you see him look at Marietta? He wants her there too, even after what she did!" Ginny huffed indignantly.

"You know Dumbledore, he'll have his reasons," observed Harry. "Let's head on up."

X # X # X

As the students filed out there was much craning of necks, by the rest of the school, to see exactly who was heading for the meeting and much whispered speculation about the Defense Association and exactly what was going to happen at the meeting.

Not surprisingly, the members of the "D.A.", as they liked to call it, started right in on Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna as soon as they arrived, peppering them with questions and wanting details of the events at the Ministry of Magic.

"We'll tell you, if Dumbledore says we can, when everyone's here. That way we won't have to waste our breath repeating ourselves," offered Harry, holding up his hand, "and we need to wait for the Prefects anyway."

Professor Dumbledore entered the classroom, bringing an obviously reluctant Marietta with him.

"Good evening everyone. The Prefects will be joining us in a few minutes. Why don't we get a little more comfortable?"

With a wave of his wand the desks parked themselves against the walls and the benches turned into small, comfy sofas, which moved to form a large circle.

"That's better. Let's all get settled and while we wait for the others we can share what we did over the holiday. I, personally, spent a delightful week at the seashore," said Dumbledore as he waved to the students to pick a seat and settle down.

X # X # X

Just before the last of the Prefects arrived, Neville had shown everyone his new wand and was proudly demonstrating how much better it worked for him, as opposed to his father's, which had been broken during the battle at the Ministry of Magic. The sofa on which Luna Lovegood was perched, giggling, was floating slowly around the room and back to the open place in the circle where it settled with a gentle thump.

Much applause greeted Neville's new found confidence with his wand work and he blushed as he sat down next to Luna. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, which turned his face an even darker shade of pink. Dumbledore rose from his seat as Justin Finch-Fletchley entered and closed the door.

"I believe everyone is here now. I won't be keeping you long as I know you have unpacking to do but I wanted to talk with all of you before the rush of classes starts. First, I can hardly find the words to express how proud I was to discover the existence of this group. Given the circumstances and 'rules' that had been implemented, your initiative and resourcefulness was commendable, in that you were able to meet and progress as far and for as long as you did. This, however, brings us to the matter of Miss Edgecombe."

Marietta Edgecombe looked as if she wished nothing more than to have the floor open up and swallow her whole, as the eyes of the entire group swiveled to stare at her. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't dare speak for fear of breaking down and bawling.

"Your anger toward her is justified. Miss Edgecombe's actions were regrettable," Dumbledore began, walking slowly around the circle, "but perhaps, understandable. We must look at her position. Dolores Umbridge put pressure on every student in this school whose parent or relative worked for the Ministry, with the exception of the Weasleys, to tell her of any hint of subversion or rebellion. Marietta was also being constantly told, by her mother, that Dolores Umbridge was a person who could be trusted. Whereas, Harry Potter and his friends were troublemakers who could cause her to be expelled if she was in their presence and they were discovered breaking any of the thirty some new rules then in effect. I don't blame her for giving in to that kind of personal intimidation.

"If it helps," the Headmaster added, "you should know that I had a visit, here at school, from Mrs. Edgecombe this summer, apologizing to me for her own actions and asking me, personally, to convey her apologies to all of you. Marietta has also received an apology, from her mother, for putting her in such a position as to alienate her from her classmates. Now I, too, ask you all to show forgiveness for Miss Edgecombe's actions."

X # X # X

Dumbledore surveyed the group members with his penetrating gaze and then sat down, waiting. Nobody spoke but looks were exchanged and it was Hermione who stood to speak for the entire D.A.

"Tell you what, Marietta. You forgive me for the hex I put on that parchment you signed and what it did to you and I'll forget what happened to make the hex work," said Hermione, holding out her hand.

Marietta rose from her seat. "Truthfully, Hermione, that was a good bit of magic, that was. Ok, I agree," declared a relieved Marietta, as she shook Hermione's hand, "So all's forgiven?"

Hermione nodded, and then they threw their arms around each other and hugged, crying and laughing at the same time. The others applauded and got out of their seats to welcome Marietta back to the Defense Association.

_Splendid, splendid_, said Dumbledore to himself, as he watched his 'army' prove their inner strength of character. _I see there are hope, love and forgiveness left in this old world after all. I fear we'll need a bit more of that before this night is over. I only hope there's enough to go around_.


	2. Oh, by the way

**Chapter 2**

**Oh, by the way…**

Rising, Professor Dumbledore went to Marietta and added his congratulations and well wishes. Signaling everyone to sit down, he began to pace slowly around the circle.

"As you all know by now, members of the Defense Association were involved in the events at the Ministry of Magic in June. I believe it is almost entirely due to the hard work that you, as a group, put into your meetings that helped them survive, suffering only minor injuries. At the time, I thought that most of their spell work was basic reflexive reaction to the spells being shot at them. However, after hearing their individual recollections, I understand that quite a few spells were used to hinder or subvert the actions of the Death Eaters. These were also learned and practiced at your meetings.

"This is highly commendable for two reasons: first, it shows they did not panic but used their combined efforts and knowledge of various spells to protect themselves, and each other, and avoid harm as much as possible.

"Secondly, they did not aim spells to hurt but to impede the Death Eaters. In discussions with our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher it has been decided this philosophy should be integrated into all of the course work, as part of getting _everyone_ prepared for the inevitable attacks that Voldemort will unleash on our world. And yes," holding up his hand when he saw several students start to protest, "that will include members of Slytherin House, who, interestingly, do not bother taking Defense Against the Dark Arts after fifth year. That is their choice, but the younger members of Slytherin House _will_ be taught the same as the rest of the school."

This information was greeted with a few frowns and snorts of derision, but mostly with shrugs; Defense Against the Dark Arts was, after all, a required part of the curriculum for all students only through fifth year.

"When we have settled into our school routine," continued Dumbledore, "the Defense Association will begin meeting again, freely, without interference or objections from the Ministry of Magic."

Cheers greeted this announcement. "Bravo!" "Splendid!" "Too right!" "Excellent!"

"You, as the original members," he smiled, "will be called upon to help train new members, who will soon be given the opportunity to join to supplement their Defense Against the Dark Arts class work. Even so, keeping Quidditch practice and other activities in mind, it will take a bit of juggling to get the groups organized," he gazed at them over his half moon glasses, "so a little patience is needed from all of you, if you please, until it is all sorted out."

"What about Slytherins joining?" Ernie McMillan posed the question on most of their minds.

"If they do choose to sign up, they will be allowed to attend," Dumbledore looked around slowly, "without prejudice or ill treatment on your part. However, I imagine a member of Slytherin House wanting to join will be the exception, not the rule."

"Sir, do you mind if I ask about….well, we all know, pretty much, what occurred in June at the Ministry of Magic. What we would really like to know is: what Harry and Ron and the rest were doing there in the first place?" Justin Finch-Fletchley got to the heart of the matter. "Why would they go there in the middle of the night?"

"Ah, yes, that is a reasonable question, but I must ask Harry if he's willing to discuss the circumstances yet, as it involved a personal loss on his part. Harry," the headmaster turned to him, with a small smile, "it's up to you."

X # X # X

Harry, knowing this was inevitable, nodded, took a deep breath and stood. Professor Dumbledore sat down and made himself comfortable. Unconsciously following the Headmaster's example, Harry began to walk slowly around inside the circle of sofas.

"It all started with Voldemort giving me my scar. We, that is, Professor Dumbledore and I, figured out about three years ago that there was an unintended, subconscious mental link between Voldemort and myself made at the time he tried to kill me. I couldn't read his thoughts but could sense his moods.

"Then, after he got his body back, I started to have what can only be described as visions of what was happening, through Voldemort's eyes. Just bits and pieces, mind, but I was also having dreams, repeatedly, of what turned out to be a hallway in the Ministry of Magic.

"At some point Voldemort must have realized this connection existed between us and used it to make me believe someone, a friend of mine, was being held in the Ministry and was about to be killed. It was a lie and a trap. He needed me there to retrieve a heavily guarded prophesy about us both, that he believed would tell him how to kill me. The prophesy sphere was destroyed before he could listen to it. But my friend, who arrived with our other rescuers, was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Your friend wasn't a student was he?" asked Susan Bones in a whisper. "I didn't hear of anybody else being there but you six."

"It was my Godfather, Sirius Black." There were a few gasps. Harry hung his head, sighed and then continued, "Without going into all the details, let me just say that the discovery of Peter Pettigrew being alive and now being with Voldemort as his 'loyal' servant proved Sirius had been falsely accused of all those murders. He was innocent of betraying my parents and was imprisoned at Azkaban for things he didn't do. Peter Pettigrew was the person responsible. I had been in contact with Sirius for over two years preceding the events at the Ministry."

"Harry, we're so sorry," said Cho Chang, speaking for everyone. "You needn't go any further; we don't want to impose on you."

Harry looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. Yes, Cho would understand his not wanting to talk about Sirius, since she had had to deal with Cedric Diggory's death during the recent Tri Wizard Tournament.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Maybe later when we're discussing the different spells we used in June it'll be easier to talk about him. I hope that answers some of your questions."

Harry returned to his place next to Ginny, who gave his arm a squeeze. A heavy silence hung over the room. Dumbledore let them sit with their thoughts for a few moments, and then rose once more.

"Thank you, Harry. I think that was just enough, for the group and for you. Well, I said this would be a brief meeting. I'd better let you all head off to your dormitories. I would, however, request that Harry, Miss Weasley, Mister Weasley, Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger and Mister Longbottom stay for just a few minutes longer, please."

The rest of the students filed out, talking quietly. The remaining six stayed in their places, shooting quizzical looks at each other as Dumbledore shut the door and returned to settle himself on the arm of one of the sofas.

X # X # X

"I want to thank you, Harry, for addressing the group's curiosity. It should be enough for now and as you so astutely put it, the subject can be addressed again later in more detail."

Then Dumbledore turned to face Luna and Neville.

"I explained to you both this summer about the Order of the Phoenix. Now you are all, more or less, on the same footing, although you two have not been to the Headquarters. Perhaps some day you will have the chance. I think you six should be instrumental in the running of the Defense Association.

"To that end, I want you to meet our new professor when she arrives, which should be any time now." Rising, he pulled out his wand. "If you all wouldn't mind giving up your comfortable seats, I shall put the classroom back the way we found it."

The kids jumped up and watched the sofas change back into benches and slide themselves under the desks that settled into their regular positions. Then the Headmaster headed for the door.

"This reminds me, I must have a quick word with Dobby. I'll only be a few minutes." As he walked out, he looked back and added, "Oh, by the way, Neville, our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor is Anna Twigg-Jones."

X # X # X

The others turned to look at Neville, only to find him open mouthed and speechless, staring wide-eyed into space.

"Neville, what's the matter?"

"You all right, mate?"

"Who's Anna Twigg-Jones?"

"Neville? NEVILLE!"

Shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, Neville looked around at his friends and broke into a grin. Then he threw his head back and roared with laughter. Now they really _were_ concerned but he stopped laughing long enough to gasp, "She's my Godmother, and Gran _hates_ her!"

Neville laughed again, then began to explain. "Oh, this is going to be absolutely superb! She's _ever_ so much fun, but I haven't seen her for about five years, since she and Uncle Christopher came to visit and she and Gran had this _terrible_ argument; screaming and yelling and calling each other some _really_ nasty names. I haven't seen her since. Mind you, she always sends me the nicest gifts for my birthday and Christmas. This is just absolutely, bloody marvelous!" He dissolved into peals of laughter.

Now, however, the others were smiling with him, thoroughly relieved by this news.

"Tell us more, Neville," Hermione urged, "What does she look like? Is she an Auror? What's her husband do?"

"Well, actually," Neville, knotting his brows, began to answer her questions, "Uncle Christopher died almost two years ago. She _was_ an Auror. As a matter of fact she started working with my parents right after she finished Auror schooling. They were really good friends, which is how she wound up being my Godmother."

Neville was getting more and more excited as he talked about her. "But when they were…injured...she quit her job as an Auror and went back to school to become a Healer. That's what the fight with Gran was about. See, Uncle Christopher was a Muggle, but he was a medical doctor and he and Aunt Anna were trying to get Gran to agree to let them try a new therapy on my parents. But Gran wouldn't give her permission.

"_That's_ when the shouting and name calling started. I always thought my Gran was a sight when she was mad but it was _nothing_ compared to Aunt Anna. I remember how Uncle Christopher dragged me out into the hallway and told me he had learned to not be in the same room as Aunt Anna when she lost her temper. It was just 'basic safety' he called it," Neville chuckled at the memory.

"She's got a great sense of humor, though, and she is a world class practical joker. She is almost _always_ late, with NO concept of time. So the fact she's getting here at this late hour of the evening is not in the least unusual." He shook his head and smiled.

Just then Professor Dumbledore re-entered the classroom and walked over to the group.

"I do believe your Aunt Anna is just arriving and should grace us with her presence at last," remarked Professor Dumbledore, smiling at Neville. "Have you told everyone all about her?"

"Not all. It's rather difficult to describe her in a few words," Neville grinned, "possibly quite a few words, come to that."

"Well, it shouldn't be long. I believe I hear her coming up the drive." Dumbledore glanced toward an open window.

Hearing a low rumbling, the group ran over and tried to see down into the courtyard below, from which the noise now seemed to be emanating. They couldn't quite make out anything, except the headlight beam of what was obviously a motorcycle and a big one, judging by the sound. Then the light went out and the engine was turned off. Silence descended.


	3. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ?

**Chapter 3**

**DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?**

Anastasia Twigg-Jones, swinging her leather clad leg over the back of the silver and black Harley-Davidson, took off her goggles and looked up at the towers rising into the star filled night sky.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Shaking her head, she removed her gloves and dropped them and the goggles into one of the saddlebags hanging on the side of the bike, which expanded and then contracted to catch and store them. Patting the bike's headlight she started up the stairs.

"Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound. Goodnight, Tut."

Entering the front hall, the first thing she saw was Dobby, waiting at the base of the marble staircase.

"Well, hello!" She stooped down to be on Dobby's level. "Who are you?"

"I is Dobby, Miss, assigned by Professor Dumbledore to be your helper tonight. What can Dobby do for Professor Twigg-Jones?"

"Let's see .. I know my luggage arrived on the Hogwarts Express, so that's already been put upstairs in my quarters?"

"Correct, Miss, but I is not unpacking yet, as I is not knowing what you is want to be putting where."

"Right…well, we'll sort all of that out in a bit. Now, though, I'd love a little something to eat, as I missed the Welcoming Feast. Could you be a dear and put together a tray for me and bring it upstairs?" Anna Twigg-Jones smiled and added, "_If_ that wouldn't be too much extra trouble?"

"Dobby would be pleased to do so. Does Miss have any favorite foods?" he inquired.

"Oh, just a little of this and a little of that, so I can nibble while I, or rather, _we_ unpack. It's going to be a long night, Dobby." Professor Twigg-Jones smiled ruefully.

"Yes, Miss. I'll go to the kitchens right away, but is Miss knowing her way to her chambers?"

"Yes, Dobby, I know the way," she replied, then stood and glanced up the staircase. "Indeed I do."

Dobby ran off toward the kitchens and Professor Twigg-Jones started up the stairs. As she disappeared around the corner, Severus Snape stepped out of the deep shadows of the hallway that led to his dungeon office.

"A long night, indeed," Snape muttered under his breath. After waiting a minute or two, he followed her upstairs.

X # X # X

Professor Twigg-Jones arrived at the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, paused, took a deep breath and opened the door. All heads turned and Neville jumped up, exclaiming, "_Aunt Anna_!"

Framed in the door they beheld a tall, well built, leather clad, smiling woman with flowing hair and bright inquisitive eyes.

"_Neville_, my _dear_ boy, _look_ how you've grown!" she beamed at him as she advanced into the room and received a big hug from Neville.

Ginny, Hermione and Luna checked out her clothes and long auburn hair. Ron and Harry exchanged startled looks. _This_ is Neville's Godmother? Noticing their collective openmouthed, astonished stares, Professor Twigg-Jones laughed as she headed over to Dumbledore, to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You were expecting some gray haired old prune, I gather?" Anna questioned, turning to face them.

"Oh! No!" "What? No, no!" "It's just .." "I mean .. blimey!"

"It's ok. I'm used to that kind of reaction," she laughed. "People expect Healers to be old, craggy and boring. You're saved! I'm NONE of those."

Professor Twigg-Jones removed her leather jacket and tossed it over one of the student desks.

"Neville, introduce me to your friends," she instructed him, waving a hand to indicate the other students.

"Oh! Yes, well," Neville started, looking around at the group. "This is Luna Lovegood."

"Luna. Are you any relation to the publisher of the _Quibbler_?"

"That's my father."

"Splendid! I've had my subscription address changed to Hogwarts so I don't miss an issue."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks and snickered softly.

"Ginny Weasley."

"Last time I saw you, Ginny, you were just a baby," said Professor Twigg-Jones, smiling, "being taken home from St. Mungo's. You were only two days old and as pretty a baby girl as I have ever seen. Arthur and Molly were just _thrilled_ about having a daughter after all of those boys."

Ginny blushed furiously.

"This is Hermione Granger, Aunt Anna," continued Neville.

"Ah, yes, your father was my late husband's dentist, my dear. Lovely man. I have met you mother, also. A thoroughly _delightful_ woman." Anna tilted her head, adding, "It's a small world, isn't it?"

"Yes, it would seem so," Hermione stammered.

"And this is Ginny's brother, Ron," Neville explained, indicating the tall red headed boy standing next to Hermione.

"Ron, I have a box to deliver to you from your brothers, Fred and George. I _love_ their shop and when I told them I was going to be coming up, they packed a box of…what _did_ they call it…oh, yes, 'Emergency fun supplies'. I think they had their doubts of you successfully smuggling it past Molly. It's somewhere in that pile," she airily waved a hand, indicating the numerous boxes and crates surrounding the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom. "I'll find it when I unpack."

"Oh, ah, well, thanks. I think," Ron stammered, looked slightly taken aback.

Leaning toward him, she whispered, "Better reserve judgment till you see _what_ they sent you, eh."

Turning, she looked at Harry and a knowing smile spread across her face. "Last but not least…" Neville started to introduce him.

"Harry Potter!" Anna Twigg-Jones finished the sentence and to Harry's great surprise, gathered him into a hug. "I grew up with your father, Harry." She released him and then poked him in the chest. "And I was very nearly your Godmother, too. I was one of your mother's best friends. We'll have to have a long cozy chat some afternoon at tea, what do you say? I'm sure you have lots of questions about James and Lily."

"Yes," stammered Harry, stunned by this news. "I can't even think where to start."

"Tell you what; why don't you write all of your questions down and I'll try my best to answer them."

Turning, she looked over at Dumbledore, commenting, "Albus, you look splendidly magnificent, as usual."

"And you are as vivacious as ever, my dear. Welcome to Hogwarts, Anna."

"Yes, welcome to Hogwarts, Anastasia," drawled a deep voice from the back of the classroom.

X # X # X

Professor Snape was standing in the doorway. How long he had been there was anyone's guess. Closing the door behind him, he advanced down the aisle between the desks to join the group at the front of the classroom. He opened his mouth as if to speak but hesitated as Professor Twigg-Jones turned around to face him. The look of pure loathing on her face was enough to make him come to a complete halt. Whatever it was Snape had been about to say died in his throat as he slowly closed his mouth and one eyebrow went up in question.

"_Severus Snape_," Professor Twigg-Jones hissed his name. "I've been swearing to myself for almost _fifteen years_ that the next time I came face to face with you, at the very _least_, I'd walk up to you," she advanced toward him, "curl up my fist," which she raised to show him, "call you a sorry .. no good .. low down .. worthless .. dirty old .. mangy .. egg sucking _dog _.. and hit you just as hard as I could!"

Pausing, she lowered her hand and relaxed. "_BUT_, thanks to _your_ lucky stars and Albus Dumbledore, you're still standing here and not on your way to see Madam Pomfrey, sporting a cut lip, bloody nose or a black eye." She turned away from him and started to walk away. "However .."

"Still in possession of that appallingly bad temper, aren't you, _little girl_?" Snape sneered, crossing his arms.

"Little girl!" She froze in her tracks, turned and walked back to Professor Snape. "_LITTLE GIRL_?"

As she reached him, he looked down his nose at her and smirked. Quick as a flash, she lashed out, striking him with a resounding _SLAP_, the force of which staggered him sideways. Snape turned back with an angry scowl on his face, hand on his cheek, to find Professor Twigg-Jones' wand pointing at him, inches from his face.

"I'll take that as a _yes_, you consummate _bitch_," Snape spat at Anna, his eyes boring into hers.

"Severus!" Dumbledore took a step toward them.

"_NO_, Headmaster!" Anna's voice was cold but distinct as she glanced toward Dumbledore. "He _is_ correct. I can, admittedly, be _quite_ a bitch, but," focusing on the Potions Professor, "if you _EVER_ call me 'little girl' again, Severus Snape, I _swear_ by all I hold dear, I will_ not_ hesitate to blast you into next _Tuesday_ and you _know_ the reason why. _DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR_?

Her voice trembled with rage but her hand remained rock steady. They glared at each other for a long, long moment, oblivious to the small group watching them.

"Crystal," Snape hissed through his clenched teeth, but she didn't move or lower her wand.

"Anna .. ANNA .. remember our conversation," Dumbledore said, breaking the silence.

Professor Twigg-Jones glanced down, then back at Snape, put her wand back in its loop and reached up with both hands to grasp his face. He jerked away, staring daggers at her.

"Oh, Severus, for heaven's sake, I'm a fully qualified Healer. Let me check for damage," she said, exasperated, hands on her hips.

He hesitated, looking to Dumbledore, who nodded. Snape lowered his hand, grudgingly. Professor Twigg-Jones felt gently for his jaw joints.

"Well, I didn't dislocate your jaw, more's the pity." She glanced at his cheek. "The redness will fade, and it doesn't look like it'll bruise …you'll survive." She turned and walked over to stand next to Neville.

The students were all open mouthed again. They could hardly believe the quickness of her actions or the mood shifts. She knew Snape? Went to Hogwarts with him? What happened fifteen years ago? When Harry's parents died? When Neville's were tortured? What the _bloody_ hell was going on?

"Where was I," Professor Twigg-Jones started again, sweetly, "before I was so rudely interrupted? Ah, yes, your lucky stars. _HOWEVER_…I've been informed of certain circumstances that I was _not_ privy to at the time. So, as I find you standing in front of me now, I will…" At this point she turned to face Snape. "Walk up to you…" Which she did, slowly, as she continued, "put my arms around you…" Which she _almost_ did, stopping just short of reaching him, arms held out slightly in front of her. "Give you a hug and say…" She took one more step, tears brimming on her long lashes, as she finished in a husky whisper, "Hello, Severus, shall we let go of the past, and live here in peace?"

The silence that greeted _that_ statement was deafening. No one so much as blinked.

"A truce then?" Snape growled. Anna nodded.

Finally, Snape reached out and shook her hand. "Hello, Anastasia," he answered softly. "Welcome back to Hogwarts."

Anna laughed, shook hands with him, then threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. Grabbing her shoulders, Snape pushed her away from himself and held her at arms length.

"Unhand me this minute!"

Looking up into his eyes, she crossed hers and then winked at him. Snape's eyebrows shot up.

"Silly, exasperating woman." He looked up and rolled his eyes, which made her throw back her head and laugh out loud.

Dumbledore started to applaud, which shook the students out of their frozen positions. Hermione and Ginny were grinning and whispering to each other. Ron and Harry exchanged quizzical looks and shrugged. Luna tilted her head and looked thoughtfully at them. Neville, however, hung his head, turned and started to walk away. Professor Twigg-Jones saw him and excusing herself, left Snape and went after Neville.

Professor Dumbledore had walked over to Professor Snape to shake his hand and engage him is quiet conversation. Snape rubbed his cheek absently and Dumbledore chuckled.

X # X # X

"Neville .. wait!"

She caught up with him as he reached the door.

"I'm very happy for you; finding a long lost school chum and all that. Bravo. Splendid," Neville mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Neville, look at me." She reached out and touched his arm. Neville slowly raised his eyes and seeing how serious she was, frowned. "Neville, Severus _is_ an old friend, but long ago things happened, changed, changed again and the world moved on…we moved on. I trust Dumbledore. He trusts Severus; so _I_ will trust him. _But_, please remember, first and foremost, I am an Auror. Not a Healer or a teacher, an Auror. Mad Eye Moody was, and still is, my teacher and mentor and _his_ first rule is?"

"Constant vigilance," Neville replied automatically.

"Correct. So, although I'm giving Severus a second chance, as Dumbledore has, I trust him about as far as I can throw him. At least until Voldemort is history and all of the Death Eaters are dealt with. I understand your feelings about Professor Snape, but I promise you, I would _never_ do anything to put you, this school or the wizarding community at risk. I need you to know I would die fighting to save any or all of you and I won't hesitate to act against anyone, _even old friends_, to keep that promise. Neville, I'm not asking you to change your attitude towards him, but please, won't you at least trust me?"

"I trust you, Aunt Anna. I just can't like or trust Professor Snape. Yet."

"Fair enough for now," she sighed. Giving Neville a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Professor Twigg-Jones led him back toward the others.

X # X # X

While _that_ conversation was going on Ginny and Hermione were discussing Snape and Anna Twigg-Jones.

"Wow .. that was some slap! Woman after my own heart!" Hermione whispered wickedly.

"What was with that hug, though?" Ginny pondered, peeking around Ron to check on Snape.

"I think she's keeping him guessing, on his guard, off balance. Or else she has a really wicked sense of humor like Neville said! Or a bit of both," replied Hermione, with a giggle.

"But what happened between the two of them fifteen years ago? Was she attacked by Snape or Voldemort? Was she there with my parents, or Neville's?" Harry wondered aloud.

"There're the first three questions on your list when you two have tea, eh, mate?" suggested Ron.

"I think this affair will be very interesting to follow. Snape loves her." Luna looked over at Neville and his Godmother talking. They all swiveled to look at Luna. She shrugged. "Watch and see. He's loved her for ages. She just doesn't realize it .. yet. Wonder how it will turn out?" Luna glanced at Snape.

"You're starting to sound like Rita Skeeter, Luna." Ginny grinned at her.

"How'd you figure he _loves_ her? This _is_ Snape we're talking about!" Ron asked with a snicker.

"My point, exactly. He took that slap but didn't get as mad as you'd think he would, for a teacher who'd just been slapped in front of six students. He wanted to hug _her. _I could see it in his eyes; he wasn't as mad as he sounded," Luna replied sagely. "So, it's logical; he loves her."

Their smiles faded quickly. They watched Professor Twigg-Jones rejoin Professors Dumbledore and Snape. Neville walked up, looking slightly less stunned.

"What'd she say to you, Neville?" asked Ron.

"She says she trusts Snape about as far as she can throw him, but she'll give him the benefit of the doubt, for now, for Dumbledore's sake." Neville shrugged. "I trust her judgment."


	4. Why didn't I see?

**Chapter 4**

**Why didn't I see?**

The door of the classroom opened and in floated a huge tray, piled high with food and another, smaller tray, holding a couple of pitchers of pumpkin juice and some glasses.

"Dobby! You can't possibly think I could eat all of that!" gasped Professor Twigg-Jones, "That's enough for .. "

"Six hungry teenagers, with some left over for us adults, I should think," suggested Professor Dumbledore.

"Right! Midnight snack anyone?" Professor Twigg-Jones turned to the students, who promptly descended on the tray.

"I think, perhaps, I'll leave now, Headmaster," intoned Professor Snape, as he turned toward the door.

"No, Severus, wait!" Professor Twigg-Jones reached towards Snape's departing figure and grabbed his sleeve. "I've got something to give you. You too, Albus."

Snape hesitated, pulled his sleeve from her grasp and then bowed slightly, replying, "As you wish."

"Why don't you all make yourselves a plate and take it back to you common rooms with a glass of juice," Dumbledore suggested to the students, "and Dobby will collect the plates and glasses later."

"Right," Harry agreed, looking over from the food tray. "Ok, you lot, load up and we're off."

Meanwhile, Professor Twigg-Jones was rummaging through boxes and crates, scattering books and quills and personal belongings in her quest.

"Found them!" Anna exclaimed, emerging from a heavy wooden crate, clutching three large notebooks which she deposited on the desk.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Aunt Anna. I'm so glad you're to be our teacher!" Neville shifted his plate to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you again, too, Neville."

"Goodnight, glad to meet you." "Goodnight, Professors." "See you tomorrow." "Goodnight Headmaster, Professor Snape, Professor Twigg-Jones." The students said their goodbyes as they made their way toward the door.

"Goodnight, goodnight, see you all in the morning," returned Professor Dumbledore waving to them as they departed.

"See you tomorrow at breakfast. I promise to be on time!" Professor Twigg-Jones assured the students.

Snape nodded at them.

X # X # X

After the students filed out, Professor Twigg-Jones handed over one notebook to Professor Dumbledore and the other to Professor Snape.

"This one is for you, Albus and this one is for you, Severus. They are copies of Christopher's work on analyzing and comparing magical potions to medical drugs. It's a comprehensive cross referencing source. I also have a copy for Madam Pomfrey," Anna informed them, "which I will present to her tomorrow."

"Excellent! This solves my problem of what to have on my nightstand to read in bed! I think I'll get started on a chapter or two tonight." Dumbledore kissed Anna on the cheek and headed for the door, picking up a couple of cookies as he passed the food tray. "See you both in the morning."

"Goodnight, Albus." Anna patted his back as he walked away.

"Goodnight, Headmaster." Snape bowed.

X # X # X

"Dobby, I'm not going to unpack tonight, it's too late to start. I'll .. we'll .. tackle that job tomorrow sometime, but leave the tray. I haven't had a bite to eat yet!" Anna surveyed the tray. "It all looks so good. What's left anyway."

"You is welcome, Professor Twigg-Jones. Dobby will come back and clean up later tonight."

"Oh, just leave it 'til morning, Dobby. Don't make an extra trip all the way up here tonight."

"If that is what you is wanting, Miss. Goodnight Professor Twigg-Jones, Professor Snape." Dobby bowed out the door.

"Goodnight Dobby and thanks again!" Professor Twigg-Jones waved at the departing house elf. Snape ignored him.

X # X # X

After the door closed Professor Twigg-Jones turned to Professor Snape with a wry grin. "I'm knackered but I think we pulled it off."

"It was, quite possibly, an award winning performance, on your part," countered Snape.

"Albus certainly was right to get me up here last week and let us sort everything out, ahead of time. Otherwise, I might really have lost my temper with you!"

Rubbing his cheek, Severus frowned. "I suppose I should be grateful that you 'pulled your punch' I believe the saying goes. If that slap had been full force, I'd have landed in Flitwick's classroom."

Laughing, she advanced on him. "I _am_ sorry about that, but I had just enough residual anger that had to be vented and it helped to make it more convincing, don't you think? Besides, you couldn't deny me one _little_ slap after all those years of hating you?" She patted his cheek. "Those kids are dedicated enough to Dumbledore that what they saw tonight will only re-enforce the idea that I don't quite trust you and you don't quite know what to think of me. Correct?"

"Assuredly. The members of Slytherin House will be made well aware of my 'true feelings' about you at every opportunity," added Snape, nodding in agreement.

"Well, 'consummate bitch' was a start,' Anna conceded. "I propose 'aggravating cow' as a good nick name, too, don't you think?" she offered, with a curtsey.

"And any other descriptively malicious adjective that comes to mind." Snape gave her a slight bow.

Professor Twigg-Jones laughed and then headed for the food tray. Picking up a small plate she started to make her selections.

"Join me for a midnight snack, Severus? That's not a question, really, it's a suggestion. Stay a while, won't you, so we can chat."

Snape, who was flipping through the notebook Professor Twigg-Jones had given him, looked up.

"Certainly….Your husband was a remarkable man, Anastasia. I was sorry to hear of his death. Are you aware that he sent me an owl, telling me of his illness and thanking me for my help with his research?"

"No, I had no idea, but it sounds just like something Christopher would do; tying up loose ends, saying thank you and good-bye. We spent most of his final months furiously finishing all of the little projects he had started. When he became too weak to do the work himself, he still sat and directed us, so we would be finished before he died."

"Us?" Snape looked puzzled.

"Remus Lupin had been working for us for about five years, except the year he was teaching here at Hogwarts. He's been invaluable since Christopher's death; continuing the data gathering and cross filing," Anna explained and then added with a chuckle, "He took to computers like a duck to water."

"Computers .. remarkable," Snape replied in his usual condescending tone.

"Pull those claws in, pussycat."

"What?"

"Never you mind. Anyway, he's house sitting for me, as we speak. Oh, guess what!" Anna continued, excitedly, "Christopher developed a way to reduce the Wolfsbane potion down into pill form, so now Remus just takes one pill a day and two on the five days around the full moon. It's working _fantastically_ well. His transformations aren't nearly as painful and he looks more like a skinny German shepherd than a werewolf. Pads around the house and says he's fully aware of everything, just wishes he could talk. He says he may try text messaging to communicate. That could prove to be helpful. But he'll need a bigger keyboard, I suppose, what with his paws."

"Pardon me .. Text message?"

"Computer jargon."

"Oh, more Muggle influences," sniffed Snape.

"Don't knock it if you've never tried it, Severus. Which reminds me, would you care to go for a ride on my bike?" she offered, batting her eyelashes at him, trying to look innocent and failing miserably.

"That Muggle contraption you arrived on?"

"That's the one. It's exhilarating! Like racing at ground level on a noisy broomstick!" Anna used her fork to pantomime a broomstick swooping around.

"Surely not?"

"Honestly! When do you want to go?" she inquired, looking up at him from her seat on the edge of the teacher's desk.

"Never."

"_Never_ say never, Severus."

"Very well, I _will not_ ride on that machine."

"Oh, yes you will."

"No! And that's final."

"Don't bet the farm!"

Snape shook his head. "Pointless argument."

"Fine. Where were we, ummm, oh yes, Christopher sending you an owl."

"Indeed. I imagine it was a bit of a shock to realize he had met me when he returned from the apothecary shop in Diagon Alley. That was over five years ago. You never told him about what happened between us. I've always wondered why you didn't, considering how much you hated me."

Snape put down the notebook and faced her, crossing his arms, waiting for her answer.

Forkful of salad halfway to her mouth Anna Twigg-Jones stopped, with a puzzled, thoughtful look on her face.

"I don't know. I think some basic instinct stopped me from blurting out anything about you and me. Something wasn't quite kosher with his description of you. Then it hit me. He'd said you were the Potions Master at Hogwarts, which meant Dumbledore was aware of something about you that I was not.

"So, I simply told him, yes, I had known you at school, same year, different houses and I did recall you had always been gifted in potions. I decided to not say a word all the time he was corresponding with you about potions and double checking ingredients and whatever. His work was more important then my 'problem' with you.

"Christopher always wanted to take a trip up here but I told him that with all of the anti-Muggle enchantments and protective spells he wouldn't be able to see it. Then again, he was always so busy with his research." Sighing, she picked at her plate and then set it down on the desk.

"Do you miss him terribly?" Snape asked quietly.

"I did at first. Even though we had discussed his impending death; what I should do, what I would be feeling while going through the grieving process. It turned out to be the loneliness, not the sadness, which affected me. Even with all of our friends rallying around and Remus working in the office, I had a hard time for the first six months or so.

"I was restless, fidgety, just couldn't settle my mind on anything for long. That's when I got Christopher's bike out and started riding. It helped clear my brain of all of the loneliness and depression. I could function again. Then, working in secret with the Healers at St. Mungo's on Alice and Frank's therapy took up most of the next few months.

"Before I knew it, a year had passed. Remus told me about the Order starting into operation again. I began thinking about going back to work as an Auror. I contacted Albus to ask his opinion. He seemed to think it would serve the cause better if I came here to teach. I resisted, not because of you, but I really wanted another crack at Voldemort …and Bellatrix …and Lucius.

"Albus convinced me though and I agreed to come here and settle things with you and take the teaching post and now…here we stand."

She had been unconsciously pacing around the classroom, watched silently by Severus, who hadn't moved or taken his eyes off of her.

"Christopher was right." Anna turned and smiled at Snape. "His favorite expression was 'what goes around, comes around' and here we stand, both of us back at Hogwarts, you teaching potions, I'm set to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"The strange thing is, Severus, _it feels right_. Like it's all part of a big puzzle and the pieces are fitting together perfectly. I really sense that I'm supposed to be here, now, and I'm comfortable with that, with Hogwarts and even," she took a step toward him and placed her hand on his lapel, "with you, old friend. It's like I'm home."

Putting his hands on her shoulders, Snape drew her one step closer.

"This _is_ where you belong, Anastasia."

Suddenly, deep in her soul, she realized that he meant more. _That_ piece of the puzzle dropped into place, too. It _couldn't_ be .. but, looking at him, Anna knew it was true. Slowly she slid her hands around his waist and took the final step toward him.

"Do you mean Hogwarts, Severus, or in your arms?" she inquired softly.

He took her face gently in his hands and whispered back, "Yes."

Drawing her into a kiss, he put his arms around her and held her as if he'd never let go of her. When the kiss finally ended, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, you silly, absurd woman."

"Men," she rolled her eyes, "never can tell _why_ women cry. I finally understand, everything makes sense, _it all fits_. I'm happy, you dolt!"

"Do you have _any_ idea how long I've waited to kiss you?" Severus asked. She shook her head no. "Since our sorting ceremony."

"Severus! We were only eleven."

"Yes, but I fell in love with you the instant our eyes met, all those years ago. That was, until you crossed them and then winked at me. I realized I'd fallen in love with a lunatic."

"I was just trying to make you laugh or at least smile .. Why didn't I see?"

"I wouldn't let you."

"Why didn't you ever say anything? We became such good friends, despite James and Sirius giving us both a ton of grief about it."

"I realized, early on, that you were in love with Black. I was content with your friendship; it meant _everything_ to me. "

"Oh, Lord. I was like a kid sister to Sirius, as I was to James. That was a relationship that could never have happened. Nobody could love Sirius as much as Sirius. I gave up on him in fifth year," she explained, shaking her head.

"I was a_ fool_."

"No, Severus, just think back. You were getting deeper into the Dark Arts and I was heading for Auror schooling. We'd have had a _horrible_ romantic relationship…big fights…the BIG breakup scene…typical tragic teenage melodrama. As it was, we just slowly drifted apart by the end of our years here. Fate put us on our proper paths and now those paths have crossed again, here, now. We can't change the past, so let's just be glad we found each other at this moment in our lives."

Snape kissed her again and then held her in a tight embrace. Whispering in her ear, he acknowledged the stark reality of their lives.

"You _DO_ understand how truly dangerous this is? For _both_ of us?"

She nodded, pulled back and gazed up at him.

"I know, but tonight…all of that doesn't matter. It can't touch us. This is our one chance for a bit of happiness that may have to last us for a _very_ long time. Nothing else matters, Severus, _nothing_."

She reached up and pushed a strand of his hair off of his face.

"I realize, now, that I've _always_ loved you, Severus. _ I've_ been the fool. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"_I_ should be the one to apologize .. for many things."

"Let's just _forget_ all of that and focus on now. Truce?" She cocked her head and smiled up at him.

"Truce .. I love you Anastasia," Snape whispered, touching his forehead to hers.

"Ditto," she answered.

He straightened up, puzzled.

Seeing the look on his face, she shook her head.

"Forget it. I'll explain later. Just kiss me again…and again…and again."


	5. Secrets

**Chapter 5 **

**Secrets **

Fastening the last few buttons on his tunic sleeve, Severus Snape descended the stairs from Anna's bed chamber. Glancing out the window at the distant mountain, he noted the pink tinged sky backlighting its craggy heights. Turning, he put his arms into the sleeves of his robe, being held up for him by Anna. She was barefoot and tousle haired, wearing an antique, fringed, silk kimono.

"I must leave .. it's nearly dawn."

"I know." She straightened his robe and brushed some lint off of his lapels.

"You're alarmingly domestic."

"Years of straightening ties." She smiled at him.

Snape picked up the notebook Anna had given him the night before. "This work of Christopher's will have a place of honor with my other reference books."

"He'd be proud. Thank you, Severus, for answering his questions and helping him without prejudice, but as a fellow scientist. He thought very highly of your skills and knowledge of potions."

"It was my privilege. Although, to be perfectly honest, when I realized he was married to you I felt I had to help him, as it might prove to you that I wasn't the monster you thought me to be."

"Severus, I _never_ thought of you as a monster," Anna assured him. "Never, and you know that."

"Your capacity for forgiveness is second only to the Headmaster Dumbledore's," Severus replied.

He reached out and ran a finger down her cheek. They stood regarding one another for a long moment, lost in thoughts and memories of the previous night.

"You'd better go," Anna breathed, shaking them back to the present, "before the castle starts to stir."

"Yes, I .. ah." He looked around and put the book down again on the desk, so that he could pull her into his arms. "I don't know when we'll be together again…alone. It's far too dangerous."

"I know, but let's not worry. When the opportunity presents itself," she shrugged, "we'll take it." She smiled slyly and added, "At least you won't have to wait so long for your next kiss!"

"_Definitely not_!"

He kissed her, hard, released her, picked up the notebook and strode swiftly out of the classroom without looking back. Anna watched him leave with her head cocked to one side, a slight smile on her lips.

X # X # X

Professor Twigg-Jones sighed, walked over to a satchel on her desk, opened it and lifted out a jar filled with a silvery, iridescent liquid. From a box on the floor she retrieved a shallow stone basin – a Pensieve. Pouring the liquid slowly and carefully into the basin she reached for her wand and began touching her forehead, withdrawing strand after strand of thought thread, which she deposited into the gently swirling, mist covered pool.

After a while she finished, then, contemplating the Pensieve, stirred the surface ever so slightly with her wand. Miniatures of Severus and Anna appeared, embracing, kissing, whispering to each other and then they slowly sink back into the pool of shimmering liquid. Its surface smoothed over only to be broken by a single tear dropping into the center, causing little ripples to spread out to the edge.

"Don't cry, love."

Anna turned to the landscape painting hanging on the near wall. The painted figure of her late husband was leaning against a tree, smiling at her.

"Christopher, am I doing the right thing?"

"I don't know, darling, but this is how your life is evolving here and now, so don't back away, just be careful. Severus is correct; it's going to be extremely dangerous for both of you."

"Do you mind terribly? I know we talked about me finding someone, falling in love again, someday, but Severus Snape! I _never_ imagined, in my _wildest_ dreams!" Anna walked in a circle, hand to her forehead.

"Anna, you're not replacing me in your life, you're filling an empty space in your life, with a man who adores you. I saw enough to know he loves you _desperately_ and he's also scared to death of _losing_ you again. You two _must_ continue your deception or Voldemort will take advantage of both of you, if he even _suspects_ you care for each other," Christopher solemnly warned her.

"Voldemort." Anna sat down wearily on one of the student benches.

"I went and had a chat with Headmaster Dumbledore last night. He told me a bit more about Voldemort, Severus and…you and Severus, your history together." Anna looked up at him, shocked, but Christopher held up his hand. "I can now see that this is truly where you belong, Anna. He was right, our Severus, and you can tell him I approve."

"Thank you, darling."

"By the way, could you unpack my portrait so that I might keep an eye on things from my favorite armchair? This meadow is _full_ of rocks."

"Of course," Anna grinned. "Hang on a minute."

Searching around, she located a medium sized, brown paper wrapped package. Ripping the paper off, she uncovered a painting of what could only be described as a classic gentleman's library/study: paneled walls, shelves crammed with books, desk off to one side and two very comfortable looking leather wing chairs flanking a marble fireplace, in which a small pile of logs were blazing. Two Labrador retrievers lying on the hearth rug lifted their heads and their tails started wagging.

"Hello, you two good old things!" Anna smiled at them, causing their tails to beat faster. "Let's see .. how about somewhere at the back of the classroom, then you can see everyone and give me the high sign if anyone is cheating on their tests."

"Brilliant! They'll think you have eyes in the back of your head. How about putting it just to the left of the door?" Doctor Jones suggested, pointing.

"Perfect. Wingardium Leviosa!"

The painting drifted to the back wall.

"A little further to the left I think…there! Wait, let me check." Doctor Jones walked out of the landscape into his study. "Up a bit, love. Ok, that's got it!"

The painting settled itself against the wall with a soft thud.

"You're very good at getting around," noted Anna. "Have you seen much of the castle?"

"Well, no, but Headmaster Dippett has volunteered to give me the 'Grand Tour' later today. I'll try and keep a low profile but I'm very excited about seeing your old school in the daylight. It's quite the rock pile, isn't it?" noted Doctor Jones as he settled himself, with a sigh, in one of the wingchairs and began absently scratching the ears of one of the dogs.

"Rather! One hundred and forty two staircases."

"No!"

"Too right."

Surveying the scattered contents of the packing crates, he coughed to hide a smile.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Didn't get much unpacking done last night," he noted with a sly grin.

"Oh, shut up!" Anna shot back, looking around, and laughing. "It _is_ a royal mess, isn't it?"

"Want me to go find Dobby? He seemed keen to help."

"Hold on! Just how much _did_ you see and hear last night?" Anna faced him, hands on her hips.

"Truthfully? Well, I was pretty bored till Professor Dumbledore and that group of students showed up. I picked up a fair amount of information about what's been happening from that meeting. Then I realized you were arriving, so I hid up in yonder oak tree," pointing at the landscape painting, "and watched the fun. _Poor Severus! SMACK_! I'm just glad I never made you that mad at me."

"Don't push your luck or you'll find yourself _facing_ the wall."

"You wouldn't!" gasped Doctor Jones in mock alarm, hand over his heart.

"Try me!" she replied, with a hint of challenge.

"_No thank you_. Anyway, I left you in Severus' capable arms and trotted off to find the Headmaster. Charming chap, made me feel quite at home. Of course, when some of the other former Headmasters realized I was a Muggle they were astonished, then intrigued, and then they turned a bit smug, really, at the thought of having a resident Muggle in their midst. Bragging rights, you see." Leaning back he smiled, rather proud of his new status.

Anna rubbed her eyes. "I'm going to have to tell Severus about your portrait, of course. You swear you didn't peek last night?" she inquired, glancing up at him suspiciously.

"There are no paintings in your bed chamber and what I did hear was muffled, nothing I could distinguish, I promise you. Besides, I've seen you naked, remember?" he added with a grin.

"_Christopher Jones_! That's _not_ what I'm talking about!" Anna protested, although she blushed. "Severus would be mortified if he thought you'd listened to _any_ of our……intimate moments or conversation."

"Sacred, I assure you! I did hear you giggling once though, before I fell asleep."

"Christopher .. "

"Sorry, love, but your voice _does_ carry," he chuckled.

Slapping her forehead, Anna paced around her desk. "How in the _world_ can I explain not telling him about your portrait?"

"Darling, you were busy talking and the subject never came up, that's all. Besides, I was still 'officially' wrapped up. I'll speak to him and put his mind at ease. Would that help?"

"Possibly .. probably .. I don't know. I'm so tired. It's been a long time since I pulled an all-nighter."

"Our honeymoon, if I remember correctly," he reminded her quietly, with a sly smile. Anna nodded and smiled back. Then, standing and rubbing his hands together briskly, Christopher headed toward the edge of the frame. "Well, anyway, let me pop downstairs and see if I can find Dobby."

"Would you? You're a dear," Anna replied, blowing him a kiss.

"That's one thing I do miss…kissing you. Well, someday I'll get my arms around you again. Fancy spending time here at Hogwarts as a wall decoration?"

"Not in the immediate future. No offense."

"None taken…back in a crack! Oh," sticking his head back into the frame, he inquired, "coffee?"

"Bless you, yes!"

"Right-o."

X # X # X

Looking around at the scattered boxes, their contents overflowing in every direction, she frowned and then shook her head.

"Dobby, you dedicated little house elf, you came back last night and collected the food and drink trays. I wonder what _you_ heard with those big ears of yours."

Bending over and reaching into the nearest crate, she lifted out a tall box and carefully removed a domed anniversary clock. Placing it carefully on one corner of her desk, Anna turned the clock around so the face was visible.

"Is that the time?" Anna exclaimed, as she tossed the empty box back in the crate. "Oh, Lord, I'm going to be late if I don't get moving."

"Dobby's on his way up here with your coffee. So," Christopher asked, flopping down in his chair and throwing one leg over the arm, "is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, please!" She glanced up at him from the middle of the sea of boxes and crates. "I can either sort out this lot or get dressed and go down to breakfast but I can't possibly manage both before my first class. Also, I don't _dare_ be late again! Could you point out to Dobby where to put my books and assorted bits of stuff? I'll leave everything to your decorating skills, Christopher."

"Flattery will get you, well, _everywhere_, my dear. Leave it to me and Dobby. We'll soon have it all unpacked and settled. You know I'm a born organizer." He rubbed his hands together in eager anticipation.

"You're shameless, is what you are," admonished Anna, shaking her head. "Oh, by the way, Dobby was here last night to tidy up."

"Really? I must have been in Dumbledore's office"

"I'll have to have a word with him about Severus being here all night."

"Maybe he doesn't know."

"He's a house elf, of course he knows! They don't miss a trick, house elves. My family's, Daisy, always seemed to know what was happening, almost before we did."

"Speak of the devil," Christopher stage whispered as Dobby came trotting through the door and up to the front of the classroom with Anna's steaming mug of coffee.

"Good morning, Professor Twigg-Jones. Here is your coffee." Putting it down on the desk, he gazed up at her and inquired happily, "Is we unpacking now?"

"Yes, in a minute, Dobby. First, I need to talk to you about something. Come here," Anna instructed as she sat down on a box to get eye level with Dobby. He walked over to her, a little apprehensively.

"Is Dobby doing wrong?"

"Oh, no, Dobby. I just need to talk to you about something _very important_. It involves a secret and a promise." Professor Twigg-Jones grasped one of Dobby's hands.

"About what Miss? Dobby is good at promises and secrets. Dobby is a good house elf, even if he is getting paying now," he said proudly, standing up straight.

"I've heard you are an _excellent_ house elf, Dobby, from none other than Headmaster Albus Dumbledore himself. So, here's what I need to know. When you came to get the trays last night, what did you hear?"

Dobby's ears drooped and he appeared slightly guilty. "I .. well, I is hearing you, Miss and .. and .."

"Yes?"

"And Professor Snape, Miss, in your bed chamber."

"Ah .." She glanced up at Christopher, who just barely suppressed a grin. "Dobby, I need to tell you a secret, a _very_ important secret and you must promise me that it will be just between you and me. Unless I tell you it's not a secret anymore. Ok?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Professor Snape and I are old friends. We were students together here at Hogwarts many years ago. Last night we discovered we cared for each other very, very much. But no-one, and I mean _no-one_, can know that we are secret friends or that he stayed here last night after Professor Dumbledore left. _It's very dangerous_. Voldemort could use that information against us or Hogwarts or Professor Dumbledore or even _Harry Potter_."

His huge eyes opening wide, Dobby puffed out his chest. "Dobby will not let _anything_ happen to Professor Dumbledore or Harry Potter. _NO!_ Voldemort is a very _BAD_ wizard, Miss!"

"Yes, Dobby, he is. Now, you might see Professor Snape and me acting as if we _don't_ like each other. That's our way of keeping the secret but we need your help, Dobby. Will you promise me to keep our secret?"

"Oh, yes Miss! Dobby is a good house elf and I is not telling _anyone_. You can count on Dobby, Miss!" He nodded his head emphatically.

"Oh, Dobby, that means a great deal to me!" She leaned over and hugged him. "Now, I need to get dressed, so Doctor Jones is going to help you sort through my things and you two can decide where best to put them all. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, Miss. Dobby likes Doctor Jones. He is a very nice man. Dobby is sorry he is dead but is glad he is still here to help." He smiled up at Christopher and waved.

"Thanks, Dobby," Christopher laughed and waved. "I like you, too."

"Right then, I'm already running late. You two get cracking and I'll be back in a bit."

Anna ran up the stairs toward her chambers, stopped, turned around, came back down the stairs, picked up her coffee mug and started back to her bed chamber.

"This was the whole point of the coffee in the first place; getting my brain in gear."

"Dobby, books first I think," said Doctor Jones, eager to get started. "Let me find that list Anna had me write down for her."


	6. Welcome to my world

**Chapter 6**

**Welcome to my world**

In the sixth year boys' dormitory room in Gryffindor Tower, Neville was brushing his hair in front of a mirror hanging over his bedside table. Satisfied, he headed for the door just as the others started to stir.

"You're up extra early, Neville," said Dean Thomas, as he sat up and stretched.

"I'm going to escort my Aunt Anna to breakfast this morning," Neville explained proudly.

"Who? What did you say?" Seamus Finnigan leaned on his elbow and peered around the bed post at Neville.

"Well .. " Neville started to explain.

"Neville, you go on or you'll both be late! Harry and I will tell them all about her!" Ron laughed and shooed Neville out of the door.

"Right .. thanks Ron!" Neville headed down the stairs toward the common room.

"Who's Aunt Anna?" Dean asked Ron.

"Neville's godmother, Professor Anastasia Twigg-Jones, is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Ron said, pulling off his pajama top. "She got here late last night."

"She's a stunner and _way_ cool, but here's the best bit. She went here at the same time as my parents, so she knows Snape," Harry continued the story, "and last night…"

"It was fantastic! Reminded me of the time Hermione clocked Draco!" Ron interjected, grinning.

"Yeah, it did, didn't it?" Harry agreed, laughing at the thought.

Seamus glanced back and forth between them, puzzled. "What _are_ you two on about?"

"Not long after you left," Ron proceeded to recount the previous night's events, "Professor Twigg-Jones arrived and a few minutes later Snape showed up and she hauled off and slapped him, _HARD_, and then pulled her wand, quick as a flash, and almost blasted him. It is etched in my brain forever," Ron added as he fell back on his bed, savoring the memory.

"_Seriously_? Wow!" exclaimed Seamus.

"Cool! But, why'd she do that? What did Snape ever do to her?" Dean questioned them, after exchanging shocked looks with Seamus.

"Don't know. But they've both agreed to bury the hatchet for now, I guess. It was weird. One minute - _BOOM!_ – then she hugged him. I tell you, I was gob-smacked, mate!" Ron shook his head.

"She actually slapped him, right in front of you? _Blimey!_ I'd give a hand full of Galleons to have seen that!" Seamus exclaimed.

"If Dumbledore hadn't been there, though, it would have been _worse_, because Snape was livid!" Harry informed them. "The Headmaster calmed both of them down and then they said 'truce'."

Ron stopped, his sock halfway on his foot. "We should show our appreciation for her excellent aim."

"And choice of target!" Harry added, and they all laughed.

"I've got it!" Dean swiveled around, looking at each in turn. "Let's give her a standing ovation when she walks into breakfast with Neville!"

Seamus jumped up. "Yeah, we'll know why, but no-one else will, except Snape. Everyone will think we're applauding for Neville."

"Quick, get dressed!" Harry exclaimed. "Let's get _all_ of Gryffindor in on this. The whole table can be applauding!"

"I'm going to keep an eye on Snape and see if he realizes why we're doing it. Even if he does, he can't do or say anything because then everyone would find out exactly what happened last night," declared Seamus.

"Oh, everyone _will_ know by lunch, mate, but this morning, it's _our_ chance to get one over on old Snape," laughed Dean.

They dressed with furious speed and ran to the common room to spread the word.

X # X # X

"Aunt Anna?" Neville poked his head around the edge of the door of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Aunt Anna, are you awake?"

Dobby popped up out of a box, draped with packing straw, which was hanging from his ears like bunches of Spanish moss.

"Blimey!" Neville jumped back a step. "Oh, Dobby, you gave me a start. Is my Aunt Anna awake, do you know?"

"Oh yes, Neville Longbottom sir, she is getting ready to go to breakfast." Dobby nodded as he levitated a multi-colored globe onto its stand on a nearby shelf. "I is doing the unpacking and Doctor Jones and I is deciding where everything is going."

"Doctor Jones – sorry – Dobby, did you say Doctor Jones?"

"Hello Neville!"

Jumping and spinning at the same time, Neville gasped at the sight of Doctor Jones sitting in his armchair with paper and pencil in hand.

"Packing list," Christopher informed him, merrily waving the paper.

"Uncle Christopher? How .. when .. I mean; you're a Muggle, no offence, but," stammered Neville.

"How'd I get to be here, hanging around, if you'll pardon the pun?"

"Well, yes."

"It does help if your wife's a witch, my lad." Christopher winked at him.

"But you weren't here last night, were you?"

"As a matter of fact, I was, but still wrapped up in brown paper. I did hear everything, though. I was just 'elevated' to my new position this morning."

Looking around at Dobby, Neville took a step closer to Christopher's portrait. "Even Aunt Anna slapping Professor Snape?" he asked in a low voice.

"You bet. She packs quite a wallop, our Anna. Well, all's forgiven, I take it. Onwards and upwards, what? By the way, how's your Grandmother, Neville?"

"Same as always, Uncle Christopher. She never changes, you know that," answered Neville, smiling and shrugging his shoulders.

"So I've noticed. Speaking of noticing, I need to get your personal opinion of your parents' conditions, Neville. Since you only see them on holiday, you could see changes in their behavior more acutely than anyone who sees them on a regular basis, such as the ward matron." Doctor Jones leaned forward. "Did they seem more aware of who you were? Did they react differently this last visit then at the beginning of your summer holiday? You see, I'm still keeping track of their therapy even though I can't treat them myself." He put down the packing list and turned, waiting for Neville's answer.

"To tell you the truth," answered Neville, furrowing his brow, "Mum did seem a bit more focused this last time, had a bit more attention span when I talked to her. She even started to say something but then her mind wandered off again, like it does.

"But I was really pleased with Dad's progress." Neville smiled up at his Uncle. "He actually looked up at me when I said 'Hello' and seemed to have a spark of recognition in his eyes and he _smiled_! Then, he drifted off again, too. But that's a good thing, isn't it? He never used to show any sign of even hearing me, much less reacting to me before." Neville looked up hopefully.

"Yes, Neville, that's very good for your Father. Your Mother's progress is a bit more advanced than his because she was not tortured quite as long as he was. Frank fought very hard, from what we've been told. It almost killed him.

"But .. even little steps are good ones, Neville. Between Anna and Remus and I, we'll keep the therapy moving ahead in spite of your Gran's objections. Alas, Anna will only be able to visit with them on weekends, _when_ she can pop down to London. Hopefully, at least twice a month, so their progress _will_ slow up a bit." Christopher sat back in his chair and tossed the pencil he was holding onto his desk.

"Thanks, Uncle Christopher, it means a lot to me. I used to feel sorry for myself, about my parents not recognizing me and all. Then I met Harry and he barely even remembers his parents. So, I stopped being a prat and now with this new therapy, I'm feeling positively, well, _positive_. Maybe one day my folks will really be fully aware of the whole world around them; who I am and who they are and we can be a family again."

"Let's keep those good thoughts in mind, shall we. It's our hope, too," agreed Doctor Jones.

"Neville? Is that you?" called Professor Twigg-Jones.

"Yes! I've come to escort you down to breakfast. Don't rush, though," he added, checking his watch, "we've got a little time yet."

"Be there in a shake, dear."

X # X # X

Walking around the classroom, Neville noticed a decidedly feminine touch with the addition of his Aunt's personal possessions and Auror equipment. Lots of candles in crystal holders, books – lots and lots of books – lined the shelves at the sides of the room. Auror instruments and quirky little gadgets were displayed in tall cases and on the teacher's desk…a gun.

"Don't touch that, Neville," Doctor Jones warned, seeing where Neville's gaze was leading him. "It _is_ real and it _is_ loaded.

"Why does Aunt Anna have a Muggle gun?" Neville stopped short of the desk, gazing down at the black revolver.

"My idea, actually, for her personal safely. No one in the Wizarding world would expect such a thing. I insisted she carry it with her always, even here at Hogwarts. Got the idea from a favorite old movie of mine; the element of surprise. 'When all else fails, just shoot the dumb son-of-a' .. "

"_CHRISTOPHER_!" Professor Twigg-Jones was standing in the door of her chambers.

"Sorry, Anna .. my, don't you look smashing! Eh, Neville?"

"Gosh, you look great!" Neville watched her descend the stairs, wearing a dark purple, black lace edged, deeply scoop-necked gown, her hair in a long French braid hanging down her back.

"I figure as long as I missed last night's big feast, I'd better make a big entrance this morning. Seriously, do you like it?" Swirling around to show off the whole outfit, she looked to them for their opinion.

"Yeah!" Neville nodded his head. "The girls will be jealous and the fellows gob-smacked."

"Neville's right about that, my dear," Christopher agreed.

"Oh, good, then I won't change again. I've had on four different gowns, trying to decide!"

Anna picked up the gun, opened a metal box sitting on the desk, put the gun in it, locked the box with a key, pulled out a desk drawer and putting the box in, bumped the drawer closed with her hip. Then she deposited the key down her cleavage. Neville blushed and ducked his head, grinning. Doctor Jones roared with laughter. Ignoring _both_ of them, she turned toward the still busy house elf, who was emerging from yet another large box.

"Dobby, what a good job you've done. Everything looks to be in just the right spot. Are you almost at the end?"

"Yes, Miss. A few things in this box," the house elf answered, patting the edge, "and Dobby is finished."

"Excellent! Thank you so much for all of your help." She bent over and planted a kiss on the top of Dobby's bald head. He blushed crimson to the ends of his ears.

"Ah-hem!" Doctor Jones coughed, none too quietly.

"Oh .. yes, you too, dear. I'm sure it was a collaborative effort."

"Too right!" Doctor Jones sniffed haughtily, then chuckled and shook his head.

"Well," Anna announced as she headed for the door, "we're off!" Picking up her black academic robe and folding it over her arm, she waved. "See you later, Christopher. Come, Neville, my dear."

"'Bye, Uncle Christopher, see you later."

"Have fun, you two. And Anna, don't slap anyone…at least not till after breakfast!" chided her husband, smiling.

"Shut it, you!" she growled but blew him a kiss. He laughed and waved.

X # X # X

The Great Hall was rapidly filling with students as Professor Twigg-Jones and Neville came down the staircase. At the bottom she stopped and turned to straighten Neville's tie.

"Our grand entrance, my boy, we must look our best. Chin up, smile and remember we're the best looking couple walking through that doorway."

"We're the _only_ couple," Neville hissed out of the side of his mouth, offering her his arm.

"Details, details. Let's do it!"

Putting her hand through his arm, they took a deep breath and walked through the open doors. Instantly there was silence…then the Gryffindor table exploded with cheers and applause as all the members of the House jumped to their feet. The other House tables wondered what was going on as Neville and his Aunt advanced down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. As they approached the D.A. members in the middle, she and Neville stopped. Professor Twigg-Jones signaled for all to sit down.

"Good morning, everybody."

"Good morning, Professor Twigg-Jones!" they chorused back at her, grinning.

"Well, Neville, I believe I can toddle on from here." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, turned and started walking to the head table.

As Neville moved to sit down, Draco Malfoy leaned across the aisle to hiss, "Dating older women now, Longbottom? None of the girls here at Hogwarts give you second look, eh?"

Without missing a stride, Professor Twigg-Jones flipped around and retraced the seven or eight steps she'd taken and stopped in front of Malfoy.

Leaning over so her face was level with his, giving him a jaw dropping view of her cleavage, she smiled sweetly and purred, "It's even better than that, _little_ boy. I'm his godmother!" Placing one long-nailed, elegantly bejeweled finger under his chin, she gently pushed up to close his gaping mouth. "Careful, dear, you'll swallow a fly."

Straightening up, she twirled around to face the Gryffindor table and then patted Neville's cheek.

As she walked away, Neville leaned over to Malfoy, and with a wide grin announced, "Welcome to my world, Draco, old man! He! He! He! He!" He sat down at his place to much applause and laughter from his friends.

X # X # X

Dumbledore stood, clapped his hands and breakfast appeared on the tables. "Dig in!" He then proceeded around to the end of the staff table to meet and greet Professor Twigg-Jones.

"Good morning, Professor, you look ravishing."

"Thank you. That was _just_ the effect I was trying to achieve."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Did you sleep well?"

Glancing up quickly, she saw the twinkle in his eyes and realized he knew all about last night and Severus.

"I had a _very_ good night. Thank you for asking."

"Let me make a few quick introductions on the way to our seats." He turned to the staff members at the end of the table.

X # X # X

"Wonder what's going to happen when they get to Snape?" whispered Ginny.

"Nothing unusual, probably. Polite handshake is my bet," Hermione whispered back. "Let's watch and see."

X # X # X

Professor Flitwick climbed down off of his chair and Professor Twigg-Jones knelt down to give him a big hug.

"You'll be sitting next to me, my dear."

"Oh, excellent. Let me just drop off my robe and I'll be back in a flash, you charming little devil." She tickled him under his chin and then stood.

"Still a flirt, aren't you?" He blushed.

"Shameless, I assure you!" she replied.

"And you remember Professor Snape," Dumbledore intoned as Snape rose from his seat and turned his back to the students to greet her.

Dropping her robe over the back of her chair, she regarded him. Gone was the smile, her face was a blank, unreadable countenance.

"Of course .. Severus."

She extended her hand. He took it and gave it a squeeze, but not letting go immediately, ran his thumb along the side, which sent chills down her spine. She shivered slightly.

Seeing her reaction he smirked. "Anastasia, you're looking well. It's been a long time," he replied, finally letting go of her hand.

"Seems like ages."

He turned abruptly and sat but she remained rooted to the spot, staring at him for a moment longer, then a slight smile turned up the corners of her mouth.

X # X # X

"Did you see Snape? Not much of a greeting!" Ron hissed to Hermione.

"No, he was just being himself and she realizes that," she shot back. "Pass me the syrup, please."

X # X # X

Turning to follow Dumbledore, Professor Twigg-Jones broke into a wide grin and literally ran into Professor McGonagall's arms.

"Anna!"

"Minerva!"

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. It looks like you spent _hours _getting ready for that grand entrance of yours and Mr. Longbottom's."

"One hour, tops, I swear! And if Neville hadn't shown up I'd have been late again."

"Consistency is one of your stronger habits…you are _always _late!" Professor McGonagall laughed.

"I'm showing _some_ improvement. I had a legitimate excuse for not getting here on time last night. I spent the entire morning at St. Mungo's with Frank and Alice. I knew I'd miss the train so I asked Remus to deliver my _mountain_ of luggage to the Hogwarts Express. Frank and Alice came first yesterday but today, Hogwarts ranks number one."

"I'm sure this is going to be an outstanding year with you here helping us," Professor McGonagall predicted with a smile.

"I want to talk to you about last year, though, sometime, Minerva. The Weasley twins gave me a brief rundown when I was in their shop in Diagon Alley, but I'd prefer to hear an unvarnished version."

"I doubt my version will be any less lurid, Anna. We'll get around to it as soon as the school settles down into its routines."

Both grinned and hugged again and then Professor Twigg-Jones and Dumbledore continued down the table.

X # X # X

"Good friends with old McGonagall, isn't she," Ron said quietly, as he turned back to his plate, after watching their progress along the staff table. "And why are we whispering?"

"So the Slytherins won't overhear all we know about her; keeps them in the dark as long as possible. This is wonderful; Malfoy's still blushing!" Hermione giggled.

They all looked around at him and broke into laughter again. He glared back at them.

X # X # X

Returning to her seat, Professor Twigg-Jones started to fill her plate. She engaged Professor Flitwick in conversation, pointedly ignoring Snape.

"Excuse me, Professor Twigg-Jones. Could you pass me the salt cellar?" Snape hissed at her.

"What? Oh, yes, certainly, Professor Snape." She picked up the salt and held it out to him without turning, continuing to talk with Professor Flitwick.

"The pepper mill, also."

"Excuse me a moment, Filius," she said, before she grabbed requested pepper mill and turned toward Snape.

"Here!" Anna shoved it into his outstretched hand. "Anything _else_, Severus?"

"You met our young Mister Malfoy, I observed."

"I thought as much; he looks _just_ like his father. A decidedly _nasty_ piece of work."

"Lucius or Draco?"

She tilted her head and looking into his black eyes, fought the impulse to smile. "Yes."

"Ditto," he growled before turning away from her.

Professor Twigg-Jones turned and looked straight down the Slytherin table to find Draco Malfoy staring at her. She gave him the smallest of smiles and a nod before she turned back to Professor Flitwick.

"Sorry for the interruption. Now, where were we?"

X # X # X

As the schedules were being passed out, Dumbledore stood and the students quieted down.

"I have just two announcements. First: you may have noticed the arrival of our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Anastasia Twigg-Jones. She is a fully qualified Auror and was involved in the events with Voldemort some fifteen years ago. She is also a certified Healer and has studied Muggle medicine as well."

Some mumbling greeted that information.

"Before his untimely death, her husband, Doctor Christopher Jones and Professor Twigg-Jones had been working on cross referencing magical potions and cures with medical drugs and treatments. A work that is on-going at St Mungo's. She has also consented to serve as faculty advisor for the Defense Association."

Widespread applause greeted that bit of news, except from the Slytherin table, of course.

"Second; you will notice, on your way in and out of the castle, a rather outstanding example of a Muggle motorcycle residing in the courtyard. This belongs to Professor Twigg-Jones and she assures me it is tame and quite used to being admired. Feel free to pet it or touch it, but, please _DO NOT_ sit on it if she is not present, you haven't been formally introduced or have been not given previous permission to do so. _You have been warned_."

_That_ statement started a buzz.

"Time you are off to class…Chop, Chop!"

X # X # X

The students stood and started to file out of the Great Hall. Professor Twigg-Jones took her robe from the back of her chair. Snape walked around her and out the side door. It was Professor Dumbledore who held it for her, helping her get her arm in and straightening it on her shoulders. She beamed at him, waved to Professor McGonagall and started to walk out with Professor Flitwick.

As they walked along, she heard bits and pieces of the students whispered questions: "Her husband was a Muggle doctor?" "She fought Voldemort?" "What did she say to Malfoy, do you suppose?"

She smiled at the Gryffindors as she passed. Behind her, Draco and the rest of the Slytherins just glared at her and stalked silently out of the doors.


	7. Duck! Duck! Move!

**Chapter 7**

**Duck! Duck! Move!**

Thursday afternoon, the sixth year N.E.W.T.s. class entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom straight from their N.E.W.T.s. Charms class with Professor Flitwick. It was going to be a double period class and they had been looking forward to this first session. All were members of the D.A., as no other students had gotten sufficiently good marks, in the practical portion of their O.W.L. level exams taken in June, for placement in the N.E.W.T.s. level class.

However, the sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which had met that morning, had been assured by Professor Twigg-Jones that she would be able to bring them up to snuff in no time. She also had the news that due to the circumstances of their previous year's instruction, or lack of, they have been given special permission, from the Ministry of Magic, to retake the practical part of the O.W.L. exam at term break, if they so desired. Also, anyone receiving an E or O grade could then join the N.E.W.T.s. level class.

"This is going to be my favorite class this year," Ron announced as they made their way to their seats. "I just know we're going to be learning all _kinds_ of cool stuff."

"I certainly hope so, Mr. Weasley, because you're dead." Professor Twigg-Jones' voice caused them all to spin around. Perched above the door, she had her wand out and was pointing it at them. "All of you, actually. Not _one_ of you was aware of my presence behind you. Bang! Bang! You're dead."

They noticed she was dressed in sweatpants, t-shirt and sneakers instead of her usual gown and robe. Jumping lightly down onto one of the bookcases, then to the floor, she sauntered down the aisle toward her desk.

"Please sit down. I've a few things to explain to you about this class."

"She sounded like Mad-Eye Moody there for a minute," Ron whispered to Harry as they took their seats.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, I consider that a compliment," Anna commented, as she passed their desk.

"Oh, ah, sorry, Professor, no disrespect meant," Ron stammered, blushing at the realization that she had heard him.

"None taken, I know you intended it in the best way possible. I used to think Mad-Eye .. Professor Moody…_was_ a bit odd when he was teaching me at Auror School. Brilliant, _but a right nutter_."

The students all laughed, though a bit nervously.

"I know that the 'Professor Moody' you had here in your fourth year was an imposter," Anna acknowledged, "but, from what I understand, he _did _teach you quite a lot and you were actually a bit ahead of schedule, that year, as far as knowing advanced spells and defensive actions.

"The _real_ Mad-Eye and I have discussed what you would need as requirements for your N.E.W.T.s. course work this year and," pausing, she looked around before finishing the sentence, "what we thought would be helpful for preparing all of you for what is going to happen in _all_ of our futures.

"Voldemort." Harry said under his breath.

"Exactly, Mr. Potter." She smiled as Harry looked up at her in surprise. "I'm _blessed_ with supersensitive hearing. Although sometimes I _have_ heard things I wish I hadn't, but, never mind."

Hermione put up her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"When .. I mean .. well .. how bad do you think it's going to be when Voldemort attacks, or if he attacks, since some of the Death Eaters are back in Azkaban?"

"When? I'd say he will wait till the ones in Azkaban break out or are liberated by the ones who are still on the loose. He's nothing if not patient, Voldemort. I'm sure his followers are recruiting new Death Eaters as we speak.

"How bad?" Anna scratched her ear, thinking for a moment. "I can't easily explain to you how bad it will be. Be prepared for the worst and go downhill from there, for a start."

Several of the students exchanged worried looks but all listened intently.

"The one thing all of you need to understand is this .." She took a deep breath and looking around at their young, eager faces, told them the truth. "No matter how good your spell work, how much you have practiced, how 'ready for anything' you think you are, when you are faced with a Dark Wizard, who will think _nothing_ of killing you, you _must_ be able to react, _WITHOUT HESITATION_, to defend yourself or, if need be, to kill that person to save your own life or the lives of others. I know that sounds harsh and unfeeling, but it is the reality we are facing. Those of you who were at the Ministry in June have had to do just that, so you understand a bit better. _We ARE in a war_."

"It's no fun, hearing someone yell 'kill them' to other people chasing you." Neville shivered at the memory. "I can vouch for that."

"True, Mr. Longbottom." Anna smiled at him encouragingly, nodding in agreement. "It can paralyze you with fear if you aren't prepared. People, _good_ people, are going to die if we are not ready. I'm not saying you lot are being trained to save _everyone_ but if you can contribute your skills and courage to this fight, well, every little bit _will _count and help.

"Our one advantage," she continued, leaning forward, "is that Voldemort may have underestimated _all_ of you, and your abilities. He may have dismissed the survival of six _students_ at the Ministry of Magic to bungling on the part of his Death Eaters, the arrival of trained Aurors and Professor Dumbledore, or just dumb luck on your parts. _Good_." She sat up and grinned. "I hope he does.

"If I can train you, at the very least, to help defend your own families, or, at the worst, be ready to take part in a full fledged battle, you may well be the extra advantage the Wizarding community will need to defeat him once and for all.

"I don't mean to scare you overly, or dump too much on your shoulders at the first class, but the sooner you accept these facts in your life, the sooner you'll start your training in the proper frame of mind."

Professor Twigg-Jones saw them nodding. They all looked determined, with a new understanding and acceptance of their role giving them a bit of courage and added determination.

"We're talking about the survival of our world, people," she emphasized, "and you can be an important part of making sure it continues. But the war _has_ started and the worst is yet to happen. I know you're young, but I was just a couple of years older than you are now, the last time, when Harry's parents were killed. I fought beside Neville's Mum and Dad and saw a lot of things that someone your age shouldn't have to see, _but no doubt will_. With good hard work and a little luck, we will all get though this together, _alive_."

There was a long minute of silence.

"So much for the _good_ news, Professor," Harry stage whispered, grinning at her. "Now, let's hear the bad news."

Laughing, Anna took a step and reached out to ruffle Harry's perpetually tousled hair. "Spoken like a true Potter, Harry.

"Right," Anna continued as she sat on the corner of her desk. "I've got to lighten up a bit. So, let's look on the _bright_ side. We're safe from Voldemort at Hogwarts. Relax and enjoy your time here, your lessons, training, and most of all, your friends. Laugh, have fun, cheer your Quidditch team, gossip, go on a date to Hogsmeade." She glanced around as that comment brought out a few snickers and blushes. "Yes, been there, done that. Anyway, try to treat school as just that; school, not boot camp. You'll be training hard, but this is just another class, so treat it as such. That way, what we do in here will be another advantage we have."

"Keep the Slytherins in the dark as to what we're doing, you mean?" Ernie MacMillian asked.

Anna leaned forward and whispered, "That, too!" Putting her finger to her lips and shushing. The students grinned. "Next June will come soon enough. Now .. leave your books and robes on your desks and follow me."

X # X # X

Looking at each other, they shrugged their shoulders, dumped their books and robes and then trooped out the door in her wake. Within a few minutes, it became apparent where they were headed. Arriving outside of the Room of Requirement, Anna opened the door and bowed them in.

"_Blimey_, that's a one big glass box," exclaimed Ron, stopping dead in his tracks.

A good two thirds of the room was taken up by the structure, which extended from side to side and floor to ceiling, with about a foot of space left to walk around the sides and back. A set of bleachers sat facing the nearest side, for observing the action within the box.

"Don't be daft, Weasley, that's Plexiglas, that is," chided Justin Finch-Fletchley, reaching out and rapping on the side with his knuckles.

"It looks like a see-through squash court…sort of," Hermione suggested, as the students spread out to look at the strange 'teaching tool' before them, tapping the sides and running their hands over the cool, smooth surface.

"Close, Miss Granger. It _is_ a practice court," conceded Professor Twigg-Jones, entering behind the class, then closing and locking the door.

"Practice for what? Wimbledon?" Seamus laughingly asked, pointing to a box of tennis balls sitting by the nearest wall.

"No, not for tennis, Mr. Finnigan, it's for practicing defensive maneuvers."

"I don't get it."

"I'm going to train all of you to move, dodge, duck and hopefully avoid being hit by spells shot at you from all angles. Ok, who are Muggle born?" Anna asked. Hands were held up. "Do you lot remember playing dodge ball?"

"Sure" "Yeah" "Of course" "Why?"

"That's what we have here. A dodge the spell practice court."

Walking up to the box, Professor Twigg-Jones tapped the side with her wand and a door appeared. Picking up one of the tennis balls, she opened the door and tossed it in. It proceeded to bounce around the inside of the box, ricocheting off the walls and top, without losing momentum and rolling to a stop as a normal tennis ball would do. It wasn't moving at the same rate of speed as if hit by a tennis racket, but at a good steady pace, none the less.

"Think of this tennis ball as a small, and considerably softer, bludger. Observe."

Stepping through and then closing the door behind her, Anna walked to the center of the box, turning to keep the ball in sight, bending, swaying and ducking out of the way as it careened around.

"Doesn't look too hard to do, does it? Now, _this_ is the speed of the average spell." She waved her wand and the bright yellow sphere tripled its speed.

Professor Twigg-Jones was moving at an equally increased pace but she stayed in the center and easily avoided being hit. She caught the ball and the students applauded.

Stepping out of the box she smiled ruefully and shook her head. "No, don't applaud, that was just the basics. Simple stuff I expect all of you to be able to do."

Holding up the ball she looked at it and then tossed it back in the box, where it proceeded to bounce around at its original speed.

"That's a tennis ball. At the most, it'll give you a bruise; it won't hurt or kill you. Spells can. Having the reflexes to move out of the way is one of the most important skills I'm going to teach you. So, who wants to try?"

"I'll give it a go, Aunt…I mean Professor." Neville stepped forward.

"Fine Neville .. I mean Mister Longbottom." She smiled at him. "Let's see how you do. I'll time you. One minute."

Neville entered the box.

"You don't have to stay in the middle, you can move around, but don't take you eyes off the ball."

Neville frowned in concentration as he turned, ducked, dodged and spun. He was doing quite well until he backed into the wall, lost his focus and nearly got hit on his leg, jumping sideways at the last second.

"Time!" Professor Twigg-Jones shouted.

Looking slightly winded but happy with his performance, Neville headed toward the door, only to have the tennis ball flash past him, an inch in front of his nose on its way across the box. Reaching in, Professor Twigg-Jones grabbed him and pulled him out.

"Constant vigilance, Neville!"

He looked at her and grinned, as the rest of the class gathered around to congratulate him on his performance. Then, one by one, they each took a turn in the practice box, first for one minute and then the whole class had a go for two minutes each. The tennis ball made only one or two hits.

X # X # X

"Very good, all of you, for a first session," Professor Twigg-Jones congratulated them as the last student exited the box. "But remember, there will be a slow increase in the speed of that tennis ball over the next two months. It will be gradual, but your reaction speed will increase at the same rate. Trust me; you'll hardly notice and when, in a month or so, I show you the speed at which you started you'll be amazed. Then we'll move on to multiple tennis balls, obstacles, and other people in the box with you. Let me give you a quick demonstration of what you'll be able to do."

Grabbing half a dozen tennis balls, she entered the box and conjured up a large crate and a couple of chairs. Taking one tennis ball after another, she threw them in different directions, her head turning from side to side to watch their paths around the box.

To the class the balls, which were traveling at spell speed, were blurs of yellow, but Professor Twigg-Jones merely twisted, turned and then rolled over the top of the crate, landing on her feet. Then stepping up on one of the chairs, she came down on the other side, rolling on the floor, hopped up, and finally, turned sideways as three of the tennis balls converged on her position. Anna then stepped up on the seat of the other chair, cart wheeled across the crate and jumped down again.

Walking back toward the door, ducking once or twice before turning to face the center, she caught the six yellow "bludgers" and exited the practice box, dropping them in the storage container. Professor Twigg-Jones was met by stony silence. Then ..

"_BLOODY HELL_!" Ron gasped. "There's _no way_ we can move like that."

"Not _now_, but you _will_, Mr. Weasley, _you will_. _All_ of you will, _AND_ it will become second nature. Dodge ball will never be the same." She looked around and smiled at them. "Trust me, I never thought I could do it either, when I was first shown, but now, it's what I do if something comes at me, a purely instinctive move that I've honed to a fine art, even if I do say so myself. Seriously, it _will_ get easier as you get into your training. Don't underestimate yourselves. I'm not…I know you can all do it."

"We _will_ do that and anything else you want us to learn. We _must_; it's what we promised ourselves when we started the D.A. and we're _not_ going to stop now," Neville announced, as he came up and put his arm around Professor Twigg-Jones' shoulder.

"Thank you, Neville." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Right, Neville." "Well said." "Here, here!" "I agree, Neville." "Blimey!"

"Now, where was I? …Oh, yes, since this is a double class in the afternoon, I want you to dress in something a little more appropriate to this kind of activity. When we get back to the classroom, there's a piece of parchment on my desk with your names on it. Write down you clothing sizes; pants and shirt. I'm going to supply you with a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Do you all have a pair of sneakers, or other rubber soled shoes? Good, wear them also.

"Professor Flitwick has agreed that you can be a few minutes late to his class in order to give you time to go to your dormitories after lunch to change. He doesn't mind you being out of uniform in his class because he knows what your next class entails. Don't be too late, mind, as he's doing this as a favor to me." She added with a chuckle, "Please do as I say, _not_ as I do, ok? Now, let's go back to the classroom."

"Professor, aren't we going to be doing spells?" asked Lavender Brown.

"Oh, of course, but that will come later. I'm more concerned with you learning about the physical side of defense at this point. This class is already ahead in spells and we'll be able to practice and re-enforce them during the D.A. meetings and you'll be adding more spells in Charms class, too. That is what I want to talk to you all about when we get back to the classroom. Shall we?" As she unlocked the door to the hall and ushered them out of the Room of Requirement and back to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.


	8. Juggling schedules

**Chapter 8**

**Juggling schedules**

"How'd the first session go?" a voice inquired as Professor Twigg-Jones walked to her desk.

"Who was that?" Pavarti Patil looked around. "There's nobody here but us, is there?"

"Just my late husband; let me introduce you." Pointing back over their heads, she indicated the portrait on the back wall.

Doctor Jones was folding up a newspaper and laid it on the table beside his chair.

"Christopher .. my sixth year N.E.W.T.s class. Class .. Doctor Christopher Jones, my late darling husband. He's been puttering around the school all week, meeting the other portraits and the teachers also, in our lounge, so get used to seeing him; he's an insufferable busybody."

"Oh, that's hardly fair," Christopher objected. "I just have a healthy curiosity about this school."

"Right…anyway, we _did_ have a good start, to answer your question. I expect they'll do quite well, with a little training."

"Splendid! Just wanted to check how it all went. So, hello all .. and goodbye. I'm off to take the dogs for a run. Ta!"

He headed into the landscape painting, followed closely by the two labs.

X # X # X

"Now," Anna continued as they settled themselves in their seats, "let's talk about the D.A. and how we're going to manage to hold meetings, recruit new members, and keep you from getting too over-worked or over-extended, what with all your homework, Quidditch team practice, other activities, etc. It is going to take a bit of juggling; bit of a logistical nightmare, come to that."

Professor Twigg-Jones leaned against the front of her desk and crossed her arms, looking around at the students, waiting for ideas or discussion.

"Quidditch practice is going to be the biggest problem, I think. And we haven't had our first team meetings yet. They're scheduled for this weekend," Harry pointed out, "so, that's when we'll learn when the practice times and games have been scheduled, Professor."

"Well, we won't know who will want to join, anyway, till the following weekend, as I plan to have sign up notices put on the common room bulletin boards tomorrow, giving those who might want to join one week to make up their minds," Anna pointed out.

"I imagine the rest of the sixth and some of the seventh years will sign up. Any of the fourth and fifth years who sign up, I'll have to evaluate individually to see what skill level they have reached. But I can do that without them knowing," she explained, "while they are in their regular Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. I don't think anyone under fourth year has enough experience, excepting Dennis Creevey and possibly his brother, to be allowed to join. I'll talk to them myself, in the next day or so.

"Keeping all that in mind, why don't we have a meeting of all the original D.A. members next Sunday afternoon, to divide up into groups?" Anna suggested. "Miss Edgecombe can tell Miss Chang and Miss Lovegood. Harry, you can give the news to the Creevey brothers and Ginny Weasley."

"What about the Slytherins?" Zacharias Smith asked in a low tone.

"_If _the signup notice itself survives, _and_ a member of Slytherin House wants to join, they may do so. I'm not holding my breath. Professor Snape asked me if his House members would be allowed to join, and I told him yes. However, he didn't seem to think that there'd be a rush for quills in their common room. That's the least of our problems; Malfoy and company." She shook her head and the students nodded agreement.

"Anyway, once I get the signup lists back, we can 'crunch our numbers' so to speak. I think if we divide into small groups, it will be easier managed, plus less intimidating for the younger students and less embarrassing for the older ones. We don't want anyone to think they _have_ to join or that we would think any less of them if they choose not to join."

"You think some will be too scared to join, Professor?" asked Neville. "It _is_ like volunteering for the army."

"Precisely, Mr. Longbottom. Some students just aren't ready, and that's ok, too. I'll make sure _everyone_ understands that. However, the Fifth years with O.W.L.s. and the Seventh years with the N.E.W.T.s exams looming over them next Spring will be the most willing to join, if only for the extra practice. That's where we might possibly pick up one or two Fifth year Slytherins, but again, I'm won't be surprised if their sign up notice just mysteriously disappears. Poof!"

"Why wouldn't they join the D.A., just to spy on us and see what we're up to?" Seamus voiced his concern.

"They know what we're doing, Mr. Finnigan. It's all in the course books; spells, defensive moves, counter moves. It's the practical, actual physical aspect that's important. That's why they think it's a waste of time. Memorizing spells and incantations is their forte. Very well versed in spells, Slytherins, but no practical application or practice. That is foolish, in my opinion." Anna shook her head.

"Anyone can memorize a cake recipe, but if you've never been in a kitchen and you're asked to bake a cake, you'd look a bit silly trying to figure it all out. Beep, time's up, you lose." Laughter greeted that mind picture.

"In other words, it's the Slytherin' ego, superiority complex, attitude…call it what you will. It's their 'pure blood' mania that blinds them to the advantages of a group such as the D.A. _PLUS_, have some _ex-Auror_, who 'gasp' was married to a _MUGGLE_; try to give them instructions on how to defend themselves against the very thing their families have practiced for generations?" Anna paused and shook her head. "I'm sorry. That was wrong of me to paint all of the Slytherins with such a broad brush stroke of malice. I apologize." Professor Twigg-Jones looked down, frowning. "I let my personal feelings towards certain Slytherin House alumni get in the way."

"No apology needed, Professor. We're well aware of the history of Slytherin House and its members," Hermione spoke up. "All of us have had their 'attitude' throw in our faces at some time or other."

"Professor, remind me to tell you about the time Hermione clocked Draco for being just a little too cocky," Ron stage whispered to Anna.

"_RON_! Shut it, will you. Ignore him, Professor!" Hermione blushed and swatted Ron on the arm.

"Girl after my own heart, are you Miss Granger?" Professor Twigg-Jones laughed. "We'll compare notes later."

The bell rang.

"What time is it? Oh my goodness, it's later then I thought, but no surprise there, eh? Let's keep the practice box our class secret, though, shall we? Don't want to raise questions or worry anyone un-necessarily." She wiggled her eyebrows and dawning understanding of her meaning put smiles on all of their faces.

"Can't have Malfoy losing any beauty sleep over this class, now can we?" Ron snickered.

"Or Pansy Parkinson," Hermione added.

"Too late!" Pavarti Patil shot back, which broke up the class.

"Meeeow! Rhymes with cow or so I've heard." Professor Twigg-Jones gave them a wicked grin. "Well, be sure and write down your sizes for me and then you can go. Class dismissed!"

X # X # X

Ten days later, the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom looked like a dumping ground; balled up pieces of parchment, empty butter beer bottles and bowls with a few crumbs of popcorn, cookies, and pumpkin tarts in the bottoms lay scattered about. The D.A. members were lounging around on piles of cushions, the desks having been moved against the walls, with quills in hand, copying the schedule Professor Twigg-Jones was re-writing on the chalkboard.

"There! I think we've _finally _got it straight! Does anyone see anything out of wack with _this_ mess," jerking her thumb at the diagram on the board. She closed her eyes and winced, waiting for someone to find a flaw, and then opening one eye, looked around and gave a big sigh of relief, "Thank God!" and collapsed on her chair.

Chuckles and a smattering of applause greeted that statement.

"It was just the two groups who only signed up for extra practice for O.W.L.s. and N.E.W.T.s. exams that messed us up," Cho Chang observed.

"Well, it's like I said last week, we didn't want to scare anyone off by making them think they were being trained _just_ to fight Voldemort. I'm glad we added that little bit about the exam practice option to the sign up notices. We may have picked up most of those two groups just because of that reassurance. It makes more work for some of you, and I'll just thank you in advance for that extra effort."

"If we are going to be taking the exams, we may as well get the extra practice, too," Luna shrugged. "Only logical, two birds with one stone and all that."

"That schedule is a work of art, if I do say so myself." Professor Twigg-Jones stood back to admire the grid showing a week's worth of times and groups. "Now remember, if your Quidditch practice is changed or rescheduled for any reason, tell me straight-away and we'll just move that group's practice to Thursday at 7:30 PM, or if it's the Hufflepuff team practice being changed, you can use the Sunday afternoon spot."

"All done?" Doctor Jones entered his portrait and regarded the finished schedule. "My, that looks like you all have been doing a fair bit of schedule tweaking."

"You have _no_ idea, dear. Where have you been, then?"

"I was at a whist party with the Fat Lady .. I call her 'Pinky' .. her friend Violet and Headmaster Dippett. Jolly good time we had, too. Those ladies are ruthless card players," he laughed.

"In other words, they beat you rather badly?" Professor Twigg-Jones tilted her head at him, smiling.

"Pounded us into the ground." Dr. Jones hung his head, shaking it sadly.

"Well, take a page from our book, and practice, practice, practice!" she said with great seriousness, although her eyes are twinkling.

"Oh, go on with you. Hello, all." He looked around at the D.A. members, who nodded and waved hello. "Finally get your ducks in a row?"

"Just now finished, Uncle Christopher, and it looks like it'll work." Neville got up and stretched. "We'll find out soon enough."

"How do you like Hogwarts so far, Dr. Jones?" Hermione asked, as she got up off the floor and worked the kinks out of her legs.

"It's _HUGE _and I've given up trying to count stairs cases. I'll just have to take Anna's word that there's one hundred and forty two. I've met some very interesting people and a few strange creatures and I'm not just talking animals, either!"

That comment was greeted with laughs and giggles.

"So, when do you start the new and improved, well, expanded, D.A.? The improvement will come with time, what?" Christopher inquired, leaning against the frame's edge, arms crossed.

"Tomorrow evening; so let me make copies of the master schedule, before all of you leave and you can post them on your common room bulletin boards to alert our new members." Anna answered him.

With a wave of her wand, three quills began dipping themselves into her ink well, and then started scratching across three large pieces of parchment on her desk, covering them with the schedule; names of groups, members, times, notices about what to do if the schedule was changed, what to wear and most importantly, where the room of requirement was located.

Rolling the parchments up, she handed one to Cho Chang, one to Justin Finch-Fletchley and the third to Dennis Creevey.

"Get those up as soon as you get back to your common rooms, so everyone will see it when they get back from dinner tonight."

The D.A. members filed out, waving to Professor Twigg-Jones and Dr. Jones, also. He smiled and returned the farewells.

X # X # X

Alone at last, Anna waved her wand and the crumpled pieces of parchment flew into the trash bin, the cushions sailed across the room into a large box, while the desks slide back to their proper places.

"I never fail to find your doing those little bits of magic just fascinating. If you, meaning witches in general, are so good at it, why would you need house elves?" Christopher put his feet up on the ottoman in front of his favorite chair."

"Why do Muggles have maids, butlers, housekeepers and cooks? Most witches feel they have better things to do with their time. My Mother and our house elf, Daisy, split the chores, mainly because, being a Muggle, she didn't want to get too spoiled by magic. That really pleased my Father, as he'd been warned a Muggle wife would take advantage of having a house elf and turn into a lazy lump. Daisy did the housekeeping and helped raise me and Mother did the cooking, except for parties, when the two of them worked side by side. It also gave Mother more time in her garden, which pleased her no end. It was her pride and joy." Anna smiled at the memory. "Too bad I didn't inherit her green thumb."

"Speaking of cooking…"

"I'm way ahead of you, Christopher, I've been keeping an eye on the time, so I'll just go change and be only a minute or two late for dinner, maybe even on time, if I stop chatting with you and hurry."

"Oh, no, you're not using _me_ as an excuse for your repeated tardiness."

"I don't intend to," she retorted as she walked up the stairs to her chambers, "because I'll not be drawn into a discussion about it, or anything else with you right now. There!" Entering her chamber doorway, she turned, stuck out her tongue at him and closed the door firmly.

Dr. Jones laughed, then stood and called the dogs to follow him and walked into the landscape painting and out into the woods.


	9. Hogsmeade Saturday

**Part 9**

**Hogsmeade Saturday**

"I'm telling you this _will_ help, Ron, just give it a try," Dean implored, between mouthfuls of scrambled eggs. "Goal keeping is goal keeping, on broom or on foot."

"I don't know the first thing about Muggle football," Ron protested, waving his fork around.

"Yes, you do, you _are_ a goalie, just up in the air. Keeper is just a different name for it. _Plus_, this'll be a lot easier, just one goal, not three hoops."

"What _are_ you two fussing about?" Ginny sat next to Dean and looked back and forth between the two.

"Dean wants to set up a goal, a _Muggle football goal_. He thinks a soccer ball is as good as a Quaffle to let Ron get in some extra practice time," Hermione explained as she passed Ginny the toast rack.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Getting in some extra practice without the other teams figuring out what you're up to. You could just be helping Dean keep his football skills up to snuff," Ginny reasoned.

"_THAT'S IT_! _You're_ helping _me_, not the other way 'round. I might even get some of the other footballers to join in for a little two on two or four on four." Dean beamed at the thought. "Yeah!"

"Hold on! I haven't said _yes_, yet!" Ron checked around the group, noting the raised eyebrows. "Oh, all right. Where and when?"

"How about the lawn next to the front court yard, it's fairly flat and we can use the wall itself as a backboard. I'll just outline a goal on it to shoot at."

"Shoot…I don't like the word shoot…sounds deadly, even if it _is_ just a game," Ginny mumbled, munching on a piece of toast. "What the…?" She froze, staring toward the doors.

Everyone turned to see what Ginny was goggling at, to find Professor Twigg-Jones entering the Great Hall dressed in long sleeved t-shirt, bib overalls, tennis shoes and a baseball cap with her hair, in a ponytail, protruding from the back. She was swinging a denim jacket as she headed to her seat.

"Morning all." She stopped to greet them. "Isn't it a nice day for the first Hogsmeade Saturday? I always hated trekking down to the village when the weather was foul."

"Is that a Manchester United cap?" Dean asked, eyeing her headgear suspiciously.

"Too right; love my Man U! Why, who do you support, Mr. Thomas?"

"West Ham, of course!"

"_Bloody hell_, Dean! I thought you had better sense than that!" she gasped, faking a stagger backwards.

"_WHAT_! It's a good thing you're a Professor, 'cause them's fightin words', Missy!"

Everyone broke up laughing.

"Speaking of football," Harry interjected, "Dean is setting up a football goal so Ron can get in some extra practice before the Quidditch games. Pretty good thinking, that, don't you agree Professor?"

"Indeed. That's absolutely brilliant .. best idea I've heard in a long time. Are you going one on one or squad?

"Well, anyone who wants to help out can join us, so maybe four on four."

"You realize, of course, you're doing more than goal practice. You'll be building endurance and dexterity for our course work, too."

"We never thought of that," Dean agreed. "Maybe the other houses will get up football squads for a little informal tournament. That would be a first at Hogwarts – the D.A. League!"

Turning, Professor Twigg-Jones put her hand on Seamus' shoulder.

"Mister Finnigan, did I overhear you correctly, one day last week, discussing the pros and cons of various motorcycle engines for racing?"

"Yes, Professor." Seamus looked up at her, surprised. "Me Uncle Pat races and me Dad's his crew chief. I've been hanging around motorcycles all me life. Dad's promised to buy one for me, when I graduate from Hogwarts."

"Splendid! I'm going to be doing a tune up on Tut this morning. Care to lend a hand?" she inquired.

"Are you serious? I'd be glad to help"

"Fine, we'll go down to the courtyard after breakfast, if that won't interfere with your plans?"

"Well," feigning doubt, Seamus lifted his hands up and down like scales. "That's a tough one, that is. Play football or work on your cycle…play football or work on your cycle? Hummm?"

"Cheeky, Seamus, cheeky!" she laughed.

"I'll be ready when you are, Professor," Seamus replied, grinning.

Leaving the group chattering amongst themselves, she made her way to her seat.

X # X # X

"Morning, Filius," she patted Professor Flitwick on the shoulder as she sat down.

"Good morning, my dear," Flitwick answered. "Wonderful weather we're having today."

"Isn't it _grand_? But I know that awful winter weather is just poised to crash down on us next month."

"That's what I think too and I hate the cold rainy weather we get this time of year. I'd much prefer to skip right to the snow and get on with it. It makes the Christmas Holidays so cheerful too, don't you think?"

"Indeed." Turning to her left, she greeted Professor Snape. "Good morning, Severus. Pass me that marmalade, won't you?"

"Good morning. Certainly." Putting down the copy of the _Daily Prophet _that he has been absorbed in, he picked up the jar and turned to hand it to her. "What _are _you wearing?"

"Haute couture._ The_ thing this season for motorcycle maintenance, don't you know. Thank you," she added, taking the jar from his hand.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, if I'm going to be sitting and/or lying on the courtyard cobblestones in the dirt and leaves, I'm not likely to be wearing one of my good gowns, now, am I?" She spread marmalade on her toast, took a bite, and then continued. "Down and dirty calls for appropriate attire and I pride myself on being stylish."

She batted her eyelashes at him. Snape came so close to laughing out loud that he quickly pretended to cough into his napkin. Recovering, he looked her up and down with a raised eyebrow. "You look ridiculous."

"I do not! This is a very practical outfit for what I have planned."

"It's an absurd outfit for a Professor of this school."

"It's Saturday, so I'm off duty."

"That is beside the point; you have a responsibility, an image to maintain…"

"Oh, stick it in your ear, Severus."

"_What_?"

"Mind your own business!"

"You _are_ my business," he whispered.

"But my clothes are not, so drop it," she hissed back.

"I'll drop mine .. if you drop yours," he growled at her through clenched teeth, but his eyes were twinkling.

Seeing the look he was giving her, Anna choked on her toast, sputtering and spitting crumbs. Professor Flitwick patted her on her back.

"Are you alright, Anna dear?"

"Fine…went down the wrong pipe," she managed to gasp, and then glared at Snape, who was regarding her with a look of extreme innocence on his face.

"Would you care for some coffee, Professor?" He reached for the carafe to fill her mug.

"You are _such_ a putz!" she croaked.

"Cream…sugar?"

"You'll pay for this, Severus."

"Oh, I _sincerely_ hope so."

She busied herself with her coffee, fighting not to smile, or _worse_, succumb to a fit of the giggles.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade today?" Professor Flitwick inquired, mercifully providing Anna with an excuse to turn away from Severus.

"I have some maintenance to do on my motorcycle, and then I may take it out for a ride. Would you care to join me, Filius, for a ride around the property?"

"Oh…well…I don't know…"

"How about a spin around the front lawn, then? Just so you can say you've been on a motorcycle."

"Let me consider it. I'll come down and take a closer look a little later this morning."

"Fair enough. Well, onward and upward. Filius." Turning the other way. "Professor Snape."

"Professor Twigg-Jones."

Anna rose, taking her coffee mug with her and headed out of the Great Hall, Seamus falling into step with her as she passed the Gryffindor table.

X # X # X

Half an hour later, as Ron, Dean, Harry, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Hermione and Ginny emerged into the sunshine of the crisp October Saturday morning; they found Anna and Seamus sitting on the cobblestones beside the big Harley, surrounded by tools, parts, dirty rags and curious students. Joining the crowd, they saw that Seamus did indeed know about servicing a motorcycle engine. Both of them had dirt and oil smudged on various parts of their faces and clothes, but they obviously could have cared less, so intense is their concentration on the job at hand.

"Once I get this plug reconnected .. there, got it…we'll need to adjust the air intake, Seamus. It seemed to be running a little rich for this altitude."

"I've about got this connection back together, so I'm almost done, too. Hand me that wrench, no, that one, yeah, thanks." Seamus tightened up the bolt. "That's it, finished. Now, you fire it up and I'll make the adjustments."

Standing and brushing off the dirt and bits of leaves from her overalls, Professor Twigg-Jones threw her leg over the back of the motorcycle and settled on the seat with the ease of someone long accustomed to riding.

"Ready? Fire in the hole." She switched the Harley on and turned the key. An enormous roar burst from the engine, startling some of the surrounding crowd, who hastily backed up a few steps.

Gunning the engine, she looked down at Seamus, who is listening intently. Reaching out, he adjusted the air flow, then the gas and even for the uninitiated ears of some of the students, the sound changed ever so slightly, becoming smoother, richer, and deeper; that familiar Harley 'potato, potato, potato'. Anna gave Seamus a thumbs up and he grinned broadly.

Then to the astonishment of all, except Anna and Seamus, the Harley literally seemed to take a deep breath and shake itself. Smiling, Anna took out her wand and with a few flicks, the tools and extra parts flew back into the storage box, and the rags collected themselves into a bundle and arched into a nearby dust bin. With another flick, the dirt and grease disappeared from Seamus' and her clothes, faces and hands.

Jerking her thumb, she indicated to him to climb on behind her. Sticking her wand in a holder on the handlebar, she held out her hand for his wand. Hesitating for only a second, he handed it over and she put it in a second holder.

Slowly, the motorcycle rolled across the courtyard to the arch leading out onto the Hogwarts grounds. Pausing, she shot a wicked grin back at the watching students and with an almighty roar they took off down the road, turning left onto the lawn and zooming down to the lake, to follow the track along the shore, till they are out of sight, but not out of the hearing. The sound of the motorcycle echoed across the lake and got louder as they came back into sight and flew up to the courtyard entrance.

Parking the big bike, Anna switched off the engine and they dismounted. Gesturing to Seamus, she pulled him around in front of the big machine. Handing him his wand, she patted the motorcycle on its headlight housing. The light swiveled up toward her, and _blinked_, then turned to look at Seamus.

"Tut, this is Seamus Finnigan. Seamus, this is Tut. You two have now been officially, formally introduced, and Tut will recognize you on sight, so you have my permission to sit on him and I may also let you take him for a spin, if I'm too busy to get him out there for a little exercise."

"Nice to meet you, officially, Tut." Seamus patted the bike. "You're a beauty, and I'd consider it a privilege to take you out sometime. Just on the school grounds, of course, professor."

Anna and Seamus shook hands. Tut looked from one to the other and then nodded.

"Splendid. Oh, be sure to always put your wand in the holder; it's to keep it safe, so you don't drop it or lose it accidentally, hitting some bump." Looking around, she leaned over and whispered, "It also gives Tut a bit of a boost, enchantment wise, but that's strictly between you and me."

"Yes, Professor."

"Hey, Seamus! If you're done playing motorcycle mechanic, how about getting out here and helping with our football practice, mate!" Dean shouted from the nearby lawn.

"Be right there! Thanks for the ride Professor." Seamus headed through the archway. "Bye, Tut."

"Thanks for helping with his tune-up, Seamus."

"Anytime!"

X # X # X

Anna walked over to an arched opening and observed the students gathered on the lawn below. Dean was showing Ron some basics for being a football goalie. A white goal outline had been magically painted onto the stone wall behind him.

"You don't have to catch the ball every time; you can punch or slap it to keep it from going in. Knock it away if you can't quite reach it to grab. And put these goalie gloves on, it'll make it easier to hold onto the ball."

"Blimey, where'd you get these?" Ron pulled the gloves on and regarded them curiously.

"Had them in my trunk, waiting for the chance to get up a game." Dean shrugged. "Just didn't get to it till now."

Some of the other students were sitting on the low stone wall bordering the lawn. Anna ambled over to watch, putting on her denim jacket.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, Professor," Hermione, Neville and Luna scooted over to make room.

"Call me Anna. It's Saturday; call me Professor in school, during the week, otherwise, I'm Anna."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Leaning closer, she whispered to Hermione, "Look, between you and me and the other D.A. members, first names are better than formal titles when shouting out a warning. Professor Twigg-Jones takes a lot longer to say than Anna. Everyone in the D.A. will be told to use first names amongst ourselves pretty soon, anyway. That extra second, if or when, God forbid, we need to yell a warning to each other, can save your life. Trust me, I know."

"Really, what happened?" Hermione gasped.

"I'll tell all of you, in time." Anna smiled. Then they turned to watch the boys start kicking the ball.

X # X # X

Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan had joined Seamus, Dean, Harry, the Creevey brothers and Anthony Goldstein on the lawn. They divided themselves up into two teams, trying to match size and experience to have a fair balance.

"Hold on! If both teams are kicking goals at me, I'll be knackered in ten minutes!" Ron exclaimed as he sized up the situation.

"Don't worry, Weasley, we'll make a 'mid-field' line. If either team gets the ball they have to take it out past that line before they can try to score. That'll make it easier on you and more challenging for us."

"Oh, well, alright then." Ron smiled and then frowned. "I didn't understand any of that."

"Just be the goalie, no matter who has the ball!"

"Oh .. right."

For the next half hour organized chaos, in the guise of football, ran amok on the south terrace lawn. The practice had drawn a bit of a crowd and the students who knew the game tried their best to fill in their friends on the rules.

"Ron's doing fairly well, don't you think, Prof .. Anna?" Hermione commented, with not a little pride.

"Not half bad, considering it's his first game and all. He needs to learn to throw himself at the ball, though, stretch a little farther, but that also involves knowing how to fall and land without getting hurt. It takes a bit of getting used to, just launching oneself without hesitating. Hey! Off sides there, Colin!"

Stopping dead in his tracks to look over at Professor Twigg-Jones, Colin got hit in the back of the head by the ball.

"Ouch!"

"Oooh .. sorry about that!" Anna laughed.

"That's alright; I _was_ a bit off sides." Colin waved and took off running again, rubbing the back of his head.

"I feel dreadful, that _must_ have hurt." Anna leaned over, giggling to Hermione.

"Oh, my, what have we here?" Professor Flitwick peered over the wall. "Is this Muggle football? It looks very strenuous, all that running."

"It is, and this lawn is hardly a quarter of the size of a real field, Filius." Anna patted a space next to her on the wall. "Pull up a slab, stay awhile and I'll try to explain the basics."

"Excellent." He settled himself next to her. "You say the field is bigger, usually?"

"Nearly the size of our Quidditch pitches, but rectangular, with only one goal at each end .." Anna started to explain to him, when suddenly yelling was heard, coming from the courtyard behind them.


	10. Draco's Detention

**Part 10**

**Draco's Detention**

"Ahhh! Help! Let go of me! Help!"

"What the .." Anna turned, and then heard Tut's horn honking. "Oh .. someone didn't listen. Well, let's go see who it is."

Smiling, she walked slowly up the bank to the courtyard entrance. Seated on the motorcycle was Draco Malfoy, trying to wrench his hands free from the handlebars while twisting on the seat, but he wasn't having any luck; his hands were stuck to the grips, as was his posterior to the leather seat. Crabbe and Goyle were trying in vain to pry him loose, but they backed off as Professor Twigg-Jones came into the courtyard.

"Well, well, if it isn't our Mr. Malfoy." Anna observed him coolly as she approached, followed by the spectators and players from the lawn, and Professor Flitwick.

"Mr. Malfoy! Get off of Professor Twigg-Jones' machine at once!" Professor Flitwick admonished him.

"He can't Filius, he's stuck there for now," Anna leaned over and whispered to him.

"What is going on out here .. Mr. Malfoy, what do you think you are doing?" Professor Snape emerged from the doorway to the school. "You heard Professor Flitwick, get off that thing, _NOW_!"

"I _can't_!" Draco was furious, not just at being caught, but out of embarrassment at being unable to move. Students were snickering and grinning, which caused him to blush and glare at them.

"You can't?" He turned to Anna. "What is the meaning of this, Professor Twigg-Jones?"

"I should think that is perfectly obvious, Professor Snape. Our young Mr. Malfoy here, is incapable of understanding the simplest of orders; '_Do .. Not .. Sit .. On .. The .. Motorcycle_.' Half a dozen words that he obviously thought didn't apply to him."

"That was not my question. Why can't he get off?"

"I haven't told Tut to let go of him yet."

"Well, do so .. _immediately_."

"What did you say?"

"I said release him."

"Are you .. _ordering_ me?"

"Yes."

"Oh .. well .. NO."

"What?"

"N. O. _NO_"

"Explain yourself."

"Honestly, Professor, you're worse than Mr. Malfoy. Fine…what part of NO don't you understand?" Anna gazed up at Snape and tilted her head, a smile spreading across her face.

"Have that machine release him .. _NOW_. I'll deal with him myself."

"Oh…_I don't think so_," she purred. "Mr. Malfoy disobeyed the rules, _my_ rules, so he has to face the consequences of his actions. You are _not_ going to rescue your little fair haired boy and let him off with a slap on the wrist. I was _serious_ when I said no-one was to sit on Tut. Now," she continued, turning to Draco with a smile, "let's see .. I think a detention and an apology are in order, Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor," Snape growled, but Anna rounded on him and took a step toward him.

"Stay _out _of it, Professor Snape; this is between Mr. Malfoy and me. You, _of all people_, should understand the rules about giving detentions."

Her eyes were flashing and he knew the warning signs of her temper. Taking a step back, he crossed his arms and nodded his head, much to the surprise of the students, especially Draco, whose eyes widened. Turning back, Anna went to the front of the bike and bending over, whispered to the machine. Draco was released and he scrambled off of the seat, to stand in front of Professor Snape.

"Come here, Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to introduce you to Tut," Anna called. "_Come .. here_."

Snape shoved him forward and Draco walked over to stand in front of the motorcycle, which looked him up and down and then shook a little. Because it was mad or laughing, it was impossible to tell.

"Tut, this is Draco Malfoy, a member of Slytherin House. Draco this is Tut. Say hello to the nice motorcycle, won't you?"

Draco shot her a look of pure loathing, and then looked to Snape, who nodded slightly.

"Hello," he muttered in a low voice.

"See, that wasn't so bad. Now, about your detention. I think there's no time like the present for you to serve it," Professor Twigg-Jones said, walking around and settling herself on the bike's seat. "Get on."

"What?" Draco went pale. "Get on!"

"Yes, Draco, get on. You were keen two minutes ago. We're going into Hogsmeade on a butterbeer run. Would you all like some?" She looked around at the crowd of students, whose faces lit up. "You have been playing hard, so we'll just go get something for you to drink at the halftime break. Spectators, too. And it's my treat. Come on, Mr. Malfoy, get on, we haven't got all day."

Draco looked to Snape again.

"Do as Professor Twigg-Jones says Mr. Malfoy." Snape spat at him, shooting Anna a thunderous look. "She has the right to decide your detention. It's out of my hands."

Anna put her wand in the holder and held out her hand for Draco's. He hesitated, so she turned and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'll say this once and only once Mr. Malfoy. When you ride on Tut, your wand goes in the holder for _its_ own safety; to keep from being dropped, broken or lost. Now give it to me and _get on_."

Reluctantly, he gave her his wand and swung his leg over the seat to settle in behind her.

"We'll be back in twenty minutes or so," she started the engine and glided out of the courtyard, and then gunning the engine she tore down the road to Hogsmeade village.

X # X # X

As they rolled down High Street, witches and wizards hurried to get out of the way, with looks of shock and amazement on their face. However, the Hogwarts students who were in the village just smiled and nudged each other. Some even called hello and waved. Professor Twigg-Jones returned the greetings and wended her way to the _Three Broomsticks_. She signaled Draco to dismount. After getting off herself, she stepped around the back of the bike and opened one of the saddlebags. Digging in her pocket, she tossed Malfoy a couple of Galleons.

"Go in and get four, no, make it _six_ cases of butterbeer and bring them out here."

"What .. carry all that by myself? The barman can do that," Draco grumbled.

"You will carry at least _two_ of those cases, Mr. Malfoy, or you'll carry _all_ of them up to the school, on foot, _one bottle at a time_. Now go." Professor Twigg-Jones fixed him with a stony stare.

He glared at her but went inside, having to push his way through a growing crowd of patrons jamming the door, who were trying to see where all the noise was coming from. Madam Rosemerta elbowed her way through, her face showing annoyance at the disruption to her business, until she saw who it was and the scowl turned into a big smile.

"Anna? Anna Twigg?'

"Madam Rosemerta, how absolutely marvelous it is to see you!"

"I heard you were back at Hogwarts, but on staff this time. The shoe's on the other foot. Bit of a change for you, that."

"You haven't changed a bit, though, not one bit. How _do_ you do it?" Anna walked over to the door to give and receive a big hug. "What a darling gown. Who made it?"

"Madam Malkin, of course, I won't buy my gowns from anyone else. But my dear, what _ar_e you wearing?" Madam Rosemerta looked at her in dismay.

"If you're going to ride," she indicated the motorcycle with a sweep of her hand, "you need to go for practicality, not style. However, I am also a devotee of Madam Malkin. She's been my preferred gown maker since I left school."

"Come inside and have a drink," Madam Rosemerta invited Anna into the pub, but just then Draco appeared, straining under the weight of two cases of butterbeer. The barman followed, easily carrying the other four cases.

"Can't right now, I've got to get this lot back to the school. A gang of thirsty students are waiting. Hold on a minute there, Mr. Malfoy." Draco staggered to a halt, shifting the cases and grunting.

Anna reached into the open saddlebag and pulled out a miniature side car. She set it down on the street and taking her wand, tapped it and stepped back as it grew, quickly, to its proper size. Tapping it again, the sidecar reached out and attached itself to the connections on the right side of Tut.

"Put your cases in the front. Carefully, Mr. Malfoy, carefully. Now…my change, please."

Draco dug in his pocket and handed over the sickles, which Anna in turn gave to the barman as he straightened up from depositing his cases in the sidecar.

"Thank you, Miss," he bowed and went back inside.

Anna smiled at Madame Rosemerta. "I'll bring the empties back this evening and take you up on that offer of a drink."

"Wonderful, we've lots to talk about. It's been a long time," Madam Rosemerta smiled, pleased at the thought of the coming gossip session. Then turning, she shooed her customers back inside.

X # X # X

Anna got on the bike, then Draco. She leaned over, grabbed a butterbeer and held it out to him.

"Have one, Mr. Malfoy. It's on the house."

"No .. thank you."

"Oh, come on Draco, lighten up. That was the shortest and easiest detention ever given at Hogwarts and you know it. Relax and enjoy life, it's a lot more fun that way."

She started the motorcycle, handed him the bottle and turned the bike around to head back to the school. As she navigated the narrow streets of Hogsmeade, Anna reached for a bottle of butterbeer for herself, twisting off the cap which she flipped into the sidecar. She stopped for a minute at the railway crossing.

"Tell you what, Draco, I propose a toast: Here's a cheer to butterbeer, having fun on weekends and being able to brag you've had a ride on Tut." She held her bottle over her shoulder and Draco clinked his with it.

"Cheers .. ah, Professor?"

"Yes?" Taking a long drink of her butterbeer, she twisted around to look at Draco.

"Swear you won't tell anyone"

"Sure .. I swear .. What?"

"It _is_ fun, riding on this thing…not a word, ok?"

"Draco, I'm a Gryffindor, my word is sacred." She smiled at him, but as she turned around, he smirked, shook his head and took a swig from his bottle. What he _didn't_ see was Anna mouth, '_Draco, you are a liar_.'

X # X # X

Driving slowly up the road to the school, they saw the footballers were playing again. Ron made a great diving catch to stop Dean from scoring. He spotted them coming and called, "Time out! They're back!"

Tut rolled smoothly onto the courtyard cobbles, where Anna parked. Then she and Draco dismounted. Everyone gathered around the motorcycle as they handed out the butterbeers. The students drifted away to sit and enjoy the cool drinks and rest a little. Professor Snape stalked up and Anna spun around, bottle in hand.

"Butterbeer, Professor Snape?"

"No .. thank you. Are you finished with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Just _one_ more little thing: he still has to apologize to _me_ for disobeying the rules I set down about my motorcycle."

"Very well .. apologize, Mr. Malfoy."

Taking a deep breath, Draco straightened up, glanced briefly at Anna, and then intoned, with as much sincerity as he could muster, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about not sitting on your motorcycle."

"Apology accepted." Leaning closer, she whispered just loud enough for Snape to hear her, "I don't think I need to worry about Professor Snape ever breaking my rule, he's scared to ride on it, you see."

She winked at Draco and then turned and smiled sweetly at Snape.

"I heard that," Severus growled through clenched teeth.

"Ooops," Anna put her hand to her mouth. She wrinkled her nose at Snape and then laughed out loud.

"Absurd woman. Come with me, Mr. Malfoy." Snape ushered Draco toward the school.

Harry walked over to Professor Twigg-Jones, watching as Malfoy and Professor Snape crossed the courtyard and disappeared through the door.

"Do you really think Malfoy's sorry, Professor?"

"Harry, the _only_ thing Draco is sorry about is getting caught. This is going to get interesting; paybacks being what they are."

"You don't really believe he'd try to get back at you somehow?" Harry looked at her, aghast. "You're a teacher."

"That won't matter. I'd bet even money he and Severus are discussing ideas, as we speak." She giggled at the thought. "Mark my words…it'll be a while before it happens. Plotting and planning takes time. I don't think Severus will let him go overboard though or Draco could get expelled but _some_ stunt, at my expense, will be forthcoming. Tell you the truth I'd be a bit disappointed if he _didn't_ try something, being his father's son. Still, I'm not going to lose any sleep over it.

"Hand me one of those butterbeers, Harry. It's been a busy morning and I still have to talk Professor Flitwick into taking a ride. Maybe he'd consider going for a ride in the sidecar. Oh, Filius!"


	11. Paybacks are fun

**Chapter 11**

**Paybacks are …fun**

"Ta-Da!"

"My goodness, don't you look festive. Your Madam Malkin has outdone herself this time!"

Christopher put down his book and sat up straight in his chair to check out his widow's new outfit; a dark, burnt orange gown with a duster of burned-out velvet, patterned with multi-colored autumn leaves. Anna descended the stairway, twirled around a few times and struck a pose by her desk.

"Isn't it divine? Cost a _sack full_ of Galleons, but I figured – why not - I'm worth it!"

"I'll second that, you most certainly are. Has Severus seen it yet?"

"No." She shook her head. "I just brought it back with me from London last Sunday. I'll be unveiling it at the Halloween Feast tonight. You know, I think I'm actually starting to educate him about fashion, whether he realizes it or not. Fabrics, textures and design are not in his frame of reference, but they _will be_ if I have anything to say about it. _And_ I do."

"I warned him about you and your devious ways." Christopher settled back and regarded Anna with a smile.

"_What_? When have you been talking to Severus?"

"Well, it took me the better part of six weeks to find just the right place where I could 'ambush' him, without anyone seeing, so I could have a talk with him. He knew I was in residence, having heard some of the younger Slytherins talking about my portrait hanging in your classroom, but he didn't know I was able to wander around. He assumed that, being a Muggle, I wouldn't have the power of movement, you see."

"I _totally_ forgot to tell him about your portrait! We only see each other at meals and then we can't talk much. Is he very upset about that?"

"No, I shouldn't think so. He knows you've been extremely busy, with your exhausting schedule, and extra activities. He _is_ wondering if you've overextended yourself a bit, perhaps. I told him that it's just the opposite. The more you have to do the more energized you become, up to a point. That's when you need a break and it looks like the end of term holiday will be just at the right time for you to get some rest."

"I can hardly believe we're halfway to Christmas already," Anna remarked. "Between classes and the D.A. sessions, I'm sleeping like the proverbial rock. So far, so good; at least I'm rested, physically. Mentally, well, there's a lot going on I could worry myself sick about, but if I can't control it, why worry about it, right?"

"True. Deal with things as they happen, otherwise, let them take care of themselves. Oh, I have told Severus I know about you two getting involved with each other _and_ that I approve." Christopher smiled at her. "I explained that I could hear _some_ of what happened that night, but being wrapped up, wasn't officially a resident; not until I was hung on the wall, next morning. He accepted it with good grace, especially after I had a laugh with him about that slap."

"Just how often _do_ you two get together to discuss me, may I ask?" Anna regarded him with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, that first conversation was a long one, as he had a free period and we didn't have to worry about students overhearing us, you see. Since then I've managed to find my way down to his office, where there's a small painting in the corner. We decided to use it as an easy way to contact each other if the need arises. The dogs can hear him if he calls me, and I can send them down to see if he's there, if I need to reach him. They're much quicker than I at getting around.

"I should have had you order a couple of years knocked off me when you had this portrait painted," Christopher chuckled. "These old bones are creaking like rusty hinges. Anyway, we've decided to meet and have our conversations in the teachers lounge, during his free period. There's less chance of anyone being around then, student or teacher."

"That's a smart idea, but darling, the _good_ news is that you're not getting any older, as opposed to the rest of us. You were _always_ young at heart and in my eyes. Our age difference never mattered, you know that. At least now the gap is closing," she added, smiling at him.

"Right," he nodded, agreeing with her. "Give it another twenty-five years and we'll be even. Then _you'll_ become _my_ senior and I can brag I've got an older woman wrapped around my little finger." Christopher broke into song. "_Bum .. bum .. bum .. just a gigolo .._" Anna rolled with laughter.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed, seeing the time on the clock on her desk. "I'm going to be late!" She ran to the door. "See you later!" Anna called, as out into the hallway she flew.

X # X # X

"I wonder what entertainment we might have tonight. Sir Nicholas hinted the ghosts have some new synchronized flying formations," Neville revealed as the Gryffindors neared the Great Hall.

"Maybe we'll have some music, too." Ginny peeked in the door. "I don't see anything special set up."

"At least the desserts will be extra special!" Ron grinned at the prospect.

They entered the Great Hall, passing Draco Malfoy and his gang, who were lounging by the hallway entrance to the dungeons.

"It'll be special all right." He smirked meaningfully at the other Slytherins, who snickered and poked one another in the ribs. "This'll be _one_ feast she'll wish she missed altogether. Ah, speak of the devil!"

He gazed up the staircase and watched Professor Twigg-Jones came rushing down. She skidded to a halt on the last few steps, smoothed down her gown, patted her hair into place and walked sedately through the door.

"Come on, _we'd_ better not be late. Don't want to miss the _entertainment_." Laughing, the Slytherins entered the Great Hall behind Anna and found places at their table.

X # X # X

The Hall was decorated with the usual myriad of candles, but in addition, a few dozen hollowed out carved pumpkins, lit from within, were floating lazily above the tables. Clouds of bats wove their way, squeaking softly, twixt the candles and pumpkins, swooping, turning and swiftly winging the length of the Hall and back.

Everyone settled down and Professor Dumbledore rose to speak.

"Well, tonight is our Annual Halloween Feast, so without further ado .. " He clapped his hands and the food appeared on the tables.

As he passed her the sweet potatoes, Snape took the opportunity to talk quietly with Anna.

"You look very nice tonight. New gown, perhaps?"

"Why, thank you and yes, I picked it up last weekend while I was in London. How sweet of you to notice." She turned toward him and spied a slight smile playing at the corner of his mouth. She knitted her brow. "What is it? What's so funny that's it's almost bringing a smile to _your_ face?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He wouldn't look at her, turning to his dinner plate.

"You're avoiding, Severus, so either something's _very_ funny and I've missed it, or .. oh, oh .. it's tonight, is it?"

"Is _what_ tonight?" Severus tried to sound innocent, but lost his battle not to look at her, glancing just briefly in her direction. She frowned.

"You're being very smug. Is it or isn't it payback time?"

"Payback?" His eyebrows shot up. "What _ever_ do you mean?"

"Oh, _that's_ the way it's going to be? I'll just have to wait and see, will I?"

He turned and looked at her. "Yes."

"Ditto…and trying to sweet talk me isn't getting you off the hook, Scooter. Oh well, pass me the carrots."

"Certainly…Scooter indeed!"

X # X # X

Neville was right; the ghosts had worked out a very artistic display of synchronized flying, including a waltz featuring Sir Nicholas and the Grey Lady. The students oo'd and ah'd in all the right places and applauded enthusiastically as the ghosts made a final pass down the length of the Great Hall. While everyone settled down to finish their desserts, Hermione sat looking quizzically toward the ceiling. Ron noticed and swiveled to follow the direction of her gaze, trying to see why she was staring.

"Hermione, what are we looking at, exactly?"

"See that big pumpkin," Hermione pointed, "floating over the staff table? Something's not right; it's wobbling and drifting in a funny sort of way .. I've got a bad feeling about this." She turned around and then gasped, "Look! Draco has his wand out; he's controlling that pumpkin! What is he _doing_?"

Looking toward the front again, Hermione saw the pumpkin start to tilt. Jumping up she shouted, "_ANNA! MOVE!_", while pointing up at the pumpkin.

Professor Twigg-Jones instinctively started to throw herself backward as her eyes flashed to Hermione, but just as quickly she froze and remained seated in her chair. Giving a small nod, she closed her eyes just as .. _SPLUSH!_

The entire contents of the huge pumpkin; seeds, juice, membrane and mashed pulp, came cascading down, enveloping Professor Twigg-Jones in an orange slime that _completely_ covered her from head to toe. The staff and students gasped and stared, and then a low buzz of whispers started, along with people standing and craning their necks to see what had happened.

An instant later, Hermione, livid with rage, turned to look at the Slytherin table, where the students around Malfoy were snickering, hands over their mouths, trying their best not to laugh out loud. Draco was grinning like Christmas had come early.

Hermione started to crawl onto and over the table heading toward him, quite heedless of the possible consequences, with Ron grabbing her and trying to hold her back. Draco noticed her efforts, and sneered, "Come on, Mudblood. I'm in _just_ the right mood." He idly twirled his wand, teasing her.

The Headmaster slammed his hands down on the staff table and rose. Everyone in the Hall stopped, except Hermione, who was halfway onto the Gryffindor table, with Ron doing his best to stop her.

Ron hissed in her ear, "_STOP!_ Dumbledore sees!" She ceased struggling to look toward the front table.

Dumbledore's face was a mask of fury, but before he could utter a word there was a movement to his right. Turning, he watched, slightly taken aback, as Professor Twigg-Jones held up and waved her hand and then held up a finger, indicating she wished him to wait for a moment.

She wiped dripping pumpkin off of her eyes, nose and mouth, gasped and then shook her hands to rid herself of some of the mess, inadvertently spraying Professor Snape with a few seeds. He flicked them from his sleeve and robe and then tilted his head to try and see if she was alright. He also risked a glance down the Slytherin table to lock eyes with Draco and a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. Draco nodded and grinned wickedly.

Suddenly, "Ha!" and Severus turned, astonished, to look at Anna, who put her head back and laughed till tears ran down her face. The watching students and staff looked at each other, not knowing _what_ to think.

She stood slowly, the puddle of pumpkin guts in her lap landing with a loud, disgusting plop on the floor. She checked her chair, the table, the floor and her gown, surveying the damage, then looked up at the empty pumpkin still floating above her, dripping a seed or two onto her head. A grin spread across her face as she turned, chuckling, to Professor Flitwick.

"Would you mind, Filius? I don't think I could grasp my wand properly."

"Oh, my dear girl, of course…'Scourgify'!"

In a whirl of orange, the debris and mess disappeared and she was standing there as if nothing had occurred.

"Professor?" Dumbledore said softly. She turned to him. "Do you want to handle this or shall I?"

"No, I'll do it, Headmaster. Thank you for asking."


	12. Just Do This

**Chapter 12**

**Just…do…this…**

Her gaze traveled down the Slytherin table to Draco, then to Hermione, still held fast in Ron's arms, and Neville, having seen what Hermione was yelling about and knowing Draco was to blame, being similarly restrained by Ginny and Harry.

"Sit_ down_ you lot." They all settled back in their places. "Now .. Mr. Malfoy, let me just say .." She stopped with a quizzical look on her face, wiggled, looked down and then reached into her cleavage and extracted a handful of pumpkin seeds. "Missed a few, Filius," she whispered out of the side of her mouth, dropping the mess on the table.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Anna." Professor Flitwick blushed and then giggled.

"As I was saying .. Mr. Malfoy that was, _without a doubt_, the most _brilliantly_ conceived, _meticulously_ planned and _flawlessly_ executed payback practical joke I've _ever_ been privileged to witness, to say nothing of being the target. _BRAVO_!" She applauded him. "We are now officially _even_, agreed?"

Draco was speechless. She'd done it _again_; turned the situation to her advantage and made him look like a foolish child. Snape raised an eyebrow at him and gave small nod. Draco stood.

"No hard feelings?"

"None whatsoever, Mr. Malfoy; I enjoy a good practical joke and that was, as I said, one of the _best_. And your aim was spot on, too."

The students started whispering to one another…"She's forgiving him?" "Is she crazy?"

"However .." Silence instantly descended over the hall as Anna continued, turning again to Dumbledore and tilting her head. "I don't think Mr. Malfoy and I should be the _only_ ones having fun, do you, Headmaster?"

Looking back at her over his half-moon glasses, after a moment's hesitation, he smiled and inquired, "You are proposing some good _clean_ fun, I take it?"

"With your permission, of course."

"I think it would help defuse the situation in a _glorious_ new fashion." Turning, he clapped his hands and the tables cleared. "Whenever you are ready, Professor." He bowed to Professor Twigg-Jones.

"What are you suggesting?" Professor Snape had been looking back and forth between the two of them but settled his gaze on Anna. She turned and smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, just a little exercise in crowd control. We've got to let off some steam in here or these kids are going to come to blows. I _won't_ be the cause of any donnybrook."

"Anastasia…I know that look and…"

"You know me _too_ well, Severus."

"I don't think .." He started to stand but Anna put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him firmly back down in his chair, to the amazement of the students and not a few of the staff.

"_Sit down_! Listen and learn, Professor Snape, this is _my_ party now," she hissed, her eyes flashing him a warning. Turning to the students and ignoring his murderous glare, she smiled at all of them.

"I've had a _marvelous _idea. Mr. Malfoy and I had _such_ a good time with his practical joke that I think _everyone_ should have a bit of fun, staff included. There are just two easy rules ..

"First: You can't move from where you are now. No going to another house or staff table. _Stay put_! You may stand up, of course.

"Second: _NO magic allowed_; this is going to require just simple physical skills, so put your wands away .. now. Anyone who breaks one or both of these rules will answer to me. Some of you have witnessed my temper, so take a hint and don't risk it."

Looking around, she saw that _nobody_ had a clue as to what she was talking about.

"Hummm…alright then, a hint." Anna gazed upward, thinking. "Let's see .. Ok, you Muggle born students think about '_Blazing Saddles', _thecafeteria scene."

That reference put surprised looks, then broad grins on a dozen or so faces, who nodded at her enthusiastically and started whispering to their table mates. She turned to her left.

"Let's have a little demonstration. Professor Snape, would you be so kind as to stand _now_, please?"

He glared at her but did as she requested. She looked out at the students.

"Remember, technique is not really an issue, nor is speed or strength. Just .. do .. this."

Severus watched, perplexed, as she picked up a whipped cream covered custard pie that had appeared on the table at her place, hefted it gently in her right hand and slowly swung around toward him, grinning wickedly. Dawning comprehension spread a look of total disbelief across his face. He shook his head.

"_Youwouldn't .. **DARE**!_"

His eyes widened as she cocked her arm, winked at him and let fly. He instinctively ducked to the side and _WHAM!_Professor Dumbledore took the hit, right smack dead center on his face. Utterly horrified, Snape watched in shock as Dumbledore smiled, wiped cream from his glasses andthen started to chuckle. Whirling to confront Anna, _smack_!Severus got plastered withanother pie.

The Great Hall _exploded_ in laughter. Professor Dumbledore waved his hands and the tables were covered with thousands and thousands of identical pies. Students and staff jumped to their feet and the first pie fight in the history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was off to a glorious, roaring start.

X # X # X

The air was thick with crust, custard and cream, sailing in every direction; the Slytherin table receiving more than their share of hits from the other House tables. Even the teachers joined in, laughing and enjoying the chaos as much as the students. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were squealing like school girls, merrily tossing pies at each other and everyone within range.

Severus wiped the mess from his face, looked at Anna grinning at him, picked up a pie, calmly took a step toward her, held it up and announced in a low growl, "This has your name on it, I believe."

Quick as a flash she brought her hand up under his, causing Severus to hit himself in the face instead.

"Wrong! That one was yours," she laughed. "I don't think you quite grasp the concept."

Wiping the pie off his face, _again,_ he reached out toward her. "Oh, really?" He grabbed her arm with his right hand and picked up another pie with his left.

"Oh, go on then, let me have it." Anna lifted her chin and closed her eyes, but opened one eye to peek at him.

He leaned in close and under the cover of the shouts, screams and laughter going on throughout the Hall whispered, "Wouldn't I just, if we were alone. I love you, you insane woman."

"I love you, too, my darling."

He pushed the pie into her face, just as she brought another one down on top of his head. Under the cover of the surrounding chaos and noise, they both grabbed gobs of cream, smearing it onto the other's face. All around them similar hand to hand combat and aerial bombardments were progressing nicely, but all too soon the supply of ammunition was exhausted.

Catching their breath, everyone looked around at the carnage, laughter started again and then applause welled up as the full magnitude of the pie fight was realized. Even Dumbledore, who was covered with a fair amount of pie and cream himself, was laughing heartily as everyone surveyed the results of the battle. After a few moments he waved his hands and the entire glorious mess was gone in swirls of beige and white.

X # X # X

Even louder applause followed, but then the students just as quickly fell silent. They saw Professor Twigg-Jones was making her way to where Draco was sitting and laughing with his gang. Hearing the drop in the noise level, he turned and seeing her approach, rose to face her. She stopped, tilted her head, smiled and put out her hand. He returned her smile, _genuinely_ this time.

"Professor Twigg-Jones, that was the _stupidest_ Muggle activity I've _ever_ seen…but you were right…it was fun."

They shook hands and everyone applauded again. Turning to the Gryffindor table, Professor Twigg-Jones checked with Hermione and Neville.

"Alright, you two?"

"Yes, Professor," they both replied, grinning at her.

"Good." Turning back to the Slytherin table. "Is everyone Ok with this now? We're even?"

"Yes." "Fine." "Ok." "Can we do this again, sometime?"

"_Again_?" Anna laughed. "I just corrupted an entire school and you want to do it again? Tell you what, I'll think about it and maybe come up with something for later in the year .. deal?"

"It's a deal." Draco spoke for them all, still grinning at her.

"Alright everyone, off to bed with you, it's getting late." Professor Dumbledore shooed them all to their dormitories. Snape came up alongside Anna, digging one last drop of cream from his ear.

"That was .. interesting. Where _do_ you get these insane ideas, Professor?"

"Mack Sennett and Mel Brooks, God bless 'em!"

"Who?"

"Muggle comic geniuses."

"Never heard of them."

"Well, they've never heard of you either, Professor Snape, but don't lose any sleep over it. Goodnight."

X # X # X

She turned and joined Ginny and Neville and the rest of the Gryffindors leaving the Great Hall.

Draco and his crowd gathered around Professor Snape, who turned and regarded them for a moment.

"And what did all of you learn this evening?"

"How to throw a pie?" Gregory Goyle volunteered, grinning at the others, who laughed and nodded.

Snape shook his head. "No, that was not the answer I was looking for Mr. Goyle. Try to _think_ for once, all of you."

They looked at each other, scratching their heads and shrugging.

"Let me explain something _very_ important to you. Professor Twigg-Jones may be an extremely exasperating, insane, silly, Muggle-loving, absurd Mudblood, but she's _not_ stupid, by any stretch of your imaginations, limited as they are.

"Tonight she has single handedly diverted what could have been a major riot in this Hall, which, in all probability, would have resulted in injuries and almost certainly, immediate expulsions for not a few students." He looked pointedly at Draco. "You would do well to remember that. She just saved your collective careers at this school. She is _certifiably_ insane, but _not_ stupid."

"You like her then?" Draco eyed Snape with suspicion.

"Not particularly, Mr. Malfoy," replied Snape, noting much how like his father Draco could be at times, "but having known her for twenty-five years I've become _used_ to her, shall we say. I gave up trying to _understand_ Professor Twigg-Jones years ago. I tolerate her but she starts to irritate me after about twenty minutes or so. Mealtimes are about ten minutes too long usually and tonight, about _forty-five minutes_ too long."

Severus paused and then added with a nasty smirk, "I'm proud to say, though, I _did_ get her with one _superb_ hit!" He mimed smashing and rubbing a pie in Anna's face. The Slytherins, including Draco, laughed heartily at that comment and followed Snape out of the Great Hall and down to their dungeon.

X # X # X

The sixth year N.E.W.T.s. class filed into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, dressed in their sweats and t-shirts. They were hot, tired but smiling, having just taken an important exam in the Room of Requirement and all of them passing with flying colors. True to her word, Professor Twigg-Jones had reminded and shown them how slowly they had started and as she had predicted, they were astonished at how far they had progressed and fast they had become.

Flopping down on the benches at their desks, they also were coming to realize how their physical conditioning had progressed. They were tired but not exhausted by their exam. Their stamina and muscle tone had also developed to match their defensive skill levels.

"Well, I can hardly find the words to tell all of you how proud I am of your progress. I just _knew_ you could do it! Therefore, smug looks are permitted at dinner tonight, but don't overdo it. It's back to work and on to the next level when we meet again next week."

"What's next, Professor," Anthony Goldstein asked, "real bludgers?" The class laughed.

"You'll see next week, so relax till then. Class dismissed!" Gathering their books, the students headed for the door, which was opened by Professor Snape, who stood aside to let them exit.

"Professor Twigg-Jones, could I have a word with you?" He started walking toward her, fully aware some of the students were craning their necks to see back into the classroom and hear what was going to be said.

"Certainly, Professor Snape, what can I do for you?' Anna flipped her wand and the door snapped closed, shutting the students out.

"I've come to inform you that the older members of Slytherin House have formed a dueling society."

"It's about bloody time, Severus. Not too quick on the uptake, are they?"

"What?"

"I expected something like this five or six weeks ago, by Hogsmeade weekend, at the latest. What took them so long?"

"Actually, they _were_ talking about it shortly after the start of term, upon hearing that the 'D.A.' was restarting. They began making plans, until they received their Quidditch practice schedule which steered their interest elsewhere for a few weeks. Then Mr. Malfoy's "Pumpkin Payback Plan" took their attention away from the idea for the _entire_ month of October. They can only focus on a single obsession at a time."

"Really .. not very good at multi-tasking, but obviously _they_ think they have their priorities straight. Revenge wins out over extra curricular activities. I should have thought _you_ would have had a little more influence over them, kept them focused."

Severus shrugged. "It's 'The Slytherin Way', you understand."

"I must be a _serious_ source of frustration for our Mr. Malfoy."

"Indeed." Snape leaned against her desk and crossed his arms. "He still doesn't understand how you manage to turn every situation to your advantage, especially with your reputed short fuse and appalling temper."

"You, _of all people_, should be able to explain that, or rather me, to him. Yours is the voice of experience, after all, which should count for _something_."

"I _have_ tried, but he will insist on not heeding my warnings. Regrettable habit of Draco's, not listening to or believing what's told him by authority figures, except his father, of course."

"I see; the _Malfoy_ version of 'The Slytherin Way'. Oh well, he's your problem, not mine."

"Don't be too sure. Like father, like son."

"Oh, now _there's _a cheery thought." She shook her head, and then turned to look at him. "I'm assuming you didn't come up here just to tell me about a dueling club .. sorry .. _society_. What do you _really_ want?"

"You know the answer," he said in a low growl, holding out his arms.

"Yes .. I do." She walked up to him.

"Ditto." Pulling her into his embrace, they enjoyed a long overdue kiss. Then, showing superhuman restraint, Severus stepped back and continued. "Actually, there _is_ something else; I'm to invite you to one of the meetings. The members of Slytherin House want to give a demonstration and solicit your '_expert_' opinion, even though they won't pay the _slightest_ attention to any advice you give them. Professor Flitwick has already consented to attend and referee a few duels. Care to join him?"

"That's a very juicy carrot you're dangling in front of me, that is. How can I resist? When and where is this little get-together taking place?"

"Sunday afternoon, three o'clock, in the Great Hall."

"I'll be there. Should I dress strictly as an observer or come prepared for a little participation?"

"Better err on the side of caution and save your wardrobe; something appropriate for dueling."

"Hummm .. are we going to be having a go at each other?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Don't I wish!" Snape gathered her in his arms again. "I know this isn't safe, but I have to hold you, for a few moments at least."

Kissing him, she melted into his embrace, molding herself to his body, feeling his heart beating against hers. Then she pulled back and looked up at him.

"This feels _sooo_ good, I could stand here for hours, _but_, I have to change or I'll be late for dinner."

Giving him a quick kiss, she pushed herself free of his arms and headed up the stairs to her chambers.

"I'll only be a minute, I swear. Wait and we'll walk down together. We can be discussing dueling. There's a reference volume in that third bookcase, we can take it with us." Holding up a finger, she added, "Always have a good cover story."

X # X # X

She disappeared into her chambers as Snape wandered over to look through her collection of books. Spotting the one on dueling, he pulled it off of the shelf and started flipping though it.

"Hello Severus!" Doctor Jones walked over to the front of his portrait and waved.

"Christopher!" Snape started to walk toward the back of the classroom. "How are the plans for the whist tournament coming along?"

"Twenty teams, so far. Looks like it will be spread over the next month, I should think. It's caused quite the buzz around the castle. I guess I've thrown a monkey wrench in the works: upsetting tradition, injecting 'Muggle' fun and games, generally shaking things up. Anna must be contagious."

Snape nodded. "Quite possibly. Most Slytherin House members have admitted to enjoying themselves at the 'Great Muggle Pie Fight', as they call it"

"That must have been a sight to behold." Christopher laughed, shaking his head.

"_Truly_ unforgettable. It was the total, reality suspending _absurdity_ of the event which made it so memorable. Even _I_ admit to experiencing a certain amount of pleasure as I pushed a pie into Anastasia's face." Snape shook his head. "She's certifiably insane, you _do_ recognize that fact, don't you, Christopher?"

"Known it for years, old boy. That's what attracted me to her in the first place. Finding out that she was a witch somehow made _perfect_ sense."

Severus nodded, "The bizarre thought patterns, I can deal with .. it's her _temper_ that's the really dangerous bit."

"You'd do well to keep that in mind." Anna was coming down the stairs, having changed into a mauve gown with a black velvet duster. She regarded the two of them as she approached. "My ears were burning, so I hurried .. didn't want to miss anything, _like the chance to defend myself_!"

"We weren't being malicious, just truthful. You do have an _appalling_ temper and your thought processes are worthy of scientific investigation, my dear," Christopher explained as he settled into his favorite chair, smiling at her.

"We've agreed; you are basically insane." Severus moved just in time to avoid being punched in the arm. "Eh, eh, eh, save it for the dueling society meeting."

"Oh, don't worry; I've got _plenty_ of my famous temper left. Ah, you found that old book on dueling. It's a little out of date, but good on the basics."

"So I see. Well, shall we?" Severus indicated the door with a sweep of his hand.

"In a minute. Christopher, hide your eyes."

"I've got a better idea." Christopher stood as Anna walked into Severus' arms. "I'll pop over to the corridor and keep an eye out for anyone coming this way." He headed out the side of his painting.

"Excellent .. and thanks."

"Just doing my bit for you two."

X # X # X

As Christopher slipped out of his frame, Severus looked deep into Anna's eyes and smiling slightly, he pulled her closer. They kissed slowly, deeply, savoring the moment, storing another memory, forgetting all else.

_SNAP! SNAP_! They looked up to see Christopher's hand at the side of the frame. _SNAP_!Went his fingers and then they pointed toward the door.

Sticking his head back into the frame, he hissed, "I think Flitwick's heading this way."

"Splendid." Anna smiled at Severus. "A perfect excuse for you being here .. we three walking down to dinner together, talking about the dueling society."

Anna straightened her gown and grabbed the book Severus had laid down on one of the desks. Snape opened the door, just as Professor Flitwick approached it, reaching for the handle.

"_Filius! _We were just talking about you!"

"Oh, my .. Anna, you startled me!" Professor Flitwick skidded to a halt. "Professor Snape! You've told Professor Twigg-Jones the news, then?"

"Yes, just now. She has graciously agreed to attend the session on Sunday."

"Excellent!"

"Let's head down to dinner, gentlemen. We can chat as we go, or all _three_ of us will be late. I don't want to be accused of corrupting you two!"

"Oh, yes, we'd better hurry." Flitwick turned and started to scurry off down the corridor.

"Yes." Severus glanced at Anna and ushered her out the door.

Giving Christopher a wave and mouthing _thank you_, she smiled at Severus.

"Ditto," she whispered and swept through the door, giving his cheek a pat as she passed.


	13. Slytherin Dueling Society

**Chapter 13**

**Slytherin Dueling Society**

"Quiet .. _QUIET_."

Professor Snape gazed around at the members of the Slytherin House Dueling Society gathered in the Great Hall. All of the dining tables were against the walls, with the benches ranged out in front of them for sitting and watching the duels.

"Slytherin House would like to welcome Professor Twigg-Jones and Professor Flitwick to this session of our Dueling Society."

Both nodded and there was a smattering of applause.

"They have graciously consented to join us today, to add their expertise and advise as they see fit. Now, I think a short demonstration of your spell targeting skills should precede the first duel. Any volunteers?"

Not unexpectedly, Draco Malfoy strutted forward.

"Ah yes, Mister Malfoy. Stand here please, while I set out the targets."

Snape walked to the other end of the Great Hall and conjured a multi-level wall equipped with moving and stationary targets; miniature trolls stumping back and forth, stars twirling, orbs floating up and down, and numerous doors opening and closing, revealing small dragons who roared and shot little puffs of fire and smoke.

"_Blimey_, you could make a fortune at Blackpool with that set-up, Professor Snape!" Anna commented as she and Professor Flitwick walked over for a closer inspection. "It's a bloody marvel, that."

"Extraordinary! Oh, well done!" Professor Flitwick turned around to the students and smiled. "Nothing like putting a little fun into a challenge, what? Designed it yourselves, did you?" They nodded.

"Indeed," Snape agreed, "but let us move out of the way so Mister Malfoy can demonstrate for us how the group has been using their targeting board." He ushered them to the side of the Hall. "He'll be using a simple blasting spell; this is for becoming proficient in target accuracy. I'll time you, Mister Malfoy. One minute .. ready, _go_!"

Draco planted his feet, took aim and started firing blasts of green at the various targets; trolls fell, dragons roared, orbs exploded and stars shot off toward the ceiling, where they burst into showers of sparks.

"Done!" Malfoy lowered his arm, smirking.

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy." Snape checked his watch as Draco sauntered over to his friends. "Fifty-two seconds, two misses."

Professors Twigg-Jones and Flitwick conferred and then walked over to Professor Snape and talked quietly with him for a minute.

"It would seem you rate a _ninety_ on your targeting proficiency, Mister Malfoy and an _eighty_ on you spell strength consistency, but a _sixty_ on your speed. Your average is seventy-eight, give or take a fraction. I expect improvement!" Professor Snape announced.

"_Sixty_ on my speed? I was doing that _very_ quickly, Professor," Malfoy protested. "No one else does under a minute!"

"On the contrary, Mister Malfoy," replied Snape, as he regarded him and sneered, "Longbottom's _Grandmother_ can fire off spells quicker than you."

Professor Twigg-Jones coughed, hiding her smile behind her hand. Draco glared at her.

"I'd like to see what Professor Twigg-Jones or Professor Flitwick considers speed, _if_ they wouldn't mind sharing their abilities with us," he countered. "_Please_," he added with a slight bow.

"This is more your area, my dear." Professor Flitwick bowed to Anna.

"Well, if you insist."

"Allow me, Professor." Snape turned and, flipping his wand, reset all of the targets. Anna walked to the spot where Draco had stood, spun around and took out her wand. "Ready?" Snape inquired.

She nodded, concentration etched on her face.

"GO!"

Taking aim, she calmly fired off spell after spell, systematically blasting every target on the board, filling the Hall with smoke, light, sparks and noise.

"Done." She lowered her wand.

"Twenty-six seconds," Snape announced, looking up after checking his watch.

"Very good, my dear!" Flitwick applauded. "Excellent targeting and I didn't see one missed shot, did you, Professor Snape?"

"I didn't expect to; Professor Twigg-Jones is quite proficient. Holding back a little, though, weren't you?" Severus glanced her way.

"A little bit. I didn't want to dazzle them too much." She smiled back at him.

"Holding Back?" Malfoy and the others walked over to look at the smoldering targets. "Holding _what_ back?"

"Her targeting speed, Mister Malfoy. She was firing at about _half _the speed she is capable of achieving."

"_WHAT_!" Malfoy went pale. "That's not possible."

"Reset it, Professor Snape. I sense a bit of _doubt_ from the peanut gallery." Anna grinned wickedly.

"Are you sure," Snape crossed his arms, "or would you rather I speed up the targets?"

"Oh, a little bit faster, I think."

"Very well…stand back all of you." Snape reset the targets as Professor Flitwick ushered the students back to their seats, turning to watch, clapping his hands in eager anticipation.

"_GO_!"

Anna stood perfectly still but her hand and forearm became an absolute _blur_ as the air filled with red streaks and the noise of exploding targets.

"DONE!" She put her wand down and turned to Snape.

"Fifteen seconds, no misses."

"_BLOODY HELL_!" "No _WAY_!" "I don't _believe_ it!" "How in the…?" "Did you see…?" "How did she _do_ that?"

"Years and years and _YEARS_ of practice," she laughed. "Seriously, any witch or wizard can move that fast if they take the time to train and practice: just doing it over and over and _over_ again. It's all hand-eye co-ordination and _staying focused_.

"Now, if I wanted to be _brutally_ honest I'd tell you the sobering news that any ten year old _Muggle_ can do that kind of target shooting, _in their sleep_. Video games sharpen their hand-eye co-ordination to the point it puts _me_ to shame. But it's just a game to them, so they don't think anything of it; 'big deal' they'd say.

"I made that wise crack about Blackpool, when I first saw your targeting board, as a bit of a tease. _However_, take a trip down there someday and see if I'm not right. Just stand and observe the shooting gallery or the video arcade, then try it yourself. You'll be amazed."

"Shall we continue, before they lose _all_ heart?" Snape hissed as he walked behind Anna.

"Right. Ok, who's next to show us their targeting abilities so Professor Flitwick and I can critique and help with some suggestions?" She looks around. "Oh, yes, by the way Mister Malfoy, your stance is spot-on and arm movement is minimal and steady, but you're too easily distracted, which makes for sloppy shots. Keep your mind on your target, Draco, _never_ lose focus and your shots will take care of themselves." She smiles at him. "You did well, _really_, and the more you practice the better you'll become."

"Thank you." Draco gave a slight bow, smirked and then strolled over to slouch on a bench and observe the rest of the group try their hand at the target board.

X # X # X

The next forty-five minutes saw the targeting boards blown to smithereens, time and again, till all of their ears were ringing, slightly, from the repeated explosions and roaring of tiny target dragons.

"Turn sideways, you make a smaller target and it will keep you from flaying your arm so much."

"Not so much jabbing; you're throwing spells, not trying to poke someone in the eye."

"Enunciate more clearly; mumbled spells are sloppy spells."

"Good, good, that was spot on. You should work on improving your speed. Practice, as I said."

"Grip your wand _firmly_! We don't want to see it flying out of your hand, do we?"

X # X # X

"Now that you have seen their targeting abilities, the students would like you to rate them on their dueling skills and add your instructive comments for them, also." Snape turned to Anna and Professor Flitwick as Blaise Zabini sat down, having just finished his turn at the targeting board and listening to his review.

"Excellent!" Professor Flitwick walked forward. "I've prepared a dueling challenge for you all to try. Every student can use four basic spells: 'Expelliramus', 'Impedimenta', 'Protego' and 'Finite', _plus_, you will each pick another spell, that you may both use, from the selections I have written on the bits of parchment in that bowl." He indicated a large soup bowl sitting on the staff table.

"You will duel for two minutes and will be awarded points for hits or defensive moves and deducted points for being hit by your opponent. Does everyone understand?"

The students nodded.

"Any volunteers, _besides_ Mister Malfoy, that is?" Professor Snape gave him a quelling look.

"Can two of the girls go first? Show the boys how to do it properly? Miss Parkinson, Miss Bulstrode, how about it?" Anna smiled at them.

They looked at one another and shrugged. Walking to Professor Flitwick, they each took a piece of parchment from the bowl he was holding.

" 'Locomotor Mortis'," Millicent read. Shrugging, she dropped the parchment piece back into the bowl.

" 'Ricktusempra'," Pansy frowned, put her slip back, walked away down the Hall, turned and faced Millicent, wand in her hand.

"Alright girls," Professor Flitwick addressed the two opponents, "you'll have two minutes to score as many hits as possible on each other, but you will lose points for missing, so take your time and aim carefully. You are free to move around the room but no hiding behind the other students.

"This should be good," Draco smirked.

"A Galleon Millicent blasts Pansy across the room." Theodore Nott held up a coin.

"Done! But Pansy will put Millicent on her fat arse first," Draco countered. "I've been practicing with her."

"I just bet you have," Theodore snorted, while Crabbe and Goyle elbowed each other and snickered.

"_Quiet_," Snape growled at them as he sauntered past.

"Ready .. _GO_!" Professor Flitwick clicked his stopwatch.

The girls had their wands at the ready and started side-stepping in a circle, each sizing up the other, watching for any sign of weakness, any flinch to suggest intent, moving slowly, carefully.

" '_Locomotor Mortis_'!" Millicent got off a shot when Pansy glanced sideways, distracted by her friends shouts of encouragement. Spinning, the spell just missed her and hit Theodore Nott, who keeled over, much to the amusement of Draco and his buddies.

"Oops – sorry Theodore," Millicent called, which gave Pansy the chance to get off an 'Expelliramus', lifting Millicent off her feet and dropping her, with a loud thud, on the dais in front of the staff table.

"Ha!" Draco held out his hand and Nott, having done the 'Finite' counter spell on his legs, stood and handed over the coin, glaring at Millicent.

"Stupid cow!"

"Now, now, Mister Nott, that's not fair. Millicent got off a decent spell that _you_ weren't fast enough to dodge," admonished Professor Twigg-Jones as she passed by, circling the duelists, watching them closely. "Give her credit; it worked. Perhaps you should pay more attention, instead of betting against the girls." Anna ducked as a spell streaked over her head, breaking into a shower of sparks as it hit the wall.

Having been targeted with 'Rictusempra', Pansy was giggling hysterically, but she still managed to gasp "Finite" to stop the spell. Glaring at her opponent, she hit Millicent with 'Locomotor Mortis', followed immediately by 'Expelliramus', which caused her hapless classmate to roll across the floor and crash into the benches.

"_TIME_!" Flitwick shouted.

" 'Finite Incantatem'," Snape intoned, as he pulled Millicent to her feet. She stumbled over to sit on the nearest bench, while Pansy walked, smiling, over to Draco.

"How'd I do?" she asked.

"Won me a Galleon, so you did ok," he replied.

"Now, let's hear what the _experts_ thought of your performance, Miss Parkinson." Professor Snape stopped beside the group, who turned to see Professors Filtwick and Twigg-Jones conferring and checking their notes. Flitwick walked to the center of the hall, with Anna following him.

"Well, the first duel was won by Miss Parkinson, with a total of forty-five points. Miss Bulstrode had thirty-five points. Very good for beginners, I might add."

"Forty-five points? How did you arrive at that total?" Snape inquired.

"Let me see .. " Flitwick consulted his notes. "She got off five spells, only three of which found her target. That's fifty minus ten, plus five for evasive maneuvers and speed: forty-five points."

"Ah, well, room for improvement, then, don't you think, Miss Parkinson." Snape turned to look at her.

"Yes, Professor Snape."

Professor Twigg-Jones walked over to Millicent. "Your spell work was good, Miss Bulstrode, but you have the habit of standing and waiting to see whether you've scored a hit or not. That makes _you_ a target. You have to learn to keep moving; harder to be targeted and struck. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor," answered Millicent, who stood, winced and started to limp over to the Slytherin students.

"Wait a moment, dear." Anna put out her hand and stopped her. "Let me check your leg. I _am_ a Healer, too, remember." Circling, she bent over and touched Millicent's left knee with her wand. "Feel better?"

"Yes, much better. Thanks." Millicent looked pleasantly surprised as she bent her knee tentatively and then continued over to join the others.

"Alright, who's next? Perhaps some of the seventh years?"


	14. Severus vs Anna

**Chapter 14**

**Severus vs. Anna**

"Excuse me, Professor, could I ask you a personal question?" Draco addressed Professor Twigg-Jones.

"I imagine you can, Mister Malfoy. What do you want to know?" Anna smiled at him.

"When was the last time _you_ were in a duel?"

"Humm…are you asking as a student or as an Auror?"

"As an Auror."

"Ah, well, that would be the last week of October, 1981," answered Anna, casting a swift glance at Snape. "I survived, but was in St. Mungo's for about 10 days. My opponent escaped, only because I failed to realize someone was behind me. I forgot a basic rule: always check your six. In other words, know what or _who_ is behind you, especially if you are alone. Too late I realized I was in a crossfire and almost paid for that error with my life."

"So, you're not that fast after all," Draco smirked.

"Not _then_ I wasn't. As you've seen, the last fifteen years of practice have sharpened my skills. You must remember, I was just out of Auror schooling, barely three years after leaving Hogwarts. _And_, I was in as extremely dangerous situation .. alone. But, that was ages ago and this is today."

"We're lucky to have you with us, then, sharing your experience and knowledge," intoned Snape, looking at Draco, "aren't we?"

"Indeed," Draco reluctantly conceded. "I bet you're a sight to see – in action, that is."

"Especially if her temper has flared up," Snape sneered. Turning away from the students to face Anna, he winked. "Isn't that correct, _little_ girl?"

"_What did you call me_?" She tilted her head and stared at him. "Are you _sure_ you want to go there, _again_?"

"It would be _my_ pleasure." Turning to Professor Flitwick he inquired, "Could you help us by setting up an appropriate scenario for a demonstration?"

"Certainly! I've always wanted to see Anna .. I mean Professor Twigg-Jones in action. Her reputation is quite, well, shall we say .. impressive."

Snape looked over to the students. "Let's see if it's deserved, shall we?" He lifted an eyebrow, and they snickered.

The Slytherin students ranged themselves along the benches and watched with interest as Professor Flitwick conjured large and small crates and low walls at various points across the open floor space, providing not only hiding places but obstacles for the duelists, to use as needed. Then he produced a thick, ground hugging fog, about two feet deep, which drifted and curled around the crates and almost but not quite covered the walls, the tops just showing.

"You really _are_ cruising for a bruising, aren't you?" Anna hissed as she strolled past him.

"Be gentle," he whispered back. Anna smothered a laugh and looked at him, her eyes twinkling.

"I think that should be enough to be getting on with, don't you," Professor Flitwick asked.

"Looks good to me." Anna turned to Snape. "Ready?"

"Yes…always."

"Ditto"

"Take your positions, please," Professor Flitwick instructed, as Anna and Snape walked to opposite ends of the dueling course. "Two minutes .. _GO_!"

Professor Snape immediately shouted 'Infalgari Magnus' and a huge fireball erupted from his wand, streaking toward Anna.

" 'Prestor Grandis'," she calmly responded and stood her ground, aiming the water spouting from her wand to meet the fireball at about the midway point between them. A steam cloud _exploded_ and the students instinctively ducked. Looking up, Anna and Snape were gone. Then they saw that he had moved to his left, behind the first crate. She had moved to her right, but up to the second crate, keeping out of sight. Snape leaned around the side of the crate and took a quick look around.

"She's moved up one – on your side!" Draco yelled.

" 'Silencio.' " Anna jinxed him with flick of her wand, chuckling at the look of disbelief on his face.

"Serves you right, Mister Malfoy," said Professor Flitwick over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off of the two duelists.

Anna ducked beneath the fog and slithered over to the nearest wall, just as Severus stepped from behind the crate and blew off the top half of the crate Anna had been behind. Bits and pieces of wood rained down. Under cover of the noise and smoke, Anna slithered halfway across the course and then shot a stream of bubbles back at the base of the semi-demolished crate, disturbing the surface just enough to make it look as if she was still there. She continued forward and circled the crate at the other end of the wall, standing up on the side away from Severus. Sneaking a peek across the room, she smiled and flattened herself against the crate, waiting.

Professor Snape started to stalk toward the smoldering crate, behind which he thought Anna was still hiding.

Pansy Parkinson yelled, "She's over here!"

Anna whipped around the crate. " 'Expelliramus!'"

" 'Protego'," countered Snape as he stepped behind the crate in front of him, the spell harmlessly deflected, knocking over a suit of armor standing against the wall.

"Really, Pansy, Severus is a big boy; he doesn't need your help. Let him get on with it!" Anna shook her finger at Pansy, but with a smile on her face.

Taking a deep breath, Anna turned and sprinting down the room, dove behind the third crate, skidding to a halt at the end of the middle wall. She aimed back toward the middle of the floor and whispered," 'Glaciere'."

"All's fair in love and war, Professor, and this certainly isn't love!" Pansy shouted back, with a wicked grin.

"Well said, Miss Parkinson." Snape emerged from behind his crate and started to walk toward Anna, wand out.

Anna popped her head up out of the fog for a quick peek and then threw herself forward, behind the wall, crawling ahead, but after a few feet, rolled to her left, away from the wall's dubious cover, toward another crate. But she froze and shot another stream of bubbles in the direction she had been going.

Snape smiled grimly as he neared the wall. Then he unknowingly stepped on the sheet of ice Anna had formed from the puddle of water lying unseen on the floor. His feet flew out from under him and _BLAM_, he landed flat on his back, momentarily stunned, the wind knocked out of him.

Anna popped up. " 'Accio wand'," she barked. Severus just barely kept hold, his fingers having clutched his wand, instinctively, as he fell. "Damn!" breathed Anna, as she ducked down under the fog again and giggling, quickly doubled back to the shelter of the crate at the opposite end of the next wall.

Turning over, Severus crawled forward and lay next to the wall, listening, trying to get an idea of her position. Taking a deep breath, he stood and calmly walked to the end of the wall and started to circle around the crate positioned there.

Hearing his footsteps, Anna emerged on the near side of her crate and ran half the length of the wall before jumping up onto it, running two more steps and launching herself through the air, just as Severus came into view. Anna sailed through the air, straight into the arms of a thoroughly startled Potions Master. They crashed to the floor and rolled over and over through the fog, disappearing from view behind the last crate on the far side of the Hall.

"_TIME_!" Professor Flitwick yelled. " 'Evanesco fog.' "

The fog vanished and then the students and Professor Flitwick ran across the room to find Anna and Severus sprawled on the floor, each holding their wand to the other's throat, grim expressions on their faces.

"Oh my, I'd have to call this duel a draw," Professor Flitwick exclaimed, having pushed his way to the front of the group. "Are you two alright?"

"We're none the worse for wear, thank you," Anna answered, smiling but without taking her eyes off of Snape. Then, smile fading quickly, she focused all of her attention on Severus. "Truce .. agreed?"

"Truce? Yes." Snape replied, removing his wand slowly from under her chin.

"Ditto." Anna lifted her wand away from his jugular vein. Rolling away from him, she sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "How'd we do, Filius, show them a thing or two?"

"Oh, yes!" Flitwick nodded. "Some very good and quite powerful spells from Professor Snape and good use of the course and defensive moves on your part showed both sides of dueling to the students, I think."

"Yes, but why didn't you throw more spells at Professor Snape? All you did was run and hide," Millicent asked, stepping forward.

"Well, I'll tell you." Anna put out her hand and Millicent pulled her to her feet. "I prefer to take my time, if possible, watch for my opportunities and try to stay a step or two ahead. Like the ice bit. I figured that Professor Snape, knowing I was just behind the wall, couldn't resist walking straight at me. So, zip, bam, right on his duff!" Looking at Severus, she smiled, sweetly. "Sorry about that."

"No, you most certainly are _not_." He held out his hand and Anna pulled him to his feet. Facing her, he continued, "In all the years I've know you, you've only done one _very_ _stupid_, spontaneous thing. Your every move has always been deliberate and well thought out, no matter how it appears to others."

"Was that a compliment?" Anna looked up at him, wide eyed, hand over her heart.

"No. I was merely acknowledging the fact that you are a calculating, devious, opportunistic wench."

The Slytherins snickered and laughed.

"Oh .. Well." Anna tilted her head, smiling at him "From _you_, that's a compliment."

"_Oh, my_, it's nearly tea time!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed, looking at his pocket watch. "I would like to thank you all for inviting me to your Dueling Society. It was great fun for me and I hope, instructive for all of you. I'd be delighted to attend another session, should you need a referee.

"I'm sure I speak for the members of Slytherin House when I thank you for lending your expert eye to the proceedings and we will, indeed, avail ourselves of your kind offer in the future," Professor Snape replied, as he put his wand away and straightened his frock coat.

Turning to Anna, he bowed slightly. "And, of course, our thanks to Professor Twigg-Jones for sharing _her_ skills with us. Hopefully, the members of the Dueling Society acquired a few hints that they can put to use in the future."

"I had a _GRAND_ time. Haven't had such a workout in _quite_ a while. And _you_ were a worthy opponent, Professor Snape." She bowed to him.

"Shall we, my dear?" Professor Flitwick swept his arm to lead Anna to the door.

"Delighted .. See you at tea, Professor Snape?"

"Probably not; we'll be here for a while, analyzing this session."

"At dinner, then; we three can put our heads together afterward, for a discussion."

"Certainly."

Anna turned and left with Flitwick as the students gathered around Snape.

"I loved the 'wench' comment, Professor. She's such a show-off," sniffed Pansy, as soon as the door closed.

"Show-off? Hardly, Miss Parkinson. That was _her_ idea of fun. I tried to provoke her into losing her temper and showing what she's truly capable of doing, but my calling her _little girl_, which usually does the trick, failed to get much of a reaction from her. _That's_ a disturbing thought; she might actually be learning to control her temper."

"So what?" Draco crossed his arms. "Why would that make a difference?"

"Mister Malfoy .. think. If she _is_ able to keep her temper under control, she won't do anything foolish that could be potentially fatal, such as focusing _only_ on the target of her anger and disregarding everything else around her. She _has_ learned from her mistake, which makes her the most potentially dangerous witch the Auror office has at their disposal."

"You're exaggerating," Draco laughed. "Her? Dangerous? Millie's right; all she does is run and hide."

"Leaving traps in her wake and being quick enough to use _anything_ to her advantage, including those few seconds she gains when you run into, _or_ slip on, one of them."

"Like you did?" Draco sneered.

"Exactly .. more embarrassing than painful .. _but_, used by her, none the less, to stop me, momentarily, so she could move and re-position herself."

"So, when did she make that one mistake that _almost_, but, unfortunately, did _not _quite, got her killed?"

Snape gave Draco a long, silent look. "You should ask your _father_ about that little incident, Mister Malfoy. He would be startled by my assessment of how dangerous and formidable an enemy Professor Twigg-Jones has become in the intervening years."

Professor Snape turned away and began vanishing the remaining crates and walls and the smoldering ruins of the other crate. Draco stared as Snape's words sank into his brain and their meaning became clear. The others students were watching the emotions flashing across his face: shock, wonder, disbelief, thoughtfulness, anger and finally understanding. Professor Anna Twigg-Jones was the one witch in the world Draco now hated _and _feared above all others. Even Granger.


	15. Afternoon Tea and Sympathy

**Chapter 15**

**Afternoon Tea and Sympathy**

The weather was absolutely foul: wind, rain, sleet, frigid temperatures. In short, one of those days it was just as well there was no reason for going outside. What better excuse for settling into a comfy armchair and having a nice long chat.

Harry arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom just after four on that November Sunday, having been sent a note from Professor Twigg-Jones asking him to join her for tea and that talk she had promised him on her first night at Hogwarts.

"Harry? Is that you?" Anna called from her chambers.

"Yes, it's me."

"Come on in then, you're right on time. Dobby has just delivered our tea and I'm ready to pour out a cup."

Harry wasn't quite sure what he'd find in her chambers, as the door was usually closed and the few times it had been open there was a screen blocking any view of the furnishings. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Anna was using the chamber as a true bedroom, complete with a sitting area, and not just an office/storage room as the previous male teachers seemed to prefer.

An oak and black ironwork bed had been placed against the right wall, while opposite there stood a large armoire and matching dressing table. Before the fireplace were two overstuffed armchairs with side tables and short tufted stools for putting your feet up, so as to warm them while enjoying the crackling fire. A low table was holding the tea tray; loaded with cookies and scones, a jug of juice and two glasses, the teapot and strainer, cups and saucers, etc. Anna waved him over to join her, indicating the chair opposite her.

"Dobby really must think I'm wasting away and feels the need to buck me up a bit, eh?" Anna observed with a shake of her head, leaning forward to pick up the teapot.

"Don't worry; I'll take a bit back to Gryffindor Tower with me, when I leave. That'll stop him from scolding you for not eating, or worse, giving you a lecture about your health. Takes his role as our nanny-in-residence quite seriously, Dobby." Harry laughed as he sat down, facing Anna.

"He certainly does. Well, have a cup, Harry, and then let's get started. I'm sure you made a list of questions, as I suggested.

"It's really hard to know what to ask first." Harry put his cup and saucer down on the side table and leaned forward. "What was my dad like as a kid? Where did you live? Tell me about my grandparents. And your family, too."

"James and I grew up next door to each other, just outside of a little village east of Brighton. Your grandfather, William, who I called Uncle Will, worked for _Obscurus Books_, the Wizard publishing company, as a senior accounts manager. Your grandmother, Annabelle, who I called Aunt Belle, was a housewife and avid gardener. She and my Mom had a friendly rivalry going about whose flowers were tallest, brightest, longest blooming, etc., etc. If you didn't find either of them in the kitchen, you looked in the garden.

"What did your dad do for a living?" Harry asked as he reached for his teacup and settled back in his chair.

"Dad worked at the Ministry of Magic, in the Transportation Department, Floo Network Division. My Mom was a Muggle, but she embraced the Wizarding world and for all intents and purposes considered herself a Squib. She had a house elf, Daisy, but they had an agreement: Daisy cleaned the house and did the laundry and helped take care of me. Mom did all the cooking, with occasional help from Daisy for parties and holiday baking. However, Mom was first and foremost a gardener; she had studied horticulture at university, till she met Dad and chucked it all to be with him.

"Your grandparents lived next door," Anna continued, "and our yards were separated by a low brick and stone wall, with a trellised gate in the center. That gate was _never_ closed. Your grandmother's vegetable garden and ours were beyond the flower gardens, toward the rear of our properties and the orchard was behind that, then the surrounding woods. There was a huge old oak tree in our yard and Dad and Uncle Will built a tree house for both of us to use. Aunt Belle and Mom's friendly rivalry over their flower gardens also included the vegetable gardens and fruit orchards as well. Out of fairness, your grandmother wouldn't use magic to help her plants grow faster or bigger. _But, _both agreed to getting rid of pests with spells _if_ Mom's Muggle tricks didn't work. Her favorite," Anna laughed, "and the one that tickled your grandmother no end, was drowning slugs in beer from the corner pub, in jars she'd countersunk in the grass around the edge of the gardens. 'If the little blighters are going to die, let 'em die with a smile on their faces' she'd say as she poured in the beer."

Harry choked on a cookie, but quickly recovered and laughed heartily. "Did it work?"

"Oh, yes." Anna nodded. "She knew her stuff, Mom did. But she and your Grandmother did have to resort to magic, occasionally, when a there was a nasty infestation of something or other. _Then_ there was the Gnome problem; your Grandmother detested the pests, but my Mom thought they were cute and would let them run amok in our garden, even started naming them, until she realized she really couldn't tell them apart."

"Were there any other Wizard families in your village?"

"No, just our two, but we had friends at primary school, and had them over, occasionally. Basically, it was just James and me as playmates. Honestly, I can't remember not having James in my life, both being only children. As soon as we could toddle through that gate, we were hardly ever apart. We just got on well and that was that. Oh, we'd have fights and _verbally_ slam the gate shut, until we got bored playing by ourselves and then we'd say we were '_sorry_' and just pick up where we'd left off. You know how it is with close friends, don't you Harry? I bet you've had an 'I'm never speaking to him again' fight with Ron, haven't you?" Anna tilted her head and raised her eyebrows in question.

"Yeah, Ron and I have had our squabbles, as have Ron and Hermione. But, you're right, we work it out in the end and we're still friends." Harry smiled back at her. "Why didn't _you_ become Dad's girlfriend and marry him?"

"James was more like a brother to me, so that never occurred to either of us. We knew each other _TOO_ well. Just friends, that's all we ever were. I _did_ have a crush on Sirius Black for a while, but that never went anywhere. He treated me the same way James did; a bratty kid sister. Lily, well, she and James were made for each other, and I was very happy that James had found such a sweet person as Lily to fall in love with."

Anna regarded Harry thoughtfully. "You are _so_ much like your father, Harry; it's really almost .. creepy for me. I've caught myself, more than once, almost calling you James. Actually, if I were honest, _every _time I see you. Your glasses are a little different but that thatch of hair and your smile; it's James all over again. I know you've probably heard this, ad nauseum, too, but you _do _have Lily's eyes.

"If I had a Galleon for every time someone's said that, I could make a nice fat deposit at Gringotts." Harry replied, smiling and shaking his head. "Tell me about my Mom." Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Aunt Petunia has never told me anything about her or their childhood together."

"I don't doubt that. Petunia always hated the Wizarding world and anything or anybody associated with it. Is she still as skinny and snobby as she was back then?"

"Yeah, she .. hang on .. you've met her?" Harry was flabbergasted.

"Oh, sure. I visited Lily at her home over holiday, as she did mine. They only lived about thirty miles away, outside London. Her parents, your other grandparents, were sweet and _very_ supportive of Lily. They loved James and were _thrilled_ with you. Unfortunately, they were killed while on holiday, train wreck I believe. About six months after you were born, actually, so I doubt you remember them."

"No, I don't."

"I met Lily here at Hogwarts, of course. Gryffindor roommates, just naturally hung out together, as girls that age do. Became fast friends and as we got older, giggled, _a lot,_ as we watched James and Sirius make perfect _fools_ of themselves on an almost daily basis. The two biggest showoffs in the school, trying to impress the female population in general, and in James' case, Lily in particular.

"I've compiled a list of their most infamous capers," Anna announced as she leaned over and picked up a roll of parchment from off of the table. "Look it over, pick one and I'll tell you the details." She handed it to Harry.

Unrolling the sheet, Harry started to read off of the list, " 'Fireworks from the tower.' Remind me to tell you about the Weasley twins' fireworks prank from last year." Anna smiled and nodded. " 'Trips into the Forbidden Forest.' Well, I've been in there, let's see .. 5 times, I think."

"Really?" Anna was astonished.

"Yeah. Let's see. 'Peeves vs. Filch' and _they're_ still at it, after all this time, too," Harry laughed. " 'Feeding the masses or how to get great treats into Hogwarts without getting caught.' " Looking up, he grinned. "Bet that one has to do with the Marauder's Map!"

"How do you know about that?" Anna gasped.

"I am the proud custodian of the map, thank you; given to me by Fred and George Weasley, in third year. Passing it on, they were. Then I found out from Professor Lupin that he and Dad and Sirius and .. Peter Pettigrew .. made it. _And_ I have Dad's Invisibility Cape. Used _that_ a time or two or ten."

"Good Lord, are you serious?" She shook her head. "What goes around ..."

"Comes around .. to the next generation."

"So it would seem."

"Should I elaborate on the list of things that have happened to me and Ron and Hermione and let _you_ choose? We'll swap stories."

"Stop!" Anna laughed. "Don't tell me anything and then I can deny I have any knowledge of your adventures."

"Fair enough," Harry conceded. "Tell you what, I'll look this over and pick one that sounds really intriguing. Then you can spill the beans on Dad. But first, I need to ask you about something that's been on my mind."

Harry rolled up the parchment and laid it on the table.

"Anything, "Anna answered softly, seeing how serious Harry had become.

"Professor Lupin told me about some of the things that went on when all of you were here together and I've .. well .. I saw, in a Penseive, an incident with Professor Snape. Were he and my Dad really bitter enemies, or was I just seeing, from Snape's perspective, how much he hated Sirus and my father?

"What did you see? If you don't mind my asking." Anna leaned forward, staring at Harry.

"Well, Sirus and Dad hung Professor Snape upside-down, Dad was trying to impress Mom and she just got mad at him. I don't remember seeing you there, but you might have been.

"No, I know the incident you're talking about and I was inside the school. It was over by the time I showed up .. late, as usual." Anna sat back with a frown on her face. "They were _such_ idiots some times."

"Dad and Sirius, you mean?"

"Severus, too. He was no slouch at trying to jinx _them_, but it _was_ two against one and he usually got the worst of it. Young and foolish, the lot of us." Anna shook her head. "You and Mister Malfoy carry on about the same as they did; just an honest instinctive dislike for each other."

"Then my Dad and Professor Snape really were that nasty toward each other. Why?" Harry inquired.

"Actually, I think Severus was more hostile towards Sirius, perhaps because of the fact that Sirius was in Gryffindor and all of the Black family had _always_ been in Slytherin. But, James and Sirius were so close; they _both_ became the target of his anger. Why? I have never been able to find out. Probably never will, although I have my own theory. Lily used to yell at James and Sirius to grow up and stop being so childish and I yelled at Sirius and Severus to do the same, to no avail.

"As we neared our last year here, we could all see what was waiting for us out there in the real world. Voldemort was getting more powerful, picking up followers. We started getting ready and then Sirius' brother, Regulus, was killed. Foolish boy. Sirius became obsessed with getting out there and fighting Voldemort. Severus, who was to become a Death Eater, started avoiding everyone, except for classes and meals. I hardly saw him and when I did, it really scared me to think what was happening, and might happen, to _all_ of us once we left Hogwarts."

"It must seem like you're having a déjà vu episode, with what's going on now, huh?" Harry gave her a cockeyed grin.

"What goes around .. comes around .. the bad stuff, too." Anna agreed. "Severus and I had an unspoken mutual agreement not to discuss what was looming in front of us. We stayed friends, despite everything. We _all_ knew that some of our friends would die. We were _well_ aware of that fact."

"Why him? You two weren't even in the same house. And he's .. well .. Snape." Harry leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "I know you trust him, now, but how did you become friends in the first place?"

"I don't really understand it myself, Harry, we just clicked. Soul mates, as strange as that sounds. I remember at our Sorting Ceremony, I was looking around at all of the other first years, most of whom looked scared to death. I thought it was funny, really, as there wasn't _anything_ scary about it. I've got a slightly off beat sense of humor."

"We've noticed," agreed Harry, with a grin.

"Yeah, well, anyway, I saw this boy with black hair, standing a bit away from me, his arms folded –as usual- with a haughty, but slightly perplexed, look on his face. He was glancing around and had obviously come to the same conclusion as I; these other kids were _so_ stupid – it was _only _the Sorting Ceremony – they were scared of _nothing_. We locked gazes and I crossed my eyes and then winked at him and smiled. He looked thoroughly startled but smiled slightly and nodded at me. He knew I felt the same as he about the whole thing. Bit silly, but that was the start of our friendship.

"We were sorted into different houses, but learned each others name at the Sorting Ceremony, so never really introduced ourselves, just started talking the next time we met. We did have classes together, of course, and true to form, my first class - Potions, don't you know - I came running in late and the only seat left was in the back, sharing a bench with Severus. '_Anastasia, are you always late_?' he whispered at me. '_Almost always_,' I puffed back at him, trying to catch my breath. '_I'll save you a seat, then,_' he replied. And he always did."

"What did Dad and Mom have to say about it?" Harry inquired. "Weren't they upset with you?"

"Well, James thought I should be sitting with the other Gryffindors and not with a Slytherin, but I told him I could sit where and with whom I pleased. I finally worked it so I sat at the end of the bench and James was across the aisle at the next desk, even though I was sitting with Severus. The things we women do to keep the peace.

"Lily was appalled, but even she admitted Severus was very gifted at potions _and_ to sometimes being jealous of my having him as a partner in class. I learned a lot more from Severus than from the Potions Master we had. He told me his mother was very good at it and he had just picked it up from watching her as a child. Severus hadn't realized how far ahead of everyone he was until he came to Hogwarts. It was his one joy here at school: that he out shone James and Sirius, well, _everyone_ for that matter, at Potions. Tops in the whole school come to that."

"No wonder Professor Dumbledore hired him, even as young as he was, to be Potions Master, if he was _that _good as a student." Harry observed, with a shake of his head.

"That's _one_ of the reasons. Anyway, after that first meeting, I spent _years_ trying to get him to laugh, getting in trouble in the process, too, mind you, but if I got a smirk or saw a twinkle in his eyes, at least I knew he appreciated my silly efforts, _and_ I knew it would make up, slightly, for the persecutions heaped on him by Sirius and James."

"Were they that awful?" Harry asked soberly. "I know that they weren't saints .. but."

"Not any worse than you, Ron, Neville and Seamus are towards Draco, Gregory, Vincent or Theodore. School boy stuff; you'll laugh about it when you're older, hopefully. If we survive this war, that is." Anna added, with a sigh.

"Do you think it's going to be as bad as last time?"

"Probably worse. Voldemort has had plenty of time to rethink his strategies. That's why we have to have some new tricks up _our_ sleeves. Things his Death Eaters won't expect you students to know or use. Plus some things they won't know how to deal with. We'll get to that soon in class. Shhhhh!" Anna looked furtively around and then giggled. Harry laughed and put his finger to his lip, nodded and winked.

After taking another sip of tea, Harry put his cup down and looked at Anna, with his eyebrows knit in question. She waited, knowing what was coming, knowing she'd have to tell him the whole story.

"I know my folks and others in the Order of the Phoenix were killed or hurt, but .. how did you survive?"

Anna took a deep breath and sighed. "If I tell you about this, I'll have to do a memory charm on you. It's not information you want floating around in your head, unless you're very skilled at Occlumency."

"No, I'm rather bad at it, but I'd like to hear what happened, even if you _do_ have to administer a memory charm." Harry replied.

'Arcanum Commence'. She waved her wand, and then laid it on the side table


	16. Best Kept Secrets

**Chapter 16**

**Best Kept Secrets**

"I .. well .. I was in St. Mungo's, in a coma, during the worst of it. But, I need to back up and tell you about the week before your parents were betrayed. It's complicated and one thing led to another, I just got knocked out of the line of fire, so to speak. Our families weren't so lucky." Anna hung her head.

"My folks, you mean?"

"Yes and no. Also your grandparents, James' folks, and my father, were killed."

"What?" Harry was stunned. "All of them, your mother, too?"

"No, my mother died in my sixth year, a freak accident. Ironically, a week later, Severus mother died, well, was murdered, actually. Two tragic losses, another bond that we shared." Anna added, softly.

"Murdered? By whom?" Harry asked.

"At the time, everyone thought his father had done it. Went insane, you see, was sent to Azkaban and died there a few months later."

"And _your_ mother had just died a week before?"

"Ah, well,_ that_ was a stupid accident. Lorry blew a tire, driver lost control, ran up on the sidewalk and hit and killed her. She was walking back from market. When I came back to Hogwarts after the funeral Severus was gone, dealing with his mother's funeral and his father's arrest and trial. He had to handle everything, all the arrangements, himself. He returned the next weekend.

"We were all at breakfast on that Saturday morning, when he came to the door of the Great Hall. Everyone knew what had happened, of course. Severus just stood there. I looked at him and knew he needed me. I got up and walked over to him. He looked down at me, and then he took my hand and we walked out of the school and started down the path that runs along the lake. He didn't speak, even once, and we spent the entire day walking; first out to the south point and back and then to the rock outcrop on the other side of the lake and back again."

"All day," Harry asked, astonished. "Without stopping?" Anna nodded.

"We didn't say a word to each other until sunset. It was getting dark quickly and when Severus turned to go down to the point again, I knew it would be too dangerous for us to be out there alone. So, I dug in my heels and he turned and looked at me as if he suddenly realized I was there. '_Enough_,' I said. '_Come inside. We have to get on with our lives, Severus._' "

"Did he say anything, or just walk away?" Harry was on the edge of his seat, a half eaten cookie in his fingers.

"Well, he looked up at Hogwarts and then at me. '_This is my home now. I'll NEVER go back there, to that place, and I have nowhere else to go, except here. No family, except you, Anastasia_. _Please excuse me, but there is something I must_ _do, alone._' He gave me a kiss on my forehead, turned, went inside and I didn't see him until class on Monday.

"Blimey." Harry muttered and popped the cookie in his mouth. "What did he have to do?"

"I always wondered, but never pried. He told me later that he went out on one of the balconies, overlooking the greenhouses and gardens and scattered his mother's ashes, so that they settled down in a place he thought she would enjoy, and that way, he believed he would sense she was always near him."

( 'Alone' by Lunatica .. on Artistic Alley)

Anna sighed and continued, "He wasn't the same from then on. I think that was when he decided, once and for all, to become a Death Eater. Somehow, Voldemort convinced him that _he_ was the only one who really cared. That Dumbledore only cared about the school and the students, as long as they _were _students. Who was going to care about him once he graduated? Voldemort said he would always be there for him, he would show him what was important in life."

"How do you know that?" Harry questioned.

"Severus told me, just recently. We had a long talk about what happened back then; about your parents, Voldemort, Sirius, your grandparents .. everything."

"But why were my grandparents and your father killed?" Harry inquired.

"Uncle Will and Aunt Belle were tortured and then killed, on Voldemort's orders, when they couldn't tell the Death Eaters where your parents were hiding. It was Rosier and Wilkes. _They_ were killed trying to escape, injuring Mad-Eye Moody during the battle."

"And your father?" Harry asked quietly.

Anna took a deep breath. "Lucius Malfoy killed him when he tried to help your grandparents. Lucius was standing lookout and killed Dad as he went running to their house. Your grandparents' house elf, Toby, had escaped to our house, badly wounded, to raise an alarm. My father alerted the Ministry and then went to see if he could help. Lucius ambushed him in the back yard. He never had a chance. Daisy ran out to help but he killed her, too."

"How do you…know what happened?" Harry asked, although he thought he had already guessed the answer.

"When word came into the Aurors office, I overheard what was going on. Mad-Eye didn't see me in the hall, so I ran to the nearest fireplace and took the Floo Network to my folk's house. I heard someone outside, coming toward the back door, so I Disapparated to our old tree house. My father and Daisy were lying on the ground below me, dead. I could see both houses from there and heard yelling and screams from the other house. Lucius was walking toward our kitchen door. He looked inside, saw your grandparent's house elf on the floor, killed him and then started back to the garden gate, heading for your grandparent's house. He walked right under me and I did something _REALLY _dumb. I jumped right down on top of him."

"You didn't!" Harry gasped.

"Too right, I did. We went rolling down the lawn, all tangled up, his wand went flying. I was hitting him, biting him, scratching and screaming at him. I went a little crazy, I guess. All I know, it was certainly nothing _he_ was ever expecting to happen. It took him a minute to push me off and start to crawl toward his wand. But I knew the territory, so I ducked behind the oak tree, ran back to the edge of the orchard, turned right and came around the garden shed at the side of the vegetable garden before he could even stand up and disentangle himself from his robe. He couldn't find me. Lucius figured that more Aurors would be showing up any minute, so he turned to yell a warning but I shot him with a silencing spell. Unfortunately, that gave away my position. So .. we dueled."

"You against Lucius Malfoy! Bloody hell!" Harry was leaning forward, listening intently.

"I was so crazy mad, I didn't care who I was up against. I kept him too busy, between dodging my spells and then throwing his at me, to get a chance to reverse my silencing spell. So for a few minutes, Rosier and Wilkes didn't know anything was happening in the garden next door. We were both taking hits, but he was slowly getting the upper hand. And this is the strange bit; I was getting _really_ mad at Mad-Eye for being so slow getting there!" Anna paused and smiled. "I remember, _distinctly_, thinking that if I survived I would _NEVER_ tolerate _anyone_ giving me a hard time about being late, ever again!"

"So, what happened when he _did_ show up?" Harry asking, urging her to continue.

"I heard, before I saw, someone in my house. There was a loose floorboard by the back door, you see. I thought, '_About bloody time_!' But, it was Severus."

"Snape!" Harry gasped. "He was there when my grandparents were murdered?"

"No, Harry. He had just gotten there himself, on Voldemort's orders, to tell the Death Eaters to leave. Voldemort knew the Aurors would be showing up any minute. Seeing him distracted me, giving Lucius time to reverse the silencing spell. He went to hit me with the Avada Kedavra spell but turned his head when he spotted Severus coming out of the kitchen door. That gave _me_ a split second to dive over the garden wall. Lucius was walking toward me, laughing, and then Rosier and Wilkes came out of the house and I was right in front of them, against the wall, an easy target – I was dead. Then Mad-Eye showed up with Frank Longbottom and Kingsley Shacklebolt and the others and basically, all hell broke loose. Lucius ducked behind the oak tree, but I wasn't about to let him get away. So, I did another stupid move; I jumped, well, rolled back over the wall and started dueling with him again. He got me with a ricochet off the wall, knocking me sideways, breaking about three ribs, but I stumbled back toward the oak tree. I was trying to catch my breath, not an easy task with broken ribs, when I heard him yell, '_Kill her_!' Then I heard him Disparate. Pop! Gone."

"Coward." Harry muttered

"Yes, but sensible, from his standpoint. _Anyway_, I started to take a look around but got blasted, _again_. Lifted off the ground, this time. I landed about twenty feet away, the wind knocked completely out of me. I had also hit my head on the brick edging of one of the flower beds, so I was seeing stars. Someone was walking toward me, wand out. The noise of the battle at your grandparent's house was getting fuzzy; I was passing out. I forced myself to focus on the person bending over me. It was Severus.

"The oak tree was between us and the house, so no one could see what was happening. I knew I was going to die. Severus knelt down next to me and grabbed my jaw, turned my head toward him and looked into my eyes. I knew he was using his powers of Legilimens on me, but I didn't care. I was ready to die. I felt very peaceful. My thoughts, which he must have picked up immediately, were, '_Hello old friend. I'm glad it's you and not Lucius, who is going to kill me. I know you'll make it quick and painless._'

"He looked startled. I saw all kinds of emotions playing across his face, but then he stood up and pointed his wand at me. I closed my eyes and waited. Then he said, '_This is the end of it for you, little girl._'

" '_Little Girl_!' Something in me snapped; I got mad…well, livid. My eyes popped open and I would have jumped, correction, struggled to my feet but there was a flash and I was paralyzed; just lying there, looking up at him. I thought, '_This is dead? Oh .. well .. it's not so bad, really. No pain_.. ' Severus smiled grimly down at me. '_No, you're not dead. And now I know you're going to live; you still have some fight left in you. Goodbye, little girl_.' FLASH, bang, colors exploded in my head and everything drifted away."

"What happened? What did he do to you?"

"Put me in a coma. I woke up two weeks later in St. Mungo's. It was all over; James and Lily were dead, you were at the Dursley's, Frank and Alice were in the ward upstairs, Neville was with his Gran, Peter was 'dead', Sirius was in Azkaban, but Voldemort was gone. Everyone was _deliriously_ happy! And Lucius and Severus were walking around _free_! I couldn't comprehend _any_ of it. I was _SO_ mad; at the world, at Severus, at Lucius, but mostly, at myself. I hadn't been _any_ good to _anyone_. I should have _been_ there, I could have _helped_! James, Lily, Frank and Alice. I let them _all_ down." Anna was clenching her fists and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't be foolish, you'd have been killed _with_ them," Harry pointed out, reasonably.

"Maybe, but _what if_, between James and me, we'd have slowed Voldemort down just enough to have given Lily time to get away with you?"

"But, it _didn't_ happen that way and you shouldn't blame yourself."

"In my head, I know that, Harry .. but in my heart .. and I _would_ have been with Frank and Alice .. "

"_And_ in St. Mungo's, just like them. Or dead. Look, survivor to survivor, you're _not_ to blame, anymore than _I _am. I was a _toddler_, but it was because of me that _all_ of this happened. All _I_ can do is accept that reality .. you need to accept _your_ reality and forgive yourself. Then you can drop all of this emotional baggage you've been dragging around for fifteen years. Let it go, Anna."

Anna stared at Harry, and then she smiled. "Thank you, Harry. I really don't know why, but _you_ telling me that makes all the difference. You, of all people, _really_ understand. That stupid old cliché about 'a weight being lifted' should do nicely here, but that's too worn out. Tell you what, let's toast to the past, the people we miss and to the future, may we live to see it and make their sacrifices mean something."

They clicked their tea cups.

"To all our loved ones and friends."

"Here, here!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts and memories. Suddenly, Harry sat up, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hold on .. I just realized what you said."

"Which bit, Harry, we've covered a lot of territory." Anna smiled at him.

"You said something about 'everyone _thought_' Snape's father killed his mother. Something isn't right with that part of the story. If _he_ didn't, who did?"


	17. Now I'm Beginning to Understand

**Chapter 17**

**Now I'm Beginning to Understand**

"Ah, I wondered if you'd pick up on that. Very good, Harry. Ok, remember I said I thought that was when Severus decided to join Voldemort? Well, Professor Dumbledore suspected that might be the case, too, and he had a talk with Severus and told him that_, no matter what happened_; Severus could always come to him for help or shelter, _at any time_. That simple reassurance was always in the back of Severus' mind. Well hidden from Voldemort, obviously, but there, none the less.

"But he _did_ become a Death Eater."

"Yes."

"I don't understand. Why didn't he kill you if he was a Death Eater? Old friend or not," Harry inquired, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ah, well, it seems that just as he was leaving Voldemort, to come to your grandparent's house to call off the others, he overheard Voldemort boasting to one of the other Death Eaters. Something to the effect that he was getting pretty good at getting rid of parents who stood in the way of his plans: first his own father and grandparents, then the Snapes, and now the senior Potters. Whoever he was talking to asked what he meant and he explained the he had wanted Severus as a follower because of his abilities in potions. Severus' father had been an early supporter of Voldemort and had bragged to him about his son. But Severus' mother objected vehemently and as Voldemort became bolder and more ruthless; his father was having second thoughts, apparently. So, Voldemort had gone to their home, put an Imperius Curse on Severus' father and forced him to kill his wife. When Voldemort left and the curse wore off, his father _did_ go insane, with the realization of what he had done. His father had a reputation as a violent, mean, abusive man anyway, so no one questioned that he had finally lost his mind and murdered his wife.

"But Snape showed up at my grandparent's house anyhow, obeying Voldemort orders."

"Yes, but he was in shock, on autopilot, so he did come to get the others, but when he arrived, what did he find but _me_, dueling Lucius and _that was_ _it_; he'd had enough of the killing and hatred. He wanted nothing more to do with it. But he had to get me out of the middle of that mess, so he did the only thing that came to mind; he knocked me out and got me to a safe place; St Mungo's. That's also when he contacted Dumbledore and became a spy for the Order."

"So that's what changed his mind. Now I'm beginning to understand."

"Yes, he risked his life to go to Dumbledore. He immediately started passing information to the Order and through them to the Ministry. Unfortunately, Voldemort never revealed who _his_ spieswere, so Severus couldn't warn the Order about what Voldemort had planned. Or get a warning to James and Lily. He thought, like everyone, it had to have been Sirius that betrayed them. That is, until you helped Sirius unmask Peter, and later at the Tri-Wizard Tournament and what happened then. But it was too late; there was just too much left over animosity, on both Severus' and Sirius' part, to settle things, and, no time, as it turned out.

"Do you really think they could have become friends?" Harry asked in amazement

"Not friends, but I think if push came to shove, they'd have fought side by side with Dumbledore against Voldemort. But more 'maybe ifs' won't bring Sirius _or_ your folks back. Hopefully, in our next life, we'll all be friends and live happily ever after."

"You believe that?"

"Oh, yes. But that's a whole different discussion. Where were we, oh, right, Severus _not_ killing me. "

"But he could have come to you at St. Mungo's and told you why he'd just saved you life. Weren't you curious?"

"No. As I said, I was _SO _bloody mad; I wouldn't have listened if he _had_ tried to tell me. I blamed him for keeping me from doing my job, helping my friends, just _being_ there. Had I been thinking properly, I might have wondered why he _didn't _just kill me, as Lucius had ordered."

"That would have been _my_ big question," Harry agreed.

"I've only just found out about all of this myself, Harry. Severus told me the details at the beginning of the term. That's when I finally understood the real reason he didn't kill me. I had always thought, maybe, because it _was_ me, he just couldn't kill the only friend he'd ever had, but it went much deeper than that."

"Deeper? I don't get it."

"Harry, Severus loves me. Has since we were in school .. and I love him."

"WHAT? SNAPE!"

"Well, as long as I'm telling you _everything_, I may as well let you in on _that_ secret…our secret. Besides, I've be _dying_ to tell _somebody_!"

"But you _hated_ him! Or at least didn't trust him much, even now."

"That's my, our, cover story."

"Since when?"

"First night."

"No!"

"Yes, and I didn't even know myself. He told me how he felt about me _after_ all of you had left."

"You and Snape .. Bloody hell!" Harry put back his head and started to laugh.

"_What_, may I ask, is funny?" Anna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Not funny, it's actually really cool, but, He! He! He! Draco would have a stroke!"

"Oh! Wouldn't he just?" Anna agreed and they both dissolved into a fit of the giggles.

After they calmed down, Anna reached for her wand. "Well, I'd better finalize that memory charm, before _I_ forget! Seriously, it's too dangerous for you to know all about us and the last bit I told you about Severus. So, it's for _your_ safety as much as ours."

"Oh, sure, I understand."

Anna pointed her wand at Harry, who closed his eyes and winced.

"This _won't_ hurt, Harry, so just relax. 'Obliviate Arcanum' ."

She watched Harry's face go slack and then his eyelids started to flutter. She smiled, a little sadly and cleared her throat.

Harry looked up, perplexed. "So that's what a memory charm feels like. Will you ever tell me the whole story I just lost?"

"Yes, someday soon, I hope." Anna smiled at him.

"Ok, I can live with the fact that I know, but don't remember. So, you were saying?" He smiled at her.

"Let's see .. humm. Oh, yes, survivors: you and me .. and Voldemort. But there is a _big _difference. Voldemort fears death, Harry. He craves immortality. He doesn't understand it is a hope, a promise that love gives us, that there _is_ more after death. He doesn't know or understand love, so he _has_ no hope; except _not _dying.

"Yeah." Harry hung his head.

Anna tilted her head and looked closely at him. He looked up at her and her eyes widened.

"Oh, Harry, does it have to come to that?"

"Can you do Legilimens?"

"Oh, yes, always have been able to, I'm a natural, as Severus is at Occlumency. We learned that the first time our eyes met. But, Harry! The Prophesy!"

"You know?"

"I do now .. sorry .. I didn't mean .."

"It's ok. Actually, it's a bit of a relief. Now I can talk about it. Only Professor Dumbledore knows."

"There's no way around it?"

"No."

"Well, if it has to happen, at least you're prepared. Or will be, if _I_ have anything to say about it. I won't make any obvious extra efforts for you in front of the other students, but you'll know if I want you to pay special attention."

"How?" Harry was perplexed.

"Watch me." She got up and walked around the room. "'When I'm talking, if I look straight at you at any point," she said, turning and tilting her head, locking eyes with him, "_you'll know I want you to pay_ _special attention_." But _that_ part of the sentence, Harry heard inside his head. _"Do you see what I_ _mean_?" Without Anna saying a word aloud, he had heard her.

"Wow. _That _was strange." Harry shook his head.

"Well, I don't use it, normally, unless I know the person and they are aware of my ability, or if it's a matter of life and death. Mad-Eye, Albus and Severus know, of course. It's not needed most of the time, but it's handy, on occasion." Anna sat down again.

"Once, a few years ago, I was wearing my Invisibility Cloak and was looking into someone's eyes. She was just sitting there, staring, thinking, so I talked to her. And she answered. She didn't even realize I was doing it. Now _that_ was strange."

"Who would you want to talk to, wearing an Invisibility Cloak?"

"Alice Longbottom. That's when I realized there was hope for Frank and her. She couldn't, or wouldn't, talk with anyone who was right there in front of her. She would hardly even look at you, certainly not recognize you, just drifted around. But in here," Anna whispered, tapping her head, "I can talk with her. Work with her and Frank. It was Christopher's idea to try, after visiting them with me, soon after we were married. He said they resembled people with Autism. He thought it might work, so I tried it. But without getting Neville's Gran's permission, it's been a slow and, obviously, secret process. But there _has_ been progress."

"That's _great_! Does Neville know?"

"Yes. He and Christopher and I talk about his parent's progress about once a month, after I get back from seeing them on my bi-weekly trips to St. Mungo's."

"So _that's_ where you go. We'd wondered why you weren't here every weekend. So, it _is_ working?"

"Definitely. It would be better if we – I – could work with them full time, instead of in secret, at odd intervals. That's a stop-start-stop-start frustration factor I'm getting tired of. When Neville comes of age next summer, he said the first thing he's going to do is give me permission to go at it full time. Then we'll see how quickly they come around. But, I'm _very_ hopeful."

"That would be _wonderful_, for Neville _and_ his family _and_ for you. _That_ weigh would be lifted, eh?"

"Indeed, Harry, it surely would." Anna smiled at him.

The sound of barking made them both look up.

"Dogs?" Harry asked. "Oh, yeah, Doctor Jones has those two retrievers, doesn't he?"

"Yes, come with me." Anna and Harry went to the door of her chambers and stepping out onto the landing, had an almost eye level view of the nearby painting. "There they are," Anna said, pointing to the landscape, where the two dogs were romping in the tall grass. That's Chester," Anna commented as she indicated the yellow lab on the left, "and Beau, the chocolate lab, is the other one's name. Christopher must have had them out for a romp."

Sure enough, he came striding out of the woods and, seeing Anna and Harry, waved.

"Hello, Doctor Jones." Harry waved back. "Good looking dogs you have there."

"Hello, Harry! Yes, these old boys are great company. Go on, you two. Go lay down."

The retrievers obediently trotted off into the painting of Christopher's study and flopped down on the hearth rug for a rest.

"Where have you been? Bit of a ramble?" Anna leaned on the railing, smiling at her late husband.

"Actually, I just took a little walk, but got lost again, so it fast turned into a ramble. I did find my way back, though. Some knight on the upper floors kept challenging me to combat! Odd little fellow."

"Sir Cardogan," Harry laughed. "Yes, he's a bit of a nutter, but he _will_ show you the way, if you're hopelessly lost. Considers it a quest, you see."

"Well, that's good to know in case I encounter him in future." Christopher walked into his study and settled into his favorite chair. "So, what have you two been doing? Having that tea and chat you promised Harry your first night here?"

"Yes." Anna smiled.

"Exactly." Harry nodded.

"I tried to answer his questions, but I'm sure some more will pop into Harry's head. We'll get to them later."

"Speaking of getting to .. " Doctor Jones checked his watch. "Shouldn't you two be getting down to dinner?"

"Oh no, what time is it?" Anna looked down at the clock on her desk. "Harry, we'd better make a run for it!"

"Right .. _race you_!"

"You're on!"

X # X # X

The two of them went tearing down the short flight of steps from Anna's chambers and ran the length of the classroom, laughing, and through the door they flew, along the corridors, leaping over benches, skidding around corners and down the stairs, two at a time, to finally slide to a stop outside the Great Hall. They then proceeded through the doors, walking slowly and calmly, although with flushed faces.

"Don't look at me, Harry, or we're in deep trouble."

"Yes, I think that's best," gasped Harry, fighting valiantly to suppress a grin.

Strolling down the table, Harry stopped and took a seat with his friends as Professor Twigg-Jones continued to the staff table. As she sat down at her place, greeting Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape, she glanced down the Gryffindor table to Harry, who looked at her and smiled. She winked.

"What have you and Potter been up to this dreary afternoon?" Snape inquired softly, handing her a basket of rolls.

"Oh, just having tea." Anna answered, turning to Professor Flitwick. "Rolls, Filius?"

"Thank you, my dear."

"Tea?" Snape persisted, with eyebrow raised.

"Yes, tea." She looked at Harry and tilted her head slightly. "_Nosy git, isn't he_?" she commented. Harry spat out the pumpkin juice he was starting to drink and laughed. She dissolved into giggles, glancing at Severus. Seeing him frown and knit his brow, Anna laughed. "You had to be there, Severus."

"Indeed. Pity _I_ can't get you alone for an afternoon," he growled.

"Well, the holidays are fast approaching; perhaps Father Christmas will bring you something extra special this year."

"Such as?"

"Me."

"Ah, well, in that case I must launch a search for an extra large stocking, straight away."

She buried her face in her napkin and dissolved into a severe case of giggles at the idea.

"Silly woman." Snape turned and devoted himself to his dinner.

"Yes, indeed," she gasped.

"Ditto," he hissed back.


	18. Needed : One House Elf

**Chapter 18**

**Needed: One House Elf**

"Well, class, I'm happy to report that all of you have passed your first term exams in Defense Against the Dark Arts, with sterling marks in the written exam and very, very good marks in the practical portion. Not one mark below an E. Keep this up and the N.E.W.T.S. exam will seem like a simple review, not a major hurdle that you have to dread. BRAVO!" Anna smiled and applauded them, which the class returned with grins and laughter.

"Now .. about your holiday homework assignment," she continued, as she walked around her desk.

"What!" "Homework .. over holiday?" "That's not fair!" "Do we _have_ to?"

"Oh, stop _whining_, you lot!" Anna put her hands on her hips and looked around at their shocked faces. "I don't mean essays or anything of that sort. Don't you all know me well enough by now to realize I wouldn't do _that_ to you? Ok, let me rephrase .. I'm going to explain about the new skill I want all of you to _practice_ over holiday. Actually, I think you'll really like this, and I expect you to come back with fairly good targeting skills."

"What _are_ you on about?" Seamus laughed.

"Come here, Seamus, and help me."

Anna was opening a large delivery box. Seamus walked around the desk and peered into the box and a grim spread over his face.

"Wicked!" Reaching in, he grabbed and pulled out a slingshot.

"What the…" Ron stood up and came forward, followed by the rest of the class. Seamus handed one to Ron and then passed out slingshots to all of the others.

"This is _not_ a toy," Anna called over the babble of voices. "As you can see, it is a _serious_ piece of weaponry. That's what I want all of you to do over the holiday; target practice. Find a nice secluded spot and use pebbles, pieces of brick, acorns, sea shells…whatever you can find that's about the size of a large marble. Once you get the feel for it, make your _target_ progressively smaller until it's about the size of an apple or a fist."

Anna looked around at the class, who were trying out the stretch of the cords, with a few 'Ouches' being heard. She smiled and picked up one of the slingshots to show them an extra feature.

"Look, it also has a build in arm prop – see?" She demonstrated the flip-over u-shaped attachment. "This will keep the slingshot steady, which will help improve your aim. It also takes some pressure off of your wrist, so your hand and arm don't get too tired. AND, they are silent; no SPONG! when you let go a shot."

"What will we be using these for?" asked Justin.

"Ah .. _that's_ the #1 reason to get back here to school at the end of holiday, isn't it; the answer to that question." Anna smiled sweetly, but she didn't fool any of them.

"Oh, Ha! Ha!" " Sneaky .. juvenile, but sneaky." "Very funny .. NOT!" "I just _knew_ you'd say that."

"Yes, well, _don't_ let anyone see these. Put them in your book bag or deep in your pocket. This is another class project we need to keep to ourselves, _understood_?"

"Yes." "Right" "Ok" "Gotcha"

The students nodded and grinned at Anna and one another.

"That's it, then. Class dismissed for the holidays. Have a very Happy Christmas and I'll see all of you next year!"

X # X # X

"Harry, a word please," Anna called, as he gathered his things, preparing to leave the classroom.

"Yes, Professor, what can I do for you?" asked Harry, as he approached her desk.

"Are you going to stay with the Dursleys for Christmas holiday?" She crossed her arms and waited for his answer.

"No, I've always spent the holiday here, except for last year. I only go to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's at the end of school in June. Have to; no place else _to_ go. Why?"

"Well, it's a bit spur of the moment, actually, but I was wondering if you'd consider spending the holiday with me in London at my townhouse. I know Remus would enjoy seeing you and I'm sure Mad-Eye and Tonks would drop by," she added in a rush. "Of course, that would mean riding on my bike, but honestly. It's not too cold and…"

"Are you _serious_?" Harry interrupted. "Really? You mean it? Go to London for Christmas and all?" Harry was sure she was joking or maybe he was day-dreaming.

"Yes, I'm dead serious. I happen to know you're the _only_ student who will be left here this year, and I wasn't about to let _that_ happen."

"Then my answer is YES! When are we leaving?"

"Saturday morning after breakfast, at the same time as the Hogwarts Express leaves with the other students." Anna leaned over, checked left and right and then whispered, "Bet we beat them there, too!"

"Just how fast _does_ Tut go?" Harry sounded slightly alarmed.

"Ever been on the Knight Bus?"

"Bloody Hell!"

"I'm _kidding_, Harry!" Anna laughed at the look on Harry's face. "Besides, I'm a _much_ better driver than Ernie. Trust me." She came around the desk and put her hand on his shoulder. "I've got another reason for asking you to visit. After our talk I remembered that I have, in my attic, a treasure trove of old photos of Lily, James, Sirius and Remus, here at school and on holiday, too. We can go through them and you can have _any_ of them you want. We'll make a big fat photo album as my Christmas present to you."

"I don't know what to say," Harry croaked, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Say you'll be ready to go this Saturday. Pack light – we'll go shopping – I _LOVE_ to shop!"

"I'll be ready, alright. Thank you, Anna." Harry kissed her cheek and grabbing his things, ran out the door to find his friends and tell them the news.

X # X # X

"_You lying wench_! You need someone to help you decorate the house for the holidays and carry in that _bloody_ big tree you always buy." Christopher put down the book he'd been reading and waggled his finger at her, disapprovingly, although he _was_ smiling.

"That's what teenagers are for; cheap labor. Feed 'em and let 'em have a friend or two in and they'll re-arrange the whole house, if you smile and ask sweetly." She batted her eyelashes but dissolved into giggles at the look of disapproval on Christopher's face. "Seriously, dear, this is his first Christmas since Sirius died and I figured it would be _too_ awful, sitting here, _literally_ by himself. I want to get his mind off of that and get him into happier surroundings, with friends to visit and new things to do and see."

"Like _you_ did last year," Christopher ventured a guess.

"Yes, like _I_ did last year. I think it will be just the thing for Harry, as it was for me."

"Excellent idea, then."

"Thank you."

"Those pictures – he'll have a wonderful time going through them with you as his guide. But, don't go telling too many tall tales or you'll incriminate yourself," Christopher chuckled.

"Well, I'm not going to sugarcoat Sirius or James, if that's what you think. Harry knows they weren't angels, so I'll tell him some of the better stories of their adventures, warts and all!" Anna cupped her chin in her hand. "Speaking of helping…humm…I wonder if I could borrow Dobby for the holiday. I might, correction, I _will_ need a bit of help if _too_ many people descend on us, once they know Harry's with me. Think I'll pop down to the kitchens and check if he's available. See you in a bit."

"Right. See you later," Christopher replied, picking up his book and settling back in his chair.

X # X # X

Stopping in one of the lower hallways, Anna looked up at a painting of a bowl of fruit.

"I hope this still works."

Reaching out she tickled the pear, which giggled and turned into a doorknob. Anna grabbed it and pulled the door open. Walking into the vast kitchens of Hogwarts, she looked around at all of the smiling house elves, but didn't spot Dobby.

"Hello! I was looking for Dobby. Is he anywhere near?"

"Oh, yes, Miss. Dobby is in another room," the elf nearest her answered.

"Excellent! Could you tell him that Professor Twigg-Jones would like a word with him, please?"

"Yes, Miss. Right away, Miss." The elf turned and padded away down the room and turned left, disappearing though a door.

Anna took a deep breath. "My, something smells good. Are you making Christmas cookies?"

"Correct, Miss. You is wanting to taste some?"

"Oh, yes, please"

An entire serving platter, piled with cookies, appeared in front of her, held up by some of the house elves, eagerly awaiting her opinion.

"Oh, goody, snicker-doodles, one of my favorites." Picking up a plump, sugar coated sample from the pile, Anna took a bite. Chewing it slowly, she closed her eyes and hummed in ecstasy, "Ummmm! This is _marvelous_! You all have outdone yourselves!"

"Oh, thank you, Miss, thank you!"

"Professor Twigg-Jones is wanting to see Dobby?"

The house elves parted to let Dobby through.

"Ah, here you are! Yes, Dobby, I wanted to ask you if you'd be willing to come with me to my townhouse in London over the Christmas holiday. I'm going to need a little extra help."

"Dobby would be honored, Miss, but if Dobby could be so bold, could Professor Twigg-Jones take Winky instead. She is most unhappy and needs something to cheer her up." Leaning toward Anna, he whispered, "Her old Master gives her clothes, Miss, and throws Winky out."

"What? How dreadful! Who was that, Dobby?"

"Mr. Crouch, Miss."

"Oh, dear, I remember now. Remus told me all about it. Of course, I'll take her, if you think she'll come with me, Dobby."

"We must ask her. Come with me, Miss."

They proceeded down the long kitchen and turned left into a side hallway. Stopping at a door on the right, Dobby pointed to Winky, who was sitting on a stool, listlessly stirring a bowl of cookie dough, looking a little dejected and forlorn.

"Winky, here is Professor Twigg-Jones I is telling you about. She needs your help."

Winky looked up and her eyes widened.

"Hello, Winky." Anna pulled up a stool and sat next to Winky. "I have a problem and I'm told by Dobby that you may be able to help me."

Winky shot Dobby a stern look, frowned, put down the spoon and turned to Anna.

"What is Professor Tig-johns .. Twig-joins ..…"

"Just call me Miss Anna, Winky," Anna suggested, smiling at her.

"Yes, Miss. What is you needing Winky to do?"

"I'm looking for a house elf, to come with me to London, to my townhouse and take care of me and my guests over the Christmas holiday. If it works out satisfactorily, I might consider making the position permanent."

"Permanent, Miss? Is you saying I could be a proper house elf again? You would be my Mistress?"

"Yes, that's what I'm thinking about, but only if that would make _you_ happy. You'd have to see if I'd be the kind of mistress you would _want_ to work for. I mean, we'd have to try it first – over the holiday, and then decide. Would that suit you?"

"Oh, _yes_, Miss! Dobby! I is going to be a proper house elf again!" Jumping off her stool, Winky ran around the table to Dobby and hugged him.

"But, Winky. You is free – like Dobby."

"I is _not_ liking being free, Dobby. I is wanting a _proper_ home and a _proper _Mistress!" Turning to Anna, Winky exclaimed, "I is a _good_ house elf, Missy Anna, you'll see! A _proper_ house elf!"

"Excellent! It looks like we've solved two problems, then." Anna saw Dobby shaking his head slowly.

"Dobby, I don't think freedom suited Winky, as it obviously does you. But that's ok, I'll take good care of her, don't you worry about that.

"Yes, Miss."

"Winky," Anna said, turning to the beaming house elf, "we're leaving Saturday morning. We'll get you a beautiful pillowcase when we get to London. We'll pick it out together, what do you say?"

"Oh, _Miss_, you is treating Winky like a proper house elf, _already_. You is a _good_ Mistress, you is."

"I'll try my best and I know you will, too. Come to my chambers right after breakfast on Saturday morning and we'll leave as soon as we pack."

"Yes, Miss. Oh, _thank you_ Miss!"

"Don't thank me, Winky, thank Dobby. He recommended you for the job," Anna laughed.

Dobby blushed to the tips of his ears as Winky threw herself in his arms and burst into tears of joy.

Anna stood up to leave. "You've made both Winky and me very happy, Dobby. This means I'll have to send you an extra special Christmas present."

"Oh, thank you, Miss. You is too kind to Dobby," replied the house elf, beaming at her.

Anna waved goodbye and headed out the door. The other house elves were crammed in the hallway and they'd heard everything.

"Thank you, Miss. Winky has been ever so sad, for ever so long, Miss. Now she is happy again."

"So am I, my darlings, so am I." Snatching another cookie from the serving tray as she passed, Anna made her exit, waving back at the sea of smiling faces.


	19. To London To London

**Chapter 19**

**To London…To London**

Anna skidded to a stop and then walked sedately into the Great Hall for breakfast, just a minute or two late, the food having just been served. She had the good grace to blush as she drew even with the Gryffindor D.A. members, who tut-tuted and checked their watches, none too subtly.

"Cheeky little blighters," Anna hissed at them as she passed. They snickered and grinned at her.

At the staff table, Severus Snape watched her progress with a sneer on his face. Gazing down the Slytherin table he saw Draco looking at him. Severus rolled his eyes and mimed looking at his watch, shaking his head. Draco snorted and nodded.

"I saw that," Anna mumbled as she sat down. "Pass me the toast and jam, please." Smiling sweetly, she waited until he turned his head and stuck out her tongue at him. She heard a couple of students choke and snort, but had a supremely blank look on her face as he turned back to hand her the toast caddy.

He hesitated. "I know that innocent, 'who me?' look only too well. What did you do?"

"Why, Professor Snape, what _ever _do you mean?" She busied herself with the toast to hide her smile.

As he reached for the jam pot and turned to place it at her elbow, he continued, "I have procured a rather large Christmas stocking, but I fear my efforts were in vain. You're going to London, I understand."

"Yes, family and friends descending on me and plans were made _ages_ ago; can't disappoint. I _am_ sorry Severus."

"Don't be, as long as we can arrange for _some_ time together."

"What if I come back a day early? Maybe two."

"Would you? Can you?"

"I can and I will."

"Oh, _goody_.Then I _will_ get my Christmas wish; although _late_, as usual. However, the anticipation _might_ make the wait bearable. I suppose." He heaved a little sigh.

"Putz!"

"Yes…indeed."

"Ditto .. Are you sure you can't come to London and drop by for a visit?"

"What _plausible_ excuse could there be for _my_ going to _your_ home?"

"Damn, you're right. Oh, well, patience, dear."

"Anticipation, darling. You're taking the Express, I assume?"

"No, Tut."

"I believe you enjoy yourself _entirely_ too much on that machine. _Must_ you use it?"

"_Yes_. I'm taking Harry Potter and Winky, the house elf, with me."

"_Really_?" His eyebrow shot up. "The more, the merrier?" he sneered.

"Don't you use that tone _or_ give me that look, Severus Snape."

"Temper, temper."

"_You_ are a brat."

"Guilty…I'll miss you."

"As will I miss you," she whispered huskily, a sudden catch in her throat.

"Coffee?"

"Yes…indeed."

"Ditto."

X # X # X

Anna and Winky were closing the lids on two small suitcases, when they heard voices in the classroom. It was Harry, with a small knapsack slung over his shoulder, carrying Hedwig in her cage. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Neville, all dragging their trunks, followed him.

"Be right there," called Anna, sticking her head out of the door to her chambers.

"Better hurry, Aunt Anna," Neville admonished, "if you're going to race the train. We want it to be a fair start."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Anna hustled down the stairs with Winky at her heels.

"Hello, Winky," Hermione greeted the house elf. "I hear you're going to London, too."

"Oh, yes, Miss. I is going to be a proper house elf again." Winky looked up at Anna. "I is just afraid of how we is getting there."

"I found a solution to that little problem, Winky." Turning, she smiled at Neville. "Did you find it?"

"Yes, here you go." Neville handed over a hiking backpack, with an aluminum frame that held the equipment bag rigidly in place. "It was in the bottom of my trunk. I knew this birthday gift you sent me would come in handy one day."

"Excellent. Now, Winky, I'm going to use a charm on you, to put you to sleep. You'll wake up when we arrive in London. Does that sound like a good way to travel?"

"Oh, _yes_, Miss."

"Harry, I'm afraid you'll have to wear the backpack, but it's quite comfortable, really and Winky only weighs a few pounds. I hope you don't mind."

"Sure, it'll be fine," said Harry, as he took the backpack and with help from Neville and Hermione, soon had it on and adjusted comfortably.

"Ok, Harry, just sit on this bench for a minute," instructed Anna, "and I'll get Winky settled inside."

Harry sat down and Anna checked the inside of the bag, sizing up how best to make Winky comfortable.

"Let me make a nice little bed for you, Winky. It'll keep you cushioned and warm." Taking her wand, she lined the space with a quilted comforter and put a small pillow and blanket in, too. "Ok, in you go." Lifting Winky into the backpack, she helped her settle down and get comfortable. "Ready?"

"Yes, Miss."

Anna took her wand and tapped the house elf lightly on her shoulder. Winky's eyes closed and she relaxed, deep asleep.

"How's that feel, Harry, too heavy?"

"No. I honestly can't feel her weight at all. This thing is really well balanced."

"Good, now let's put the rest of the things in." Anna lifted Hedwig's cage, Harry's knapsack, and her two suitcases into the opening of the backpack, closing and fastening the lid. "Still ok, Harry?"

Harry stood up and shifted around a little. "It's fine. Hardly know I've got anything back there."

"Great!" Anna beamed. "Let's get this show on the road, fun seekers! 'Locomotor trunks'. Next stop, London!"

X # X # X

Most of the students were watching out of the windows of the Hogwarts Express, half an hour later, as Professor Twigg-Jones and Harry rolled slowly down the platform astride Tut, goggles and gloves on, ready to ride.

Spotting Seamus, Anna called out, "Seamus! I'll let you know how he runs, and then we'll make any adjustments when I get back."

"Sure, and I'll give a listen as you leave. If the train doesn't drown you out, that is."

"Not bloody likely!" Anna grinned at him and waved.

"Ready, Professor?" Hagrid asked, checking for any last minute stragglers on the platform.

"Anytime, Hagrid!" Anna replied and gave him a thumb's up.

Hagrid signaled the driver of the Hogwarts Express, who blew the whistle and the train lurched forward. Ron checked his watch, and then leaned out the window, as Harry glanced at his.

"11:01, Harry!" he yelled, as the train pulled away. Harry nodded in agreement, and waved.

"See you at King's Cross!" Anna shouted.

X # X # X

They rolled down the road that lead into and then out of Hogsmeade, catching glimpses of the scarlet steam engine through the trees to their left. Soon it was lost to their sight as they entered the thick woods on the other side of the village. Finally emerging from the forest, they found themselves on a country lane. Turning smoothly onto a larger road, Anna opened the throttle and the engine roared down the blacktop. Harry had the same sensation of speed that he felt when riding his broom. However, being the passenger, without having control, was a little un-nerving at first. He quickly settled down, though, and began to enjoy the ride.

As they swooped down valleys and around lakes, Harry couldn't believe how beautiful the changing countryside was, even in winter. They drove through several small villages and towns and then the M6 ramp shot them onto the main highway heading south.

"Ready, Harry?" Anna asked over her shoulder.

"As I'll ever be, I guess. Do it!"

Anna tapped her wand three times with her finger and the landscape started to blur slightly as the bike reached its top cruising speed. Threading effortlessly through traffic, they flew onward, turning east at Penrith onto the A66 and then south again on the A1(M), stopping only for lunch and petrol, south of Leeds.

X # X #X

Lifting the flap of Harry's backpack, Anna checked on Winky, who was curled in a ball, snoring softly.

"I hope she can adapt to the fact it's a Muggle house we're heading for. We'll just have to let her do her thing, I guess." Anna snapped the clasp shut and looked at Harry. "Did you have enough to eat?"

"Yeah. Let's get to London."

Harry grinned as he stood, shifted the backpack and picked up his goggles and gloves from the table. Having never traveled, except on the Hogwarts Express and _if_ you don't count that wild trip the day before his eleventh birthday, when his Uncle Vernon was trying to outrun the post owls, he was having a wonderful adventure. The ride on Tut was a thrill and the widely varying scenery had been fascinating to Harry. But, he was also anxious to get to Anna's townhouse and see Remus Lupin, who, she had assured him, would be awaiting their arrival.

X # X # X

Soon they were cutting through the suburbs and Harry could see office buildings and blocks of flats getting higher and more numerous as they approached the center of London itself. The traffic had, not surprisingly, increased also, but that didn't seem to bother Anna or Tut one iota, as the big machine slipped effortlessly between the cars and lorries on it's way to King's Cross Station.

"How're we doing on the time, Harry?" Anna asked over her shoulder as they rounded a turn and headed east past Regents Park.

"The train's due in about ten minutes. Are we going to make it?"

"Just. Be ready to get off and into the station as quick as you can, once I find a place to park Tut."

A few blocks later, she glided to a stop outside King's Cross Station. Getting off of the bike and pocketing their wands, they hurried into the building and headed for Platform 9 ¾. Just as they reached the barrier…

"Anna? And Harry, too!" Molly and Arthur Weasley arrived at the platform entrance from the other direction.

"Molly! Arthur! How splendid to see you!" Anna threw her arms around Molly and gave her a big hug. Mr. Weasley was shaking Harry's hand, and then he turned to get his hug from Anna as Mrs. Weasley smothered Harry in a welcoming embrace.

"Why are you two here and not on the train?" Mr. Weasley suddenly seemed to realize something wasn't right.

"We raced the train on my bike, Arthur," Anna informed him with a wide grin.

"Really! A motor-bicycle! Here?" He looked around as if expecting to find it just on the other side of a nearby brick pillar.

"It's parked outside, Arthur," Anna laughed. "I'll show it to you right after..."

"HA! Beat you!" Ron shouted triumphantly. He had just come through the barrier, with Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Luna right behind him.

"Oh, no, no, no. We've been here for a couple of minutes, saying hello and talking with your parents, Ron," Harry protested. "So, HA! yourself; we beat _you_ here."

"But the bet was to meet us on the platform."

"I told you, we stopped to say hello!"

"We _did_ hold them up, Ronald, dear," Molly admitted sheepishly. "We didn't know there was a wager."

"Why don't we call it a tie, then?" suggested Anna, holding up her hands to head off more argument, looking around at all of them.

"Ok, fine." "Good enough for me." "How fast _were _you two going?" "At least you made it safe and sound."

"Mom! Dad!" Hermione spotted her parents approaching. She re-introduced Professor Twigg-Jones to them and they talked for a few minutes, even as more students emerged from Platform 9 ¾, looking around for their waiting relatives.

Turning to the others, Anna smiled. "Well, I left my bike double parked, so we'd better go before Tut scares some poor Bobby to death by growling at him. We'll be in touch over the holidays, everyone. Don't hesitate to drop in, 42 Harley St. I'm in the book, too, Hermione, if you want to give us a ring."

"Have fun, Harry!" "Happy Christmas!" "See you soon!" "Drive carefully!" "Goodbye, everybody!"


	20. Harley Street

**Chapter 20**

**Harley Street**

Harry and Anna returned to the corner of the car park where Tut was waiting patiently, being admired by a few passersby.

"Is your house far?" Harry asked as he settled onto the seat.

"No, we have to go back down Euston Road and then Marylebourne Road, just to Regents Park, hang a left, down a few blocks and we're there!"

A few minutes later, as they turned left onto Harley Street, Anna said over her shoulder, "I'll slow down at the front to show you where we are, but then I'm going round back to park in the mews.

Harry nodded, looking left and right at the tall gray stoned townhouses, with their pillared porticos and white marble steps. Christmas candles were in quite a few of the windows and wreathes hung on doors.

"There it is - #42."

Anna backed off the gas and pointed to the house on the corner. Turning, she glided past a high wall, behind which Harry could see the tops of small leafless trees and vine covered trellises.

"The garden is lovely in the spring and summer; lots of color and lots of shade. I've also added a small conservatory on the back," Anna explained.

Harry just caught a glimpse of the glass roofed structure and the copper finial of an owl on the end of the peak. Rounding the corner into the mews alleyway, a garage door opened and Anna pulled in and stopped Tut beside a classic Rolls.

"Whoa!" Harry stared at the majestic, shiny car. "That's one impressive car."

"Christopher's pride and joy. We'll take it for a spin, later. Goodnight, Tut."

X # X # X

Leading the way out of the garage, Anna took Harry along a brick path, past the lawn and garden, and entered the back of the house, straight into a wonderfully warm hallway.

"We're home!" Anna yelled up the stairs.

"Hello!" came the answering shout. Remus Lupin leaned over the railing at the top of the stairs. "Harry! Anna! You've made _excellent_ time. I wasn't expecting you for another hour, at the _very _least."

"Hello, Remus!" Harry grinned up at his father's friend. "We were racing the Express – it wound up being a tie."

"That's our story and we're sticking to it!" Anna laughed, poking Harry in the ribs as Remus came down the stairs. He gave Harry a big hug and planted a kiss on Anna's cheek.

"I've got a surprise, Remus. Harry, come here and let's get that backpack unloaded."

"Right."

With Remus' help, Harry took off and then gently lowered the backpack to the floor. Unsnapping the flap, Anna tapped it with her wand and the opening widened to allow her to lean into the interior. Straightening up, she emerged with Hedwig's cage.

"Harry, why don't you take Hedwig out back and let her stretch her wings." Bending over and peering into the cage, she addressed the snowy owl, "Hedwig, there's an entrance to the attic at the top back of the house. Wally is probably there and he'll be expecting you. Good hunting." Hedwig hooted in a cheery sort of way as Harry picked up her cage. "Through those French doors, Harry." Anna pointed him to the back terrace.

X # X # X

"Now, guess what I have in this backpack, Remus."

"Some woe begotten stray you found along the road, no doubt. I'm _not_ dog sitting for you, Anna! I'm putting my foot down right now!"

"Oh, relax. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Liar."

"Well, I'd give you _some_ advance notice. It's even _better_ then a stray, Remus. I've got a new house elf; Winky! _You_ told me all about her and the dust up with Barty Crouch, remember? Well, she's been at Hogwarts ever since, but not adjusting very well to being free, unfortunately. I needed help and she needed a new position, so, _Voila_!" She indicated the interior of the backpack.

Lupin leaned over tentatively, as if expecting Winky to leap out at him. Peeking into the backpack, he did a double take when he saw her curled up, snoring softly.

"Good Lord."

"She's _so_ excited about this."

"I can tell. Ball of energy, that one."

"Oh, stop being horrid." Bending over, Anna gently woke Winky. "Hello there. Did you have a good nap?"

"Oh, yes, Missy Anna." Winky stretched and looked up. "Is we there?"

"Yes. Let me give you a lift out and I'll show you your new home."

Reaching up, Winky grabbed Anna's hands and was pulled out and deposited on the rug. She looked around and a wide grin appeared on her face. "Oh, yes, Missy Anna. Winky is going to like it here; lots of dust."

Anna and Remus looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Winky, this is Remus Lupin, who works here at the house and sometimes stays here; when I'm at Hogwarts or just out of town."

"Glad to meet you, Winky." Remus bent over and extended his hand. Winky shyly shook hands with the tall man.

"Winky is glad she is meeting you, too, Mr. Remus Lupin."

Harry came back with Hedwig's empty cage and set it down next to the backpack.

"Hello, Winky."

"Hello, Harry Potter, sir. We is here!"

"Indeed. Do you think it'll suit you?"

"Oh, yes." Turning to Anna, Winky asked, "Can Winky look around now?"

"Certainly, _but _don't touch anything that you don't recognize. Remember, this is my late Muggle husband's house and there are _loads_ of Muggle things everywhere. We'll sort out _what_ they are later. _And_ we'll decide on a new pillowcase or two for you when you finish looking around."

"Yes, Missy Anna." With that, Winky took off, darting in and out of doors and exclaiming over everything.

X # X # X

Harry bent into the backpack and retrieved his duffle bag and Anna's two suitcases.

"Where should I put these?" Harry asked, indicating the now empty backpack and Hedwig's cage.

"In that closet," said Anna, pointing.

Just then Winky flashed by and popped into the kitchen. They heard her burst into tears and then laugh and exclaim to herself as drawers were pulled open and banged shut, cupboards searched, pots and pans rattled and lids lifted and dropped back into place.

"Is everything alright, Winky?" Anna stuck her head in the kitchen door, to check on the house elf's progress.

"Oh, yes, Missy Anna! Winky is just _too_ happy. I is thinking I is not deserving such a fine house."

"Nonsense. If you're as good a house elf as Dobby says you are, you'll make me proud I had the brains to ask you to come with me in the first place."

"I've got to get back to work, but I'll join you in a bit." Remus headed down the hall and into an office off to the right of the stairs."

X # X # X

Anna started to pick up her suitcases. "Give me one, Anna; it's the least I can do," volunteered Harry.

"Thank you, Harry. Well, onward and upward." Anna led the way to the stairs and up to the ground floor, emerging into a wide entrance hall. Harry took a quick look around and could see a parlor, library and dining room and more doors down the hall leading to the back of the house.

Heading for the main flight of stairs to the upper floors, they were passed by Winky, who proceeded to pop into the various rooms, gasping and laughing and talking excitedly to herself.

"She's got to cheer up, that one." Harry grinned as Winky went flying up the stairs ahead of them and began searching through the bedrooms on the first floor.

"She'll calm down in a bit." Anna watched as Winky skidded round the door jam of a nearby bedroom and headed for the back of the house. "She'll run out of rooms pretty soon; only one more floor and then the attic."

Going toward the front of the house, Anna opened a door and ushered Harry into a bedroom that was every bit as big as the entire upstairs of the Dursley's house on Privet Drive.

"Blimey!"

"Like it?"

"What's not to like. This is huge! It's bigger than our dorm room!"

"No, it's not…well…maybe close to it. Bathroom is that door on the right."

Winky careened into the room. "Winky will unpack for you, Harry Potter, sir." And back out the door she shot.

"Fine…ah…Winky…whatever." He shook his head. "She's going to do herself a mischief, if she's not careful."

"She'll be fine," Anna laughed. "But, if she's going to do the unpacking, I'd better put my bags in my room." Taking her suitcase from Harry, she went to the door and looked back at him. "Meet you downstairs in a jiffy. Get comfortable; change if you like. Then we'll see about dinner. I just realized how hungry I'm getting."

"Me too, and thanks Anna. I really mean it; for having me and all," Harry replied.

"My pleasure, Harry." Anna smiled and headed for back of the house, going through a door at the end of the hallway.

X # X # X

Harry deposited his duffle bag on the bench at the bottom of his bed and looked around. The room's furnishings were very austere and linear. Harry suddenly remembered an article in one of Aunt Petunia's magazines, about a revival of this style. What was that name? He tried to recall, but all he could remember was Aunt Petunia saying it reminded her of cheap packing crates. Arts and Crafts, _that_ was it. Harry had leafed through the magazine when Aunt Petunia wasn't looking, read the article, checked the pictures and decided he rather liked the look of the furniture.

Now, here he was, staying in a room full of what he considered really neat stuff. He particularly liked the details; the square nail heads and the stylized carving and accessories, like the squat round lamps and the floral motif tiles surrounding the fireplace.

"Cool."

Walking to the window, he looked out at the houses opposite, with their candles in the windows and in a couple of front rooms, Harry could see Christmas trees, with twinkling lights and sparkling ornaments.

He smiled and then headed out into the hall to go downstairs. Hearing a noise, Harry noticed an open door on the other side of the landing. Just then, Anna emerged from the closet doorway, with a tottering pile of lines in her arms.

"What have you got there, Anna?" Harry hurried over as the stack started to tilt and sway alarmingly.

"Oops! Thanks, Harry," Anna gasped as he grabbed top half of the pile. "I was getting some pillowcases for Winky to choose from, for her uniform."

"These are really fancy." Harry checked the pile he was carrying. "Think she'll wear them, if they're this nice and new?"

"I've never met a female- Muggle, witch or house elf – who would turn down a chance to dress up. Besides, these are old – odds and ends – but too good to just chuck in the dust bin. I'm a hoarder, Harry, and now they'll finally be put to good use."

As they descended to the ground floor, Anna continued, "_plus_, I've got some other bits of old linen that I'll use to make aprons and maybe even a little jacket. I can't call it a jacket, of course, Winky would consider that clothes. Perhaps I could convince her it's a cover up for her uniform, to keep it from getting dirty when she's cleaning or cooking. This old house can be a bit drafty in the winter; can't have her catching cold."

"Now you sound like a Healer," Harry chided her.

"Occupational habit…preventative medicine…mothering instinct…take your pick," she replied. "Let's put this lot in the kitchen." They went down the final set of stairs to the basement level of the house.

Entering through the arched doorway, Anna looked around and smiled. "Winky's going to love working here. Some Muggle stuff, but plenty of basic cooking things, too. We'll compromise, as my mother did with Daisy; it'll work."

Putting the pillowcases down on the counter top of the island work station, Anna went to the refrigerator to check what was available. Harry peeked over her shoulder.

"Well, the cupboard isn't _exactly_ bare, but from the look of the trash bin, Remus prefers Chinese take-away." Indeed, the nearby bin was filled almost to overflowing with empty, red take-away boxes.

A doorbell rang somewhere above.

"I wonder who that could be?" Anna looked up, frowning.

"I'll get it. You two just got here, so relax." Remus passed the door on his way to the stairs.

"If you insist, Remus." Anna waved a hand in his direction. "Harry, look in the bottom drawer of that desk and see if there isn't a box full of ribbon and lace. A sewing box, also, I think. We'll discuss dinner when Remus comes back down."


	21. Making a List

**Chapter 21**

**Making a List**

Lupin walked into the vestibule and opened the outside front door.

"Hi, Remus. Forgot my key."

"Shush, she's already here."

"Anna, _early_?"

"Yes."

"We weren't expecting her for another hour."

"I know. _And_ she brought Harry Potter and Winky with her, too."

Remus stood aside and then shut the door as Gwen Jones stepped into the entrance hall, shrugged her coat off and tossed it on a nearby chair. Turning, she put her arms around Lupin and gave him a hug and a quick kiss.

"Harry Potter I've heard of, but who is Winky?"

"Anna has acquired a house elf."

"Really? I've never seen one. What does it…"

"She."

"What does _she_ look like?"

"That," said Remus, pointing up the stairs to where Winky stood, watching. "Winky, come here, I want you to meet someone."

Winky padded quickly down and came over to stand by Remus, looking shyly up at Gwen.

"Gwen, this is Winky, Anna's new house elf. Winky, this is Doctor Gwen Jones, Anna's stepdaughter."

"Hello, Winky." Gwen put out her hand, which Winky shook. "Is this your first time here?"

"Yes, Miss. I is just being Missy Anna's house elf. But I is liking the house."

"Would you like to help me surprise Anna?"

"Oh, yes, miss."

"Ok, here's what we'll do: you take my hand and we'll go…" she looked at Remus.

"Kitchen."

"…to the kitchen and you can say you found me and can you keep me?"

Winky looked puzzled.

"It's a joke, Winky. Trust me; she'll be very happy to see me."

"Yes, Miss." Winky took Gwen's hand and started to drag her toward the stairs. Entering the kitchen, she stopped. "Missy Anna? I is finding her in the hall. Can Winky keep her?"

" 'Keep her?' What?" Anna turned around with a frown on her face, which instantly changed to a expression of amazement. "_Gwen_!"

"_Surprise_!"

Rushing into each others arms, the two women embraced warmly.

"I wasn't expecting you until Monday night, Gwen. When did you get into London?"

"Yesterday morning; a bit earlier than originally planned. Rang to see if anyone was here and Remus answered. He told me you'd be arriving this evening, so I thought I'd pop over and be part of the welcoming committee." Crossing her arms, she shook her head. "Little did I think _you'd_ be here early."

"Oh, stop. It was a race, so for once, I _was_ ahead of schedule. Otherwise, we'd _still_ be on the road, right Harry? Oh, yes, let me introduce you two. Gwen, this is Harry Potter, who kindly consented to spend his holiday with me. Harry, this is my _second_ favorite Doctor Jones, Christopher's daughter, Gwen."

"Pleased to meet you, Doctor Jones." Harry pulled his fingers loose from a ball of lace he had been trying to detangle, in order to shake hands.

"Call me Gwen, Harry. And it's nice to meet you, too; puts a face with a name, as Anna has told me all about you and your parents."

"Do you know all about _our_ world, the magical one, I mean?"

"No, not _all_, but Dad and Anna thought I should know _some_ things, seeing as I was getting a witch for a stepmother when they got married."

"That and the wand was a _bit _of a giveaway," Remus added as he sat on the stool next to Harry.

"True. I _was_ a little puzzled by some odd things that would occur when I was home from university. I thought it was pretty cool, though, when they did tell me. I used to get the biggest giggle out of telling my friends that my new step-mother was a real witch. They _never_ got the joke." Giving Anna a hug, she looked around at the house elf standing there, silently watching them. "And now, you have your own house elf. She's cute as a button, but what _is_ she wearing?" Gwen was regarding Winky's horribly mismatched hand-me-downs.

"Clothes! And I is not going to wear them no more!" Winky spoke up, emphatically. "I is a _proper_ house elf now and Missy Anna is giving me a proper house elf pillowcase to wear, isn't you, Missy Anna?" Winky asked, looking excitedly at the pile of linens on the counter.

"I was just trying to decide which one would suit you. Here, help me pick one." Anna spread a few pillowcases out on the countertop as Winky climbed up on a stool to get a better look.

"Ok,_ NOW_ I'll display my ignorance of most things magical .. why would she give up her clothes to wear a pillowcase?"

"Oh, Missy Gwen," Winky started to explain, "Winky was given clothes by my old Master, Mr. Crouch. Winky's old Master throws her out in disgrace. He was terrible mad at Winky, so Dobby takes me with him to Hogwarts and Missy Anna is making me a proper house elf again, with a beautiful pillowcase." Winky turned from Gwen, gazing rapturously at the bounty of linens spread before her.

"I'll explain it all to you later, Gwen," whispered Remus. She nodded and smiled, walking over to put her arm around his shoulder. He slid his arm around her waist.

"I is not knowing which one to choose." Winky shook her head in wonderment.

"Well, they're _all_ yours, Winky, but let's just pick out one to get the size and fit right, then we'll trim it."

At that, Winky burst into tears and threw herself into Anna's arms. "Oh, Missy Anna, you is _too_ good to Winky!"

""Don't be silly, you've got to look like a proper house elf and you'll need different – shall we call them uniforms – for different occasions. So, which one will it be? I, personally, like the red flannel plaid: it goes with the season, it's warm and it just needs some lace trim."

"This would go good with it," joined in Gwen, as she stepped forward, picking up a length of lace.

"Harry," Remus whispered out of the side of his mouth, "this is where we make a break for it." He pointed at the door.

"Right," Harry agreed. "Have fun ladies." He and Remus beat a retreat.

"We're going to get some take away for dinner," Remus announced over his shoulder to the three females gathered around the linens and lace. "Be back soon."

Three hands shot up in the air and waved Remus and Harry on their way.

X # X # X

Harry awoke the next morning, opened his eyes, and after a second or two realized where he was. A grin slowly spread across his face. He lay there listening to the traffic noises drifting up to his window. Harry took a deep breath. _Ah_, he thought, _bacon and coffee and I don't have to fix it_. He sat up, put on his glasses and spied a shopping bag at the foot of his bed. He pulled it to him and read the tag.

"Harry. Surprise, surprise! An early present or several late ones. Anna and Remus."

Tearing through the tissue paper, he pulled out a pair of sneakers, two pairs of blue jeans, a long sleeved tee shirt sporting the Manchester United logo, some underwear and socks and a bulky, green pullover jumper.

Scrambling out of bed, he got dressed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, following the delicious smells and the sound of voices. Anna and Remus were sitting at the breakfast table, coffee mugs in hand, looking a little bleary eyed, trying to focus on _The_ _Daily Prophet_ and _The Sunday Times_.

"Morning, Harry. Coffee?" Remus called when he spied Harry entering the kitchen.

"Morning. No, thanks; I'm wide awake. Anna…I don't know what to say," Harry stammered, indicating his clothes, "except thank you, both of you."

"No worries, Harry. You're a few years behind on the shop-o-meter, so we decided to get you started by expanding your wardrobe," replied Anna. Remus nodded agreement.

"Harry Potter, sir, what is you wanting for your breakfast?" Winky had appeared at his side, dressed in her new plaid pillowcase, with two damask napkins fashioned into a pinafore apron.

"Morning, Winky. Some scrambled eggs and toast would do nicely, thanks. Oh, and some juice and a chipolata or two if they're ready, please."

"Well, I'm off to Headquarters." Remus folded the paper he had been reading and stood up. "I'll meet you all for lunch at noon, at _The Leaky Cauldron_."

"Correct. With Gwen and Harry along, I might even be on time, too." Anna offered her cheek for a kiss from Remus and then dove back into the 'Style' section of the paper.

X # X # X

Winky carried Harry's plate over to the table.

"Thanks, Winky."

"You is welcome, Harry Potter, sir."

"We're going shopping, then?" Harry asked Anna, as he spread butter on his toast.

"Yes, indeed; this afternoon. Diagon Alley first; we'll get some money from _Gringotts_, then onward to lay waste to Oxford Street. Have you got a list?"

"Ah, no .. should I? I mean, I've been thinking about what to get everyone, but I've only had Hogsmeade to shop in."

"Thin pickings, Harry, thin indeed."

With a flick of her wand, a piece of paper and a pencil flew from the small deck in the corner and settled in front of Harry. He started listing names and jotting down ideas for gifts.

"Morning all." Gwen walked in, took off her jacket and hung it over the back of a chair. She gave Anna a kiss on the cheek and ruffled Harry's hair. "Got you making a list, has she?" Harry grinned at her and nodded. "She's a maniac when it comes to shopping. You're in for a real experience, my boy, so eat all of your breakfast. You'll need your strength."

"Oh, stop." Anna made a half hearted swipe at Gwen. "You've no room to talk, Missy. You used to be a 'Sloane Ranger' and you're proud of it."

"Too right! Shop 'til you drop!"

"Help!" Harry squeaked, looking around, panic written on his face. Anna and Gwen laughed.

"Missy Gwen is wanting something to eat?" Winky popped up at Gwen's elbow.

"No thank you, Winky. I had breakfast at my place, but I wouldn't say no to a cup of coffee, if it's not a bother."

"No, Miss. Winky will get it."

"Anna, she's such a sweet little thing. How did you even talk her into leaving Hogwarts?"

"She'd been longing for a new position as a proper house elf and I needed help, so it was fate that we found each other."

"Missy Gwen." Winky was back, holding up a mug which Gwen took from her.

"Thanks Winky. How's it going, so far, in you new position?"

"Oh, I is liking it here. I is so glad Missy Anna is wanting me as her house elf. I is going to work hard to get everything ready for Christmas, too."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question, Winky? You see, I'm a Muggle and you're the very first house elf I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Doesn't magic scare Missy Gwen?"

"No, I find it very interesting. A bit unexpected, at times, but not scary."

"Oh .. but you is having a question for Winky?'

"Yes; do you find this _house_ scary, it being a Muggle one, with all the Muggle things it contains?"

"I is finding some very strange things, yes, but I will learn to use them. I is wanting to please Missy Anna and be a good house elf. So Winky is not scared of Muggle things, same as Missy Gwen is not being scared by magic."

"Now, Winky," interrupted Anna, "you and I discussed this. If something Muggle doesn't suit you, or you don't see the point of using a certain appliance, you can feel free to do your work anyway you see fit. You don't have to use _anything _Muggle, if you'd rather not. Understood?"

"Oh no, Missy Anna, I is liking some of the Muggle things. I just isn't knowing how some of them is working, yet."

"Fair enough. We'll get around to them, one at a time."

"Yes, Missy Anna."

"Gracious," commented Gwen as she sat down at the table. "I didn't know one question would be such a bother."

"Nonsense, you don't learn if you don't ask."

"Lord, Anna, you sound just like Dad," laughed Gwen.

"Well," replied Anna with a smile, "I did pick up a few of his little sayings. You'll have to tell him."

"When's he getting her?" asked Gwen, taking of sip of her coffee.

"There's the final round of that whist tournament he organized, so he's not hurrying as he doesn't expect you to arrive until Christmas Eve. You can surprise him – BOO! – scare him to death." They all laughed at the absurdity of _that_ statement.

X # X # X

"So," Harry asked, between forkfuls of eggs, "what're the plans for today? Besides shopping, I mean."

"First." Anna ticked off her list on her fingers. "We're getting the Christmas decorations down from the attic and sorted. Second, go and pick out a tree. Third, we lunch with Remus at _The Leaky Cauldron_. Fourth, visit _Gringotts_ to get some money. Fifth, shopping in Diagon Alley; _Madame Malkin's_ and anyplace you need to go, Harry. Then last, but by far the most exciting; laying ruin to all the shops and stores on Oxford Street that are foolish enough to let me in the front door!"

"Blimey. I had to ask." Harry shook his head and sighed.

"That's why I wore my most comfortable shoes, Harry," Gwen informed him. "I've done this before and I've learned; it'll be marathon shopping at its grandest!"

"I'm beginning to realize that." Harry nodded.

X # X # X

Draining the last gulp of coffee from her mug, Anna got from her chair and regarded Gwen and Harry.

"Well, let's get this show started, shall we? Upwards, to the attic! Winky, we'll need your help, too.

"Yes, Missy Anna."

Off they trooped, up the four flights of stairs, to the top of the house. Reaching the landing, Anna opened the first door and stuck her head in.

"Morning, Wally. Hello, Hedwig." Soft hoots answered as Harry looked around the door jam. Half of the room was given over to the two owls, sitting on perches, surrounded by old picture frames, water and treat bowls, trunks and pieces of furniture. The other half of the room was lined with shelves, holding neatly labeled boxes, marked 'books', 'papers', 'souvenirs', 'clothes', 'photos', etc.

_So this is where all of those pictures of my folks would be_, thought Harry.

"We'll find those pictures I told you about, somewhere in that lot," Anna airily waved in the direction of the shelves. "You and I will get to those later."

"Right." Harry smiled to himself. "Hello, Hedwig." He walked over and petted the snowy owl, which nibbled his fingers and hooted softly. Anna's barn owl, Wally, also hooted at him. "Good morning to you, too, Wally. Just settling in for a nap, huh? We'll leave you two alone, then."

Harry followed Anna out onto the landing and across to the other half of the attic. Gwen was already on a stool, handing down boxes to Winky. Actually, she was picking out boxes from the shelves and Winky was floating them down and piling them neatly by the door.

"That's the last." Gwen climbed down off of the stool.

" 'Locomotor boxes' " Anna swished her wand and the boxes formed into a little line, and proceeded to float down the stairs ahead of them. On the third floor, Anna separated one of the boxes from the rest.

"Harry, your job is to put a candle in each window, front and back, working your way down to the ground floor. They've had a charm put on them, so they will go on at dusk and go off at dawn."

"Right, I'll get started." Harry picked up the box and headed into the nearest bedroom as Anna, Gwen and Winky continued down the stairs.

"Are we putting the tree in the library or in the front parlor this year?"

"Parlor will be best, I think. It'll feel more like a family Christmas for Harry. Plus, there will be more room to pile up presents, too."

"Oh, good logic, that." Gwen smiled at Anna and winked. Anna nodded her head and winked back.

"Ok, then, the ornament boxes go by the sofa, and we'll leave the decoration boxes in the hall. Winky, these boxes will be yours to unpack. We'll unpack the ornament boxes when we get the tree in place."

"Yes, Missy Anna." Winky was shivering with excitement. "What is your decorations looking like? Can Winky unpack them now?"

"Sure, get started," replied Anna, waving her hand, indicating the library, dining room and parlor, "while I run back upstairs and get dressed."

"Yes, Miss!" came the muffled reply from inside the first box, as Winky reached for the swags and baubles and various bits and pieces of Christmas cheer to be hung up around the house.

"I'm going down and finish my coffee." Gwen headed for the stairs. "Don't be too long, Anna, we've got a lot of territory to cover and I'm in just the right mood."

"Me, too. This is going to be a _LOT_ of fun." Anna ran up to her bedroom to change.


	22. Let's Get Started, Shall We?

**Chapter 22**

**Let's Get Started, Shall We?**

Descending the stairs twenty minutes later, Anna paused, then came down the last two or three steps. She gasped and gazed around at the profusion of decorations. Gwen and Harry were standing there, with silly grins on their faces, watching Anna as she peeked into the library and parlor and marveled at the entrance hall, festooned to the point of literally every available inch of space being covered.

"My Lord. Bit keen, isn't she?"

"A bit." Gwen nodded.

"You think?" Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"We'll have to calm this down a little." Anna put a hand to her cheek and shook her head.

"What, and break Winky's heart?" Gwen asked with a smile on her face.

"I've got to tell her to spread this around the house a bit more. A _lot_ more! _WINKY_!"

"Yes, Missy Anna." Winky came bounding out of the dining room, a garland of silver tinsel wrapped around her neck, grinning from ear to pointy ear. "Winky is having _fun_, Missy Anna. I _likes_ decorating."

"Well, I _am_ glad, dear, but I'm afraid I made a _little_ mistake in my directions to you. So it looks like you may have to do a bit _more_ decorating for me."

"Mistake, Missy Anna? I is not understanding."

"Well, I _meant_ to tell you that I wanted the decorations spread _around_ the house, not just in these front two rooms, the dining room and the hall. So, if it won't be too much of a bother, could you put some of this glorious Christmas cheer in the back parlor and music room, downstairs in the kitchen and breakfast room and some in the hall and office? If there's _any_ left over, maybe a bit or bob in the bedrooms on the next floor?"

"Oh, yes, Missy Anna; don't you worry. Winky will take care of _everything,_" proclaimed the house elf, beaming up at Anna. "Winky _was_ wondering why you is wanting just these rooms having all of the decorating."

"Winky, it was _my_ fault; I just didn't give you very clear instructions. Never mind. I trust you to make everything right while we're out shopping."

"Yes, Miss." Rubbing her hands together, Winky headed for the front parlor.

Harry and Gwen were leaning on each other, rocking with silent laughter. Anna gave them a withering look.

"Oh, shut it!"

"We didn't say a word!" Gwen protested.

"No, but you were thinking it!"

"Thinking what?" Harry gasped.

"That I had extricated myself from that misunderstanding with superb diplomatic skills."

"Ha! Saved your arse, you mean. 'Diplomatic skills' my aunt Hannah!" Gwen crossed her arms and stood there, tapping her foot, looking askew at Anna.

"I .. oh, forget it. Let's go shopping. WINKY!"

Gwen and Harry grabbed their jackets and put them on. Anna picked up her coat and with Harry's help, shrugged into it.

"Yes, Missy Anna?" came Winky's voice from the parlor.

"I'm going to have the Christmas tree delivered to the back door, so if you hear someone in the garden, you'll know what's going on."

"Yes, Missy Anna."

"Ok, we're off, then. See you later."

"Yes, Missy Anna."

"We'll be home for dinner – say about seven."

"Yes, Missy Anna."

"I, oh, never mind, Winky."

"Yes, Missy Anna."

Turning to Gwen and Harry, she looked puzzled. "Did either of you happen to notice the point at which I lost all control of my own house?" They shook their heads, grinning. "Oh, well. I'll figure it out later." Popping her hat on her head, she shooed Harry and Gwen out of the front door. "Let's go look at Christmas trees and then we'll head toward Diagon Alley."

X #X # X

"There you are!" Remus waved at them from a corner table. "I was starting to lose bets with myself on when you'd finally get here." He took a sickle from one pocket and transferred it to the other pocket inside his robe.

"Cute - very cute." Gwen gave him a hug and kiss and then settled into a chair next to him, while Anna and Harry checked the 'lunch specials' menu board.

Tom, the innkeeper came bustling over and took their orders. Remus then questioned them as to their morning activities.

"We retrieved the boxes of Christmas stuff from the attic. Winky's decorating _EVERYWHERE_! We searched for a long time but we finally found, and then bought, a lovely Christmas tree. It is being delivered to the back door this afternoon. You and Harry will have to move it into the parlor and get it set up when we get home. Then we came here to meet up with you," Anna enumerated.

"Well, that took care of this morning. What have you got planned out for us this afternoon?"

"_Gringotts_ after lunch, and then we shop 'til we drop!"

"Harry!" Remus hissed across the table. "If we move _really_ quickly, mate, we could make a break for the door before she could get her wand out and stun us!"

"Don't even _think_ it, Remus," Gwen warned him. "We're _all_ going shopping _together_. You're _not_ leaving me here alone with Anna!"

"Oh, nice!" Anna rolled her eyes.

Tom and one of the waiters arrived with their food.

"Gentle Witches and Wizards…lunch if served."

Harry, Remus and Anna swiveled to look at Gwen and they all broke up laughing.

X # X # X

Emerging from _Gringotts_ an hour later, Gwen wore a puzzled expression on her face.

"How far underground were we, exactly?"

"Don't know," Remus answered. "Truth be told, I'd just as soon _not_ know."

"Right. What a ride, though!"

"Still scares the willies out of me." Remus nodded.

"Oh, I wasn't scared. I just thought it was the strangest roller coaster I've ever been on."

"What?"

"Roller coaster, Remus. A fun, scary Muggle ride at an amusement park."

"Yes, I _know_ what they are. You _like_ to ride on them?"

"Sure. I'll take you on one sometime. Maybe next summer."

"I don't know about that." Remus shook his head.

"We'll start small and work our way up to the heart stoppers," Gwen suggested. Seeing the shocked look on Remus' face, she smiled and shook her head. "Would I make you do anything I wouldn't do myself?"

"I suppose not, _but_, small ones first."

"Deal."

Putting her arm through his, they started down the steps.

"If you'll give it a try, you'll come to enjoy the thrill. And roller coasters have proper seats and safety harnesses and bars and things so you'll feel secure. Trust me, love, we'll have fun come next summer."

"Hey! Wait up you two!" came a shout from behind them, as Harry bounded down the steps to catch up with Gwen and Remus. "Where's Anna?"

They all three looked back and forth at each other and then chorused, "_Madame Malkin's!"_

"Let's go extract her, before she blows her entire Christmas budget on new gowns," Gwen suggested.

Off they trooped, down Diagon Alley.

"Hang on. I've got to pop into _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ for a gift for Ron. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

"Right! See you in a bit, then."

X # X # X

Harry entered _Madame Malkin's_ ten minutes later, having bought Ron a broomstick servicing kit, like the one Hermione had given him for his birthday a few years before. Looking around the shop, he spotted Remus lounging in an overstuffed chair in one corner. Remus waved him over and indicated that Harry should sit down in the other chair, opposite him.

"Where are they?"

"In the back, trying on gowns, _both_ of them. We need to nip this in the bud, Harry, or we'll never get them out of here."

"Well, let's remind them about Oxford Street and the fact that Winky is home alone, running amok with the Christmas decorations," suggested Harry.

"That _might_ do it. Worth a try, I suppose."

Remus glanced at his watch and sighed. Harry settled back into the cushy chair and resigned himself to the wait.

X # X # X

"Well?" Gwen appeared through a curtain at the back of the shop. Twirling around, she looked back and forth between Harry and Remus, hopeful of a positive reaction.

"Very pretty. The color suits you and I like it a bit better than the first one," Remus admitted as he gazed at Gwen.

"I like it, too, Gwen," Harry agreed.

"Excellent! It's _my_ favorite. I'll get it, then." Gwen turned and disappeared back through the curtain.

"One down, one to go!" Harry grinned at Remus, just as Anna made her entrance into the room.

"I can't make up my mind. What do you two think; this one," she asked, holding up a periwinkle colored gown in front of her. "_Or_ .. this one?" Sweeping the first gown aside, she revealed the bottle green one she was wearing.

"That's a tough one; they're both nice, but haven't I seen you in one that's similar to the blue one?" Harry asked, tilting his head and looking thoughtfully at both gowns.

"Harry, you're right! That was very observant of you. I'll get the green." Anna turned and swept back to the changing room.

"Smooth, Harry."

"Constant vigilance." They both laughed. "Now, if we can just get them to limit themselves to one gown each, we'll get out of here."

"My thoughts, exactly, Harry," Remus agreed, smiling broadly.

Madame Malkin came bustling out of the back rooms, with the two gowns Gwen and Anna had decided not to purchase, to re-hang them for display.

"Wait a minute, Madame Malkin," Harry said as he stood up suddenly, walking over to the owner of the shop. Turning to Remus, he grinned. "I just had an idea. Let's buy these two gowns for Anna and Gwen for Christmas. We know they like them and they fit, so that'll save us worrying over what to get them."

Remus got up and came over to Harry and Madame Malkin. "That's bloody _brilliant_, Harry! Madame Malkin, if you would be so kind as to wrap up these two gowns and have them sent to my place." Remus grabbed a sales slip and scribbled his address on the back. "And not a word to those two in the back."

"Certainly, sir. The ladies will be _so_ pleased. They _were_ having a hard time deciding. You will _both_ receive Christmas kisses for these gifts, I can assure you." Madame Malkin beamed at them, hanging the two gowns on a rack and putting Remus' address in her side pocket. Harry checked the price tags and counted out the Galleons to Madame Malkin.

"Harry, I can't let you pay for both!" Remus protested.

"No time, pay me back later," Harry hissed, as Anna and Gwen came out of the changing room and joined them at the front, carrying their new gowns in bright purple bags.

"What have you got there?" asked Gwen, noticing the bag in Harry's hand.

"A present for my friend, Ron Weasley; a broomstick servicing kit. He's the keeper on Gryffindor's Quidditch team."

"OH! Speaking of the Weasleys; we have to stop in Fred and George's shop," Anna exclaimed. "I have a project for them," she added mysteriously, as she headed out the door.

"Uh oh. I get the feeling Anna is up to something," whispered Remus to Harry, as they left _Madams Malkin's._

"Should we feel apprehensive for this Fred and George, or us?" Gwen asked.

"Both, I should think," Harry said, shaking his head.

"I heard that!" Anna shot back over her shoulder, as they wended their way through the crowded alley.


	23. Onward!

**Chapter 23**

**Onward!**

Number ninety-three, Diagon Alley, was home to _Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes,_ the joke and novelty shop Fred and George Weasley had opened when they left Hogwarts. It had, by all accounts, been a great success. If the crowd inside the store was any indication, they were doing splendidly during the Christmas season, too.

Harry, Anna, Remus and Gwen had to stand aside and wait for some of the satisfied customers to leave, most carrying bulging, red and gold shopping bags. Finally gaining entry, they spotted the ginger heads of the twins behind the counter, busily ringing up sales and packing bags with their goofy goodies.

"Oy! Fred, George!" Harry shouted and waved.

"Harry!"

"Remus!"

"Anna!"

"And a good looking blond bird!"

"Watch it, gentlemen, she's taken." Remus put a protective arm around Gwen. Leaning over to her, he whispered, "They're harmless, just don't touch or eat _anything_ they offer you." Gwen looked at him, slightly alarmed.

Finishing with their customers, they brothers literally leapt over the counter, clapped Harry on the back and gave Anna big hugs and a kiss on the cheek. Turning to Remus, they advanced on him _and_ Gwen, who stood her ground, though the temptation was to run and or at least hide behind Remus.

"So, Remus .."

"Introduce us .."

"Won't you?"

"Boys, I'd like the two of you to meet Doctor Gwen Jones; Anna's step-daughter."

"And she's taken?"

"We can assume?"

"Yes, Remus and I have known each other for five years." Gwen managed to find her voice.

"You're a Muggle?"

"Well, yes, I am."

"In honor of your visit to our humble little shop…"

"may we offer you a 'Canary Cream'?"

"Tastes like lemon custard."

"Makes you sprout feathers, Gwen, don't do it!" Harry warned her, laughing. "You two have _no_ shame at all, offering that to her."

"It won't hurt her!"

"It's an introduction .."

"to our shop."

"Go ahead, Doctor Jones, try it."

"It's one of our most popular products."

Fred and George stood there, Canary Cream held out to Gwen, who suddenly reached out and grabbed it. Before Remus or Harry could stop her, she popped it into her mouth, chewed and swallowed it. Her eyes grew wide and the next moment a five foot, seven inch canary was standing there. Gazing around, she looked down at herself and began to chirp, but it was obvious she was laughing. Within minutes Gwen had shed her feathers and was busy looking at all of the different products on display, with Fred and George explaining everything to her, guiding her around the shop.

Anna and Remus just shook their heads, but Harry was grinning broadly, remembering how Fred and George had tried out one of their test samples of the Canary Creams on Neville, while they were still at Hogwarts. They had been dreaming of opening this shop for several years, and now their dream had come true. Harry was very happy and proud about their success.

X # X # X

"Fred, George, could I have a word with you, please," Anna called to them after a few minutes. "I have a project and a proposition for you." _That_ got their attention.

Excusing themselves and leaving Gwen to poke around on her own, they came over to hear what Anna had to say.

"I'm not being rude, but I really need to talk to you two in private. Could we step in the back for a minute or two?" Turning to Harry and Remus, she apologized, "Sorry, guys, but this is _very_ important. I'll let you in on it later."

"Okay."

"No problem."

X # X # X

After Fred and George led Anna into the back of the shop, Harry and Remus exchanged looks and shrugs. Gwen came over to the counter with a small sampling of different items from the numerous shelves.

"These seem relatively harmless." Gwen swatted Remus' arm when he rolled his eyes. "It's purely for scientific research; I'm interested in the physiological changes that occur. I sprouted _feathers_, for heaven sake!"

"That's your story…" Harry volunteered as he walked by.

"And I'm sticking to it!" Gwen finished, grinning at him.

"I've got to get you out of Diagon Alley. You're having _way_ too much fun." Remus shook his head.

X # X # X

Anna emerged with Fred and George after just a few minutes. They shook hands with her and then went behind the counter, bagged Gwen choices and began waiting on some new customers who had just entered their shop.

"We're finished here, unless you need to buy something, Harry?" Anna looked at him.

"No, I'm fine. I'll come back after the Christmas rush is over and catch up with all of the Weasley family gossip," Harry assured her, and turning, he waved good bye to the twins. "I'll be back later this week, guys. We'll talk then."

"Righto, Harry!"

"Happy Christmas, guys!"

"Same to you, too!" they chorused back. "Happy Christmas!"

Outside Anna rubbed her hands together and an evil smile spread across her face. "Ok, troops, it's off to Oxford Street and some serious shopping!"

X # X # X

"TAXI!"

One of London's famous black taxicabs slipped out of the stream of traffic on Oxford Street and pulled up to the curb.

"42 Harley Street."

"Right-o. Let me get the boot open for your packages."

Harry and Remus, laden with a mountain of boxes and bags, staggered to the rear of the vehicle. With the help of the driver, they somehow fitted the multitude of purchases into the boot. Collapsing onto the back seat, the two grinned at each other.

"We survived! When we get this lot to Anna's and unloaded," Remus remarked, jerking his thumb toward the rear of the taxi, "we can relax. Until Gwen and Anna return, that is."

"They were perfectly happy to be rid of us, I think. I'm sure they can pick out wrapping paper and ribbon without us, and our whining," Harry laughed. "Good plan, that, moaning just enough to irritate those two, without getting them truly mad at us."

"I have my moments of genius, thank you," Remus replied smugly and then laughed with Harry about their 'escape'. "Did you get all of your shopping done, Harry?"

"Yeah, but my list wasn't that long. I do have to get them wrapped and sent, though."

"No problem, we'll use the Floo Network's Delivery Service. It's quick and cheaper than post owls."

"I was wondering how Hedwig and Wally would be able to manage. Bit of a relief, that."

"However, Harry, if you suddenly remember another gift you need to buy, we could go out tomorrow and pick it up. Anna will be spending the entire day putting the decorations on the Christmas tree, so we'll be, basically, on our own."

"All day?" Harry asked.

"Yes, indeed. She'll work from just after breakfast until nearly dinner time, getting the lights and decorations on. And it _will_ look magnificent."

"Shouldn't I lend a hand?"

"No," Remus cautioned. "You'll be tossed out of the parlor and told to stay away until the unveiling and lighting 'ceremony' tomorrow night. We'll toast the season and she'll light the tree and Christmas will be officially started. Family tradition, you see."

"Oh, right."

"_Then_ comes the wrapping party," Remus explained. "We will be spending tomorrow evening doing _all _of the gift wrapping, so the tree can be properly surrounded by beautifully wrapped presents for Christmas Eve."

"So that's what Anna and Gwen were on about," Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "Now it makes sense about the wrapping paper, ribbon and bows and all of that stuff they were so excited about collecting."

"Right. Now, when we get back to Anna's we'll unload the bounty in the back and then move the tree into the parlor and get it situated in a stand. Then we'll not be in trouble for bailing on them."

"Good plan, Remus. Hey, we're here."

X # X # X

"We're back!" yelled Anna, as she and Gwen staggered into the front hall, loaded down with bulging bags of paper, bows, ribbon and tags.

Harry came clattering down the stairs to help, relieving them of some of the bags.

"Where does this lot go, then?"

"Dining room. We wrap tomorrow night and the table is our work station," answered Anna, leading the way.

"Right," replied Harry, falling in step behind the two women, as they headed to the dining room.

"I noticed you and Remus managed to get the tree set up in the parlor for me." Anna smiled at him as she returned to the hall to hang up her coat. "Where is he, by the way?"

"Remus is out getting some pizza for dinner. There weren't enough groceries in the house for Winky to do a proper dinner, so she's going to have her first taste of a double cheese pepperoni pizza, when he gets back. Besides, she worked really hard today while we were gone; shifted all of the decorations around. So Remus and I made an executive decision, and told her she didn't have to cook tonight, we'd take care of it. "

"Good thinking, but I'll have to sit down with her and make a shopping list of the groceries she'll need and have it delivered tomorrow." Anna walked into the parlor and stood admiring the tall Christmas tree Remus and Harry had set up by the front bow window.

"Don't be silly, Anna." Gwen joined her, circling the tree with Anna, admiring how well it looked, even undecorated. "I have to go grocery shopping myself tomorrow; for my place. So I'll do your list with mine."

"I could go with you, too," Harry volunteered.

"There!" Gwen beamed. "Problem solved. We just need your list."

"Excellent. That gets you lot out of the house so I can concentrate on the tree and gets our food shortage problem taken care of at the same time."

"Pizza's here!" Remus shouted from the downstairs hall. "Come and get it before Winky devours it all!"

"Coming!" The three of them laughed and headed down the stairs.

X # X # X

"Ready everyone? Ok, here goes."

Anna turned and opened the big pocket doors of the parlor, to reveal the fully decorated Christmas tree.

"Oh, Anna, you've outdone yourself this year. And that's saying something!" Gwen added as they all entered the front parlor to inspect the huge tree. "Its' beautiful!"

"Wow!" Harry had never seen such a profusion of ornaments on one tree in his life. "This is mind boggling. It's hard to focus on, really. Where did you get all of these ornaments?"

"Some are old ones, passed down through Christopher's family, some are from my family and the rest we collected, when we saw something we liked and also on our travels. Christopher and I used to pick up one at each place we visited, so they're from all sorts of places around the world."

"Blimey, it'll take the rest of the holiday just to look at all of them."

"Let's light it, Anna," suggested Gwen.

"Right! Remus, hand out the glasses, please," Anna asked, pointing to a tray on a side table, on which stood five glasses of wine."

"Here you go everyone." Remus passed the tray and Harry and Gwen took theirs. Remus turned to Anna, who lifted two glasses off the tray. Then she turned to Winky, who had been standing, staring at the tree.

"You, too, Winky." Holding out a glass to her. "You've worked the hardest getting the house ready, so you must join us in the toast to the season."

"Oh, Missy Anna, I is not deserving it; Winky was just doing her job." The house elf looked up at her Mistress. "You is treating Winky like family, you is."

"Well, you _are_ part of this family, now, so here." Anna handed the glass to her. "Help us do this properly."

"Yes, Missy Anna."

"Right then. A toast: To family and friends gathered here, and to those who are absent but still in our hearts and minds. A very Happy Christmas." Anna raised her glass. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" the others echoed and raised their glasses and drank a toast. Then Anna flipped a switch and the tree was ablaze with tiny twinkling lights.

"Whoa!" "Excellent, Anna!" "That's the ticket!" "Oh, Missy Anna!"

"It does look grand, doesn't it?" Anna was beaming herself, but then she turned to face them. "Alright, you lot, to the dining room! We have a TON of presents to wrap."

X # X # X

Three hours late, the dining room was a shambles of empty paper tubes, ribbon spools and crumpled shopping bags, and a couple of empty wines bottles on the side board. But the pile of presents surrounding the tree was truly the finishing touch to the perfect holiday picture.

Anna stood admiring the effect, when she heard her name being called.

"Anna?"

It was Christopher.

"In the parlor, dear!"

"Ah, I should have known." Christopher walked into a large landscape painting which dominated the far wall of the room. "My goodness, the tree looks fabulous, my dear. Happy Christmas! Sorry I missed the unveiling. Bit of a party going on at Hogwarts, couldn't get away."

"That's alright, I understand completely. It's just fun having _you_ being late, instead of me."

"Yes, bit of a change, that," Christopher agreed, laughing.

"Hello, Dad! Where've you been, then?"

"Gwen! What are you doing here? You weren't due to arrive until tomorrow night!"

"I got here last Friday; caught an earlier flight. What do you think of Hogwarts?"

"I really like the old rock pile. Actually, it's a _huge_, fascinating castle. Everyone has been very welcoming to this old Muggle and I've made a lot of new friends. It's been an education, too, as far as seeing the magical world first hand."

"We'll have to have a long conversation about all of it in the next week or so."

"Hello, Christopher," Remus greeted his friend, as he entered the room. "Happy Christmas!"

"And to you, too, Remus! Wait, who's missing?"

"Just me, sir," Harry said, as he entered with three more presents to put by the tree. "Happy Christmas!"

"Harry! Yes, Happy Christmas to you, too! Anna run you ragged shopping?"

"No, but it was _quite_ an experience." Harry shook his head, grinning.

"That's the least you could call it," Remus agreed. "But .. we _did_ get all of the shopping done in one day, which is something I suppose."

"Are you three finished?" Anna stood there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"I don't know, dear." Christopher looked at the other two. "Are we finished, gentlemen?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"I am, if you two are."

"Yes, dear, we've finished," Christopher informed her, and then they all burst out laughing.

"How's Winky adjusting to her new surroundings, Anna?"

"Just fine, although I realize now, that I can't give her any wine to drink." Anna pointed to the sofa, where Winky lay, covered with a blanket, snoring softly. "One sip and she was out like a light."

"You're serious?"

"Oh, yes. I'll have to limit her to butter beer, in the future. I is a bad mistress, I is."

"No, you're not, and you know it." Gwen sputtered, laughing with the rest of them. "Winky's doing just fine, Dad. She's done all of the decorating, except the tree, of course. And she's an excellent cook."

"Splendid, I'll have to report that to Dobby, next time I see him."

"Let's go down stairs and have a slice of that cake Winky made today. I'm feeling the need for a nibble or two after all that work wrapping presents," suggested Remus.

"I second the motion," agreed Harry.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Gwen took Remus' hand and led the way downstairs for some dessert.

"Coming, Christopher?" Anna looked over at him.

"Actually, I think I'll wander around the house and check the decorations, admire the tree for a while and then pop down to the office and meet with Remus as planned," Christopher replied.

"All right, I'll see you later." Anna blew him a kiss and left to catch up with the others.


	24. Happy Christmas to All!

**Chapter 24**

**Happy Christmas to All **

"Wake up, Harry Potter! Wake up! It's Christmas, Harry Potter! You is going to miss it!"

Harry sat up and stretched. Putting his glasses on, he smiled at the house elf standing at the side of his bed, jumping up and down in her excitement.

"Good morning, Winky and Happy Christmas. I'm awake! I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Getting out of bed and putting on his bathrobe, Harry followed the excited house elf down the stairs to the parlor.

"Look, Harry Potter! Father Christmas is leaving you a stocking!" Winky pointed to the mantle, where five stockings were hanging.

"Looks like you got one, too, Winky. Here." Harry took his and Winky's stockings off of the hooks and handed Winky the one marked with her name.

"Winky is getting one, too?" The house elf gazed in wonder at the bulging stocking in her hands. She plopped down on the rug, right where she was standing and upended the contents on the floor. "Oh, look! Winky is getting candy, and a beautiful big orange, and oh, Harry Potter! See what Winky is getting!"

Harry glanced over at the house elf and suppressed a laugh. "Why, those are _magnificent_ sunglasses, Winky. They suit you perfectly!"

"Is they really looking pretty, Harry Potter?" Winky asked, while adjusting the vivid pink, rhinestone encrusted sunglasses on her nose.

"Yeah. Check in the mirror out in the hall, why don't you."

Winky got up and ran to the front hall, climbed up on a chair and admired her new 'look'.

"Oh, I is _liking_ them…Missy Anna! _Missy Anna_!" Winky tore up the stairs, headed for Anna's bedroom, shouting her Mistress' name. Harry smiled and shook his head.

X # X # X

"Well, I'm knackered. I don't ever remember such an orgy of destruction in my life." Anna leaned back on the sofa and surveyed the piles of torn paper and scattered boxes littering the parlor. "It looks like a bomb went off."

"Oh, get serious," Gwen replied, removing a wisp of ribbon from her hair. "It's Christmas morning. What did you think we'd do, sit here and open one present at a time and oh and ah over each one? Like _that_ was going to happen!"

"I agree with Gwen," came Harry's voice from under a pile of paper. He sat up, grinning. "I've never had so much fun in my entire life! Thanks, everybody. Not just for the presents, but for including me in the celebrations."

"You're quite welcome, Harry. Maybe we should do this again, next year. It might just catch on, this marathon shopping and free-for-all gift opening, I mean," Anna suggested.

"Oh, no! Harry, _why_ do you have to encourage her like that?" Remus wondered. "Wasn't one shopping trip with Anna enough. Have you learned nothing?"

"He's right, you know, Harry." Christopher nodded, from his vantage point on the wall.

Peals of laughter greeted that statement.

Winky appeared at the door, wearing her new sunglasses, several pairs of earrings, three necklaces and a child's pink bespangled purse hanging around her neck. "Breakfast is ready, Missy Anna."

"Wonderful! Shall we, everyone?"

"Yes, let's!" "Goodness, I just realized I _am_ hungry." "I do need some more coffee, come to that."

"I'm going to pop up to Hogwarts to wish everyone Happy Christmas. See you later." Christopher waved at them, as Harry, Gwen and Remus headed downstairs. "Pssst!" he hissed at Anna. "I'll give your love to Severus and wish him a Happy Christmas from you, too."

"That's the nicest present I've received all day. You always did give me just the right thing for Christmas." Anna smiled up at him, and blew him a kiss.

"Seeing you happy is the best gift for me, love. TA!" he replied and disappeared out of the frame.

X # X # X

"Now, Winky, I want you to relax and enjoy yourself today. It's tradition for servants to have the day after Christmas as their own holiday. Harry and I are going over to Gwen's and we'll be back late this evening."

"Yes, Missy Anna."

"I've laid out the videos for you to watch and feel free to have anything you want to eat or snack on. Except the wine. I think we both learned a lesson there, don't you agree?"

"Yes, Missy Anna."

"Here's Gwen's phone number. You know how to use the phone now, so don't hesitate to call, if you need anything or have a question. Ok?"

"Yes, Missy Anna."

"I think that's everything. Well, see you later, Winky."

"Yes, Missy Anna."

X # X # X

Harry and Anna descended the front steps and headed up Harley Street, enjoying the bright winter sunshine as they walked toward Regent's Park. They were heading for Camden and Gwen's houseboat, moored in Regent's Canal.

"Did you bring your slingshot with you, Harry?'

"Yeah, got it in my pocket."

"Good, I've got mine too. Let's cut through the park. I think acorns would be good size ammo to start with. We can practice when we get to Gwen's."

"Cool. But, can I ask exactly what we'll be doing with these slingshots? Or do I have to wait, like the rest of the class, until we get back to Hogwarts?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Using them for decoying and disrupting, Harry," she answered.

"Oh, well, that's alright then…what _are_ you talking about?"

Anna laughed. "Clear as mud, eh? Ok. Decoying – causing a diversion – misdirecting someone's attention. Making a noise somewhere other than where they are looking. If you can fire a shot and hit something behind someone, they will almost always turn to see what made the noise. Gives you a second or two to move or disappear, if need be. Or draw their attention from someone else who might be cornered. Better than a spell, which can be dodged and you can also, unfortunately, see. _And,_ it can be traced back to where it originated, thereby making you a target. _Not_ good, in most situations, as when I silenced Lucius in the garden.

"And disrupting?" Harry inquired, intrigued by this information.

"Ah, well, it's a bit silly, really, but have you ever seen those old Muggle westerns, where the good guy always shoots the bad guy's gun out of his hand, instead of just shooting him outright?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Well, it seemed silly in those cowboy movies and damn near impossible to do in real life, _but_, if you get good at target shooting, you might be able to hit someone's hand, who is pointing their wand at another witch or wizard. Or Muggle, for that matter. Even if you don't knock the wand out of their hand, you could knock their aim off, so they miss, or maybe break their wand. Giving the other person a chance to defend themselves or escape.

"I see. So, basically, we're using non-magic to fight magic? That's what you meant about 'some things they wouldn't expect us to use', correct?"

"Correct. Most wizards wouldn't know John Wayne from John Inman. So, advantage D.A."

Harry laughed. "Now there's a mind picture that's going to be hard to get out of my brain. Thanks a lot!"

They crossed Marylebourne Road and entered Regent's Park. Finding a large oak tree halfway along the Broad Walk, they collected a bag full of acorns and then headed northeast, to the Parkway and on to Camden Road. Turning southeast, they continued halfway down Pancras Road, and then headed east, on Goods Way to Regent's Canal and then Gwen's mooring spot.

"It's only a few more blocks, Harry, and then I think we can sit on the deck and target shoot at old cans. I need the practice, myself."

"Good idea. This has been a nice walk, though. I'm seeing more of London then I ever have in my life."

"And to think, you have more than two weeks left to explore. Maybe you should call Hermione and let her take you around. It's her hometown, after all. I'm going to be busy, visiting Alice and Frank as much as I can, to work with them. Sorry about that, but I'll try to show you around, too."

"I understand, and I can find plenty to do, trust me. I think it's great what you're trying to do with Neville's folks. Just don't wear yourself out. It's your holiday, too, not just mine. You should relax and enjoy yourself, at least a bit."

"Point taken, Harry."

X # X # X

Sitting on the deck of Gwen's converted canal barge, Anna and Harry spent most of the afternoon knocking old cans off the railing, watched by Remus. When it got too dark to see they made their way below, to the tiny living room, where they all relaxed before eating.

"This boat is really neat, Gwen," said Harry after having taken the 'ten-cent' tour. "It's just the right size for one person." He flopped down in an old arm chair.

"Or, two," Anna whispered to him.

Harry looked over at Gwen and Remus, setting the table.

"Remus doesn't live here, does he?"

"If he's not at my place house sitting, _when_ Gwen's in town, yes. Lord knows when he was last at _his_ flat."

"This morning, for your information," Remus leaned over and stage whispered in Anna's ear.

Harry snickered and Anna blushed.

"Yes, Harry, Gwen and I are 'an item'. You may have noticed. But we've only gotten serious about each other during this last year."

"And before you ask, Harry," Gwen stuck her head out of the kitchen, "yes, I _do_ know about Remus' condition. It doesn't matter to me. It's a medical, well, magical condition that he has under control."

"Oh. Well, I…" Harry stammered.

"It's ok, Harry. Gwen helped her father formulate the pills I now take, instead of that vile Wolfsbane Potion. She's comfortable with it, despite my own misgivings about her having that knowledge at all." Remus shrugged. "She's inherited her father's scientific mind. It's just another medical condition to her, like diabetes or epilepsy. So, we could move past that and get to know each other."

"Gotcha. That's cool."

"Speaking of cool; come and have dinner before it gets stone cold," Gwen called from the kitchen.

X # X # X

"Gwen, that was a lovely dinner." Anna smiled at her step-daughter, as Remus and Harry took the plates from the table.

"Well, I have been working on my culinary skills, so as to not have to practice medicine on my own guests," replied Gwen. "How'd the target practice go? I could hear the thunks when you hit those old tin cans, while I was getting dinner ready.

"I'm ashamed to say that Harry was doing better than I. A bit rusty, or I need glasses, one of the two."

"You were doing just fine, don't exaggerate, Anna," Remus chided her. "Harry just has a good strong arm and natural ability for targeting. Must be all those Snitches he's had to grab out of the air, eh, Harry?"

"Quite possibly, come to think of it," Harry nodded agreement. "It wasn't too hard to find the right sighting angle, but that slingshot is a lot more powerful than it looks. Our first targeting practice back at school should be _really_ interesting."

"Indeed. I've already figured out how I'm going to set up the Room of Requirement. You'll get a kick out of it, Harry."

"Tell me."

"No, I have to keep _some_ secrets from you students. I know if you get together with any of the D.A. gang over the holiday, you'll tell them all about the reasons for the slingshots, so I'm not telling you any more."

"Party pooper."

"Anna, a party pooper? Oh, Harry, you don't know Anna very well if you think she'd ever be a wet blanket when it comes to parties," Gwen informed him, laughing at the very suggestion. "I'm surprised she didn't throw a party to celebrate Winky's arrival into the household."

"Oh, now, that's a bit much, even for me!" Anna giggled. "I did _think_ about it, though, but then, we had enough to do to get ready for Christmas."

"Since _when_ would that stop you, Miss 'any excuse for a party'?" Remus crossed his arms and regarded his old friend. "Back at Hogwarts, you would nick food and drinks from the kitchens and throw a party at the drop of a hat!"

"Did you really?" Harry inquired. "Quite the Marauder yourself, eh?"

"Well, truth be told; that map was used for quite a few trips around the school by Lily and myself."

"Remember that one New Year's Eve, when James, Sirius, you and Lily popped down to my home and we had our own party, while my folks were out at a party down the street. The _excuses_ I had to come up with to explain why you all were there, _passed out_ on the floor when they came home!"

They all rolled with laughter as Remus recalled the incident. Suddenly, Anna sat bolt upright. A smile, a rather _devious _smile, spread across her face.

"Oh, oh. I don't like this one bit." Gwen leaned over to Harry and Remus. "She's got that look on her face and she's _thinking,_ fast and hard. That's _always_ a bad sign."

"Yeah, I've also seen that before, _too_ many times. We're in big trouble."

Harry reached out and touched Anna's sleeve. "Anna?"

"Excuses…a plausible excuse…perfect!" Turning to the others, she smiled sweetly, which was alarming in the extreme. "I am going to throw a party. A New Year's Party. I know it's short notice, but I think I can get some friends to come. HE! HE! HE!"

"Oh, Lord, I know that laugh, too." Remus shook his head. "We're in for another adventure, Harry, my lad."

"I'm up for it," exclaimed Harry. "Need any help, Anna?"

"No! Harry! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Gwen grabbed his hand. "You're _too_ young to sacrifice yourself like that." Her lower was lip trembling, then she started giggling, throwing herself sideways to avoid being swatted on the arm by Anna.

"If Harry can get in the holiday spirit, so can you two!" Anna looked from Gwen to Remus and back again, her eyes flashing.

"We didn't say we _wouldn't_ help, just that Harry should be more cautious when volunteering like that. Especially if it's one of your 'plans' he's getting caught up in," Remus suggested.

"Humph! Anyway, we'll start tomorrow. I have to think about it a bit first." Anna settled back in her chair, with a far away look in her eyes.

"Oy vay, we are in _such_ deep trouble."


	25. Let's Do It!

**Chapter 25**

**Let's Do It!**

"This invitation list is getting out of hand, Anna," Gwen sighed, then passed the list to Harry.

"You'll have 26 people – if Fred and George bring dates. _And_ everyone shows up," said Harry, counting down the names on the paper.

"How'd you get that many?" Remus leaned over Gwen's shoulder to take a peek.

"Well, you can't invite one Weasley and not invite the rest; they _all_ have to come." Anna sat back with her mug of coffee and took a sip. "Even Percy, now that he's back in everyone's good graces."

"He wouldn't _not_ show up; glad to be forgiven for being a right prat, Percy!" Harry observed wryly.

"Oh, and Winky asked if she could invite Dobby so he could see her new home and that's she's happy and doing well for herself. Wants to show off a bit, I think." Anna checked around, and then whispered, "I think she's secretly got a crush on old Dobby."

"What?" Harry looked over at Gwen and Remus. "Are you two contagious?"

"Don't be daft, Harry. But speaking of contagious, let's go downstairs so I can get a blood sample, Remus." Gwen looked up at him. He nodded.

"Blood sample…sorry, for what?" Harry wrinkled his brow, slightly alarmed. "You're not ill are you Remus?"

"No, same old complaint. Gwen takes a bit of blood every month, when she's here, to see if there are any changes in the cell composition or foreign bodies. She's looking for clues as to what makes me transform." Remus informed him.

"I'm continuing my Dad's work on Remus' lycanthropy. I believe, as he did, that it _is _treatable, beyond what the Wolfsbane Potion can do." Gwen stood up and put her arm around Remus' waist.

"You mean a cure?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Stranger things have been cured, but I'm still in the research stage, Harry. There's a long way to go, before a cure is found. I'm optimistic that I'll at least find the _cause_. That's the first step."

Smiling at Harry, Remus and Gwen turned and left the library, heading for the office.

X # X # X

"Anna, here's a sort of dumb question." Harry had waited until Remus and Gwen were downstairs before turning round with a worried look on his face.

"No such thing as a dumb question, Harry. What's bothering you?"

"Does Gwen have _any_ idea how truly dangerous Remus would be, if not for the Wolfsbane Potion pills? Has she ever seen him transform?"

"Yes, to both questions, Harry. She had helped Christopher, when he was alive, to obtain blood during Remus' transformation stage, for their research. And she has continued to do so, two nights ago in fact, while we were watching videos."

"What? Christmas Eve was the full moon?"

"Yes. She needed another sample of his blood when he was in full transformation."

"I had no idea. The only time _I've_ seen Remus transform, it _wasn't_ good." Harry shuddered at the memory. "He hadn't taken his Wolfsbane Potion and, well, he was _beyond_ scary."

"He's not like that anymore, Harry, but he did insist on being restrained, just in case, when Gwen took the sample. Then he just curled up and waited it out. Gwen stayed with him and she and Christopher had a nice long visit.

"Remus was very reluctant to have her see him that way, the first time she was here to help. But, as Remus said last night, she's her father's daughter and the scientist in her kicked in. She told him, in no uncertain terms, that she was going to be there and do what had to be done, whether he liked it or not.

"Then, I understand, she told him she'd dated worse wolves in sheep's clothing, so it was no big deal. She knew how to defend herself. I think that's when he realized she truly cared for him and had a personal stake in doing this research. And _I_ think they are very good for each other."

"Like you and Christopher?"

"Yes, Harry, like we were."

"Maybe it was you and Christopher who were contagious," Harry leaned over and whispered.

"Could have been, Harry, but don't tell _him_. He'll start matchmaking and he's _horrible_ at it."

"Ok, it'll be our secret." Harry grinned at her.

X # X # X

"I'd better stop adding to this list and start planning for the party with Winky. You know, I'm beginning to believe I've created a little dictator in my own house. She runs this place like a well oiled machine, our Winky. I find myself asking _her_ about things, not the other way round. Oh, well, as long as she's happy and wants to call this place her own, I'm pleased to let her." Anna shook her head. "I guess I passed the Mistress exam."

Harry laughed. "Hard not to; you treat her like family, which, from what I've heard, instills a fierce loyalty in house elves."

"I wasn't doing it to win her over; I just was raised that way. House elves are a special gift to the Wizarding world and we'd better not lose sight of that," Anna explained. "Let's get these invitations done and give Wally and Hedwig a good excuse for some exercise."

"Right."

Heads bent over the invitations and envelopes, the next twenty minutes were quiet except for the scratching of quill on parchment. Winky padded around the table, refilling Anna's coffee mug and Harry's hot chocolate cup.

"Let's see, we've got three or four groups of invites here; one bundle to The Burrow, with a note to Ginny to deliver Luna's, and one bunch for Hogwarts and Neville and his Grandmother on the way. Then we can divide the London pile into the Weasleys who live here in town and Tonks, Mad-Eye and Hermione," Anna reasoned as she stacked the envelopes into four neat piles.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Harry agreed.

Anna got up, went to the desk and rummaging around in the drawers, emerged with tags and some string. Returning to the table, she and Harry tied each stack into a tight little package and attached an address tag.

"Ready? Let's go and roust the troops, shall we?"

X # X # X

Up in the attic, Wally and Hedwig accepted their assignments with good grace, Hedwig heading to The Burrow and Wally for Hogwarts and the Longbottom's house.

"When you two get back, there are a couple of quick deliveries here in London. Here's a treat. Now, take care and rest a little before you start back; we've got plenty of time for the local deliveries, so don't rush."

Hooting softly, and nibbling Harry's and Anna's fingers, the two owls took wing and split apart, heading in different directions.

"Well, that's done. Now I have to meet with Winky. Have _you_ anything planned for today, Harry?"

"Yeah, actually; Remus and I promised Gwen we'd help a friend of her's move some furniture today. Lots of hands, quicker job. And we have to be there by ten," Harry said as he glanced at his watch. "So I'd better get downstairs and get those two moving. We'll just make it. How about you?"

"I'm off to St. Mungo's to see Alice and Frank. I guess we'll see each other tonight."

"Right. See 'ya." Giving Anna a kiss on the cheek, Harry pounded down the stairs, calling Remus and Gwen's names.

X # X # X

Knock…knock.

"Enter."

Severus Snape looked up from his desk, wondering who had ventured down into the dungeons to see him. None of the students had stayed at Hogwarts for the holiday, or any of the staff members, except himself, Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster. Even Argus Filtch was off visiting his sister. Dobby peeked cautiously around the edge of the door.

"Professor Snape, sir, you is getting mail, sir. Professor Dumbledore is asking Dobby to bring it to you. It is an invitation, sir," Dobby informed the Potions Master as he walked into the office and approached Severus' desk.

"An invitation?" Severus, puzzled, held out his hand. "And how do you know the contents of my mail, might I inquire?" Taking the sealed note, he flipped it over and read the return address.

"I is getting one, too, and Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, sir," answered the house elf as he pulled his invitation out of his pocket and held it up to show Severus.

"I see."

"Winky is inviting me to come visit her and see her new Mistress' house," Dobby informed Snape with a grin.

"How delightful," drawled Severus. "Very well, you may go."

"Yes, Professor. We is going to London!" Dobby smiled and ran out of the room, clutching his own invitation to his chest.

As soon as the door closed, Severus broke the seal and opened the parchment.

_Dear Severus,_

_I came up with that plausible excuse you were in need of. So you WILL be able to stop in and see me! Along with about two dozen other people, but at least they're all friends and family; mine, not necessarily yours. HA! HA! Please don't let that stop you from coming, though!_

_New Year's Eve, 7PM till 1 or 2 A.M. I suggested to Albus and Minerva that the three of you stay at The Leaky Cauldron, rather than traveling back that late at night. I'd ask ALL of you to stay HERE, but I don't have room for EVERYONE who'll be coming from out of town (an even dozen, actually)._

_Please say you'll come. I DO miss you. _

_#42 Harley St., Marylebourne. (6 blocks south of Regents Park.)_

_Love, Anastasia_

Severus leaned back in his chair, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Any excuse for a party, little girl."

After a moment he sat up, tossed the invitation onto his desk and continued with his paperwork.

X # X # X

By Friday night the R.S.V.P.s had arrived. Shopping lists for forays to the various grocery and specialty food stores were written and divided between Anna, Gwen, Remus and Harry. They spent most of Saturday seeking out the items on their lists and returning with bulging bags and boxes.

Winky was busy deciding which linens, china, cutlery and crystal were to be used and how to arrange the dining room. There were too many people coming to fit comfortably around the dining room table, big as it was, so Anna and Winky had decided on a buffet, with three smaller tables instead.

Fairy lights had been strung in the green house and noise makers and blow ticklers had been added to the Christmas greenery.

Sunday morning found Anna and Winky in the upstairs hallway.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want me to ask Dobby to come down early and lend a hand?" Anna ventured, as Winky emerged from the linen closet, laden down with napkins and table cloths.

"_NO_, Missy Anna. I is already telling you; Dobby is Winky's guest. I is able to do this myself and is not needing his help. I is wanting to show him I is a proper house elf again!"

"Ok. If that's your final word."

"Yes, Miss."

"However, if any of _us_ can help, you just tell us what we can do. Is _that_ understood?"

"Yes, Miss." Winky disappeared into the closet again.

"Fine. As long as that's settled."

"Yes, Miss," came from the depths of the closet.

Anna descended the stairs, shaking her head, to find Remus, Gwen and Harry waiting.

X # X # X

"Alright, you lot, Winky wants us to clear out so she can re-arrange everything and get the dining room set up. So, why don't we go for a nice Sunday drive?" Glancing at Harry, she spotted a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. "What _are_ you thinking, young man?"

"I'm being _really_ wicked." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I was just imagining the look on Uncle Vernon's face if we were to pull into his driveway in Doctor Jones' Rolls. Aunt Petunia would have a stroke and Dudley would start yelling he had to have one, as a late Christmas present. _That_ would be priceless." Harry gazed heavenward, and sighed.

"Oh, you are a _very_ wicked boy, Harry" Remus admonished, shaking his head, barely suppressing a smile.

"Aren't I, just?" Harry shot him a sideways glance.

"Let's do it!" Anna exclaimed, rubbing her hands together, ready to start.

"NO! I was just _joking_!" gasped Harry. "No…way!"

"_I'm_ not joking; time for some nonsense. Just to see the looks on their faces," Anna pleaded with him.

"We can't just show up, unannounced. I wasn't _serious_."

"But _I_ am…perfectly serious. Time we did something _outrageously _unexpected. Come _on_, Harry, think of the stories you'll be able to tell everyone back at Hogwarts. Let's give them something to talk about. Give their _neighbors_ something to talk about!"

Harry stood there shaking his head, looking over to Remus, who just smiled and winked, then to Gwen who shrugged her shoulders. Anna crossed her arms and waited.

Harry heaved a sigh. "Oh, sod it! Let's go!" Harry gave in, throwing up his hands. Turning to Gwen and Remus he asked, "Are you two coming?"

"Remus, you and Gwen can have the back seat. Very cozy," Anna offered.

"You're always so subtle, Anna," Gwen replied, shaking her head.

"We _won't _peek," Harry added, with a wildly inadequate look of innocence on his face.

Remus grabbed him around the neck and ruffled his hair. "Cheeky blighter," he hissed in his ear. Then turning to Gwen. "You've _got_ to meet these relatives of Harry's."

"Should we take anything? Fruit basket? Cookies? Wine?" inquired Gwen.

They all looked back and forth at each other, and then as one, shouted "Fruitcake!" Dissolving into peals of laughter, they headed for the garage.


	26. Surprise Visit

**Chapter 26**

**Surprise Visit**

Vernon Dursley was sitting at the dining room table, reading the Sunday newspaper when he heard a car stop out in front of the house and the engine shut off. Petunia scurried into the living room to peer through the curtains to see which of her neighbors were having visitors. Her jaw dropped and she ran to where her husband was drinking his coffee, turning the pages of the business section.

"Vernon! It's him! Harry! There are _people_ with him! They've got a _Rolls_!"

"_WHAT _!" Moving very quickly for someone of his girth, he hurried around the sofa and peeked thorough the lace curtains. He saw the beautiful, classic old automobile parked at the end of his driveway, and Harry leading three people up the sidewalk to the front door.

DING! DONG!

"HELLO!…" Harry yelled through the mail slot. "Aunt Petunia, I know you're in there; I saw you at the front window peeping through the curtains. Open up! We're just here to wish you a Happy New Year!"

Dudley came thumping down the stairs from his bedroom. "What's all the shouting about?"

"Hey, Dudley!" Harry spotted his cousin, as he landed at the bottom of the stairs.

Dudley looked around wildly. "Harry?"

"Open the door, Dud."

"What?"

"NO!" shrieked Aunt Petunia, running into the front hall.

"Got to now, Petunia, or I'll open it for you." Anna said sweetly, bending over to talk through the letter slot. "Consider the neighbors. What _must_ they think, seeing us standing here, talking into the mail …"

The door was yanked open.

"Petunia!" Anna straightened up and threw her arms around Harry's aunt and hugged her. "I haven't seen you in _years_!" Releasing her, Anna walked past to face Dudley and Vernon. "So, _this_ is Dudley. Hello. How are you? And _you_," she continued, turning to Vernon, "must be Petunia's husband. Vernon, isn't it?"

"Yes," Vernon managed to squeak, backing up as Harry moved into the hall to allow Gwen and Remus to enter the front door. Petunia was pressed against the wall, mouth open, staring around wildly.

"Hey, Dud." Harry smiled at his cousin. "How was Christmas? Get all of the junk you asked for? I got a bloody great pile of gifts for Christmas, myself!" Turning to his Aunt Petunia, Harry gave her a big kiss. "Hello, Aunt Petunia. Let me introduce you to…"

But Petunia backed away from him, bumped into Anna, turned, saw her, squeaked, and rushed into the living room.

"Petunia, what a sweet little house you have here. Decorate it yourself?" Anna followed her into the parlor.

Uncle Vernon had backed into the kitchen and circled through the dining area to come up behind Petunia. He put a protective arm around her. Anna was looking at Petunia Dursley with her head cocked to one side, smiling slightly. Harry came into the living room, saw Anna, froze for a second, and then quickly turned toward his uncle.

"Let me introduce you, Uncle Vernon. This is Professor Anna Twigg-Jones, one of my teachers at school. She was a classmate of my parents, isn't that right, Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia Dursley nodded her head, still looking at Anna. "Yes. Classmates…friends….years."

Turning, Harry pulled Gwen into the living room and Remus followed her.

"This is Anna's step-daughter," Harry continued with his introductions, "Doctor Gwen Jones and another teacher of mine, Professor Remus Lupin. You've met before…at King's Cross Station…last June? He works with Anna and Gwen on medical research. Anna's a Healer, you see."

"Healer?" Dudley had worked his way over to stand behind his parents.

"Equivalent to a medical doctor, but for our world, Dud," Harry explained. "Anyway," said Harry cheerfully, as he put his arms around Gwen and Remus' shoulders. "We were taking a drive and I suggested we stop for a couple of minutes, just to say Hello and wish you all a Happy New Year!"

Turning from Anna almost reluctantly, Petunia Dursley shook her head slightly and then focused on Harry.

"Well, I, well, yes, ah, Happy New Year," she muttered. Then looking back to Anna, a small smile crept onto her face. "You look well, Anna, and you're right, it _has_ been a long time."

Uncle Vernon goggled at her. "You really _know_ this…this _person_…this…this _you-know-what_ that just _barged_ into our home, without so much as…as…?" he sputtered indignantly, looking down his nose at Anna.

Anna swung her gaze around to him, eyes flashing. Harry grimaced and turned away, Remus rolled his eyes and Gwen clamped her hand over her mouth.

"_EXCUSE ME_? You _rude_, overstuffed _windbag_! I don't _barge_ into people's homes. But I _am_ a genuine _you-know-what_…_ON WHEELS_! So I'll thank _you_ to keep your big mouth _shut_ and reframe from interrupting _us_! _We're having a reunion, here_. Now, _excuse us_!"

Grabbing Petunia by the arm, she pushed past Vernon and dragged Petunia into the conservatory, snapping the doors firmly shut behind them. Turning, she smiled and threw her arms around Petunia and to everyone's surprise; Petunia hugged her back with equal enthusiasm. They started chattering away, laughing, and both talking at once, oblivious of the group watching them.

"Well, I never!" Vernon huffed, indignantly.

"Probably not, Mister Dursley," Remus said softly, patting him on the shoulder, "probably not."

This caused Vernon to spin around in horror, having forgotten there were still other people with him in his living room. Dudley was edging over to the conservatory doors, trying to eavesdrop.

"Hey, Dud, don't you be rude, too." Harry walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder, making Dudley jump.

"Do you and your family have any plans for New Year's Eve, Mister Dursley?" Gwen tried valiantly to make polite conversation. "Anna's throwing a big party, you see, and I'm sure she would be glad to have you and you lovely wife and your…son join us."

"What? Oh…ah…I don't…plans…" Vernon Dursley's head was swiveling back and forth between the scene in the conservatory and the lovely – he had to admit to himself – young Doctor…?...standing next to the tall man with the strange scars on his face. "Must ask…Petunia knows…sorry…plans…"

"Mister Dursley…Vernon," said Remus, as he held up the holiday gift basket they had picked up at _Fordham and Mason_ on the way to Privet Drive. "If you already have plans for the evening and can't join us, we understand. This _is_ a bit short notice, so here's something for _your_ celebration, from Harry and all of us on Harley Street."

"Harley Street, London?" _That_ got Vernon Dursley's undivided attention. He whirled to gape at Harry. "You're staying on Harley Street for the holiday?"

"Yeah, at Anna's house." Harry was beaming at his uncle.

"Anna and my late father's home and office are located on Harley Street, Vernon," explained Gwen. "May I call you Vernon? We're having the party there tomorrow night, starting at 7 PM and we'll be going on until 1 or 2 AM. You and Petunia and Dudley can drop in and just stay a bit, if you have another party to go to, or join all of us for the whole evening."

"Are all of the guests, well, like…him?" Vernon jerked his head at Harry.

"Oh, well, _I'm_ a Muggle, like yourself and your family, as was my late father. But yes, everyone else attending will be from the magical side of the family, so to speak," she noted, smiling at him.

"We don't say _that_ word in this house, thank you," he sniffed.

"What, _magic_? How odd. My father and I never thought it was that unusual; explained an awful lot of strange things, actually."

"Yeah, Uncle Vernon," said Harry, walking over and putting his hand on his uncle's shoulder. "You would be in the minority…the odd ones out…center of attention, too, probably. Besides, you've already met half a dozen of the people who are going to be there. Mister and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred and George Weasley, remember them?"

"No."

"The family of red-heads, from King's Cross. Some of my classmates and teachers and my Headmaster will be there too. Come on…say you'll come," Harry urged, giving his uncle's shoulder a friendly squeeze.

Just then, Anna and Petunia came back from the conservatory, giggling as old friends do.

"Vernon," Petunia gushed, "Anna's invited us to a party, at her home in London, for New Year's Eve!"

"I've heard, but don't we…"

"Have another engagement? Yes, we do, but we can at least stop in and say hello. We'll be driving right past, so let's do."

"But, Petunia, they…we…I…"

"Vernon," Petunia lowered her voice, which stopped him in mid sputter, "you also owe Anna an apology, for you rudeness earlier."

"Petunia!"

"Vernon! Do it!" Petunia barked. "This is an old friend and some of my only good teenage memories are because of her and Lily. I will admit that. Now apologize!"

Stunned, he turned to Anna, gulped and stammered, "I'm so…so sorry for my rudeness. You just took me…by surprise. I didn't mean…"

"That's quite alright, Vernon. I understand and I'll be happy to see you at the party, even if only for a quick visit on your way to other festivities," replied Anna, graciously.

"Oh, well, thank you…Anna."

"It's #42, on the corner. Park out front or in the mews, if there are no spaces available on the street," instructed Anna. Turning to Dudley, she dazzled him with a smile. "There's going to be several good looking young ladies present, Dudley, so dress sharp, make a good impression." She winked at him.

"Oh dear. Anna, Dudley is staying over at his friend's house for the night. So he won't be coming."

"Pity. Maybe another time," said Anna, patting Dudley on the cheek. Then rubbing her hands together, she looked around the room at everyone. "Well, troops, we've got places to go and things to do. It was good seeing you again, Petunia. It's been too long." Anna gave her a hug and Remus, Gwen and Harry said goodbye to Uncle Vernon and Dudley and headed for the front hall.

"Anna, it _was_ a surprise, but I'm really glad to have seen you, also. We'll talk more at your party."

"Excellent! See you then. Goodbye, Vernon." She planted a kiss on his cheek and gave him a hug. She looked over at Harry's cousin. "Bye, Dudley. If you have a change of plans, feel free to tag along. The more the merrier."

Harry, Gwen, Remus and Anna filed out and settled into the Rolls. Window curtains all around #4 fluttered as the neighbors tried to see who had been visiting the Dursleys. They recognized Harry and speculation ran wild. Petunia came out and waved goodbye and smiled happily, while Vernon stood in the door, smiling weakly, looking slightly ill. Dudley was in the kitchen, disemboweling the holiday gift basket.

Harry leaned over to Anna and hissed, "What did you do in there, to Aunt Petunia?"

Smiling wickedly, she whispered back, "I is a bad girl, I is. HE! HE! I'll tell you later."

X # X # X

"I have a task for you, Wormtail."

The silky voice reached him from the shadows of the wingchair across the room, making Peter Pettigrew shiver.

"Yes, my Master?"

"Go to Malfoy Manor and tell Narcissa I wish to speak to her, _before_ she travels to Azkaban to visit that _idiot_ husband of hers."

"Yes, Master, I'll leave immediately." Wormtail backed out of the room, bowing low.

"Well, Bella, do you think your sister will do as I say?" Voldemort addressed the woman sitting on a nearby settee.

"Yes, Master. She wants Lucius out of that rat hole as much as you do. If not more so."

"Ah…indeed, _rat_ being the operative word."

Voldemort stood and walked back and forth for a few minutes.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Master. I saw to the details myself."

"Excellent."

"When will they…."

"When I deem the time is right, Bella. Patience…you must learn patience."

"Yes, Master."


	27. Let Get This Party Started!

**Chapter 27**

**Let's Get This Party Started!**

"It's snowing!"

Harry popped into the kitchen after clattering down the stairs.

"Really?" Anna looked up at him, bleary eyed. "Wait 'til I get some coffee down my throat and I'll go check this amazing news flash for accuracy."

"HA! HA! You really _are_ a grump before that first cup, aren't you?" Harry teased as he accepted a glass of juice from Winky and settled into the chair opposite Anna's.

"Shut it, you," she growled, but with a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "People who know I'm grumpy at this _ungodly_ hour leave me in peace…_usually_."

Harry laughed and reached for the salt and pepper, as Winky put his breakfast plate of eggs and sausages in front of him.

"Thanks, Winky."

"You is welcome, Harry Potter, sir."

"Morning, all." Gwen and Remus joined them, having hung their coats in the hall. "Reporting for party duty! Hey, it's snowing! Did you see?"

"Right. That's the second coming of the morning news. Thanks for sharing," growled Anna as she propped her chin in her hand and stirred her coffee.

"First cup?"

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"Sit _down_ you two." Anna swiveled to peer at them.

"You're _such_ a charming hostess, Anna, how could we refuse?" Remus countered.

"Did someone dispense perky pills? You lot are _way_ too cheerful."

"Oooooooo," all three reacted, leaning away from Anna.

"_That's it_! I'm going into the conservatory, _with_ my paper and coffee, for a little peace and _quiet_!"

Standing, she grabbed her morning paper and coffee mug and shuffled off, muttering to herself, through the archway into the adjoining garden room.

"Miss Congeniality, our Anna."

"I thought she'd never leave."

"I heard that!"

X # X # X

"So, Winky," asked Gwen, turning and accepting her coffee mug from the house elf, "all ready to go for tonight?"

"Yes, Missy Gwen. I is all prepared and will start cooking after lunch and everything will be ready on time."

"The house decorations look beautiful and I loved seeing some of the old china and glasses and linens used again after all this time. Some were my Mother's, you see."

"Yes, Missy Gwen, I is understanding that from Missy Anna. She is liking my choices, too." Winky nodded happily.

"Is there anything we can do to help or should we just stay out of your way?" Remus questioned, knowing the answer.

"Winky has everything under control," the house elf assured them and gave them a thumb's up sign. They all smiled and returned the signal.

"Remus and I are going to pick some music for tonight, though, if you don't mind, Winky. We'll be in the music room later this morning, if you need us, Ok?"

"Yes, Missy Gwen, I is liking Muggle music."

"Hey, you lot! It's snowing!" shouted Anna. "Come and see!"

"Coffee's kicked in."

"Apparently."

"Well, now that she's being civil, shall we join her?" Gwen suggested, getting up from her chair.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry agreed. Standing, he picked up his plate and juice and followed Remus and Gwen into the conservatory.

X # X # X

Anna descended the stairs that evening, putting her earrings in and stopped in front of the hall mirror for a final inspection. Remus and Gwen bustled through the front door and shook snow from their coats, stomping their feet.

"At least it's not snowing as hard now," commented Gwen. "I don't think it'll slow anyone up, the roads are mostly cleared."

"The only ones who'd have difficulty would be the Grangers and the Dursleys. Oh, maybe Neville and his Gran," remarked Remus, as he hung their coats in the vestibule.

"Arthur and Molly are bringing them from the _Leaky Cauldron_ in a Ministry car that Arthur borrowed," Anna informed them. "Got an owl from him an hour ago. And I'll bet good Galleons this snow won't stop Petunia from dragging Vernon here, even if she has to use a dog sled!"

"Which reminds me, Anna," Harry inquired as he descended the stairs. "Exactly what charm _did_ you use on Aunt Petunia, to get her to do the '180'?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Lord, no! I rather enjoyed watching Uncle Vernon gulp like a gold fish at her sudden change of attitude. He probably thinks either we're contagious or she was brainwashed somehow."

"Little of both," Anna admitted. "You see, I did try to include Petunia in the fun, whenever I visited Lily during our school holidays. It was mean to leave her out or ignore her, I thought. So, I did do a _small _charm on her the other day, just for old time's sake."

"Anna," Remus growled, putting his hands on his hips. "Exactly _what_ did you do? Out with it!"

"I did a memory modification, with a pinch of 'Confundus' and a bit of a cheering charm thrown in for good measure. That way she only remembered the good times we had back then and forgot her jealousy of Lily. So, sue me!"

Remus shook his head. "Will it last?"

"Through this evening, at least. Then, if she and Vernon talk, maybe they'll be a little less intolerant of our world."

"Too much to ask for," said Harry, shaking his head. "I'm used to them the way they are. Let them live in their Muggle minded ignorance. Bit safer for them, too."

He looked at Anna with an arched eyebrow and she nodded, but then furrowed her brow.

"Wouldn't you want them to treat you with a little more respect, or at least common courtesy, Harry?" Anna asked, puzzled at Harry's response.

"I only spend about four weeks a year with them. I can tolerate their 'attitude' for that long. Besides, they respect me – ok, they're scared of me. I don't get the constant grief I used to, and if they suddenly became nicer, I'd probably find it nauseating," Harry added with a grin.

"Fine; tonight only. The charm will wear off tomorrow, but if you think Petunia needs a booster, let me know."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Harry laughed.

X # X # X

"Arthur! Molly! Welcome!" Anna exclaimed as she pulled open the vestibule doors and swung them wide. "Mrs. Longbottom, how splendid to have you with us this evening!"

"Anna, my dear," the grand old lady replied, as she swept into the hall and exchanged a kiss on the cheek with her hostess. "My, what a fine house you have here." Looking around with her all-seeing gaze, she allowed Arthur to remove her cloak. "Thank you, Arthur."

"I'll give you the tour, later," said Anna. "Neville, my lad!"

"Hi, Aunt Anna," replied Neville, giving her a hug and a kiss. "Harry!"

"Hey, Neville!" Harry, emerging from the library, beamed at his friend. Turning, Harry faced Neville's Grandmother. "Hello, Mrs. Longbottom." Harry extended his hand and was surprised when she shook her head and pointed to her cheek, indicating she expected a kiss instead. Harry obliged, with a quick quizzical glance at Neville, who winked at him.

"Harry Potter, I want you to call me 'Gran', just as Neville does. I've been told by Albus Dumbledore and Neville about the events last summer at the Ministry of Magic. I want to say how proud I am of you two and what you did, fighting side by side with your friends. You made us proud, all of you."

"Oh, well, we were lucky, really."

"Hardly. Also, my sympathies for your loss; I understand we all misjudged Sirius Black."

"Oh…Thank you," stammered Harry, hanging his head, stunned that she would even mention Sirius.

"Now, none of that, young man," she admonished him, putting her hand out and lifting his chin. "Be proud of your godfather; he was a brave and honorable man, who died fighting for our cause, despite how he had been mistreated, and misunderstood by the Wizarding community."

"Yes…I am proud of him," stated Harry, straightening his shoulders and smiling at the tall, formidable woman. "You're right. Thank you. "

"Thank _you_ for forming your D.A. group and being as prepared as you were. Better prepared than the adults in charge at the Ministry, I might add. Fools. I must also talk to Miss Granger when she arrives. I've already had a few words with the Weasleys and Miss Lovegood about your collective efforts.

"Anna," she continued, turning to her hostess, "you _must _keep up your excellent work with the students at Hogwarts, to get them as ready as possible."

"Yes, Mrs.…" She saw the arched eyebrow and hesitated, and then smiled. " 'Gran'…we're doing lots of practice and training, so it's my hope they'll be of some help, if and when it's needed," Anna assured her, beaming at Neville and Harry, who nodded enthusiastically."

"Splendid! Now, Harry, I'd like to have a closer look at that Christmas tree I glanced through the front window. It looked massive." She bestowed a smile on him. "If you don't mind?"

"My pleasure…'Gran'," replied Harry with a small bow. "Right this way." He offered his arm. "I've never called anyone 'Gran' before," he muttered, half to himself, shaking his head.

"About bloody time then, dear, and why not me?" Mrs. Longbottom whispered in his ear, and taking his arm, headed for the parlor. "Come along, Neville. Arthur, could you provide me with a drink, please. Scotch, neat," she requested.

"Certainly." Mister Weasley glanced at Anna, who pointed to the library. "Right."

X # X # X

"Where are Ron, Ginny and Luna?" Anna turned to Molly.

"Waiting for Fred and George outside; a snowball ambush, I believe. Anna, your reputation in this neighborhood is about to suffer."

"Nonsense; I might join them, myself," Anna laughed, taking a quick peek out the front door. "Oh, dear, this is going to be interesting. Lots of hiding places around the cars but Fred and George can Apperate from place to place, so they've got a distinct advantage. Harry! Neville!"

"Yes, Anna?"

The two boys came out of the parlor, looking at her quizzically.

"Better get your jackets on and go out there and help Ron, Ginny and Luna make this a fair fight."

Harry glanced out the door. "Oh, wow! Come on, Neville!"

He grabbed both of their jackets and tossing Neville's to him, they shot out the front door and down the stairs to join their friends.

"Let's join Arthur and 'Gran' shall we, Molly?" Anna grabbed Molly's arm and steered her away from the front door. "Let the kids have their fun."

X # X # X

Ten minutes later, shouts, screams and laughter erupted outside #42, as the Weasley twins arrived with Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. A furious snowball fight raged up and down the street and sidewalks.

Next to arrive were Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater. Fleur and Penelope rushed up the stairs into the shelter of the vestibule. But, Bill and Percy, being true Weasleys, waded into the thick of it, shouting greetings punctuated with snowballs.

Not two minutes later Charlie Weasley, Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody Apperated onto the sidewalk at the bottom of the stairs. Tonks and Charlie whooped and joined in the melee as Moody stumped up the stairs, through the vestibule, past the two girls and into the front hall.

Remus and Gwen came out of the music room, having heard the commotion outside.

"Hey, Mad-Eye, what's going on?"

"Weasley brats have gone mad in the street."

"What?" Remus took one look and grabbed Gwen hand. "Come on! I'll introduce you two later, Alastor."

Grabbing their coats, they tumbled down the outside stairs and darted off to the left behind the dubious shelter of a Mini Cooper.

"Anna!" Moody bellowed.

"Alastor!" Anna emerged from the parlor, swept up to him and gave him a hug.

"Your guests are running amok out there. Oh, good shot Potter," he added, his magical blue eye tracking the battle, even as he shook off his coat and hung it up.

"Ah, youth," Anna sighed.

"Then why aren't you out there, girl?"

"I'm the hostess. I can't give into childish…" She glanced out the door. "Oh, my God!"


	28. A Simple Task

**Chapter 28**

**A Simple Task**

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape had just Apperated on the sidewalk, dead center in a particularly heavy crossfire of snowballs. Ploosh! Ploosh, ploosh! Ploosh! Ploosh! Dumbledore was hit on the shoulder, McGonagall's hat was knocked askew and Snape took one hit to the chest and two on the back of his hood. There was instant silence. Then Dumbledore bent over, formed a snowball and straightened up, slowly turned around, looking at the open mouthed combatants.

"Why is it that all of Anna's fun activities involve throwing things at people?" he wondered aloud, then whizzed his snowball past Fred, or was it George's, head. "Damn, missed!"

Laughter erupted as he grabbed another handful of snow and with Professor McGonagall, calmly walked out into the middle of the resumed battle. Snape stood immobile, looking up the stairs to where Anna had appeared in the open door, between Fleur and Penelope, her hand over her mouth, wide-eyed.

"Your doing?" he inquired, as he was struck two more times from behind.

She shook her head no, but her eyes were crinkling at the corners.

"I was certain this bore your stamp," said Severus as he walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"No. Sorry. I had no part in this. Do come in, Professor Snape."

He slowly bent over, thereby avoiding several hits, formed a snowball and stood up, looking to his hostess. "This has your name on it, I believe," he drawled.

Anna grinned back at him, quickly reached for and donned a jacket, then grabbing Fleur and Penelope around their waists, hustled the two squealing girls down the stairs to the sidewalk.

"Come on girls, can't miss the fun, can we?"

Fleur ran to Bill and hid with him behind a Range Rover. Penelope joined Percy, but gamely started making her own ammunition and firing off a few good shots.

"Which side are we on, Professor?" Anna inquired as she scooped up a handful of snow.

Ploosh! Severus took another hit to the back of his hood.

"I believe it's us against them!" Spinning rapidly, he fired a wickedly accurate shot at Charlie Weasley, who grinned and threw back two, in rapid succession, at his former Potions Master. And the battle was joined.

Apparition was kept to a minimum, as the warriors were well aware of the many Muggles watching the action from the safety of their own warm front parlors overlooking Harley Street.

Severus had thrown off his traveling cloak, as its hood inhibited his peripheral vision and its sheer bulk hindered his throwing ability. His steely determination to answer hit for hit made him a formidable target, generating a swift return missile toward any attackers. All in all, the staff members gave a good showing against the younger people, Minerva McGonagall being especially accurate, as Fred and George's learned, much to their surprise.

Soon, cold and exhaustion took their toll and Albus, Minerva, Severus, Anna, Gwen and Remus retreated to the warmth of the house, followed shortly by the rest. Molly had alerted Winky, who piled up towels on the center table of the hall. Between the towels and Molly fussing around using a drying spell, everyone was quickly warmed and de-iced.

X # X # X

"It's a simple task, Narcissa, do you think you can accomplish it?"

"Certainly. I want Lucius…all of them, out of Azkaban as soon as possible." Narcissa Malfoy looked up from where she was kneeling on the threadbare rug. "I will do as you instructed me."

"Bella, you were right. Narcissa will _indeed_ be of assistance, without hesitation, in the plan to free my unfortunate followers. Although, perhaps, I _will_ let them linger a _little_ longer in that prison. They should be even _more_ grateful that I am willing rescue them, despite their bungling at the Ministry. What do _you_ think, Bella?"

"If you believe that would prove your point, Master, but…" Glancing at her sister and then back to Voldemort, she continued, "the longer they stay there, the longer it will take us to nurse them back to full health, so that they can again serve you." She held her breath, wondering if she'd said too much.

"Ah, yes, they _have_ suffered, haven't they, poor dears? Although, without the Dementors as their guards, boredom was probably the biggest woe they faced. We will start with your visit, Narcissa, and then we'll see."

"Yes, of course. What ever you think best."

X # X # X

Everyone was chatting and greeting each other when Hermione Granger arrived with her parents.

"We're so sorry we can't stay, but we're on the way to the airport; skiing holiday and we're taking the late evening flight," Hermione's father explained. "We detoured to the Leaky Cauldron to drop off Hermione's trunk, so we're running a little late."

"Good thing, actually, or you'd have arrived in the middle of a major snowball fight out front." Anna informed them.

"Is _that_ why the snow is so messed up out there. I should have guessed," laughed Hermione.

Bidding her parents goodbye, she and Anna waved them back down the stairs and into their waiting cab.

Ron walked up. "Hey, Hermione, you just missed a wicked snowball battle."

"So I hear," she answered, grinning at him. "Who won?"

"We did!" the Weasley siblings all chorused.

Anna walked up two steps on the staircase and clapped for attention. All heads turned to her.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to my house. Thank you for braving the weather to join me in ushering in a New Year. Make yourselves at home. Drinks are in the library, there's music in the back room if any one is inclined to 'cut a rug' and Winky assures me that dinner will be served promptly at 9:00. So, enjoy.

Hearty applause greeted her announcement. Everyone began to circulate and explore, chatting away, when the doorbell rang. It was the Dursleys.

X # X # X

"Petunia! Vernon! Come in, come in!" Anna stepped aside after opening the door and ushered them into the hall. Petunia was smiling and looked excited and happy, but Vernon Dursley had a slightly panicked look on his face, although he tried hard to hide it, smiling and busying himself with their coats. He turned from hanging them up, to find Harry had joined Anna and was holding out his hand.

"Evening, Uncle Vernon. Glad you made it," said Harry, with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hello Harry," replied his uncle, shaking Harry's hand. "Yes, bit of a messy drive, but we did want to stop by, although we won't be staying long. Another important party to attend; business. You know how it is," he explained, turning to Anna.

"Of course I do, and we won't keep you too long. A drink and a few introductions, then off you go, I promise." Anna bestowed a dazzling smile on him and then turned her attention back to Petunia, who was chatting with Molly Weasley.

Dumbledore was approaching, so Harry cleared his throat. "Excuse me…Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, I'd like you to meet my Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore. Professor, this is my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

"Petunia, we meet at last," he greeted her warmly, grasping both of her hands. "Please call me Albus, won't you?"

"Albus." Petunia seemed stunned, and then a smile slowly spread across her face. "You're exactly as Lily described."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Oh, no, just splendid. This is my husband, Vernon."

"Mr. Dursley…Vernon, charmed to meet you." Dumbledore regarded him over his half-moon glasses, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh, yes, charmed, I'm sure. Oh, I say, charmed, Ha! yes, very good, that." Vernon laughed as he shook hands.

"How about a drink, Uncle Vernon?" Harry offered, although he suspected his uncle had already fortified himself for this visit.

"Splendid idea, Harry, where's the bar?"

"Right through here," said Harry, leading the way into the adjoining room.

His uncle paused for a moment in the doorway to the library, clearly impressed by the vastness of Christopher's collection of books, the richness of the furnishing and expansive bar that had been set up on a side table.

A tall man, dressed in black, was lounging in one of the leather wingchairs, idly leafing through a volume. He glanced up as they entered, but after a second looked back down at the book he was holding.

"What'll it be, Uncle Vernon?" inquired Harry, relishing his role as bartender.

"Oh, ah, just a splash of whiskey, Harry. Still have some driving to do." Vernon laughed heartily.

The tall man laid down the book he'd been perusing and stood up, obviously intending to leave, which suited Vernon Dursley just fine. The man was giving him shivers down his spine, but just then Harry spoke up.

"Oh, Professor Snape, let me introduce you to my uncle. Uncle Vernon, this is Professor Snape, my Potions teacher. Professor, this is my uncle, Vernon Dursley."

"How do you do?" Vernon held out his hand.

Snape stopped, looked him up and down and then shook Vernon's hand.

"I am honored to meet you, sir. The Wizarding community owes you a debt of gratitude for all you have done for young Potter, here; taking him in and raising him, as you and your wife did, providing him with home and shelter, until he was ready to come to Hogwarts. Thank you for your unselfish efforts."

"Oh, ah, well, we only…family you know… no trouble at all…thank you, sir." Vernon stumbled to a halt. "Did Harry say Potions? What exactly…"

"Our hostess' late husband once described Potions as 'a cross between chemistry and pharmacology'. I believe those were the terms he used. Difficult course, at best, and Potter is a fair student. But then, I'm a demanding teacher. Excuse me." Severus bowed and walked out.

Vernon stood there, mouth half opened, and then he turned to Harry. "Are all of your teachers as creepy as that one, boy?"

"No, Professor Snape is the only one I'd call creepy. Strange, loony, bizarre, right-nutter, and dead cover about half of the rest, though," replied Harry. "I'm just kidding," he added, laughing, seeing the look on his uncle's face. "Snape is the only one that's really, what you'd call, mean. But there has to be at least one teacher who's that way at every school, right?"

"Yes, yes, I agree with you on that point," Vernon replied, downing his drink and holding out the glass for a re-fill. Harry grinned and obliged.

X # X # X

"I know you have to get to your other engagement dear, but I've had a lovely time chatting with you," Molly Weasley helped Petunia on with her coat, as Harry held Uncle Vernon's. "We'll have to have lunch sometime, won't we Anna?"

"Indeed. Maybe over Spring break, when I have more than just a couple of hours in town. I'll write to you Petunia."

"Yes, that would be lovely. It was nice talking to you, Molly. You too, Gwen."

"My pleasure, also," said Gwen, who then walked off with Molly toward the music room.

"Oh, did I thank you for the gift basket, Anna? It was so generous of you."

"Nonsense. What are friends for?" Anna gave her a hug and then turned to Vernon. "I hope you enjoyed yourself. I saw that Arthur Weasley had you cornered there for a while. He is very interested in Muggle technology, as I'm sure you are aware by now."

"Yes, very inquisitive fellow, but a delight to talk to. Wants a tour of my factory, sometime, don't you know." Vernon beamed, as nothing pleased him better than bragging about his business.

"Well, I'm sure something could be arranged. Well, let me see you to your car." Anna opened the front door.

"Goodbye Aunt Petunia…Uncle Vernon," said Harry, coming up behind his aunt and giving her a kiss.

"Oh, there you are! Goodbye, Harry. Have a good time at school," said his aunt, patting him on the cheek and stepping out into the cold night air. "Brrrr! I believe it's getting colder, Vernon."

"Yes, I can feel it. Don't bother coming outside, Anna, my dear," beaming with that 'just one more for the road' cheerfulness, "you'll catch your death. Well, goodbye Harry," said his uncle, shaking hands with him. "This was an interesting evening. Thank you for inviting us, Anna. We had a delightful visit, short as it was."

"Well, you're always welcome to drop in, you two. Drive carefully. Goodbye." She and Harry stood in the vestibule, watching as the Dursleys made their way to their car and drove away.


	29. Guess What, Everyone

**Chapter 29**

**Guess What Everyone!**

"That was bizarre." Harry shook his head as he walked back into the house.

"But fun," Anna added, putting her arm around Harry's shoulder. "How many drinks did Vernon have?"

"Just a few, but not too many."

"Ah, that explains a lot."

"You should have heard what Snape…"

"Professor Snape."

"_Professor_ Snape said to my uncle."

Harry related the conversation and Anna roared with laughter.

"I've never know anyone who could slit your throat and make you feel like you were special for the attention, like Severus Snape can. You uncle honestly thought he was complimenting him? He didn't know he was slamming the way they'd treated you as a kid?"

"Apparently not. But he said he was creeped out by Professor Snape, which was the smartest thing I've ever heard Uncle Vernon say."

"Then he's not a dumb as I thought. Oh, well, let's join the party, shall we?"

X # X # X

Most of the guests were in the music room, with a lively discussion going on as to what all of the electronic equipment was for. Hermione and Gwen were trying to explain everything, but when Anna entered, Gwen grabbed her arm, and steered her into a corner.

"Bill Weasley wants a quick word with you, but don't be too obvious."

Nodding, Anna scanned the room and spotted Bill and Fleur in the corner by the rear window. Wending her way over to them, she raised an eyebrow as she approached. Bill leaned over and whispered into her ear, which caused a smile to spread across her face. She glanced down, and then looked up at them.

"No time like the present…just give me a minute."

Going over to Remus, she spoke softly to him; he nodded and left the room, returning with Professor Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Mad-Eye, Severus and 'Gran' Longbottom. He gave Anna a wink and she walked over and shut off the stereo. Holding up a hand to stem the chorus of protests, she cleared her throat.

"If I could have your undivided attention, please; _Bill_ has something he'd like to say." Anna proclaimed, pointing to the back of the room. The entire group swiveled to look at the oldest Weasley son.

"Guess what, everybody? Fleur and I are getting married!"

Fleur held up her left hand and wiggled her fingers, showing off a spectacular ring. All of the girls squealed and surged forward to admire and cluck over it, wishing her and Bill the best. Molly was nearly choking her son and his future wife as she hugged them, each in turn, laughing and crying at the same time. Bill was also being mobbed by his brothers and father.

When the Weasley family finally calmed down, 'Gran' Longbottom spoke for the rest of Anna's guests as she approached the happy couple. "Congratulations William…Miss Delacour. May you have many happy years together."

"Thank you, Madame," whispered Fleur, blushing as the grand old lady kissed her cheeks and gave her a warm embrace.

"Yes, you two really know how to turn the fun up a notch," Anna added as she gave them both a hug. "I think we may have to break out the champagne early tonight. Winky!"

The house elf appeared, with Dobby in tow.

"Yes, Missy Anna?"

"Winky, we need some champagne, but not right this minute. Could you and Dobby set out flutes at each place on the tables, and then we can have a toast at dinner. Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour just announced their engagement."

Winky beamed. "Oh, yes, Missy Anna, that is an excellent reason. I is getting everything right away."

"Splendid. Hello, Dobby, I haven't had a chance to talk to you yet tonight. My, don't you look _marvelous_! Turn around and let me see if it fits you properly."

Dobby turned around slowly so Anna could see how nicely the ring bearer sized tuxedo jacket, she had sent for Christmas, fitted him. The pearl gray satin with the matching velvet collar was just the right size but the mismatched socks he was wearing clashed so violently with each other, as to render Anna speechless when she tried to focus on them.

"Dobby wants to thank Missy Anna for the jacket she is sending him for Christmas. And Harry Potter, sir, look! I is wearing the socks you is sending me, too."

Harry had walked over to say hello to the house elf, when he saw his present on display in all their glory. He quickly suppressed the grin threatening to spread across his face.

"Glad you like them, Dobby," he answered in all seriousness. "I searched up and down Oxford Street to find just the right ones for you, you know. And thank you for the scarf you sent me, too. You're really giving Mrs. Weasley some stiff competition in the knitting department."

"I is glad you is liking it, Harry Potter. Oh, I must go help Winky!" And off he trotted.

X # X # X

Anna whispered into Gwen's ear, who turned, grinned at her, nodded and then headed over to the stereo equipment. Running a finger down the collection lining the shelves, she selected a CD and slipped it into the player.

'Dum-dum-dum-dum-da-da-da-dum…woo-hoo!..Dum-dum-dum-dum-dum…It's a Celebration!" Kay C and the Sunshine Band blared forth. Fred and George started dancing with Katie and Angelina, as the infectious beat filled the room, joined quickly by Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Tonks. Hermione dragged Ron out into the middle of the floor and Harry and Ginny looked at each other, shrugged and began to dance. Luna was pulling a reluctant Neville out of the corner as Anna indicated to the older crowd that they should move out of harm's way, into the hall.

"How about that tour of the house," she asked, over the din. "I think Molly, Arthur, Remus and Gwen can handle this lot."

"Quite, my dear," agreed 'Gran', linking arms with Anna. "Lead on."

Albus, Mad-Eye and Minerva followed them across the hall to the back parlor. They found Severus Snape chatting with Christopher.

"Hello everyone," Christopher called out, on seeing them, "running for cover or taking the guided tour?"

"Yes, to both questions, dear," Anna replied. "We're just starting the 'ten-pence' tour. Care to join us, Severus?"

"Delighted. We'll talk later, Christopher."

"Certainly. Think I'll pop across the hall and watch the fun."

X # X # X

"And last, but certainly not least, my pride and joy; the conservatory," proclaimed Anna as she led the small group into the glass enclosure.

"How lovely," exclaimed Minerva McGonagall as she surveyed the hanging baskets of ferns and rows of potted plants. "Very spot for an early morning cup of tea."

Peering through the glass, Professor Dumbledore surveyed the back yard and garden.

"The outside portion of your garden must be equally inviting – in the spring and summer that is."

"Yes, it is, Albus, but a bit bleak right now. It was Christopher's territory. I decorated the inside of the house and he had carte blanche with the gardens; here and at Briarwood. I, unfortunately, did _not_ inherit my mother's green thumb. It's all I can do to not kill these ferns."

"Your home is quite beautiful, my dear." 'Gran' Longbottom settled herself on a bistro chair next to a small table in one corner. "I think you suggestion to allow Neville to stay here with you and our young Mister Potter for the rest of the holiday, to save me another trip to London, has merit. I'll send his trunk along from _The_ _Leaky Cauldron_ and I'll trust you to see him safe onto the Express back to Hogwarts."

"Oh, splendid! The boys will have a great time together and I'll see they behave themselves."

"I'm not certain who needs supervision the most, Longbottom and Potter or yourself," teased Professor McGonagall.

"Shhhh!" Anna put her finger to her lips and tried to look innocent.

"I agree with Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Longbottom. Anastasia needs as much, if not more supervision that your grandson, Potter and any of the other students here tonight, _combined_," Severus commented as he glided past Anna, but he gave her a wink.

"Thanks a _lot_, Severus, for _that _little vote of confidence." Anna rolled her eyes as everyone laughed.

"Oh, I think everyone will be just fine, Professor Snape. They'll watch over each others behavior, I'm sure." 'Gran' patted Anna's arm, reassuringly.

"Missy Anna?"

"Yes, Winky. I'm over here."

"Mr. Weasley is wanting to play with the pinball machines, Miss. He has found the games in the back parlor."

"Speaking of needing supervision." Anna shook her head. "Tell Harry or Remus to plug them in and turn them on for him, Winky. They know how the games work."

"Yes, Miss." The house elf padded off.

"Pinball? Well, perhaps we should inspect these games ourselves," suggested Professor Dumbledore.

"Let's!" agreed Minerva McGonagall.

"Augusta?" Mad-Eye offered his arm to 'Gran' Longbottom.

"Thank you, Alastor." The old lady smiled sweetly at the imposing Auror as he steered her into the house.

Severus grabbed Anna's elbow and held her back as the group wended their way to the stairs.

X # X # X

Turning to Anna, when he was sure everyone had gone upstairs, he dug into his pocket.

"I found something."

"What?'

"This." Severus produced a sprig of mistletoe.

"Liar. You nicked that from somewhere upstairs."

"Guilty. _But…_I understand it's dead useful." Raising it above Anna's head, he bent to kiss her.

Lifting her lips to his, she froze. "Wait! Someone's coming down the stairs."

"Let them. Kiss me."

"It's Gwen and Remus, they'll see us!"

"I don't care. Kiss me."

Gwen and Remus headed into the kitchen.

"It's usually right over…" She jerked to a halt as Remus grabbed her elbow. "What the…"

"Shhh! Look," Remus whispered, pointing through the breakfast room to the conservatory.

Gwen's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open at the sight of Anna and Severus kissing under the sprig of mistletoe being held aloft. Gwen spun around and looked at Remus.

"Did you know anything was going on between them?" she whispered.

Remus shook his head no, gave Gwen's arm a tug and pulled her back into the hall.

"He might just be getting into the holiday spirit," ventured Gwen.

"Severus? That's hard to believe, even having just seen it with my own eyes."

Gwen peeked around the corner, then looked back at Remus, smiling. "They're still at it."

"Humm. That gives me an idea." Taking Gwen in his arms, he kissed her. "Why should Severus have all the fun?" Remus took a peek around the corner himself.

"Or Anna," agreed Gwen, as she pulled Remus back and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

X # X # X

"Ah, hem!"

Remus and Gwen jumped apart, smiling sheepishly.

"You two should get a room."

Anna was standing there, arms crossed, tapping her foot, shaking her head.

"Look who's talking!" Gwen laughed.

"Nonsense. That was an innocent holiday kiss, complete with mistletoe. Not the blatant spit swapping you two were engaging in just now!"

"Spit swap…Anna!"

"Tut…Tut…Tut." Shaking her head sadly, Anna swept regally past them and up the stairs.

Severus emerged from the kitchen and paused next to them. One eyebrow went up. Remus shook his head.

"Don't say a word, Severus .. _not_ .. _one_."

"_I _won't .. if _you_ don't .. Remus."

Remus looked at Severus, puzzled and then nodded.

"Fair enough."

Severus held out the mistletoe, which Gwen took and then he followed Anna up the stairs. Gwen and Remus looked at each other. Gwen snickered. Remus shrugged.

"Now, where were we, before we were so rudely interrupted?" he asked, returning his thoughts to matters at hand.

Looking at the sprig in her hand, Gwen flipped it over her shoulder. "Sod mistletoe. Kiss me."

X # X # X

Dinner was declared a spectacular success and Winky received a standing ovation for her efforts. Bill and Fleur had been toasted, and dessert was served, although most took their plates and settled in different parts of the house to chat and finish off the goodies Winky had prepared. Before anyone realized, it was almost midnight. The entire group gathered in the music room to watch the countdown on the telly.

"Has everyone a glass of champagne?" Anna looked around, checking that all of her guests were ready.

"Might I propose a toast?" asked Christopher from his vantage point on the wall.

"Certainly, dear." Anna smiled up at her late husband.

Christopher walked to the front of the painting he was using and looked around at the gathered guests.

"Anna and I had a little tradition of dancing on Christmas Eve to 'Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas"; an old song from the 1940's. So, I'm going to use some of the lyrics, if you don't mind, for my toast.

"Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore, faithful friends, who are dear to us, gather near to us, once more. I know that, in a year we all will be together, if the Fates allow, until then, we'll have to muddle through, somehow, so have yourselves a very Happy New Year now.

"To all of our Friends and families, God bless and watch over us. May we all have a Happy and safe New Year. Cheers!"

"CHEERS!"

"Hey everyone, look at the telly! 10 .. 9 .. 8 .. 7 .. 6 .. 5 .."

Anna felt someone at her elbow, and without looking, knew it was Severus. He slipped his hand around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"4 .. 3 .. 2 .. 1 .. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

There were kisses and hugs all around; even Severus was seen giving Minerva, Molly and 'Gran' a peck on the cheek. Fred and George had brought a small supply of fireworks which they proceeded to set off outside in the street, to appropriate oohs and aahs. The younger guests then renewed the snowball fight for twenty minutes or so, with the older crowd wisely viewed the goings on from the safety of the parlor and library windows.


	30. Mission Accomplished

**Chapter 30**

**Mission Accomplished**

Winky had set up a light snack buffet, so the party continued for another hour or so. Finally the guests began to take their leave, reluctantly, but knowing the hour was getting very late.

"We had a marvelous time, Anna, and I know I speak for the entire Weasley clan when I say thank you," Arthur said, as the guests gathered in the front hallway, donning coats and preparing to leave.

"It was my pleasure. And I'm so happy Bill and Fleur took the opportunity to make their big announcement tonight. That was the cherry on the top of the party cake, as far as I'm concerned," Anna added, as she hugged each Weasley and their dates as they filed out the door.

"Harry, mate, you _have _to pop down to the Burrow. I'm stuck with four females this week, when Dad's at work. I'm out numbered, badly, and, besides, we could get in some practice with our slingshots, come to that."

"Neville's going to be staying here with Anna and me for the rest of the holiday, so we'll both come. Yeah, we'll take the Floo Network and spend some time down there with you. No problem," agreed Harry. "It'll be fun."

"Great. I'll send Pig after I talk it over with Mom and we'll get it planned for later this week. See you!"

X # X # X

"Now, you behave yourself, young man," admonished 'Gran', as she put on her gloves. "I'll send your trunk over first thing in the morning, and if I find anything at home you might need, I'll have is sent here later this week."

"Yes, Gran," Neville nodded, "I'll be fine here with Harry and Anna, don't you worry. And I'll go over to St. Mungo's and see Mum and Dad again before we go back to school, too."

"That's a good boy. Well, Anna, take care, and don't let these two run you ragged," instructed Mrs. Longbottom, as she kissed her hostess goodbye.

"Everything will be fine, 'Gran', they'll behave and so will I." She winked at the old lady, who chuckled and departed with the Weasleys.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna said their goodbyes and Ginny gave Harry a kiss before running down the stairs. Neville poked his friend in the ribs, but Harry just blushed and smiled.

X # X # X

Mad-Eye stomped up to Anna. "Thanks for inviting me, Anna. I can't remember the last time I was at such a grand party."

"Well, that's high praise, coming from you, Mad-Eye," Anna laughed, giving her old friend a hug and kiss. "Guess that means it was a success."

"Indeed it was, Anna," agreed Minerva McGonagall, as she and Albus Dumbledore made their way to the door. "We had a marvelous time, didn't we Albus."

"We most certainly did. Thank you, Anna, for a delightful evening," Dumbledore said, kissing Anna on the cheek. "We'll see you back at school, the end of next week."

"Certainly, and you enjoy the peace and quiet there at Hogwarts, while you can."

X # X # X

Waving goodbye from the top of the front steps, Anna closed the outside door as Harry and Neville went back into the hall.

"Come on Neville, I'll show you where you're sleeping."

The two teenagers took off up the stairs, laughing and chatting about the evening's events. Anna stood, leaning on the inside door, smiling. She looked to the entrance of the library, as Severus Snape emerged.

"Has everyone gone?"

"Remus and Gwen are still here, but they'll be leaving in a few minutes, I should think. Ah, speak of the devil."

Gwen and Remus were walking down the hall from the back of the house, arms around each other, talking, totally unaware of being watched. Severus took two steps backward and disappeared into the darkened library.

"Anna, we're going now. We straightened up the music collection and unplugged the pinball machines. Anything else we need to help you with?" Remus asked.

"No, thanks, you two. Winky has everything under control. She and Dobby are going to do the tidying up together. So, that's that."

"Happy New Year, Anna." Gwen hugged her step-mother. "Another successful party."

"Happy New Year, dear. And you, too, Remus." Giving him a hug and kiss. "Yes, I think this was one for the books, especially with the snowball fights."

"We'll not be showing up until _way_ past lunchtime tomorrow, whoops, today. I'm planning on a long sleep-in, so you do the same, you hear," admonished Gwen. "You need to relax. You've been on the run since you got here. This is your doctor speaking. _Get some rest_."

"Right. I solemnly swear to pull the covers over my head and ignore all alarms in the morning. I promise, really."

Remus and Gwen stepped out into the cold night and went down the steps. Anna watched from the vestibule as they made their way along the snow covered sidewalk. She heard Severus behind her. Reaching for the switch on the wall, she turned out the light over their heads, plunging the small space into darkness. His arms went around her and he bent and nuzzled her neck.

Spinning, she put her arms around him and gave herself over to his kisses. They stood there for several minutes, lost in each other and totally oblivious to the world. Harry and Neville came clattering down the stairs, heading for the kitchen, but never noticed the two lovers in the darkened vestibule. Anna smiled and giggled, like a kid who'd just gotten away with something.

"I'd better take my leave, before we're spotted. I'll be missed, as it is, at the _Leaky Cauldron_, if I don't show up soon." Severus took his traveling cape off its hook and swung it around his shoulders.

"Nonsense, it's not a dorm and you don't have a curfew. Stay a little longer, please."

"Would that I could, but I'd be too tempted to throw caution to the wind and stay all night. That's not a good idea with Potter and Longbottom running loose."

"Well, at least you came to my house for a visit. Now it's _my_ turn to visit _you_." Anna wiggled her eyebrows. "I'll have Remus see the boys onto the train, so I can come back to Hogwarts, say…next Thursday? We'll have Thursday night and all day Friday and that night, too. _And_ Saturday night, as I know some of the staff will be returning on Saturday morning."

"That's not enough time, as far as I'm concerned."

"Don't be greedy. Besides, as far as _I'm_ concerned, when I'm alone with you, we've got all the time in the world." She stood on tip toe and kissed him on the end of his nose.

"Planning on bringing a Time Turner with you, perhaps?" Severus' eyebrow went up.

"Don't be daft. You know you can't use a Time Turner for the kinds of things we have planned."

"Would that we could."

"Severus, you're a dirty old man!"

"Figured that out on your own, did you?"

"Putz!"

"Kiss me and than shove me out the door, or I'll ravage you right here, woman."

"Yes, Professor."

A long, deep, passionate goodbye kiss, and then Severus turned on his heels, walked out the door, down the steps and Disapparated. Anna hung her head and smiled sadly as she closed the outside door. Sighing, she lifted her head, turned the vestibule light back on and then went down to the kitchen to help the boys raid the fridge.

X # X # X

"Fifteen minutes visiting time only, Madam Malfoy. No exceptions. I'll return when your time is over. Please leave you cloak, purse, wand and any other personal belongings in this cabinet."

"Very well."

Narcissa Malfoy removed her gloves and put them with her purse and wand on the shelf, then removed her cloak and hung it in the cabinet.

"Your jewelry also, please, including your wedding ring."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Policy, Madam."

Narcissa gave the guard a withering look but removed her rings, bracelets and earrings and laid them next to her wand. She pulled the comb from her hair and shook out the platinum tresses that hung nearly to her waist.

"Is that sufficient?" she inquired as she placed the hair comb on the shelf.

"Yes. Thank you for your cooperation. This way please."

Following the guard down the long, chilly passageway, she shivered; not only from the cold and damp that pervaded the stone fortress, but from nerves. She'd only seen Lucius once since the trial and now the Dark Lord wanted her to deliver his message. _And_ she had to hide that small leather pouch somewhere.

Lucius was waiting for her, standing beside the two wooden chairs that were the only furnishings in the small visitors' room. The guard stepped aside to allow her to enter.

"Fifteen minutes."

He closed and locked the door. His footsteps faded away as Lucius stood staring at his wife.

"_Well_? When am I getting out of this God forsaken place?"

"Hello to you, too, my darling," replied Narcissa. "I'm glad to see you are well. I've missed you," she added sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me, Narcissa; it's unbecoming and we _both _know you haven't missed my companionship. For that matter, companionship is probably the _least_ of your problems."

"You _bastard_. I didn't come all this way to listen to your insults. I get enough of that kind of snide abuse from the entire Wizarding community. If you think I've been basking in the sympathy of solicitous friends, you are _sadly_ mistaken, Lucius. No one's attitude toward you, and by association, myself and Draco, has softened one bit."

"Speaking of Draco, where is the brat?"

"At home, suffering from a bad case of flu. He's had a rotten holiday, poor dear."

"Ha! Doesn't want to waste his holiday time traveling to see his father, more likely," sneered Lucius. "So…no one cares if I rot in Azkaban, is that what you are trying to tell me in your own subtle way?"

"Precisely."

"Any word from my Master?"

"The Dark Lord is going to rescue all of you."

"When?"

"I don't know. I've just been asked to give you instructions, which you will pass on to the others. Wormtail will tell you when it's to happen."

"Wormtail is here?"

"No, but he'll come when the time is right. He will give you, and the others, a ring to wear."

"Why?"

"The Dark Lord didn't feel it necessary to give me all of the details to his plan. He just needed me to relay his instructions. Put the ring on and wait."

"At least he's finally getting us out of here. Is he…still blaming us…about the loss of the Prophecy?"

"Well, he's not _pleased_."

They stood for a long moment, staring at each other, and then Lucius walked over to Narcissa. She raised her arms to put them around his neck, but seizing her wrists, Lucius pushed her back against the wall. Holding her hands fast against the cold stone, he kissed her hungrily, deeply, causing Narcissa to moan.

Letting go of one of her wrists, Lucius grabbed the front of her gown and yanked down, ripping the shoulder seam, exposing her breast. Lowering his head, cupping her breast and sucking hard on its nipple, he bit, making her gasp and sob.

Lucius stood upright, released her and began to undo his prison issue pants. Narcissa, staring at him with no expression on her face, lifted her skirt. He pushed her, roughly, to the floor, kicked her legs apart and dropped to his hands and knees. Stifling her cries with his mouth, he took her; brutally, swiftly.

X # X # X

The guard unlocked the door. "Time's up, Madame Mal .. foy"

But Narcissa had pushed past him and started down the hall, her arms crossed over her breasts, her heels clicking loudly on the stone floor. Startled, the guard looked into the visitors' room to see Lucius seated on one of the chairs with his feet propped up on the other. Lucius glanced over at the guard and then threw his head back and started laughing. The sound echoed down the hallway, taunting Narcissa all the way to the door at the far end.

When the guard caught up with her, she had her cloak on and was dumping her jewelry, rather unceremoniously, into her purse. Grabbing her gloves and wand, she turned and headed for the exit without a word to the guard, who followed her in silence. He never noticed the small leather pouch she had thrown between the cabinet and the wall. It lay in the shadows and dust, to be retrieved at the proper time.


	31. We're Doomed

**Chapter 31**

**We're Doomed**

"This backpack has been getting a good workout this holiday," remarked Neville, as he and Harry finished packing some clothes for their weekend at The Burrow.

"Good thing you stored it in the bottom of your trunk, 'just in case'," replied Harry. "You never know when you might need to transport a house elf, an owl and the odd suitcase or two."

"Right," laughed Neville. "Your typical packing list. So, is that it?" He fastened the lid and picked up his jacket and wand.

"Ok, let's get downstairs," said Harry, swinging the backpack over his shoulder. "This is going to be fun."

X # X # X

Arriving in the kitchen, they found Anna showing Winky some old pictures of her Mom and Dad. Daisy, their house elf was in the background, waving shyly.

"I is remembering when Daisy was killed, Miss. And Toby. We's hearing all about it. Dobby was house elf for the Malfoys and he was telling me, also. Terrible bad wizard, that Malfoy."

"Indeed. Well, he's in Azkaban for the time being, Winky, so the less said about him the better." Anna spotted the two boys entering the kitchen. "Ah, here you are. I found these pictures when you and I were going through that box the other day, Harry. Just sharing with Winky. So, are you two ready?"

"Yes, we're packed and ready to go," answered Harry. Neville nodded.

Anna walked over to the fireplace at the back of the kitchen. She pulled the huge old pot hook, with the decorative copper cauldron hanging from it, out of the way. Reaching up, she lifted down a small crock from the mantel and popped off the lid.

"Are you sure you don't mind us going to The Burrow, Aunt Anna?" Neville asked, as he took a handful of Floo Powder.

"No! As a matter of fact, Winky and I are going to be taking all of the decorations down, denuding the tree and then sorting and storing all of that mess back into the attic. So, sad to say, I'll probably not even have time to miss you."

"Oh, nice!" Harry rolled his eyes. "If that's how it is, then I say let's go." He took a fist full of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace to stand next to Neville.

"Right. Ready? See you, Aunt Anna." Neville waved.

"See you Monday afternoon, Anna," added Harry, smiling.

"My love to everyone."

Anna stood back as the boys threw down the Floo Powder and called out together, "The Burrow!"

With a great puff of green smoke, they were gone.

X # X # X

It had been five days since Narcissa had come to see him on New Year's Day. Lucius lay on his cot and stared at the ceiling, vaguely aware of the wind howling outside the thick walls of Azkaban. It was late, past midnight and the guard had just passed, making his inspection walk down the row of cells. His foot steps were just fading away when Lucius became aware of another sound, scratching, tapping. He sat up and looked around the cell.

"Ah, Wormtail, you've come at last."

The rat was sitting up on his haunches, looking up at him, then, turning, Wormtail grabbed the leather thong lying next to him and began pulling a small leather pouch under the lower bars of the cell door.

Lucius watched as Wormtail sat up and tugged the pouch open with his teeth and front paws. He stuck his nose into the pouch and pulled out a silver ring, in the shape of a snake, which he spat on the floor. He looked up at Lucius and then at the ring.

Silently, Lucius stood and walked the two steps to the cell door and picking up the ring, inspected it.

"Is it a Portkey?"

Wormtail shook his head no.

"I didn't think so, that would be too easy, but impossible, especially with all of the extra security spells that have been place on Azkaban for our 'benefit'. So, what does it do?"

Wormtail tilted his head.

"Very well,' Lucius said as he put the ring on his finger. He stood there for a moment, and then began pacing the cell. Suddenly, he stopped, swayed and putting out a hand, leaned on the wall.

"What is this? What's happening?"

Wormtail sat up, observing him carefully. His gaze slowly tracked lower and lower as Lucius shrank down, down, down, until he was less than two inches tall. Lucius looked around, startled, and then he put back his head and laughed. Walking over to Wormtail, he looked up at the now 'giant' rat.

"Now what?"

Wormtail lowered himself onto the floor and Lucius climbed up onto his back. Taking the leather throng again in his teeth, the rat proceeded to the next cell, Lucius Malfoy riding along astride him, thoroughly enjoying himself.

X # X # X

It only took a total of ten minutes for all of the Death Eaters to transform into the miniature versions of themselves. Wormtail tugged open the pouch and held the edge up with his silver paw, pointing with the other paw, indicating they should get into the pouch. With much pushing and muttering, the Death Eaters managed to squeeze in.

Tugging the pouch tightly closed with his teeth, Wormtail proceeded to run down the hallway, dragging it, none too gently, behind him. He climbed through an air duct, ran along two more passageways and down a drainage pipe, to finally emerge near the terrace at the front gate to Azkaban, where visitors both Apperated and Dis-apperated, or used a Portkey to come and go.

Dragging the pouch over to the side of the terrace, he shoved it, roughly, into a black boot that was lying under a bench. Crawling in himself, he curled up to ward off some of the cold, and waited. Within minutes, the boot glowed with a strange blue hue. With a soft pop the boot and its human contents were Portkeyed away.

X # X # X

"The weekend went too fast," Neville observed, as Mrs. Weasley served more scramble eggs to the group of teenagers gathered around her kitchen table.

"We got some good practice time in with our slingshots," noted Hermione, ever mindful of their homework assignments. "Anna will be pleased, I think."

"Does everyone have enough to eat?" Molly asked, checking around the table.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." "Plenty thanks." "Um, hum." "Stop fussing, Mum."

"Is Luna coming over to say good bye?"

"She said she would, as soon as she saw her Dad off to work," answered Neville.

Just then they heard footsteps outside the kitchen door.

"That's probably her now," speculated Ginny as the doorknob turned.

But it was Arthur Weasley who came through the door.

"Arthur! Did you forget something, dear?" Molly smiled at her husband, but then, seeing the serious look on his face, her hand went to her throat. "Arthur, what is it…what's happened?"

"The Death Eaters have escaped from Azkaban. All of them."

"WHAT!" "Oh, no." "All of them?" "Bloody hell." "When did this happen, Arthur?"

"Sometime after midnight, last night."

"How?"

"No one knows for sure. There's no evidence of spells being performed in their cells, but it's still being looked into. All hell's broken loose at the Ministry, but I popped home to alert you. It hasn't been released to the public, yet. They're afraid of panicking people."

"Too bloody right, they will."

"Does Albus know?"

"Mad-eye is contacting him."

"What do we do, Dad?"

"Nothing, Ron. We don't know what's going to happen next, but there's no use rushing around in circles. I'll get back to the office and let you know of any developments."

Giving Molly a hug and kiss, he waved goodbye and walked out the door.

X # X # X

"We've got to get back to Anna's," said Harry, turning to Neville, who nodded agreement. They stood and headed up the stairs to Ron's bedroom to get their things packed. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and followed them. Ron walked over to Molly, who was standing at the door, staring out the window, with tears in her eyes.

"It'll be alright, Mum."

"Oh, Ron…no, it won't. I'm so afraid…for all of us."

Ron put his arm around her shoulder as Molly sniffed into her handkerchief. Just then, Luna came up the walk, smiled and waved, but as she drew closer, her smile faded when she saw Molly's red eyes and Ron's frown. Coming in the door she cocked her head at Ron.

"The Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban last night," he informed her, grimly.

"Oh. What are we going to do?"

"Nothing. At least until we hear from Dad or Dumbledore."

"Where is everyone?"

"Harry and Neville are packing. Ginny and Hermione are upstairs somewhere."

"Come on, let's go make plans."

"Oh, no! You will do as you're told. We're waiting to hear what's happening. There'll be no running off like last year. I won't have it!" Molly put her hands on her hips. "Don't even _think_ about going and doing anything on your own!"

"We're not that stupid, Mum. Last year was, well, it just happened."

"Totally different set of circumstances, Mrs. Weasley," Luna reminded her.

"We just need to talk about what we can do when we get back to school, that's all. It's ok, Mum, really," said Ron, hugging her.

Oh. Right. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Why don't you go see if Harry and Neville need any help with their packing; make sure they don't forget anything."

X # X # X

Ron and Luna ran up the stairs to find the others crowded into Ron's bedroom. Luna walked straight to Neville and hugged him. To his own surprise, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight for a minute. Harry was sitting on the bed with his arm around Ginny, who looked very pale. Hermione rose from her seat on the end of the bed and put her arm around Ron's waist as he draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Well, it's started, hasn't it?" Ginny said, barely above a whisper.

"No, not yet," Luna replied, looking over at her. "They're in no shape to go straight out, attacking people. They've been in prison for over six months."

"But without having the Dementors as guards, "noted Ron.

"True, but now they have Voldemort's wrath to face, for what happened last June at the Ministry. He hasn't had a chance to vent his anger about their failure to get the Prophesy. I'd hate to have to try and explain _that_ to him." Hermione shook her head. "They were better off in Azkaban; at least safer."

"Harry, have you had any, you know, flashes, from Voldemort? Is he mad or happy?" Ron asked.

"No, nothing. Ever since he realized we were connected, he's blocked his emotions from me. Sorry, no help there."

"What can we do? Anything?" Ginny asked.

"Just get back to Hogwarts and get on with it. Anna's doing all she can to get us ready. We just have to do our bit and learn everything we can, as fast as we can." Harry looked around at his friends.

"Practice, practice, practice."

X # X # X

"Bella, let _go_ of me!" Narcissa raged at her sister, as Lucius' screams of pain echoed down the hall. "I have to _do_ something. He's killing Lucius!"

"If that was our Master's will, he'd be dead already. _Stop_, Narcissa! There's nothing you can do! You'll only make it worse for Lucius if you dare to interfere!" Bella's grip on Narcissa arms didn't lessen.

"I can't just stand here!"

"You _must_! I did, when he was punishing Rudolphus. We _all_ know the price for failing our Master."

Narcissa stopped struggling and turning to face her sister, pulled Bella's hands off of her arms.

"That's where we differ, dear sister of mine. I was watching and you were _enjoying_ it; listening to your husband's pain and suffering."

"Yes, I admit it. It _thrills_ me in some deep way. Even when he was punishing _me_ last June, I accepted the pain...I'm actually beginning to _enjoy_ it."

Narcissa turned away from Bella.

"But why must he punish them now, for something that happened last year?"

Another scream rent the air and Narcissa covered her ears. Bella grabbed her wrists and wrenched them away.

"_Why_ did he bring me here, Bella? To torture me, having to listen like this? I _did_ what he asked of me. _I_ didn't fail him, so why is he making me listen to this?"

"You still don't understand, do you? Our Master couldn't care less about _you_; you're here as a treat, for _Lucius_, after our master finishes with him. A _reward_ for renewing his allegiance to our Master."

"_What_?"

"Knowthis, Narcissa. Lucius will _not_ want your sympathy or tears. He _knew_ he had to pay for his failure. It will make him stronger. He will serve our Master more willingly and with better results from now on. But don't let him, don't let _any_ of them, see _your_ weakness. It will reflect on Lucius. He won't like it and you know what he's like if he's not happy."

"Happy, mad, upset, bored, whatever, he's always the same; a _bastard_. I _hate_ him."

"Liar."

Narcissa looked at her sister and then hung her head. Bella turned and walked out of the room, leaving her standing alone. Narcissa slowly sank to the floor, tears running down her cheeks.

"What's happened to us, Lucius?" Another scream broke the silence. "We're doomed," she whispered.


	32. Change of Plans

**Chapter 32**

**Change of Plans**

With a poof of green smoke, Harry and Neville appeared in the kitchen fireplace of #42 Harley St.

"I'll check down here, you check upstairs," said Harry.

"Right." Neville took the stairs two at a time as Harry went the length of the kitchen to look in the conservatory, and then he headed for the office.

"Anna?"

No one there, either.

"Aunt Anna?"

Harry could hear Neville calling. Nothing. Harry hurried up the stairs to the front hall.

"Nobody's here, apparently," Neville noted, emerging from the library.

"Wait…_WINKY_?"

"Harry Potter, sir, is that you?" the house elf inquired as she came hurrying down from the upper floors, dust brush in her hand.

"Where's Anna, Winky? It's important we talk to her, straight away."

"Oh, she is going to St. Mungo's. She is seeing your parents, Neville Longbottom, sir," reported Winky, turning to Neville.

"When's she due back here?" asked Neville. "Did she say?"

"For lunch, Missy Anna is telling me. At one o'clock, which is meaning two o'clock, sir." Winky smiled.

"Right. Thanks, Winky." Neville turned to Harry. "What's the fastest way to St. Mungo's?"

"Floo."

"Let's go."

Turning, they thundered down the stairs, back to the kitchen.

"St. Mungo's!" they chorused as they threw down their handfuls of Floo Powder.

X # X # X

Arriving at the Long Term Care unit, they looked through the small windows set into the doors. They could see Alice Longbottom seated at the far end of the ward, gazing out the window, but no sign of Anna. Neville reached out and rang the bell. The ward matron came to the door and recognizing Neville, smiled and opened the door wide.

"Master Neville! What a pleasant surprise. Come in. And Harry Potter, too, how nice to see you again."

"Hello Sister, is my Aunt Anna – Professor Twigg- Jones, here?"

"She _was_ here, but left with Professor Lupin about half an hour ago."

"_Damn_!" Harry exclaimed. "Didn't happen to say where they were headed, did they?"

"No, dear. I'm sorry."

"That's ok, Sister." Neville smiled at her.

"I've got an idea about where they went. Come on Neville."

"I'll be back later to see Mum and Dad, Sister."

"Very good, dear, we'll be here." She waved goodbye and closed the door.

X # X # X

"Where do you think they've gone, Harry?"

"Headquarters. Come on, let's go." They started down the stairs.

"I've never been there, although Professor Dumbledore told me all about it last summer, when he came to see me. It's at #12 Grimauld Place."

"You remembered the address?" Harry stopped dead in his tracks to turn and look at his notoriously absentminded friend. "I'm impressed, Neville."

"Oh, shut up. I can remember what I need to. I figure; everything else I can look up, or ask Hermione."

They both laughed as they clattered down the stairwell, headed for the Floo Station in the lobby of St. Mungo's.

X # X # X

Anna, Lupin and Mad Eye Moody were seated at the kitchen table, downstairs at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, #12 Grimauld Place, which had been the home of the Black family for generations. Now, with Sirius' death, it was vacant, except for when needed by the members of the Order. But there was still an ancient house elf, Kreacher, who skulked around, muttering, doing nothing towards the upkeep of the place. They could hear him shuffling about upstairs, which was just as well, as they didn't trust him not to try to eavesdrop and then leak information to the only remaining members of the Black family he deemed worthy; Narcissa Black Malfoy and Bellatrix Black Lestrange

"I'm going back to Hogwarts a few days early to get ready for this term. I've got lots to set up and plans to finalize with Filius Flitwick concerning the spells and charms the kids need to start learning this term. I'll be pushing them, hard, but I think they're ready and they'll be eager to get back to it, when they all hear the news."

"Let's hope we won't have to utilize them in the near future," Remus expressed his concern. "I'm not sure _I_ would have been ready when I was their age."

"Wasn't even thought of back then, lad. But, with young Potter involved, it seemed like the rest of his age group just fell into step with him."

"I just worry if…"

Poof! Green smoke belched from the fireplace as Harry and Neville stumbled out, brushing soot form their clothes.

Looking up, Harry grinned. "Did I hear my name?" He looked at Mad Eye. "You were saying, Professor Moody?"

"_Harry_! _Neville_! What the _hell_ are you two doing, popping in like this! You're supposed to be at Ron's till lunchtime." Anna was on her feet, hands on her hips, angry scowl on her face.

"Knock it off, Anna," Remus reached out and touched her arm. "They've heard, or they wouldn't be here. Right, lads?"

"Too bloody right we've heard. So, what's the latest? Mr. Weasley didn't know much, earlier this morning, when he came back to The Burrow to tell us," Neville asked casually, as he and Harry pulled up chairs.

Anna sat down, slightly taken aback by Neville's boldness. Harry just grinned. Remus sat back, arms crossed, enjoying seeing Anna at a loss for words. Mad-Eye looked at her, shaking his head.

"Cat got your tongue, there, Anna?" he growled.

"What? Oh, no, I just, well, I wasn't even thinking about seeing these two this soon and it's set me back a minute. Well, ah, let's see. They still don't know how it was managed, but that's a moot point, really, isn't it. I'm not even thinking about the Death Eaters. I'm just anxious to get back to Hogwarts and get going again with your training…class work. I'm going back Thursday, just to get everything ready and get with Professor Flitwick to go over this term's agenda."

"We'll go with you," Harry volunteered and Neville nodded agreement.

"No, Remus is going to see you _both_ onto the Express on Sunday and you'll be coming back with the rest of the students. Besides, I can only fit one of you on the back of Tut and I'll make better time by myself." Anna looked back and forth between the two boys, who looked at each and then nodded that they understood and agreed with her plans.

"Alright then, we'll just have to get the D.A. together for a quick meeting Sunday night, after the evening meal. Spread the word on the train while you're traveling back on Sunday," suggested Anna.

"Right, but I expect we'll be hearing from everyone before then, as soon as word of the escape gets out.

"Well, hopefully, by Sunday night, we'll have more definitive news. I'm going over to the Ministry with Mad-Eye this afternoon and get briefed. So tell Winky I won't make it for lunch, will you?"

"Can we come with you?" asked Harry, knowing the answer, but trying anyway.

"No. You don't work for the Ministry and you're underage and a student and not supposed to know this stuff or know about the Order or…need I continue?" Anna stopped counting on her fingers and smiled at Harry, who grinned back.

"I knew you'd say that, Aunt Anna," Neville laughed, "even as the question came out of Harry's mouth."

"Actually, the best thing would be for you two to get back to the house and enjoy the rest of your holiday, as normally as possible," suggested Remus. "There really is nothing for you to do. Seriously."

"Right, well, we'll just pop off, then." Neville stood and Harry followed him to the fireplace. "You'll be home for dinner, then, Aunt Anna?"

"Yes, about sixish."

"Ok, see you about seven then."

"Cheeky! But probably correct."

"Goodbye boys," Remus said, smiling at them.

"Potter, Longbottom." Mad-Eye held out the pot of Floo Powder.

Standing side by side, they threw down the powder as they said Anna's address and _Poof _they disappeared.

"Have to keep an eye on those two, Anna." Moody stumped back over to the table. "Determined to get into it, I'm thinking."

"But they make a good team," Anna observed. "I may encourage that." She tilted her head and watched the green wisps of smoke drift up the chimney.

X # X # X

It was just after sundown on Thursday when Anna turned Tut onto the gravel drive leading up to Hogwarts Castle. She had left London early that morning, leaving Winky to watch over the boys. The house elf had wanted to accompany her new mistress, but agreed to stay and come back on the Hogwarts Express in Neville's backpack. Anna had also arranged for Molly and Arthur Weasley to come to London on Saturday, bringing Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Luna, staying overnight at the townhouse, and then seeing all of the kids onto the Express on Sunday morning.

That gave Winky more than enough to do, and she wasn't all that upset about being left behind.

"So, shall we make it official?" Anna asked before she left. "Would you like to be my house elf permanently, Winky? Do you think you can be happy, now that you've seen how it is in this crazy household?"

"Oh, yes, Missy Anna! Winky would be honored to be you's house elf." She had thrown herself into Anna's arms and burst into tears of joy.

Now, as Anna climbed the stairs to her chambers, she realized how much the little creature had come to mean to her. She missed her. '_Oh well_,' she thought, '_I'm spoiled already, but I suppose I can manage_ _on my own until Sunday night_.'

X # X # X

Changing into a gown and robe, she made her way down to the Great Hall. There was a small table in front of the staff table, set for dinner. Professor Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Professor Flitwick were already seated when she entered the vast room.

"Anna, my dear, you made good time," observed Albus Dumbledore as he rose to greet her. Flitwick and Severus also stood.

"I left very early. The weather forecast wasn't very promising. Icy roads and motorcycles don't go together. Well, hello Filius," said Anna as she gave the diminutive Charms professor a hug and kiss. "How was your holiday trip?"

"I had a delightful journey, thank you. And your holiday in London?"

"Hectic, crowded, noisy and loads of fun. Minerva." Anna gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad you beat the foul weather, I can hear the wind starting to pick up, as we speak."

"Indeed. It was starting to get nasty just as I drove through Hogsmeade."

Severus pulled out her chair as she paused to give Albus a hug and kiss.

"Thank you, Severus." She laid a hand on his arm. He nodded his head and sat back down.

X # X # X

Dinner passed pleasantly, with the telling of stories of their days as student s at Hogwarts. Even Severus volunteered an anecdote about Anna in potions class, comparing her first efforts to those of her godson, Neville.

"Severus, that's a lie," Anna protested, "I _never_ melted a cauldron in my life. It sprang a leak, that's all.

Professor Flitwick was laughing so hard he nearly toppled off of his chair.

"Oh Anna, did you really?" he squeaked. "Oh my, that's very amusing!"

"Ha, ha, very funny." She crossed her arms and turned to pout at Severus. "Thanks a _lot_, Severus. Go ahead and ruin my reputation."

"Hardly. I was just relating a true story for the amusement of my fellow staff members. "

"Well said, Severus," said Minerva McGonagall as she whipped tears from her eyes. "Oh, that _was_ funny, Anna, admit it."

"That's it, I give up." Anna threw up her hands, and then turned to give Severus a long thoughtful look. "Hum, let's see if I can tell a tale on you, old friend."

"Doubtful. I was a model student."

"Ha!"

"Pardon me?"

"I can think of two incidents I could talk about and totally embarrass you, but, I won't. I'll hold them in reserve, for future reference, I think."

"Really. I shudder at the thought."

"Putz!"

"Yes."

"Ditto."

X # X # X

"I've got an awful lot of preparation to do tomorrow, so I'll come to your classroom on Saturday morning, to discuss the schedule, Filius, if that's alright with you?"

"That would be fine, dear. Good night all."

The tiny Professor scuttled off down the hall, leaving the others standing at the bottom of the grand staircase.

"Good night, Filius." "Pleasant dreams." "Good night." "Good night."

"Well, I think the best course of action is to maintain as near an atmosphere of calm and normalcy as possible, when the students return." Dumbledore looked at the other three. "We can't pretend the breakout didn't occur, but the less it's mentioned, the less the students will worry. Don't ignore their questions, but don't dwell on it, either." The others nodded in agreement. "Well, then, I'm off to do some reading. See you all sometime tomorrow, probably lunchtime. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Albus." "Headmaster." "Sleep well, Albus."

"I'm off, myself. Goodnight , you two," said Professor McGonagall as she turned and headed to her rooms.

"Goodnight, Minerva." "Professor McGonagall."

At last, they were alone, standing, gazing at each other.

"Midnight."

Severus turned and went down the stairs leading to the dungeons as Anna climbed the main staircase.


	33. Do You Wanna Dance

**Chapter 33**

**'Do You Wanna Dance?'**

" 'Colloportus'."

The door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom sealed itself. Severus turned and saw Anna standing on the landing at the door to her chambers, wearing her favorite kimono. He started walking, unbuttoning the sleeves of his tunic as he proceeded the length of the classroom. She smiled and turning, disappeared into her bedroom.

He heard soft music begin playing; guitar, piano and bongo drums? A smile played across his lips. '_I've waited long enough,_' he thought, '_no time for romantic foolishness_.' Undoing the front buttons, he shrugged off the coat as he mounted the stairs, two at a time.

As he turned the corner and stepped through the door, he flung the coat onto a chair, but then froze in his tracks. The room was bathed in soft light from rock crystal candleholders positioned on every available flat surface and from half a dozen crystal chandeliers, floating lazily around in the air above them.

Anna was standing across the room, her back to him, swaying with the music coming from the victrola on the table in front of her.

'_Do you wanna dance, and hold my hand?_'

Anna turned around to face him.

'_Tell me you're my lover man._"

Her fingers undid the sash of her kimono, which fell open to reveal her body in the soft flickering light.

'_Oh, baby, do you wanna dance?_'

Severus realized he was holding his breath and released the pent up air from his lungs in a long sigh, as Anna walked over to him.

'_We could dance under the moonlight_,'

She put her hands out and unbuttoned his shirt.

'_Hug and kiss all through the night_.'

She pulled the shirt loose from his trousers.

'_Oh, baby, tell me, do you wanna dance with me baby_?'

Running her hands up his chest, she put her arms around his neck and stepping closer, swaying with the music, she lifted her lips to his and kissed him softly. Then pulling back, mouthed the words along with the music, as the singer's voice became more plaintive, pleading, more urgent, sensual.

'_Do you, do you, do you, do you want to dance?'_

Her hips were pressed against him and he was vaguely aware of the fact he was starting to sway in rhythm with her.

'_Do you, do you, do you want to dance?_'

_Dear God,_ Severus thought, _I'm being seduced_.

Her lips were brushing his as she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and let it drop to the floor

'_Do you, do you, do you, do you want to dance with me baby?_'

Severus pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Pulling the silky kimono off of her shoulders, he started kissing her neck and shoulders, and then her lips again, which were burning hot to his touch.

'_Ah, that's right, ah, ah, aaaaaaaaah_.'

The kimono slipped to the floor. Anna wrapped her arms around him.

'_Do you want to dance under the moonlight?_'

Severus broke off the kiss and reaching up, pulled two enameled chopsticks from the knot of hair on her head. They clattered to the floor as her auburn tresses cascaded down her back. His breath was growing ragged.

'_Hug me, kiss me, baby, all through the night_.'

Anna undid his trousers, pushed them down over his hips and let them drop.

'_Oh, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, tell me, do you want to dance_.'

Severus looked deeply into her eyes and she returned his gaze unflinchingly.

'_Oh, do you, do you, do you, do you want to dance?_'

Severus bent slowly forward, kissing her softly.

'_Do you want to dance?_'

Then, with one swift motion, he lifted her in his arms.

'_Do you, do you, do you, do you want to dance with me baby?_'

With a flick of his foot, his trousers joined his tunic, as he carried her to the bed.

'_Please dance with me baby_.'

X # X # X

"How is father?" Draco asked, as Narcissa removed her cloak and dropped it over a chair in the front hall of Malfoy Manor.

"Sore, in a bit of pain, but satisfied with himself for enduring his punishment with a minimum show of weakness."

"You look dreadful, mother."

"Thank you for noticing," she replied, touching his cheek, "and caring. I have _not_ enjoyed the last two days, you can be sure. I don't even know _where_ I was, except with your father. And your Aunt Bella. I didn't see anyone else. I stayed in our bed chamber. We had our meals there, too, and we ate alone."

"Why were you and father separated from the others?"

"I don't pretend to know or care what the reasons were, Draco. All I know is that your father is desperate to prove himself to his Master. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid or dangerous."

"He won't."

"Sure, are you?" She looked at her son. "Well, I'm not. I fear I'll lose him, Draco. But I can do nothing. When he's obsessed like this, he's beyond listening to reason."

She walked into the salon, followed by Draco.

"By the way, dear, how are you feeling? Better?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I could send Dumbledore as owl, so you could stay a few days longer, if..."

"No, mother. I want to get back to school."

"Very well, we'll get you packed and ready to go, then. First thing tomorrow."

"Fine. Well, goodnight, mother." Draco kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about father. He's got to stay where he is until he's regained his strength. So, he'll be safe for a while."

"You're right, dear. I'll try not to worry about him. Goodnight."

Narcissa watched her son go up the stairs.

"It's not your father I'm worried about, Draco," she whispered.

Sitting wearily on the sofa, she winced as she leaned on the cushions, the bruises on her back protesting at the pressure. She was stiff, sore and bruised from the vicious beating Lucius had inflicted on her when he had found her weeping in their bed chamber at the Dark Lord's secret headquarters.

He wanted no sympathy for himself and no show of weakness or pity from her. She had stubbornly fought to not cry out as he aimed blows and kicks at her, showing her fierce determination in her eyes as she faced him when he had finished venting his anger on her.

He had apologized, as usual, asking for her forgiveness and understanding. Then he had made love to her, gently, softly, kissing the bruises, even as they bloomed on her skin. She had felt nothing, though, as if she had gone numb, in mind and body.

'_Love, ha_!' she thought. '_He doesn't know the meaning of the word, and never will. I do, but it's too late for me. But not for my son. What can I do to keep Draco safe_?'

Narcissa sat there until the wee hours of the morning, thinking, worrying, planning and finally, she stood and walked slowly up the stairs to her bed.

X # X # X

"Anastasia?"

"Hummm?"

"I just remembered something."

Pushing herself up onto one elbow, Anna flipped her hair out of her eyes and looked at Severus.

"What is it? Nothing serious, please; I've got too much of that already to think about."

"No…I brought your Christmas gift with me. I had it at the New Year's Eve party, but I couldn't get you alone long enough to give it to you."

"Oh, goody! And I've got yours, too. Where's mine?"

"Greedy little wench. It's in the pocket of my trousers. Hold on." He started to roll over to reach for his trousers, hanging off of a nearby chair.

"Watch! You're close to the…"

"_Whoa_!" KAFUMP! "Ow."

"…edge of the bed…" Crawling to the side, Anna peeped over and saw Severus sprawled, face down on the floor, the sheet hanging off the bed, entangled in his legs, drumming his fingernails on the floor.

"Are you alright?" she asked, tentatively.

"Fine. Thank you for asking."

"I did try to warn you."

"Yes. I heard you…on the way to the floor."

"Oh,dear…anything broken?"

"No."

"Bruised?"

"Ego."

"Damage _anything_?"

"Apparently not, but this is getting rather dangerous, being in love with you. I'm starting to believe I'm in real physical peril."

Severus pushed himself up and disentangled him legs from the sheet, which he tossed over his head onto the bed. Leaning back against the side of the mattress, he turned his head and looked at Anna. He then started counting on his fingers.

"Let me see. One. I've been slapped."

"Overdue payback."

"Two. Hit, repeatedly, with custard pies."

"You were no slouch at throwing them."

"Three. Put flat on my arse with that ice patch."

"You should watch where you're going."

"Four. Slammed, by you, in the chest and rolled across the floor, when you executed that 'flying tackle' of yours."

"You could have stepped out of the way and you know it. You just wanted a hug."

"Five. Assaulted with snowballs."

"You were a willing participant in that and you loved it."

"And now, six; dropped off your bed onto the floor."

"Oh, no, you're not blaming this on me, Severus Snape. You weren't paying attention."

"Very well, this time was my fault, but I still stand by what I said."

Reaching out, he grabbed his trousers and fumbled through the pockets, extracting a small fat box, wrapped in silver paper, tied with a green bow.

"Let me get yours."

Anna scrambled across the bed and picked up her wand off of the nightstand.

" 'Accio gift'."

A little flat box, wrapped in gold paper, tied with a red bow, flew across the room to be deftly caught by her. Severus stood up and putting some pillows against the headboard, sat down and leaned back. Anna turned around and settled next to him, cuddling up as he put his arm around her.

"Should we do one at a time or just exchange and rip away?" Anna was literally shaking with excitement.

"One at a time, but first…I must tell you something," Severus answered.

His serious demeanor made her stop wiggling and look at him, with her brows knit.

"What is it?"

"This belonged to my mother. I remember her wearing it when I was very young. I believe it was from…my father, perhaps a wedding gift. I hadn't seen it in years, but found it right after…" he sighed. "When I was going through her things. It was all I kept, except for one photograph that I thought was the best likeness of her; taken when she was young and happy."

"Oh, Severus."

Anna put his gift down on the bed and taking the proffered present, carefully unwrapped the box. Pausing, she slowly opened it and gasped.

"Severus…it's exquisite."

Anna lifted a delicate gold chain on which was hanging a plump ruby heart, surrounded by a net of the finest gold thread that, on inspection, more closely resembled a mesh bag made of gold spider web; a 'captive heart'.

"Let me."

Severus took the heart from her fingers and as she turned and held her hair up, put the chain around her neck and clicked the clasp shut. Then he bent and kissed the nape of her neck. Turning, she held the fat little heart in her hand and admired it.

"It's just so fragile looking, but I think that's a deliberate deception. Spider web is extraordinarily strong and the jeweler who made this must have had that in mind. It's lovely…Thank you, Severus. This means so much to me…that you'd think I'm worthy of this reminder of your mother."

She kissed him and sat back, fascinated by the reflections of the candlelight in the plump little stone.

"I have only one special memory of my mother. I was, perhaps four years old, sitting on her lap, out in our garden. It was a bright spring day and I was watching the sunlight shining in the depths of that heart. I reached out and touched it.

'_Ma-Ma, it's warm' I said. 'I thought stones were cold.' _

'_Severus, my dear boy,' she said. 'This is a special stone. It's a heart that stays warm as long as I have it hanging around my neck, next to my heart. Two hearts keeping each other warm.'_

'_Like you and me, Ma-Ma?' I asked. 'When I lean on you, I can hear you heart beating and I feel safe and warm.'_

'_That's right, dear. That's love. As long as two hearts are together, love will keep them warm and safe. Like you and me.'_

"That's the only memory I have of seeing the necklace up close and then I don't remember her wearing it much after that. I'd forgotten about it, to tell you the truth, until I found it among her personal things.

I brought it back with me to Hogwarts and I had it in my pocket, that day when we walked by the lake. I was holding onto you with one hand and had that heart clenched in the other, clinging to the only two things on this earth that represented love to me."

"Severus." She kissed his cheek.

"I kept it hidden here, until we graduated and then I put it in my vault at _Gringotts. _I saw the box when I was making a withdrawal in order to purchase a Christmas gift for you. I realized that you would understand and appreciate it."

Anna sat, shaking her head. She handed Severus the box meant for him.

"What goes around…comes around. Let me tell you about _my_ gift for _you_. My mother bought this for my father as a twenty-fifth wedding anniversary gift. She died before she could give it to him. He found it in a drawer of her desk, wrapped and tagged. He couldn't bring himself to wear it as she hadn't had the chance to give it to him. Instead, he hung it on the frame of his favorite picture of her, on his desk. I found it when I went back to the house…after I got out of St. Mungo's. I decided to keep it as a reminder of their love and I hoped and prayed I'd be lucky enough to find someone who I'd want to give it to, to wear it.

"What about Christopher?"

"I loved him very much, but I knew he wasn't the love of my life. He's seen it, of course, hanging on her picture and understands how important it is to me. Something told me to keep it, that I'd find the right person someday. And I have."

Severus gave her a quick kiss and then unwrapped and opened the box. On a silver chain hung the symbol of St. Dwynwen, the patron saint of lovers; two intertwining triskeles. It was the sign for everlasting love.

"I'll be honored to wear this, and keep it close to my heart," he said as he slipped the chain over his head and looked down at the intricately twisted silver knot, gleaming in the candlelight. "We couldn't have done this… picked out such perfect gifts for each other, if we had tried. You're right…what goes around…comes around. We're both getting second chances, at love and at life, together." Taking her in his arms, he kissed her, and then whispered in her ear, "I can't think of life without you, now, even if we have to hide it from everyone."

Smiling, she pushed away from him, shaking her head.

"_Almost_ everyone, don't forget, our 'secret' is now known by, let's see: Christopher, Albus, Harry – but I did a memory charm on him, so he doesn't really count. Dobby and Winky, but they won't tell, house elf secrets are sacred. I think Remus and Gwen suspect, as do some of the senior D.A. members. But we bicker enough to keep them guessing."

"Yes, the list does seem to be growing. All the more reason to use tonight to it fullest, because things are going to get nasty around Hogwarts. Especially between you and the Slytherins, with my encouragement, of course."

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't, but I know it has to be done."

"Well, what I have to do right now is show you how much I love you," Severus growled, pulling her close.

"So," she leered at him, "show me."

"Hussy!"

"You better believe it." She tossed her hair back. Then she looked deep into his eyes. 'I love you, Severus, with all my heart and soul."

"I could say ditto, but I think actions speak louder than words, don't you?"

"Stop talking and start showing."

"As you wish."


	34. Tell me what you see

**Chapter 34**

**Tell me what you see**

"Everyone has their slingshot with them?"

"Yes," chorused the class, holding them up, grinning at her.

"This _might_ have been a mistake," she muttered as she put three boxes on the table.

"And we've _all_ been practicing." Dean Thomas twirled his slingshot around his finger.

"Right, Dean. Then you can be first. Come here." Anna crooked her finger at him.

As Dean sauntered up, she addressed the rest of the class, "I'll tell you right now, I lifted this from the Slytherins Dueling Society. Hook, line and dragon." Turning, she conjured up the targeting board the Slytherins had devised for their spell practice. "TA-DA!"

"Whoa!" "That's wicked!" "Bloody Hell!" "The _Slytherins_ thought of that?" "Cool!" "Blimey!"

"Yes, they did, and it's a good targeting board, you have to admit. Now, I have three kinds of ammo for you all to carry with you: hard, soft and wax. The hard are for _serious_ attacks. Knocking things over, breaking things, hitting objects or people with the intent of doing harm; hitting _HARD_. You better be in a lot of trouble to use one of these babies, because they _will_ cause damage…and injuries. Understood?"

The class nodded, suddenly silent. Anna spun around and fired off a shot at a hanging lantern at the other end of the Room of Requirement. It shattered, exploding into a million pieces, raining down to the floor.

" 'Reparo'."

The shards of glass and metal reversed themselves and re-assembled, and the lantern hung there, as if nothing had happened. The black rubber ball came rolling back to stop at the tip of Anna's boot.

"They've been charmed to return to you," she explained as she bent over and picked it up, showing it to the students. "Not with the same velocity that you launch them, obviously, but you'll not run out of ammo, let's put it that way."

"Cool," said Dean as he grabbed a few from the box. "Can I try?"

"Go ahead, and then I'll explain about the other two. Everyone will have a go, so be ready."

X # X # X

After half an hour, the students were seated again and the smoke was dispersing around the vicinity of the targeting board.

"Ok, ammo type two: soft, bouncy, good for a bit of noise in the dark, making sounds like someone walking, if bounced at the right speed, that sort of thing. This will be the hardest to learn to use properly. Speed is the controlling factor, not strength. Decoying is what this is all about. Watch. No, correction; close your eyes and listen. Think of what it sounds like."

The class sat stone still, straining their ears.

Bop…bop…bop…bop…bop…bop.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.

Duddudduddudduddudduddudduddudduddudduddudduddud.

Bang…bangbang…bang…bang…bangbang…bang.

"Well?" Anna was sitting on the table facing them as they opened their eyes. "Tell me what you heard."

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"The first one sounded like someone's footsteps, maybe going down some stairs, just walking."

"Yes, that speed is especially good for letting the ball roll down a flight of stairs. Anyone get number two?"

Neville held up his hand.

"Ok, Neville, what did you think it was?"

"Someone sneaking around, tip-toeing."

"Good. A bit quicker, but lighter."

"I know the third one," Ron said, as he raised his hand.

"Ok, Ron."

"Sounded like the sound my old rat Scabbers made when he ran across a tile or stone floor. His nails clicking on the floor."

"Good. A small animal running. And the last?"

"Sounded like something or someone struggling inside a box."

"Correct. Fire one into a closet and close the door. It'll go for five minutes or until you open the door, whichever comes first. Let me show you how to achieve the different speeds and the arch of your shot to space the bounces."

X # X # X

Ok! As you can tell, this will take a _LOT_ of practice. You will find your own rhythms and ways of shooting and bouncing and ricocheting as you go along.

"Now, the third kind of ammo: wax. Great for a variety of little things: stopping something from flapping in the breeze, making noise, when you need quiet. Window shutters and such. Jamming open a window or door. Holding something temporarily. But we'll get to that later. It's the first two I'm concerned with now. I'm having ammo belts made for each of you and they should be here within the week. Along with another piece of equipment I'm really excited about. Fred and George Weasley are helping with the manufacturing and will hand deliver them to us. Again, hopefully before next week.

"What is it?" "Come on, Anna, tell us." "Fred and George? Heaven help us!" "Tell us, please?"

"No, you'll just have to wait and see. Come on; let's get back to the classroom, time's nearly up for today."

X # X # X

"But, Professor, that's way beyond N.E.W.T.s level," Hermione remarked. "Are we allowed to do that advanced a charm?"

"Of course, if it's deemed necessary," Professor Flitwick assured her. "Besides which, this charm is not hard to learn to do at all. It's just not routinely taught, because of the possible misuse. It is taught only in Auror training, Miss Granger, point in fact. Imagine if even _one _of the Weasley twins had known this charm. It would have been chaos."

The entire class dissolved in laughter at the very thought.

"Well," he continued, after restoring order, "let's see how quickly you can learn the incantation. Usually you don't perform the Disillusionment Charm on yourself, but have someone disillusion you, so they can watch and be sure it was wholly successful. We'll work in pairs, then.

"_But_, I would remind all of you, you _MUST_ keep the fact that you can do this charm in the strictest confidence, a _TOTAL_ secret. If anyone who is not in the D.A., and I'm limiting this knowledge to the original D.A. members only, mind, finds out you can do this charm, then it's no use to us at all. Understood?"

The students were suddenly solemn. They nodded, as the seriousness of his words sank in.

"Yes, Profess Flitwick, we understand." Pavarti Patil answered for all of them. "We'll keep it in the D.A. We promise."

"Splendid!" Flitwick smiled at them. "Now, where was I…Ah, yes, the incantation."

X # X # X

"Ready?"

"Anytime you are, Anna."

"Right. Ok, gang, open your eyes and tell me what you see."

"Well, just you, Anna," answered Seamus, tilting his head. "But I could have sworn I heard…"

"Fred," Ron finished the thought for him, "or George. Where are you two?"

"Ah, that's the topic for the day, isn't it?" Anna smiled

Just then, Fred and George whipped off the invisibility capes they were wearing.

"Ta Da!"

The students came forward to greet their former school mates. Anna shooed them back to their seats after a few minutes of bedlam. She faced the group with a fairly serious look on her face.

"Now, if you think keeping it a secret about the Disillusionment Charm is important, wait until we show you _these_."

Anna, Fred and George each held up a pair of sunglasses.

"What the…Anna, you're putting us on," Seamus laughed.

"No, you're putting _these_ on. Come here, Mister Finnigan."

Grinning, Seamus walked forward. Anna took a pair of glasses out of a box on her desk and held them out to him.

"Ok, Seamus, put them on and tell me what you see."

"The classroom; shaded, darker." He shrugged.

"Now, tap the right corner of the frame with you index finger."

"Whoa! What's this? Everything is glowing, kind of funny." He took them off and inspected them.

"I think you'll understand if I do this. Fred, would you mind disappearing for a bit." Anne took her wand and closed the shutters on the windows and extinguished all of the lamps and candles in the room. It was very dark, but enough ambient light was available for everyone to see her, George and Seamus standing in the front of the room. Fred had put his Invisibility cape back on.

"Now try them, and tell us if you can see everyone and everything."

"Wow. Yeah, but it's all green and grey. And I can't see Fred anywhere." Seamus turned slowly around, checking the entire classroom.

"These are night vision sunglasses. An oxymoron, I know, but that's what they are. Ok, now tap the left corner, Seamus," instructed Anna.

"Oh, wow! I can see everyone, but they are all rainbow colors. And there's Fred," added Seamus, pointing to the other side of the room."

"Heat sensor. You'll be able to spot someone from a lot further away. Night vision is ok, but not always reliable, especially is someone is hiding from you. With the heat sensor, you can distinguish a person's shape, even if they are using an Invisibility cape and are Disillusioned."

"We've combined modern Muggle technology with Magical control, all in a stylish package." George announced, as he pulled more sunglasses out of the box.

"Can we try?"

"Yes, everybody can come get a pair."

There was a mad rush to Anna's desk and soon all of the students were wearing their new shades; looking around, laughing and checking out how everything looked with each of the different settings and how they looked, themselves, in the mirror on the wall.

"Now," Anna called over the chatter, "I want you to line up and come forward to Fred, George or myself. We will permanently bond you with your sunglasses. That means only _you_ will be able to make your glasses work in surveillance mode. To anyone else who puts them on, they're just a regular pair of sunglasses."

"How cool is that?' "Wicked!" "Oh, good idea, that." "Excellent!"

X # X # X

"Now," said Anna, facing the class, after they had gone back to their seats. "Do you see the method to my madness?"

They looked puzzled.

"Ok, here's the whole thing in a nut shell. You can now walk around, visually undetected, but able to see anyone and anything around you. No matter where you are, or what time of day or night it is, or whether there's any light or it's pitch black. Just don't trip over anything or knock anything over. That's our next lesson, learning to be quiet. 'Stealth and concealment, 101'."

The class sat there, open mouthed, as her words sank in. Then smiles started to spread across their faces.

"Oh, oh, Anna," said Fred.

"We know that look," added George.

"We've had it on our own faces..."

"too many times."

'The wheels are turning..."

"and that's not good."

"Right. Ok people, here's the deal. _No-one_ does the Disillusionment charm outside of Flitwick's classroom until you are given permission. The sunglasses you are to keep out of sight for the time being. Nobody wears sunglasses around here until springtime, when the weather gets hotter, so keep them safe, somewhere, until needed. It _that_ understood? Just as you keep your slingshots out of sight"

Their faces had fallen a little bit, but the class knew she was right. They had to hide this from everybody. They nodded.

"Ok, Anna, we get the point, and we agree. But it is fun, too," Harry said, donning his shades and looking over top of the lens at her.

"I agree, Harry, that these are fun," replied Fred, putting on a pair of the sunglasses. "Now, if George and I could _only_ figure out a charm to make these glasses see through clothes."

"_FRED_!"

"_What_?"


	35. Exam Twigg Jones Style

**Chapter 35**

**Exam - Twigg-Jones Style**

"This is the _strangest_ exam," whispered Hermione, "that Anna's ever given us." Adjusting her sunglasses, she shifted her weight and then leaned back against the wall.

"Shush, someone's coming," cautioned Ron. He swiveled his head, peering down the dark stretch of hallway, straining his ears to hear the footsteps, trying to judge their location. Tapping Hermione's thigh, he jerked his head to the left, indicating that direction. Hermione leaned forward to look around Ron.

Leaning close to his ear, she whispered, "Sinistra's high heels."

Ron nodded and his hair brushed her face. Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth and nose to keep from sneezing.

Carrying a lantern, Professor Sinistra came around a corner of the hallway that leads to the library. Looking left and right, she stopped, turned full circle and then continued toward them. As she passed Ron, he carefully timed his movements and fell into step about two paces behind her.

After a few yards, she stopped again and he froze. She listened intently, but Ron had slowed his breathing to the shallow, noiseless method Professor Twigg-Jones had taught the class. Hermione watched with fingers crossed.

As soon as Professor Sinistra began to walk again, Ron reached out and tugged at the ribbon hanging off of her belt. It came free with a slight flutter. He quickly stuffed it inside his pocket, and it disappeared from view.

As he started to back up, Professor Sinistra reached the next corner and turning, gazed back down the hall, tilting her head. Ron stopped, holding his breath. After a moment, she turned and continued down the next hallway. Ron slowly exhaled and walked back to lean against the wall, next to Hermione.

"Got it!" he whispered. "That's my three, and I'm done."

"That was good. I have to get one more, from Professor Flitwick and I'm done, too."

"Should we go looking for him or just stay here and wait for him to wander by?"

"We'd better go looking for him. If the Professors check their ribbons every hallway or so, Sinistra will know generally where and when she lost that one and where we might be and tell the others. Better keep them guessing."

"Right. Let's move."

X # X # X

Going to the right, but passing the hallway taken by Professor Sinistra, they continued to the bottom of the tower stairway leading to Professor Trelawney's classroom. Hearing whispers, they slowed their pace. Then spotting the outlines of Harry and Neville, they walked over to join them.

"How are you doing, Harry? Neville?"

"I've got mine." Neville proudly declared, holding up three ribbons.

"I've got one more…Snape, wouldn't you know." Harry shook his head.

"Luck of the draw, mate." Ron grinned at his friend, holding up his three ribbons.

"Shut it, Ron."

"I need one from Flitwick, and then I'm done, too," Hermione whispered. "And keep your voices down. We can't get caught this close to the end!"

Ron started to say something, but Neville reached out and clamped his hand over Ron's mouth and pointed down the hall. A light was flickering around the corner at the far end. Hermione tugged Ron's sleeve. She waved to Harry and Neville and pulled Ron down the next hallway, away from the approaching light.

X # X # X

Harry and Neville watched as a lantern emerged from around the distant corner and started coming toward them. They couldn't quite make out who was behind the lantern, with the glare shining at them, until they heard the person cough. Snape.

Harry swallowed and looked at Neville, who gave him an encouraging nod. Harry moved toward Snape and started to match his footsteps, but then Severus stopped, whipped around and shone the lantern back down the hall. Harry stepped forward and when Snape turned around again, Harry grabbed the end of the ribbon, tugged and as Snape started walking again, pulled it free and pocketed the ribbon in one swift movement.

Severus stopped suddenly. Harry stood stock still, but then he heard voices coming toward them. Neville waved to Harry, pointing away from the approaching noise. Harry nodded and backed away from Snape as Neville side-stepped along the wall. They were about ten feet behind Snape when the Slytherin gang rounded the corner, Draco in the lead.

"What are all of you doing walking the halls at this late hour?"

"We've been recruited by the illustrious Professor Twigg-Jones to help with this 'exam' of hers. What fun," explained Draco, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Really. And your contribution would be?"

"Pansy, Millie, Theo and I have ribbons on our belts. We're to walk the halls and come back to the Great Hall at one o'clock in the morning," replied Draco, turning to show the ribbon hanging from his belt loop.

"I am similarly equipped, although I hardly see what…" Severus reached behind his back and realized his last ribbon was gone. "Damn." Spinning, he peered back down the dark corridor, where he had just been walking.

"What? Where's yours?" said Draco, checking Snape's back. "Don't tell me they got it."

"Apparently."

Harry saw Neville hesitate and then start to move back toward the Slytherins. He waved frantically, trying to get him to stop, but Neville shook his head no, grinning and slid down the wall, moving behind the group. He motioned to Harry, who quickly copied the move on the opposite wall.

Snape looked over his shoulder at the group of Slytherins. "I thought I heard some footsteps back down the far hall. Follow me. We may still be able to catch them."

"Yeah, let's get those junior Aurors," said Draco, laughing.

The four Slytherins laughed, poking and jostling each other, and then started off, following Snape's receding figure. Unnoticed, Harry and Neville reached out and relieved them of their ribbons, which they stuffed in their pockets. Neville and Harry turned and walked as quickly and quietly as possible in the opposite direction, and around the corner into the next hallway.

X # X # X

"We did it!" whispered Neville, grinning from ear to ear. "Wait until the others hear about this!"

"Let's go. We're done, and then some," Harry agreed.

Heading for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, they hadn't gone halfway down the corridor when they heard a shout from the far end of the other hall.

"Hey! It's gone!"

"What? Oh, no, mine is too!"

"Son of a ...let's get them..."

Harry spun around, looking for someplace to hide, but there was nothing in the hall…except…a very tall bookcase. Whipping out his wand, he whispered, " 'Wingardium Leviosa'."

Running footsteps sounded in the other hall, stopping just short of the corner.

"We were right here when we were talking to you, Professor, they must have been behind us."

Neville was rising steadily up the face of the glass fronted bookcase. He got his feet planted on the top and pulling out his wand, pointed it at Harry, but they both froze as the Slytherins appeared in the archway from the other hall. Draco and the others stood there, staring and shining their lanterns back and forth, trying to see into the gloom.

Harry looked up at Neville, knowing he didn't dare even _whisper_ the incantation. Just then, Snape walked up behind the group.

"Spread out and sweep down this corridor. Slowly."

Harry felt himself start to lift off the floor. Neville had used Snape's voice to cover his saying the incantation.

"Use your arms and legs. If they're wearing invisibility capes they can't move very quickly, so be sure they don't squeeze past you."

Harry looked up at Neville, who was mouthing the incantation, pulling him higher and higher, as Draco, Pansy, Theo and Millie moved forward, swinging their arms and occasionally kicking their feet sideways. He was moving steadily upwards, but would he get high enough, quickly enough, to avoid being hit by the arms of the advancing group? Suddenly Harry felt himself shifting and nearly gasped.

_Brilliant, Neville_! he thought. His friend was tilting him, in order to swing his legs up out of the way, and looking around Harry realized the Pansy Parkinson was almost to him. Would he be high enough?

She walked right under him, just inches to spare.

Then he felt himself drifting sideways. Lifting his head he saw why; Snape. The Potions Master was a good foot taller than Pansy and he and Harry were nose to nose, about a yard apart. But in seconds, Neville had put him out of the way as Snape walked by. Harry's feet started to drop, until he was vertical and he touched down on the floor about ten feet behind the students and Snape.

Harry took out his slingshot, loaded it with a soft rubber ball and aiming very carefully, put the shot into the far hall. Thud.

"What was that?" Draco stopped.

Harry held his breath. If he'd banked it correctly…thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud. The ball had ricocheted off of the wall and landed at the top of the next staircase, then started bouncing down the stairs, like so many retreating footsteps.

"Let's get 'em!" Draco shouted and the Slytherins took off running, chasing the fading sound.

Harry whipped out his wand and was lifting Neville off of the top of the bookcase, straight out, away from it, when Snape turned around, gazing back. The Potions Master pulled out his wand.

"'Expelliarmous!'"

The spell streaked down the hall and went right though the air where Neville had been standing, only seconds before, exploding in a shower of green sparks as it hit the wall beyond. Snape's eyes narrowed and then he turned and stalked after the Slytherins students.

X # X # X

Harry grabbed Neville's arm and led him in the opposite direction than Snape and the Slytherins had gone. When they had walked far enough Harry stopped, and turning, threw his arms around Neville and gave him a big hug.

"Neville, you were _brilliant_, tipping me up like that to get me out of the way!"

"Only thing for it, mate, but how did you know Snape was going to fire off a spell at me."

"I saw him eyeing that bookcase and I just had a feeling he suspected, but couldn't be sure, so I figured I better move you, just in case. I had to get you down anyway, so." Harry shrugged.

"Well, we'd better get to the classroom. Wonder how the others made out?"

"Here comes Dean and Pavarti, let's see how they did." Harry waved at the two approaching figures, who waved back.

"Hey, you two, how'd you do?" Dean inquired in a whisper as they reached Harry and Neville.

"We're done, how about you?' Harry whispered back.

"Us, too. What was all that noise a little bit ago?"

"Slytherins and Snape."

"Slytherins? What were they doing out?"

"Anna sent them, as a sort of surprise bonus, I guess."

"We're heading back."

"So are we."

"Let's go, then."

X # X # X

The four walked off silently and were soon in the D.A.D.A. classroom.

'How'd you guys do?' was the greeting for each returning team. 'Got 'em all!' was the standard answer.

"Anna is going to be _so_ pleased and Snape and those Slytherins hopping mad," giggled Hermione as the Re-illusionment charm worked its way down her body. "There," she sighed, looking down at her shoes, "that's much better."

"Did you see Draco and his faithful lap dog and Theo and his pet cow?" Marietta Edgecombe asked with a straight face, only to collapse into Lavender Browns' arms, both of them laughing hysterically.

"That's cold," admonished Ron, "true, but cold and yeah, we heard them. CLUMP! CLUMP! CLUMP! Didn't quite understand the concept of trying to find us, did they?"

"Well, they nearly found Neville and me," Harry related. "Neville did a great job of lifting me out of the way, with _inches_ to spare. Bit of quick thinking, that."

"You did the tricky bit, getting me out of the way of Snape's spell, Harry."

"What are friends for?"

"It's five 'til one. We'd better get down to the Great Hall. Or should we be fashionably late?" Ron asked only to be shoved toward the door by Hermione. "Hey! Watch it, Granger."

"Get moving, Weasley. I want to see their faces when we show them their ribbons and tell them where we lightened their burdens," Hermione said over her shoulder as she marched out the door.


	36. Invitation to a Luau

**Chapter 36**

**Invitation to a Luau**

The sixth year N.E.W.T.s class entered the Great Hall to find the tables against the walls and six benches facing the staff table. All of the participating members of the Hogwarts staff were at their places and Draco and his fellow Slytherins were standing behind Professor Snape's chair, with rather sour looks on their faces.

Anna was in front of the staff table at her place, leaning on the edge, arms crossed, staring at the floor. The students settled themselves on the benches and waited in silence. A long moment passed before she raised her head, no expression on her face. The students nodded as she made eye contact with each of them. She then looked over her shoulder at Dumbledore, who stood.

"Will each of you return the ribbons you were assigned to retrieve to the matching staff members. How about starting with you, Mister Finch-Fletchley? Also, as you hand each of the ribbon back, please inform the owners where they were acquired by you and at what time."

One by one, they gave back the signed ribbons to the rather bemused staff members, some of whom were shaking their heads, trying to figure out how it had been done so efficiently. Snape gave Potter a murderous look when Harry told him where the ribbon had been lifted from his belt.

"What about ours? Who got our ribbons?" inquired Draco, even as he glared at Harry, knowing the answer.

"Yes, who was it, Professor Twigg-Jones?" echoed Snape. "We're just shivering with anticipation to hear the names."

That comment brought a bit of a smile to Anna's face.

"I don't know the answer myself, Professor Snape, not having talked to any of the students since ten o'clock." She looked up at the class. "I've got a Galleon bet on this with Professor McGonagall, so let's hear it. Who has the Slytherin ribbons?"

Nobody moved for a few seconds, and then Harry stood and walked forward to hand Theo and Millicent their ribbons. Then, slowly, Neville stood, pulled the other two ribbons from his pocket, walked up to the staff table and handed them back to Draco and Pansy. The rest of the class jumped to their feet and cheered heartily and the staff joined in. Even Snape did a perfunctory two or three claps, and then turned and started to send the Slytherin students off to their dungeon common room.

"Wait, Professor," Dumbledore said. "They should hear where and when, also, don't you think?"

Draco and the others stopped and turned back to glare at Harry and Neville.

"Mister Potter…Mister Longbottom, location and time, please."

"Same spot where I grabbed Professor Snape's, about a minute after, as a matter of fact. We just held the ends and they walked away, leaving them dangling from our hands. Dead easy, really."

"If they hadn't been having so much fun talking and laughing, they might have felt if happen," added Neville. "Noisy lot, Slytherins; always running their mouths when they should be paying attention."

He looked at Harry, who solemnly nodded agreement. They turned and went back to their seats, while the rest of the class laughed and clapped. Draco, Pansy, Theo and Millicent had _nothing_ to say, for once, so they turned and stalked out.

"He's got a point," Anna said over her shoulder to Snape. "Bet they didn't learn from _that_ lesson, either."

"Probably not," he hissed back.

X # X # X

"Well," Professor Dumbledore rose and turned left and right, addressing the staff, "on behalf of Professor Twigg-Jones and her students, I would like to thank all of the staff for their participation in this exam. It was very generous of you to give a few hours of your free time this evening. I suggest we toddle off to our beds and leave these students to do a bit of celebrating." He looked over his glasses at the class, his eyes twinkling, and winked.

"Indeed," Anna turned to face her fellow staff members. "I couldn't have done this exam without all of your unselfish and generous help. Class!" She spun around. "Don't you agree?"

As one, they student s jumped to their feet and applauded the staff, who rose and returned the claps and cheers. Then the teachers headed out of the Great Hall, waving and smiling, following in Dumbledore's wake, except, of course, for Snape, who had stalked out first, ahead of them all.

After the doors had swung shut, there was a moment or two of silence, and then Anna let out a war whoop and started dancing around the dais, laughing and twirling and clapping.

"You _DID_ it! You _DID _it! You _DID_ it! I just _knew_ you'd pull it off! _Well done_!"

The students came surging up to the front and she hugged each one of them, congratulating them and they were all talking at once, telling her about close calls and incidents of all sorts that had happened.

They all quieted down to hear Harry and Neville's story of Snape and the Slytherins.

"I'm impressed, you two. And, I'm just tickled pink at how well _all_ of you did tonight. I expected nothing _but_ success, however; I'm tickled pink none the less. _And_ a Galleon richer; I bet Neville would get Draco's ribbon. Minerva bet on Hermione. Sorry, dear."

"That's ok," replied Hermione. "I'm glad it was Neville; taught Draco a lesson."

"Yeah, but the git won't realize that," Neville pointed out. Everyone nodded agreement.

"Oh, well, can't say you didn't try," said Professor Twigg-Jones "Now, I've a big surprise for you lot, so sit down and I'll tell you all about it."

They all looked at one another and grinning, plopped down on the floor right where they were standing.

"All of you are _WAY_ too literal," she laughed. "Ok, here it is. Easter holiday term break starts tomorrow and I'm inviting all of you, plus Ginny, Dennis, Cho, Katie and Luna, to a party at my place next Saturday. Not in London at my townhouse; I'm having all of you out to my country house for the entire day for a pool party, cookout, movies, and other fun and games."

The kids stared open mouthed at her for a second, and then they started cheering.

"Now, here's the deal," continued Anna, holding up a hand for silence. "I have no idea if you or your families have anything already planned for that day, so this is what I've come up with."

Picking up a bag from under the staff table, she handed each of the students a plastic lei.

"I know, I know: it's simple, it's cheap, it's Muggle _AND_ it's a Portkey. _If_ you can come, just be ready at 9 AM next Saturday, put your lei on and you'll come straight to the party. If you _can't_ make it because of other family plans, just send me an owl during the week and leave the lei lying on a table and it will disappear.

"You'll be going home about 11 PM, the same way. Your name is written on that little tag I attached to each lei, so we can account for everyone and you will use the same lei to get home. You'll only need to bring yourself, a bathing suit, maybe a change of clothes, suntan lotion, you know: pool party stuff. And be prepared to spend the day having fun!"

"Where's your house located?" Luna asked.

"Outside of a tiny place called Bootle Station, at the western side of the Lake District, overlooking the Irish Sea. It's actually Christopher's family's old place. We used it as often as I could drag him away from his work. It's filled with Muggle do-dads: computers, stereo system, billiard tables, pinball machines, video games, big screen TV with a well stocked video library and of course, the pool, which is in a huge greenhouse attached to the converted barn.

"Outside there's a big patio, bar-b-que pit and picnic tables, croquet lawn. We were considering turning the property over to St. Mungo's as a rest and rehab center, but he died before those plans were completed. I still may do that, someday. But next Saturday, it's all yours!" She beamed around at them. "Winky and I'll be down there this week getting everything ready. So, let's hear…what do you all want to eat?"

The next few minutes were spent planning the menu and finding out more from Anna about Briarwood Manor.

"It's been in Christopher's family for six generations, but Gwen, my step-daughter, doesn't like it much, 'too big by half and slightly frumpy', she says; the house, not the barn. She likes to stay in the 'little lodge'; that's another, smaller house, hidden way back in the woods on the property. Plus, she likes the idea of St Mungo's putting it to good use all the time, instead of it sitting idle."

"How about leaving it to Hogwarts, as a weekend retreat for the students? Sounds like a lot more fun than Hogsmeade!" Ron ventured, with several students seconding his proposal.

"I'm not crazy enough to have the whole school down to visit. Well, maybe a graduation party for the seventh years. Hmmm, I'll have to think about that! Oh, dear," she gasped, checking her watch, "it's _really_ late! You all have to catch the Express tomorrow morning, so let's set the tables and benches back in place, ready for breakfast, shall we?"

The Great Hall was soon back to normal.

"That's done. Ok, gang, it's off to bed with you!" Anna pointed to the door and the class started heading for their dorms, waving goodbyes as they split off in different hallways and up the ever shifting staircases.

X # X # X

Anna leaned on the railing and gazed out at the Irish Sea, sparkling in the morning sun. As she took a sip from her steaming mug of coffee, she heard footsteps on the graveled garden path behind her. Remus Lupin stepped up into the gazebo and walked over to join her.

"What a magnificent view, Anna. No wonder you and Christopher loved spending time down here."

"Yes, we did have some lovely visits, and it was almost as hard to get Christopher back to London, away from his gardens, as is was to get him away from his research in the first place, to come _here_," she laughed. Looking at her watch, she took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Sure. This will be fun. Shall we get back to the front terrace to welcome them properly," asked Remus, offering his arm.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." Anna linked her arm with his and they strolled back to the front of the manor house, then turned and faced the stretch of lawn at the edge of the drive.

"It's going to be a beautiful day. You really know how to pick them, Anna."

"I've got _nothing_ to do with the weather. I'm good, but not _that_ good."

"You _were_ up extra early, though, I noticed," Remus remarked, smiling. "Afraid you might miss something?"

"Oh, be quiet. I made a promise to myself to be out here when they started to arrive. I almost slept on a chaise lounge, right on this very spot, but thought better of it. My luck, I'd have awakened to find the entire bunch of them standing over me, watching me drool on the pillow."

"Oh, now _there's _a picture," Remus grimaced, and then glancing at this watch, he looked out to the grass strip before them. "Any second now."

Out on the lawn, there was a series of pops and the members of the original D.A. appeared on the lawn, individually or, as in the case of Ron, Ginny and Luna, in small groups, leis around their necks, duffle bags or beach bags over their shoulders and smiles on their faces.

"Hello, everyone!" Anna called. "Welcome to Briarwood Manor!"

"Remus! Great to see you!" Harry bounded up the stairs to the terrace and gave his friend a hug. "How's everything in London?" he asked, with a grin and a wink.

"We're getting along just fine. Thanks for asking." Remus smiled back, turning slightly red.

"Hello, Professor!" "Hey Anna!" "Professor Lupin!" "How are you?" "Cool house!" "Everyone here?"

It was a bit confusing for a few minutes as everyone was talking at once, greeting each other and looking around.

"Come in everyone." Anna led the way to the front door and opened it to usher them into the main hallway.

"Oh, Anna, this is lovely," Hermione exclaimed, spinning around to take it all in.

The hallway ran straight through the house, with doors opening of either side, leading into a sitting room on the right and a strangely familiar study on the left.

"Is this" Justin asked, "the room in your husband's painting?"

"Yes, with a few additions of odds and ends from our London house. Come on through, everyone."

The group passed the graceful stairway, rising from the center of the hall, which had a center landing, from which two sets of stairs split off to the two upstairs hallways where the bedrooms were located. As they passed the stairs they saw a billiard room on the left and a large dining room on the right. Anna then headed down a back hallway to a side door that opened onto a covered walkway leading to a small vine covered pergola.

From there the class got their first glimpse of 'the barn'; a huge old stone edifice with an equally large greenhouse attached to the far end. Hanging baskets of flowers and greenery and sparkling sunlight reflecting off of the surface of the pool were visible through the glass. A side door to the barn opened and Winky stepped out, waving and smiling. With whoops and shouts, the kids broke into a run across the lawn, heading straight for the door. Flashing neon lights and music could be seen and heard, even from the pergola.

"Changing rooms are on both sides of the door to the pool!" Anna shouted after them, then shaking her head, she and Remus crossed the lawn to join the fun.

As they arrived in the barn and walked to the door of the pool area, Ron Weasley was flying off the diving board to execute a massive cannonball.

"COWABUNGA!" _SPLASH!_

The girls squealed and the guys laughed and jumped in to join him. Anna suspected that most had been wearing their bathing suits under their shorts and t-shirts; the quicker to get into the pool.

Putting his arm around Anna's shoulder, Remus gave her a squeeze.

"It's really special of you to do this for the kids, Anna."

"I _do_ have an ulterior motive, unfortunately, _besides_ having fun on spring break," she confided. "I want them to have _one_ good memory to carry with them, Remus. One good '_remember when_' to talk about – please God – when they're as old as you and me. We have damn few of them ourselves and too few people to remember _with_ us. Hopefully, with some training and a little luck, this lot will get through this war mostly intact and fairly healthy."

Remus gave her shoulder another squeeze and kissed her cheek.

"From your mouth to God's ear, Anna."

Then he picked her up in his arms and jumped into the pool, with Anna screaming blue bloody murder. Surfacing, laughing and sputtering, they joined in the fun.


	37. Good News & Bad News

**Chapter 37**

**Good News & Bad News**

Lunchtime found Justin and Ernie presiding over the grill, flipping burgers and rolling hotdogs like old bar-b-que pros. Winky had assembled all of the rolls, buns, condiments and side dishes out on the barn's back terrace, which was sheltered from the wind off of the sea and had lots of spring sunshine warming the flagstones. From the terrace, you looked out over the croquet lawn, to the surrounding woods.

Wearing a new spring flowered pillowcase "uniform" Winky hardly seemed the same house elf that had Anna had found in the kitchens of Hogwarts, nearly four months earlier. Smiling at everyone, making sure glasses were filled, clean plates available and bowls filled with food, she was really in her element. Even Hermione was suitably impressed.

"She seems quite happy…busy, but happy."

"Yes," agreed Anna, "she's over the moon with all this activity. Told me the Crouchs _never_ entertained, so she was just doing basic housekeeping for years. Hustle and bustle is what she enjoys. She's been working on getting this place ready for _days_."

Suddenly, a phone on the wall rang and before anyone could move, Winky had sprinted across the terrace, picked up the receiver, and announced, "Briarwood Manor, Winky speaking."

She listened for a moment, and then smiled. "Yes, Missy Gwen, she is right here. You wait."

Holding up the receiver, Winky stage whispered, "Missy Anna, is Missy Gwen on the telly-a-phone."

With everyone watching, and not a few snickering, Anna took the proffered phone. "Thank you, Winky. Hi, Gwen, what's up? Ah huh, ah huh…really? REALLY! That's _wonderful_! No, wait, he's right here. Remus, take it!" Offering the receiver to him, she grinned.

Puzzled, Remus put the phone to his ear. "Hi, how are you? What?" There was a long pause. "WHAT! _Are you serious_? That's _fantastic_! You don't know what this means…Oh, right…maybe you _do_ know, better than anyone but me. Still…after all these _years_! What? Yes, I'll come straightaway. See you in a bit. Love you, too."

Hanging the phone up, he stood, staring for a moment, and then turned to Anna.

"Did she tell you?"

"A bit, but she wanted to tell you everything first. Is it true?"

"Yes, apparently. I can hardly believe it."

"Oh, Remus, this is wonderful!" Anna threw her arms around Remus neck and hugged him. He picked her up and spun her in a circle. Suddenly, they realized the whole group around them had gone silent. Looking about, smiling sheepishly, Anna poked Remus in the ribs. "Tell them."

"Where do I start? Ok…Anna's husband, Christopher, had been trying to find a better treatment for my lycanthropy. He did manage to get the Wolfsbane potion reduced to pill form and then strengthen it so I'm not as adversely affected by my transformations.

"Doctor Gwen Jones, his daughter, has continued the research on her own, not just monitoring my condition and making my pills and she's just called with the most astounding news." He took a deep breath. "She's isolated a virus and she's confident she has found a way to, if not cure my condition, at least make it non-reactive to simulation."

Looking around at the blank, quizzical faces, he looked at Anna.

"In other words, people," she smiled and explained, "put it in remission. Remus would still be, technically, a werewolf, but he wouldn't transform at the full moon. Like any disease, if you take your medicine, maybe you're not cured, but it's under control; you don't have symptoms or outbreaks."

"Like someone who has epilepsy taking Dilantin to control their seizures?" asked Hermione.

"Precisely!"

"Remus, this is _fantastic_!" Harry clapped him on the back as Hermione threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

As the rest of the students realized the far reaching implications of this news, they, too, joined in the congratulations and celebrating.

"I have to get to London. I promised Gwen. Will you be alright with this lot? I _did_ volunteer as your assistant chaperone." Remus turned to Anna.

"I'll be fine. You go. Give Gwen a hug and kiss for me. I'll call you two later tonight."

"Right. Well, goodbye everyone. I'm popping off to London to get all the details. I'll send an owl to the school with a full report. Ok?" Remus addressed the group.

"Sure, go!" "Great, we'll look for it." "Have fun!" Our love to Gwen!" "Bye, Professor!" "Great news, we're really happy for you."

Giving Anna a quick peck on the cheek, he Disapparated.

"Well, back to the party, fun seekers."

X # X # X

Lucius Malfoy Apperated in a clearing, just deep enough in the woods behind Briarwood Manor to see the house but not be seen. Walking over to the three wizards watching the house, he took a quick look and then faced them.

"Where is she?"

"Over by that big barn. The werewolf, Lupin, just left, but he might be back. And there are about two dozen Hogwarts students there, too. Some kind of party."

"Well, they'll have to go home eventually. We'll just watch and wait. I won't need her until midnight."

Lucius walked further back into the woods and settled himself on a fallen log, stretched out his legs, crossed his arms and smiled.

"Take turns watching, but stay hidden under the cover of the trees. Don't let anyone see you or I'll kill you, myself," he instructed.

"What if those kids don't go home?"

"Don't be stupid. She can't have _all_ of them stay overnight. They'll leave later tonight, in all probability. Then she's mine."

X # X # X

When everyone had had some lunch, Anna stood up and clinked her glass for attention.

"Ok, now that we're well stuffed, would anyone care to take the grand tour of the house and grounds, to walk off some of your lunch? Or feel free to use the game room. Oh, yes, look over the video library and make your choice and I'll set up a movie for after dinner this evening. You can, of course, go back to the pool or just relax, it's up to you."

Most of the girls opted to tour the house, but a few decided to lie out in the warm sunshine for a little rest and a good start on their summer tans. The guys headed into the barn, with about half checking out the video games, pinball machines and rows of videos on the shelves. The rest went back to the pool.

The afternoon passed quickly, ending with a fierce, free-for-all croquet game. Then they settled down to have a leisurely dinner and movie as the sun began to set and the spring chill returned to the grounds.

X # X # X

"I have to go to Malfoy Manor and have a word with Narcissa. Stay here and keep an eye on things. Don't go sneaking up to peek through the windows, even though it's sundown. I won't have this plan ruined when I'm this close to getting her."

"Don't worry, we'll stay here."

X # X # X

Narcissa stood gazing out the window, watching the shadows cast by the setting sun lengthen across the front lawn. The grounds of Malfoy Manor were showing signs of spring; daffodils and crocus were blooming and tulips were pushing up through the earth. Some of the trees were blooming; others had fat green buds ready to open.

But she saw none of this; her mind was far away, detached, looking for answers. A door opening and closing behind her brought Narcissa back to reality. She turned. "Draco?"

Lucius stood there, looking at her.

"Lucius! What are you doing here?"

"I won't be long, my dear, so don't worry your pretty little head."

"Are you _insane? _There are Aurors coming every other day, looking for you!"

"Then don't let them in. Where _is_ Draco?"

"Out. He went over to the Parkinson's to go horseback riding with Pansy."

"Ha. I bet horses aren't the only thing he'll be riding."

"Lucius!"

"When he gets home, tell him I'll be returning at midnight. He should be ready to go with me."

"Where are you taking him?"

"To meet my Master, _his_ Master, after tonight."

Narcissa gasped.

"Do I sense an objection?"

"_Yes_. He's too young, Lucius. Let him finish his schooling first. _Please_."

"Nonsense; he's had enough schooling. That _fool _Dumbledore can't teach him anything useful. I'll see he gets a _proper_ education, at our Master's knee, starting tonight at his marking ceremony. I'd invite you to join us, but the pre-ceremony 'festivities' might not be to your taste."

"Festivities?"

"Oh, the usual; a little rape, a little torture." Lucius smiled, but it was more of a leer.

"Lucius, _please_ don't do this…he's too young…"

"Stop whining. He'll be of age in two months and I know what's best for Draco and how to get him started on his path to greatness, in service to the Dark Lord. Also, I'll have a surprise for him that I think he'll enjoy. His _favorite_ professor will be the guest of honor."

"Severus Snape is …"

"_No_, not Severus…although I _do_ believe he'd enjoy what I have planned. It's a secret, you see, but actually, I was speaking of Anna Twigg-Jones. _She'll_ provide the 'entertainment' for the evening."

"What are you saying?"

"She will be my redemption in my Master's eyes. I bring my son for his marking ceremony, provide the perfect victim for Draco's first killing spell and rid my Master of an Auror and former thorn in _my_ side all at the same time. Plus provide someone for the others to vent their 'frustrations' on. Draco, too, if he doesn't get enough satisfaction over at the Parkinson's. This should be a night to remember."

"Draco knows about this?"

"No, he doesn't. It's a surprise; for him _and _my Master. Haven't you been listening?"

"She'll never let you take her alive. She'll kill you, Lucius. Draco told me about her. She's not some wet behind the ears, newly graduated Auror anymore. She's quite capable of defending herself, according to him. Please don't do this, Lucius. You'll get hurt, or worse, killed."

"Such _concern_ on your part, my dear," Lucius remarked sarcastically. "I appreciate that, but I'm perfectly capable of subduing that Muggle loving bitch. If it's necessary, I'll just dump her _body_ at my Master's feet. Personally, I think Draco exaggerated. She's nothing more than a glorified…"

"She'll _kill_ you."

Turning slowly, he regarded her through narrowed eyes. "You _doubt_ my abilities?"

"No…you're a very powerful wizard. But, I _am_ concerned she's faster, her skills _might_ be sharper and she'd not stupid. She'll _not_ be taken, Lucius. I'm _begging_ you; _don't_ do this."

"Begging? My, my…your heart felt pleading _is_ touching. What's your ulterior motive, Narcissa? Surely not _my_ welfare, there must be _something_ else."

"I'm just afraid for you, Lucius. _And_ Draco…" Turning away, she hung her head.

"You're a terrible liar, Narcissa." He walked up to her, grabbed her chin and pulled her head around; forcing her to look at him. "_Why_ are you so concerned?"

She looked at him for a long moment and then dropped her eyes.

"I'm pregnant, Lucius."

"Whose child is it?"

"_Yours_… a little New Year's present."

"That's _your_ story. Well, get rid of it, just in case it _isn't_ mine." Letting go of her chin, he turned away.

"No."

He froze and turned back.

"_No_?"

"I want this child, Lucius."

"And _I_ don't. Get rid of it…or I will."

"No."

In two steps, Lucius was on her. Grabbing Narcissa's arm, he backhanded her across her face, cutting her cheek with his signet ring. Then he hurled her across the room, where she crashed into a console table and fell heavily to the floor. Lucius stalked over and yanked her to her feet, shook her violently and backhanded her again.

Putting his face close to hers, he hissed, "When I return tonight, I want proof that you've gotten rid of it. Do I make myself clear? If not, you'll be coming _with_ Draco and me to visit my Master. Perhaps _he'd_ enjoy ridding you of your 'little bit of baggage'. Think of the _fun_ we'll have; just one big _happy_ family, doing things _together_."

He threw her, hard, against the wall, where she collapsed in a heap. As Narcissa struggled to lift herself into a sitting position, Lucius walked over to her, knelt down and grabbing a handful of her hair, yanked her head back.

"_Get rid of it_!"

He flung her down and her head hit the floor with a nasty crack. Standing, he kicked her. She grunted and rolled over. Lucius kicked her again, turned and stalked out of the room. Narcissa heard the door slam, just before she lost consciousness.


	38. Good old plan B or C

**Chapter 38**

**Good Old Plan B or C**

"What are we watching?"

Anna stood next to the shelves full of videos, ready to grab their choice and pop it into the player.

"Well, the girls wanted 'Dirty Dancing' and the guys wanted James Bond, but we compromised and settled on 'Young Frankenstein'." Neville informed her.

" 'That's Frankensteen'." Anna wagged here finger at him, grinning.

"What?"

"Watch and see."

Laughing, Anna ran her finger down the titles, and finding the right box, slid the tape into the machine and dimmed the lights slightly. She looked around at the students, not surprisingly paired off, sitting at the small tables set around the room, facing the big screen TV at the far end. Tears formed on her lashes.

_Dear God_, she thought, _let them survive this war…it's not their fault…why do they have to suffer and pay. Ah, well, just give them strength, courage, and a bit of luck, to face whatever they must._

She wiped the tears away and retrieving her plate, settled down next to the table where Harry, Luna, Ginny and Neville are seated, laughing along with them, Voldemort forgotten for a short while.

X # X # X

As eleven o'clock neared, everyone searched for and gathered their scattered belongings and checked to make sure they had their own lei. In twos and threes they made their way to the front terrace of the house.

Anna hugged everyone and stood next to Winky on the stairs, while the kids spread out on the lawn.

"See you at school! Thanks for coming!"

"Bye, Anna!" "We had a great time!" "You really know how to throw at party!" "Bye, Winky!"

Pop…pop…pop…pop and they all disappeared.

Winky looked up at Anna and smiled. "We had a good party, Missy Anna, didn't we?"

"Yes, but you get the big chunk of the credit, Winky, and my thanks, for making this a good day for the kids." Anna bent down and gave Winky a hug. Straightening up, she shivered. "It's getting chilly, let's go inside."

Heading for the front door of the house, Anna heard '_SNAP_', coming from the shrubbery surrounding the terrace. Winky heard it, too, and stopped.

"Keep walking Winky, we must get inside and don't look around." Anna whispered.

They got through the door and Anna bolted the lock. Seeing Winky's frightened expression, she got down on her knees and gathered Winky in her arms.

"Winky, this is what you and I have been preparing for. We can do this, _together_. I'll not let anyone hurt you and they sure as hell aren't going to get me, either. Ok, let's get Plan B in motion. You know what to do?"

Winky nodded, swallowed, straightened up, and lifted her chin. "You'll be proud of Winky, Missy Anna. This is _my_ house, too. Bad wizards – HA! We'll show them!" She turned and trotted off to the back of the house.

Standing in the center of the Hall, Anna turned around in a circle, pointing her wand. Windows closed, locked and sealed, curtains closed, bolts on doors slid home and latches clicked shut. Walking into the drawing room, she turned and looked at Christopher's portrait. His chair was empty.

"Damn."

Going up to the frame, she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. From a great distance, she heard a bark and in a few moments the two labs came bounding into the frame, wagging their tails at the sight of her.

"Hello, you two good old things. Where's Christopher? Where's Christopher?"

They sat and cocked their heads at her and then looked to the side of the frame, where they had entered.

"I need you to bring him here. I don't care if he's winning a card game or swimming naked in the ocean with a mermaid. Go back and bark at him until he gets the message. It's important. I need his help. Will you do that for me? Fetch Christopher!"

They jumped up, gave a bark and both bounded out of the frame, the sound of their barks getting fainter as they raced away.

"My luck, he's down in the dungeon discussing potions with Severus," Anna mumbled to herself. "I don't need _him_ showing up. That would give the _whole_ game away. _Please_ let Christopher be playing cards or some such thing."

X # X # X

"Missy Anna!" Winky came skidding into the parlor. "They is outside the kitchen door!"

"Did you manage to get everything in place?"

"Yes, Miss, everything is ready."

"Ok, get up the stairs and wait for my signal."

"Yes, Missy Anna, I'll be ready." The determined looking house elf turned and scurried up the stairs to the landing and crouched down between the potted palms.

Anna walked across the hall, waving her wand to turn off the lights in the drawing room, hall and other rooms in the house. She did light one candle on a side table, giving just enough light to navigate. In the study she flipped the switch on the computer and sat down. Typing quickly, she paused as she heard someone trying the knob on the kitchen door and a crash; one alarm bottle broken.

_Fools,_ she thought, shaking her head.

Anna stood and walked through the door to the billiard room, picked up a jar of rubber marbles and scattered them on the rug and floor. Unscrewing the bulbs in the light fixtures with a flip of her wand, she returned to the study, hit a few more keys on the computer and then walked across the dimly lit hall to the drawing room.

The sound of the bolt on the kitchen door sliding open and the creak of the hinges alerted her to the start of the invasion. Anna peeked up the stairs and gave Winky the thumbs-up. Winky nodded and returned the signal, although Anna could see she was trembling. Just then Christopher rushed into his painting.

"Anna!"

"Shush!" Anna warned him, "and keep the dogs quiet, too."

Christopher turned and whispered to the dogs to lie down and be quiet.

"What's wrong, Anna?" he asked, turning back, concern etched on his face.

"Invaders. Please go to Remus and…oh, no wait, he might not be at the townhouse. Go to Albus and have _him_ raise the alarm. I need help…Mad-Eye and the troops. And quickly."

"How many?"

"Just two, by the footsteps." Anna had her ear to the dining room door. "But there's always a lookout or backup outside."

"I'll hurry! _Be careful_!"

"Got it covered. Winky and I are prepared. _GO_!"

Christopher took off with the dogs following. Now the footfalls could be heard entering the front hall. Anna silently opened the sliding door between the parlor and the dining room, just enough for her to slip through. Tiptoeing to the hallway door, she peeked out and saw the two figures heading toward the study door, from which emanated the greenish glow from the computer screen. Grinning, she positioned herself so she could also see across the hall to the billiard room.

Cautiously, the figures paused outside the study, then, wands out, they rushed into the room. Looking around, they lowered their wands, realizing no one was there. However, their attention was drawn to the computer screen, on which an animated version of Winky was waving at them, beckoning them to come nearer. Perplexed, they looked at each other, shrugged and walked over to the desk. The monitor bathed their faces in green light. Fredrick Goyle and Stephen Crabbe looked at each other again.

"What is this thing?"

"Some Muggle devise, I think it's called a 'come-put-here'."

"What does it do?"

"I don't know."

"Look!"

The house elf on the screen was pointing and gesturing for them to punch the 'Enter' key. Intrigued, Goyle reached out and pushed the indicated button. Instantly, the screen changed to a picture of Anna, who turned and waved at them, then the stereo turned on and blood curdling screams erupted from the speakers.

Crabbe and Goyle jumped back and started blasting the computer, but then turned their attention to the various speakers, hitting them with spells rather haphazardly, as they can't quite understand where the screams are coming from. Finally, silence descended in the study, now filled with smoke and settling debris, the computer monitor sparking once or twice. Looking around, Crabbe hit Goyle on the shoulder.

"What'd you do that for?"

"I don't know. Where do you suppose she is?"

"Halfway to Hogwarts or London. We better search, though, just in case. Lucius will be mad enough we fell for her trick, we'd better find her if she _is_ still here."

Hearing that, Anna flipped her wand toward the billiard table and one of the balls rolled across the surface knocking two others into the mesh pockets. Clunk, clunk.

"What was that?"

"Quiet. She's in the next room."

Moving cautiously to the slightly open connecting door, Crabbe slowly pushed it further and peeked in. The billiard ball rolled to a stop. Anna used her wand to move the hallway door, it creaked and Crabbe ran in, yelling over his shoulder, "She's going out into the hall, cut her off!"

He took three running steps, hit the rubber marbles scattered in his path and fell backward as his feet flew out from under him. Crack! his head hit the floor and he gave a grunt and passed out. Goyle went running out of the study into the hall looking around. He heard the crash and tore down to the door of the billiard room and ran in. Zip! Bam! he joined Crabbe on the floor, knocked senseless.

Anna retraced her steps to the parlor, checked the painting – no Christopher, yet – and then peeked out into the hall, smiling up at Winky and waving. Then, cautiously, she walked across to the study, where she whispered 'Reparo' and the stereo speakers flew back together. The monitor, though, was beyond magic, the tube having been smashed.

"Damn."

Anna quickly typed on the keyboard, hit enter and the stereo shut off.

"Ok, plan C."

X # X # X

Heading back out into the hall, Anna mouthed 'Plan C' to Winky, who nodded. Just then, the sound of another bottle crashing to the floor from its perch on the side door's knob alerted them to the location of the third invader.

Anna held up her up her hand to tell Winky to stay still and they both listened for the next tell-tale sound. Suddenly, muffled curses were heard issuing from the back hall staircase. Anna grinned up at Winky, who put her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. A small jingle bell, hanging on a thread, dropped several inches and tinkled softly as it swayed under the balcony edge.

Anna motioned to Winky and the house elf shrank back into her hiding place by the potted palms and reaching up, grabbed her ears and pulled them down, thereby almost completely disappearing from view in the dark shadows. Anna walked across the hall to the parlor.

Crabbe and Goyle were moaning and groaning and the noises were taking on an ominous growl.

"I'll get her yet…" BANG! someone fell again.

"What the…get the lights!" CRASH…"OW!"

"Where?" BOOM! "Shit!"

"Over there – that button on the wall"

Click, click. "They don't work. Stupid Muggles."

"I'll kill her myself if…" CRASH!"

"_Crawl_ out; she's got something on the floor."

Crabbe and Goyle emerged into the hall on hands and knees and then stood.

" 'Lumos'."

"Yeah, 'Lumos'."

"Where's Macnair?"

"Probably still watching the side entrance."

"I'm up here," came Walden Macnair's voice from the upstairs hall. "She's not in this wing. Want me to check the other hall?"

"May as well, she knows you're up there now, big mouth."

Macnair appeared on the balcony above Winky's head, his wand tip glowing with 'Lumos', also, and looked down into the entrance hall.

"Where are you two?"

"Right here."

Crabbe and Goyle walked toward the front of the hall and looked back up over their shoulders at Macnair.

"She's here, trust us," said Goyle, rubbing his head. "She's playing games with us. Lucius better appreciate the grief we're going through to bring him his victim. I'm going to enjoy watching him 'play' with her."

"Maybe we should have some 'fun' with her, ourselves, _before_ we deliver her to Malfoy." Crabbe leered. "He's not getting _his_ hands dirty, why should _we_ rush."

"We have to get our hands _on_ her first, and she's a slick little girl, our Anna," answered Goyle, as he looked around.

"_Little girl_?" Anna's eyebrows shot up, mouthing the words silently. "_Our Anna_?" She shook her head.

"I'll check this other hall, you two stay there," said Macnair as he headed toward the other side of the balcony.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other.

"You check the dining room and I'll check the kitchen. Be careful!"

X # X # X

As they headed to the back of the house, Christopher returned and seeing Anna, started to speak, but realizing she was peeking around the corner of the door into the hallway, thought better of it and hissed at her instead. "Pssst."

He motioned for her to come closer. With one more quick look out the door, she tiptoed over.

"Be very quiet, one of them is in the dining room and one's in the kitchen. It's booby trapped, so we'll hear some noise soon. Did you find anyone to raise the alarm?"

"Yes, Albus is contacting the Auror's office as we speak and also sending Fawkes to find Remus. I told him Gwen's address. So, help is on the way, although I don't know how quickly."

"I'll be fine until someone gets here."

They heard a crash in the kitchen.

"You all right?" Goyle yelled.

"Yes…damn, that's going to leave a bruise."

"You idiot, what did you do?"

"Never mind!"

Anna snickered, but Christopher frowned and put his finger to his lips. Her eyes lit up.

"Christopher," she whispered, "I've got an idea. Yell my name, like you are looking for me. Then talk to Goyle when he comes through the door."

"Ok, but what…oh…good hunting." He watched Anna heft a cricket bat over her shoulder and step to the other side of the door connecting the parlor and the dining room. She flipped her wand and lit a candle on the table below Christopher's painting.

X # X # X

"ANNA? ANNA! Are you here?" Christopher shouted.

The sliding door yanked open and Goyle entered, wand out.

"Oh. Hello, have you seen Anna?" Christopher waved and smiled at Goyle, who had turned toward the sound of his voice. "I say, who are you?"

Goyle opened his mouth to answer but only a grunt came out as cricket bat met cranium with a nasty crack. He hit the floor and Anna quickly floated him onto the sofa, sitting with his head lolling back on the cushions.

Returning to her ambush position, she and Christopher heard Crabbe come into the dining room, bumping into the chairs.

"Ouch. Did you say…hey, where are you?" Spotting Goyle on the sofa, he muttered, "What the…" Crabbe circled the table and cautiously pushed the door to the drawing room open a bit further.

"Hello!" Christopher cheerfully played decoy again. "Care to join us?"

"Who…" Crack! And Crabbe joined Goyle on the sofa.

"Two down, one, or rather, make that _two_, to go."

Anna put down the cricket bat and did a sleeping spell on the Death Eaters reclining on the sofa.

"Are you sure you can do this by yourself? Where are the others?" Christopher whispered urgently.

"One's upstairs, probably on his way back down."

"Where's Winky?"

"On the landing. She'll take care of that one. It's Lucius Malfoy I've got to deal with."

"Lucius Malfoy? Isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

"Why is _he_, well, why are they _all_ here?"

"Wish I knew. Maybe I'm a practice session for the escapees. Shhhh, I hear number three on the stairs."

X # X # X

"Crabbe? Goyle? Where are you two?"

"They're in here," called Anna, sweetly, raising her voice. Sticking her head out into the hall, she waved and pointed.

"You _bitch_."

Macnair pounded down the upper stairs to the landing and as he passed Winky, she stood, reached out, grabbed the end of a rope threaded through the railing and pulled. Macnair caught his shin and pitched forward, tumbling down the lower stairs to crash, spread-eagled, on the floor. Anna stood in the door and gave Winky a thumb's up.

Suddenly, Macnair rolled over and shot a spell at Anna, who sidestepped just in time. Unfortunately, the huge grandfather clock behind her, not being blessed with mobility, took the full blast of the spell.

Before Anna could get off an answering hex, Winky jumped down the stairs, landed on Macnair's back, and clunked him over the head with a small, cast iron skillet.

"You _not_ hurt my Missy Anna, you _bad_ wizard! Winky show _you_!"

Anna stood there laughing and then Winky hopped up and running to her, jumped up into Anna's arms and received a big hug.

"Winky, that was _wonderfu_l!"

"Winky did good, Missy Anna?"

"You certainly did! I _told_ you all of that Muggle silliness would come in handy, didn't I?"

"Yes, Miss. Winky loves movies!"

"God bless Chris Columbus and all who sail with him on the good ship 'Home Alone'!"

"Anna! _Look Out_!" Christopher shouted.


	39. Garden Party DejaVue

**Chapter 39**

**Garden Party Deja Vue**

Whipping out her wand and spinning toward the front door, Anna heard a CRACK! Too late, she realized that it wasn't someone coming through the door that Christopher was yelling about, but the grandfather clock. The last piece of wood holding the splintered, old, heavy wooden case together lost its fight with gravity and the whole giant structure was heading toward the floor. She and Winky were in its path!

Instinctively tossing Winky out of the way, Anna tried to roll clear, but her right side took the full weight of the clock as the ancient oak case hit the floor. There was an almighty CRASH! as glass flew, and one of the chimes rolled across the floor.

"ANNA!" Christopher shouted. "_ANNA_, are you alright?" The dust and darkness made it hard to see.

"I'm just stuck. Winky, help me shift this pile."

Between the two of them, Anna was soon free of the debris and sitting, propped against the door jam.

"I can't see you from here. Are you hurt?" Christopher inquired. Anna scooted over to look up at her late husband.

"Well, ah…my right arm's broken…possibly my ankle…I think I have a few cracked ribs…a nasty bump on the head…a cut or three but otherwise, I'm fine. How are you, dear?"

"Don't get smart with me young lady! You sit right there and wait for help. I'm going to go and update Albus as to what's happened."

"Fine; go and tattle." Anna good naturedly replied, then grumbled, "Outwit three Death Eaters and get downed by a _clock_! Old Father Time's revenge on me for always being late, I suppose."

"Stay put!" Christopher stuck his head back in the frame. "I mean it! Let the Ministry deal with Lucius Malfoy. You've done enough."

"_Ok_, fine…_go_ already!"

Christopher gave her a hard look, wagged his finger at her and then left to talk to Dumbledore.

"I thought he'd _never_ leave. Winky, help me up."

Winky climbed over the wreckage of the clock and helped her mistress stand. Anna tried stepping on her hurt leg, winced and then reached over and felt her arm.

"Ow! That _really_ hurts. _And_ I feel a hellacious headache starting. _Wonderful._"

"Missy Anna can fix. You's a Healer!"

"Not with this."

Anna picked her wand up and Winky gasped. It was broken in half and the tip was dangling on the piece of dragon heartstring that had been its core.

"I suppose I'll have to leave the healing to the fine folks at St. Mungo's. But, this broken wand will come in handy. Go get the duct tape, Winky, so you can get to work. We'll lock their wands in the desk. Oh, and bring me my box."

Winky's eyes got big. "The box, Miss?"

"The box, Winky. I need to have _something_, if I'm going to capture Lucius. Hurry, I'd rather face him outside than in here. And he may decide to leave if he doesn't see or hear something soon."

"Yes, Missy Anna."

Winky jumped over the remains of the clock and raced to the kitchen, returning with a large roll of duct tape, which she dropped by the unmoving form of Macnair. Running across the hall to the study, she returned with Anna's metal safe box. Winky unlocked and opened it, holding the box up for Anna, who, using her left hand picked up the revolver and jammed it securely into her back pocket.

Unbuttoning her blouse at her waist, she gently inserted her right arm to take some of the pressure off of the broken bones. Her whole right side was starting to throb painfully. Hobbling to the front door, she turned and gave Winky a smile.

"Remember, mouths first, then hands and then get creative. And put their wands in the desk, too, don't forget. Help is coming and will be here soon. Tell Christopher not to worry, I'm Ok."

"Yes, Missy Anna." Winky ripped a short length of duct tape and plastered it over Macnair's mouth. "Bad wizard!"

"You were superb, Winky. I've got a lot of bragging to do about you!"

"Oh, no, Missy Anna, you did the good fighting, you stopped the bad wizards."

"But _you_ did all the set up and everything worked perfectly. AND, you were _very _brave. I'm going to buy you a _big_ surprise as soon as I can."

"Oh…my…Missy Anna." Winky started to protest, but Anna had turned and gone out the front door.

X # X # X

Anna pulled out her 'sunglasses', put them on and looked around. It was very dark, despite the clear, starry sky. The woods on either side of the gardens were deep black shadows. Then she saw him, off to the left near the drive, under the trees behind the rose garden.

Putting her glasses on the top of her head, she reached back inside the front door and flipped on the decorative lights that edged the paths through the gardens and highlighted some of the larger trees.

Walking gingerly to the edge of the flagstone terrace, she leaned on the stone wall and eased herself down the steps to the lawn. Making her limp as pronounced as she dared without looking like she was faking it, Anna approached the gravel path that led through the rose bushes. Leaf buds just greening out and in a month the first blooms would be opening.

_Christopher always loved these roses._ Anna thought absently.

Then she looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy emerging from the cover of the trees.

X # X # X

"Good evening, Lucius. You're looking well." Anna smiled pleasantly, advancing toward him.

"Where are they?"

"Oh, inside…Winky, my house elf, is taking care of them…she just loves guests." Anna winced as she hit a rough spot in the path. "Ouch."

"Not feeling well…perhaps?"

"Aside from the injuries, I feel fine. But I forget my manners. Would you like to come inside and join me for a drink or a light nosh?" Anna halted about twenty feet from Lucius.

"Thank you, no. I have other plans for this evening. Oddly enough, they include you, Anna, if you haven't already guessed."

"Truthfully? I did overhear something to that effect, but still, it _is_ getting late. Wouldn't you rather come inside out of the chill?"

"Again, no, but I _would_ like to know what you did to those obviously incompetent fools I sent to bring you to me."

"Let me see…the last I saw of Crabbe and Goyle they were relaxing on the sofa in the drawing room and Macnair was in the front hall being taken care of by Winky, hand and foot. She loves playing assistant hostess. Best move I ever made, getting her as my house elf. But that begs the question, Lucius; what _do_ you want with me? Is your Master throwing a scavenger hunt and I'm on the list?"

"The Dark Lord doesn't know that I'm bringing you to him. You will be the guest of honor at Draco's marking ceremony and the victim of his first killing spell. He'll be pleased."

"Draco or Voldemort?"

"How dare you speak the Dark Lord's …"

"Oh, lighten up, Lucius. I'm injured, you're armed and we're alone in a garden…again. Sound familiar?"

"It does indeed," Lucius replied with a nasty grin.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." She gave him a thin smile.

"Oh, I'll take care of that. Now," lazily flicking his wand at her, "are you coming with me without a struggle or should I just kill you and dump your body at the Dark Lord's feet?"

"And deprive Draco? Tut…tut."

Malfoy gave a bark of a laugh. Anna shifted her weight, and a small groan escaped her lips.

"Aren't you at least going to come in and get your playmates, or are you abandoning them to their fate like the last time?"

"They couldn't do a simple task, the three of them together, so I believe the Dark Lord is better off without their dubious services."

"Now, now, give them _some_ credit; they _did_ try, bless their hearts."

"And _you_ are attempting to keep me talking until the re-enforcements get here, aren't you? Well, it won't work. We're leaving."

"You figured that out, did you? Well, before we go, I would like to ask for one more moment of your time, to give you a piece of advice you might be prudent to listen to, even if it _is_ from me."

"Certainly." He gave a small, mocking bow. "They'll be busy inside for a few minutes when your 'help' arrives. I'll be able to get the both of us out of here without too much trouble, _if_ you co-operate. Or, I'll just take your body with me. Either way, I'm rid of you. So, what is this _marvelous_ piece of advice?"

"Well…my late husband, Christopher..."

"The Muggle."

"Yes, that's the one…anyway, he always told me, 'Anna, when all else fails…'". Anna pointed to her broken arm and then showed him the broken pieces of the wand. She cocked her arm and threw the broken pieces off to her left, as hard as she could fling them without throwing herself off balance.

Lucius watched the pieces cartwheel through the air, sparking faintly, to land with a splash and tiny sizzle in the nearby koi pond. Turning back to Anna, he saw her holding something in her left hand and she was pointing it straight at him.

" '…just shoot the dumb son-of-a-bitch!'."

"_What_!"

"You're coming inside, Lucius."

"I think not." Raising his wand he smiled at her. "You're coming with me."

"Don't try it, Lucius. I _will_ use this and even _you_ aren't fast enough to dodge a bullet."

"You'd _kill_ me? After _all_ we've _meant_ to each other?" Lucius laughed, but there was no smile on his face.

"No. I'll just wing you, _if_ you try something stupid."

"Liar."

"Try me."

They stood there staring at each other, Anna swaying slightly, the pain of her injuries becoming evident on her face, her breathing was getting slightly ragged; she was going into shock. Lucius slowly smiled and raised his wand, preparing to cast a spell at her.

"Goodbye _little girl_."

He whirled his wand and BANG! he was hit in the shoulder, knocking him backward. He looked down, stunned at the flow of blood staining his robes.

"Anna!" There was a shout from inside the house. Remus had come.

Lucius looked up at her, madness and hatred burning in his eyes.

"Don't do it, Lucius, I'm _begging_ you. _Please, don't_."

Lucius switched his wand to his left hand, raised it and started the killing curse, "AVADA KA…"

BANG!

He staggered again, looked down at his chest, then back at Anna with a bewildered expression on his face, dropped to his knees and pitched face-forward on the gravel path…dead.

"ANNA!"

Remus had rushed out onto the terrace at the sound of the first shot. At the sound of the second, he spotted her and bounded down the stairs and across the lawn. She still had the gun pointed at Lucius, but her hand was starting to shake. She thumbed the safety on and her arm dropped to her side, the gun slipping from her fingers onto the path.

She turned slightly and looked at Remus pelting down the path. He reached her just as she lost consciousness and caught her as she fell. Lowering Anna gently to the gravel path, he looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy's body sprawled in front of them.

X # X # X

"REMUS?"

It was Tonks, followed closely by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Over here!"

They ran to him and took in the scene in silence.

"Let's get her inside. Watch her arm, Winky says it's broken."

Kingsley conjured a stretcher and Remus laid Anna on it. Tonks picked up the gun and handed it to Remus, who pocketed it. In silence, they moved Anna back to the house, to find Alastor Moody talking with Winky and Christopher about what had happened.

"Where's Malfoy? Disapparated again, to save his skin?"

"He's out there," answered Tonks, pointing. "Dead."

"Humph! Well, that's one gone for good and three more back in Azkaban. And hell to pay for poor Anna. But that'll wait. Christopher, we'll see to Anna, so could I impose on you to go and tell Albus what has happened and that we're taking her to St. Mungo's?"

"Will Anna be alright?"

"I'm sure she will, Christopher," replied Moody, with uncharacteristic tenderness, "Don't you worry."

"Right, I'm off then."

"Tonks," said Moody, all business again, turning to the pink haired Auror. "You help Winky close up the house and then follow us to St. Mungo's. We'll send someone back for these three and Malfoy's body, after Anna's seen to."

"Right. Come on, Winky, let's set the house in order, shall we?" replied Tonks, holding out her hand to the house elf.

Winky was standing next to Anna's still form, crying. "Oh, I wants to go with my Missy Anna."

Tonks got down on one knee to talk to Winky.

"We'll go as soon as we can, but she'd want you to be a good house elf and close up the house properly. She'll be glad to hear everything was done by you, don't you think? And we'll pack a few things for her, for St. Mungo's."

Straightening up, Winky nodded. "Winky knows how to fix everything, just like my Missy Anna likes it. Come on, Missy Tonks, we's got work to do." And taking Tonk's hand the determined house elf led the smiling Auror off toward the kitchen.


	40. Emergency!

**Chapter 40**

**Emergency!**

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Severus' head snapped up from the book he had been reading. Who would be knocking on the door to his private chambers at this hour? Glancing at the clock on the mantel he saw it was just after midnight. Rising from his chair by the fireplace, he opened the door to find Albus Dumbledore standing there in the hallway.

"Headmaster?"

"Severus, may we come in; it's rather urgent?"

We?"

Then his gaze traveled past Dumbledore's shoulder and Remus Lupin stepped forward into the light of the corridor torch. Severus' years of practice at not displaying his emotions almost failed him. _ANNA_! he thought, and he actually felt his heart skip a beat and thud against his ribs. He stepped back and let the two wizards enter where few, indeed, had ever been admitted. Closing the door gave him a few seconds to compose himself totally.

"What has happened?" he asked, turning to look at Dumbledore.

"Anna Twigg-Jones was attacked by Death Eaters at her country house. She _was_ injured but not too seriously; certainly nothing life threatening. However, that is not why we came down here at this late hour and disturbed you. I have a task for you."

"You did not interrupt anything of importance, Headmaster. What is it you would have me do?"

"I think you should to go to Malfoy Manor."

Severus straightened up, his face taking on a thunderous look.

"Was Lucius one of the attackers?"

"Yes, along with Fredrick Goyle, Stephen Crabbe and Walden Macnair. Those three were captured in the house by Anna and Winky. Lucius, however…"

"Disapparated…again?"

"No, Severus." Remus stepped closer. "He's dead. Anna killed him."

Snape swung around to face Lupin, his penetrating gaze settling on the tired, worried looking man, who didn't, to his credit, flinch under Severus' scrutiny.

"They dueled?"

"No, she was already wounded when she went outside to the garden to face him."

"The woman is beyond foolish!"

"I agree," Remus replied with a small smile, "but when he started to throw the killing curse…Anna shot him."

"Shot?"

"With her gun."

"Anastasia has a Muggle gun?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "Christopher insisted she carry it, always, for protection; as a last resort. It appears his instincts were correct."

"I see. And you want me to go to Malfoy Manor to break the news to Narcissa and Draco?"

Dumbledore nodded. "As Draco's Head of House, family 'friend' and classmate of Narcissa's, I think it might be better coming from you, Severus, _before_ the Ministry of Magic descends on them. I talked to a few key people and they assured me the 'official' visit could wait until later this morning. AND, you could keep anyone from outside of the Ministry from intruding." He glanced at Severus over the top of his half-moon glasses.

"Like Rita Skeeter," Remus injected. "She'll go _wild_ with this story." He shook his head at the thought.

"For once, Remus, we agree about something." Severus glanced over at him. "You look dreadful, by the way. Could I offer you a strengthening potion?"

"No. Thank you, Severus. I must get back. I've already taken Gwen to St. Mungo's to help with Anna's care, but I need to give a report at the Ministry, as soon as possible." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Then _I_ will leave for Malfoy Manor. I'll contact you, Headmaster, later today."

"Yes, do. Remus, I can count on you to keep me updated as to Anna's condition?"

"Of course, Albus."

"Splendid. Well, shall we?" Dumbledore swept his arm, indicating the door. Severus grabbed his traveling cloak and followed them out into the corridor.

X # X # X

Click! Draco winced and then pushed the front door of Malfoy Manor open, just wide enough for him to slip inside. He was late getting home and didn't fancy a lecture from his mother. It was quiet and still in the hall.

_Good_, he thought, _she's asleep. Think I'll have a little drink._

Entering the front parlor, Draco flipped his wand to light some candles and walked to the drinks tray on the sideboard. He grabbed a short tumbler and unstoppering a glass decanter, poured himself a finger of whiskey. Turning, he started to walk to the sofa when he saw Narcissa sprawled on the rug. The glass shattered as he dropped it, running to kneel next to her.

"Mother!"

No response. Turning her over gently, he gasped as he saw the bruises, blood and swollen face. He felt for a pulse, sighing with relief when he felt blood pumping through the vein in her neck. Jumping up, he went quickly to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo powder, threw it in and stuck his head in the green flames that shot up.

"St Mungo's…it's an emergency!"

"St Mungo's Emergency Service." The Healer on duty looked up at him. "How can we assist you?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy. My mother has been attacked. I need someone here at our house, _now_!"

"That's Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes! Hurry, damn it, she's been badly hurt!"

"I'll have someone there in just a minute, Master Draco. Stay calm. Is she conscious?"

"No, but she's breathing. It looks like she's been beaten."

"Is anyone else there at the Manor?"

"No. I just now arrived home and found her. She was here alone."

"Right. A healer is just leaving."

"Thank you."

Draco pulled back out of the fireplace. As he stood and turned around, he heard a 'pop' in the front hall.

"In here," he called.

The Emergency Squad Healer came through the door. Draco pointed and the Healer hurried over and knelt by Narcissa. Draco started pacing nervously, trying to stay out of the way. After quickly checking her, the Healer took his wand and carefully floated Narcissa onto the sofa.

X # X # X

" 'Rennervate'" Her eyelids fluttered.

'Pop…pop' Draco heard two more people Apperate in the front hall. _More Healers_, he thought. _Good._

Narcissa opened her eyes and looked around, trying to focus. She saw Draco and held out her hand.

Going to her, he knelt down next to the sofa and took her hand in his.

"Mother, who did this to you?"

"Your father," she gasped through her swollen lips.

Draco stood, livid with rage.

"I'll _kill_ him!"

Narcissa grasped his hand tighter.

"_No, Draco_! You don't understand!"

"How could he _do_ this to you?"

Narcissa pulled herself up a little. "Draco, what time is it?"

"What?"

"What _time_ is it?"

"I don't know, 12:30 maybe. Why?"

Narcissa collapsed back onto the sofa.

"You're too late, Draco. He's already dead. She's killed him."

"What? Dead? She who? Mother, you're not making any sense..."

"He said he'd be back at midnight. He's not here, so his plan failed."

"Plan? What plan? I don't understand..."

"I _told_ him she'd never be taken. I warned him not to go; I _begged_ him."

Tears were streaming down her face and she started to sob. Then she pointed past Draco.

"Ask them," she whispered hoarsely, "_they_ know."

Draco whirled around. Severus Snape and his cousin, Nymphradora Tonks were standing there.

"Professor! _Tonks_! Why are you two here? Where's my father? What the _bloody hell's_ going on? And _what_," pointing at his Mother, "is she talking about?"

"Draco…Narcissa…" Severus walked forward. "Lucius _is_ dead. He was killed during an attack upon and unsuccessful kidnapping attempt of Professor Anastasia Twigg-Jones."

"_What_!" Draco went pale.

Narcissa's sobs were the only sound. Tonks walked around Draco, sat down on the edge of the sofa and gathered her aunt gently in her arms.

"Oh, Aunt Narcissa. I was at St. Mungo's and heard Draco's emergency call for help. I just had to come."

Narcissa buried her face in Tonks' shoulder.

"Why would he attack her?" Draco looked at Severus, disbelief on his face.

"Frankly, I have no idea. Professor Dumbledore was alerted about the attack on one of his staff members and asked me, in my capacity as Head of Slytherin House and old family friend, to come here to break the news to you and be of what help I can.

"I was given few details; just that your father and three other Death Eaters went to her country home. She subdued and captured three of them inside and went out to the garden, severely wounded, to face your father."

"They dueled?"

"No. Apparently her wand and arm had already been broken."

"Then how…?"

"She shot him…with a Muggle gun."

"It was self defense, Draco," Tonks said over her shoulder. "Your father was going to kill her."

"_Shut up, Tonks_!" Draco spun around, hands clenched.

"I was _there_, Draco! I _saw_ what had happened and there's a witness, too."

"Draco." Narcissa held out her hand toward her son. "Your father said if she wasn't captured alive, he'd take her to his Master, dead. He didn't care which way."

"Where is she?" Draco turned back to Snape.

"St. Mungo's; gravely injured, I'm told."

"I hope she _dies_." Draco spat.

"Unlikely," Severus replied, turning toward the sofa. "However, what we need to think about right now is _you_, Narcissa. How is she?" addressing the Healer, who had been fussing around his patient the whole time.

"Numerous but superficial bruises, cuts and abrasions. Two cracked ribs and some trauma to the abdomen with slight internal bruising. The baby is, however, unharmed."

Draco spun around to stare at the Healer. "BABY! _What_ baby?" He looked at his mother. She nodded.

"That's why your father beat me, darling. He insisted I get rid of it and I said…no…so…he beat me."

Draco's mouth moved, but no sound came out.

"Oh, Draco," Narcissa whispered, tears welling up in hers eyes. "What am I going to do?"

"Might I suggest," interrupted the Healer, "taking Madam Malfoy to St. Mungo's?"

"NO!" Narcissa gasped, shaking her head. "I _won't_ go there, not like this."

"Very well. Have I your permission, Master Draco, to move your mother to her bed chamber, where she could at least be made more comfortable?" the healer addressed him. "I can start administering the healing charms as soon as she's settled."

"Certainly," Draco agreed. He looked down at his cousin. "Tonks, could I impose on you to show the way? Second door on the right."

"Of course, Draco."

She rose from the sofa and gave him a kiss and a hug. He held her tight for a moment.

"Thanks Tonks," he whispered in her ear.

The Healer had levitated Narcissa onto a stretcher and proceeded out of the door and up the staircase, following Tonks.

X # X # X

Draco stood next to Snape watching their progress and then his shoulders slumped. He was suddenly a kid; a lost, sad, hurt, bewildered, scared kid. A noise escaped his lips, whether a sob, gasp or curse didn't matter as he brushed away the few tears that fell on his cheeks.

"My father was a _fool_! Look what he's done; left us alone, my mother's pregnant, I'm not of age or even out of school yet and the Dark Lord will want to know what happened and why. _I don't have the answers_."

"Why should you? You're not responsible for your father's personal activities, Draco. The Dark Lord will have to accept the fact that Lucius' death was the result of his own decisions and actions. You and Narcissa had nothing to do with any of it."

"But _she's_ got a lot to answer for, hasn't she?"

"Your mother or Professor Twigg-Jones?"

"Twigg-Jones."

"And answer to whom? The Wizarding community or the Dark Lord?"

"Both. And to me," Draco sneered.

"First," Severus began, "the Wizarding community will applaud her actions and be appalled by your father's.

"Second, the Dark Lord _will_ want revenge, if not for your father's death, then for the inconvenience she's caused, depriving him of four of his followers. To say _nothing_ of making him look like a fool for not having his followers under control. Or he'll be blamed for the failed attack. He _won't _be pleased, either way.

"Third, and most importantly," Severus concluded, "if you learn anything from your father's mistakes, you will see that trying to exact your own revenge on Professor Twigg-Jones looks, at the least, ill advised and at worst, suicidal."

Spinning to face Severus, Draco exploded in rage and grief. "_She killed my father_…_bastard_ that he was, he _was_ my father!"

"In self defense," Snape answered quietly.

"Shot him! With a Muggle _gun_!"

"She's notoriously resourceful."

"_Whose side are you on_? Are you _defending_ her?"

"No, simply stating the truth. When it is kill or be killed, self preservation is a strong instinct. How would you act in the same situation? _Think_ Draco!"

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

"I can't," he answered softly, looking down at the floor. "My mind's not working properly. When I think about it all, I just get raging mad; at Father - at that _bitch_ Twigg-Jones - at Mother – _no_, not at her, she didn't do anything except try and stop him. God, Severus, she's _pregnant_ and he beat her, _knowing_ she was. How could he?"

Snape let is pass that Draco had called him by his first name.

"If it's any consolation, I have had first hand experience, dealing with a similar situation of my own. My father attacked my mother when I was also in my sixth year. She did _not_ survive, however. Your mother, thankfully, has. You have to focus on that, Draco. She needs you, so let us handle the next few hours and days, one at a time. I'll stay, if you wish, in order to lend my guidance and support.

"Thank you, Professor. That would be a great help to me and a comfort to my Mother, I'm sure. I'm sorry…about your parents, I mean. I had no idea."

"That's quite alright, Draco. The subject rarely comes up. Most students assume I crawled out from under a rock."

That brought a wan smile to Draco's face

"I better go up and see Mother. Will you come with me?"

"Certainly."

Putting his hand on Draco' shoulder, he gave it a small squeeze, and then they headed upstairs.


	41. Reluctant Patient

**Chapter 41**

**Reluctant Patient**

Anna sensed, rather than heard, someone standing next to her bed. Her brain had been spending the last few minutes doing a lazy inventory of her injuries and reported – well – nothing; no sensations at all. Now she felt someone leaning over her. Tentatively, she opened her eyes. Gwen drew back in surprise.

"Oh! Anna. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No," she croaked.

"Wait. Here, take a sip."

Gwen picked up a glass from the night table and held the straw to Anna's lips. Taking a drink of the cool water did a lot to relieve the dryness in her throat.

"Better?"

Anna nodded and immediately regretted moving her head, as pain exploded inside her skull and a kaleidoscope of colors bloomed on the inside of her eyelids as she winced.

"_That_ was a singularly bad idea," she whispered, for fear of starting an avalanche inside her brain.

"Well, you _do_ have a rather nasty concussion and a laundry list of other major and minor injuries. Let's see; arm broken in two places, wrist sprained, elbow neatly dislocated, several bones in your foot and ankle broken or cracked, three ribs cracked, two broken, assorted cuts, bruises, abrasions and some minor blood loss.

"I can tell I'm the poster girl for 'Witch Health Weekly'. I don't _feel_ too bad, except for my brain imploding."

"That's because I hit you up with some pretty heavy duty pain killers while Artemus Pye healed you. We compromised, medically speaking, but your head will hurt for a bit, I'm afraid. Can't be helped, really; brains heal at their own speed. You've been knocked out for thirty-six hours; it's Monday morning, for your information."

"WHAT!" Anna lifted her head up and gasped as her brain reminded her of its internal condition. She fell back and then turned and glared at Gwen.

"Don't give _me_ that look! You know I can't give you anything for the pain from that concussion; you have to rest some more. If you _must_ move, do it _slowly_…in fact, just don't move…period. You'll be fine in a couple of hours anyway, according to Artemus, _if_ you just rest."

"I _can't_ just lie here, Gwen, I have to…"

"_What_? What do you have to do, except get well? I'm your doctor and I say _stay put_!"

"But…"

"No but…rest. Questions and answers can wait. I'll make sure of that."

"Why, what's going on?"

Gwen crossed her arms and shook her head.

"But…"

"_No_, and if you don't be quiet and lie still, I'll give you a shot and knock you out again. _That'll_ get you to rest!"

"You are a despicable, low-down, bossy doctor with the bedside manner of a troll…"

"And you are a miserable, mouthy, un-cooperative patient and my bag is right over there," Gwen pointed, "so do as I say _or else_."

"Mean, mean, mean is what you are," muttered Anna, but she felt herself starting to drift off to sleep, despite her best efforts to stay awake and argue. "Ok, fine, I'll just close my eyes to humor you."

"You do that and then I'll come back in a bit to…Anna?"

Gwen leaned over her, smiled and then closed the curtain slightly to darken the room and walked out, shutting the door quietly behind her.

X # X # X

"How is your patient this evening, Doctor?"

"A _bit_ more cooperative, Professor Dumbledore, and recovered almost completely, thanks to Healer Pye."

"And yourself, Doctor." Artemus Pye blushed.

Dumbledore sat on a chair next to Anna's bed and took her hand in his. Gwen gave Artemus' sleeve a tug and they headed for the door. As the latch clicked, signaling their departure, Anna heaved a sigh.

"How bad is it, Albus? Have I single-handedly started the war?"

"Surprisingly; no. There _was_ a bit of backlash toward the Ministry for the fact that those Death Eaters hadn't been recaptured before this. The fact that you single-handedly…"

"Winky helped."

"Ah…that you, with Winky's help, subdued three of them and then faced Lucius, even with your injuries, has made you quite the heroine."

"Some heroine…does anyone know my injuries were sustained because I was ambushed by a grandfather clock?"

"Well…no. How you were injured, specifically, was not discussed. Just that you are in St. Mungo's recovering." Dumbledore smiled and chuckled. "With your reputation, being attacked by a clock would be a bit embarrassing, to say the least."

"I'll _never_ live this down." Anna put her hand over her eyes. "When the D.A. hears – I'll tell them myself, of course – at least it'll help give them a good laugh and relieve the stress of knowing they left just moments before the attack started."

"No doubt the Death Eaters had been watching and waiting, until the students left, to launch their attack. Six or seven students to one Death Eater probably weren't considered good odds."

"Four to two wasn't too good either, come to that." Anna smiled, and then turned serious. "So, what's happening?"

"No one has the whole story, yet, except you, Winky, Mad-Eye, Remus, Tonks and Christopher. And myself. Winky listened to you and Lucius talking; she heard you try to stop him, heard you beg him not to do anything that would force you to use your gun. That he started saying the killing curse, which left you no choice but to shoot him. It was self-defense, there's no doubt.

"And because of your actions, four Death Eaters are out of the equation. Voldemort has suffered a setback; you have disrupted his plans and he'll have to rethink and regroup," Dumbledore added.

"I bet I'm not on his list of favorite people anymore. There goes the invitation to Draco's marking ceremony." Anna shook her head.

"Draco is joining the Death Eaters?" Dumbledore sat up straight.

"According to Lucius. His plan was to take me to the ceremony as a gift to Draco and Voldemort. I was to be the target of Draco's first killing curse. I don't know if Draco knew or it was all to be a big surprise."

"If he didn't have any idea perhaps this will turn him away from Voldemort," Dumbledore mused.

"Or, I've made Draco's decision for him by killing his father…Oh, Albus, I _didn't_ want to shoot Lucius…I tried to talk him out of it…I _begged_ him…"

Anna's eyes were brimming with tears. The flood of emotions she'd been holding back was close to spilling out. Dumbledore stood and sat on the edge of the bed to gather her in his arms, but only three or four sobs escaped her before she pushed away from him and reached for the tissue box on her night stand.

"NO, _no_…I'm _not_ going to waste tears over Lucius Malfoy." She blew her nose and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Albus."

"That's quite alright, my dear. Any time you want to borrow a shoulder, though, feel free to use mine."

Anna nodded her head, looking down at the balled up tissue in her hand, and heaved a big sigh.

"It's just…I've never killed anyone…it's awful. What else could I do? Draco already heartily disliked me, but this will push him right into Voldemort's arms. I'm afraid we've lost him, Albus."

"Not necessarily…Severus is with him and Narcissa at their Manor House, helping with the arrangements. He'll persuade Draco to come back to school, out of Voldemort's reach and influence, for the next few months, anyway."

"_Severus_! Oh, my God, he must be worried sick! Does he know I'm alright?"

"Yes, Remus and I informed him of what had happened as soon as we could. Then I sent him to Malfoy Manor to break the news to Draco and Narcissa. By the way, you should know that apparently Lucius had viciously beat Narcissa prior to coming to your house and Draco found her that night, just before Severus arrived."

"What! No! Oh, poor Narcissa, is she alright?"

"Yes; recovering at their house, as she refused to come here to St. Mungo's. He beat her, apparently, when she told him that she is pregnant."

"Pregnant? Dear Lord! You know, Albus, the more you tell me about Lucius, the less guilt I'm feeling about killing the bastard."

"Guilt or no, what's done is done and you're safe and sound and that's all anyone cares about at this moment."

"Right. Well…oh, oh; I just thought of something… does Severus know I got hurt by a clock?"

"No. I thought he should hear that from you."

"Thanks, that'll be fun."

"I truly wish I could be there, as I've never seen Severus fall down laughing." Dumbledore smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh, great! You're _no_ help, Albus," replied Anna, smiling back at him. "Actually, that's quite a picture, though, isn't it? He will _never_ let me forget this, either. Probably buy me a new clock for my birthday."

"Perhaps a grandfather clock shaped pendant for a necklace?"

"Albus! Don't you go giving him ideas!"

"I promise to keep it to myself, 'for future reference'."

"You are a brat, Albus Dumbledore! I don't care what anyone says about 'dignity' and 'wisdom'…you are a brat!"

"Guilty."

They both laughed.

"So, has the 'you know what' hit the fan? _Am_ I in trouble? Am I _fired_? What's going on out there? No one will tell me anything. I _do_ know that Rita Skeeter is here, begging for an interview. I don't think so, but if we need a story put out there to calm down any rumors, I'd _maybe_ consent to giving a statement."

"Perhaps later." Albus nodded. "First, there _will_ be a hearing, well, inquest, at the Ministry of Magic. Strictly a formality, as you were the victim, not the perpetrator and self defense _has_ been established."

"Even with a gun?"

"A gun, a cricket bat, a frying pan, rope, string, several bottles, a computer, stereo system, rubber balls, jungle bells and a fair amount of treacle on the back stairs, according to Winky. Did I miss anything?"

"Well, we didn't use _everything_ we had planned out, so I'm not telling. Speaking of which, where's Winky?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask."

"Oh, Albus, she was _so_ scared, but _so_ brave. I'd not have made it without her. Honestly."

"She's fine. She was here with you for the first twenty-four hours, and then Gwen and Tonks persuaded her to get your things packed, ready to go back to Hogwarts, and then get some rest herself. She should be back soon, as she's determined to stick by your side. By the way, who is Kevin?"

Anna laughed. "He's a ten year old Muggle, who taught us how to be safe at home, alone."

"I know the explanation is a bit more detailed, but I'll get the whole story at a later date."

"You'll love it, trust me."

"Splendid! Well, I must be off. Your hearing is tomorrow morning. I will accompany you, as will Winky and Remus. Tonks, Mad-Eye and Kingsley will meet us at the Ministry. Then, you'll be spending a few days at Gwen's houseboat before returning to Hogwarts on Thursday; so you may have some time and privacy to be with Severus, before the students return on Sunday."

"Thank you, Albus."

Dumbledore gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"See you in the morning."

"I'll be ready in plenty of time, _promise_!"

X # X # X

"How'd it go?"

Gwen stepped back, opening the door wide as Anna, Winky, Remus and Tonks filed into the living room of her houseboat.

"Rather well, actually. I managed to maintain my dignity while the entire committee spent a good three minutes in roaring hysterics over the fact my injuries were due to a falling grandfather clock."

"They wanted to give Anna an Order of Merlin commendation, which she refused, flat out," Remus added, giving Gwen a kiss on the cheek and putting his arm around her.

"I couldn't accept that and you know my reasons, so drop it." Anna plopped down on the sofa and patted the cushion next to her for Winky to take a seat. "Winky, was the star of the show, though. She soon set those pompous windbags straight, didn't you, Winky?"

"Yes, Miss. Silly old wizards. Humph!" The house elf crossed her arms and nodded.

"What happened?" asked Gwen, as she and Remus settled on the love seat and Tonks perched on the ottoman. "Tell me!"

"Well, they called Winky to testify and one of the Chief Wizards very patronizingly told Winky 'not to be afraid'. Well, she sat up straight, looked him in the eye and said 'Missy Anna and Winky not afraid of three bad wizards who tried to hurt my Mistress. Winky is not afraid of _you_!' I thought I would die! It was all I could do not to jump up and applaud. As it was, Winky just turned to me and we did a high-five and that was that! They took her seriously from then on."

"It wasn't totally out of control," laughed Remus, "but I'll bet there's never been a hearing quite like it. When they heard how Anna and Winky had rigged the house with all of those Muggle booby traps, I think a lot of those old fogies had second thoughts about badmouthing Muggles."

"Rita Skeeter was beside herself," added Tonks, "because it was a closed hearing, and I know she could hear the laughter. But Anna had waved to her and said she wanted to talk afterward. By the way, what did you say to her? She didn't look too pleased when she was leaving."

They all turned to Anna, who grinned wickedly. "I just said Hi from a mutual friend. Must have reminded her of something. Who knows?" Anna shrugged and looked around in wide eyed innocence, which didn't fool anybody.

"What does _that_ mean? Come on, spill the beans."

"Hermione Granger told me how to rein in Miss Skeeter, so that she wouldn't speculate or misquote or take things out of context, in order to embellish her report. We'll see. I gave her an exclusive statement I had written out, that she could use in her article about the attack, _without_ mentioning how I sustained my injuries."

"Ok, I'm not going any further in that line of questions, myself. If you know something about Rita Skeeter that can keep her under control, more power to you." Remus rolled his eyes and held up his hands in surrender.

"Amen!" Tonks added. "Well, I have to get back to the office. You'll be ok here, Anna?"

"Just fine, Tonks. And thank you, again, for being there with Winky when I was out of it."

"Yes, Missy Tonks, thank you," Winky agreed, jumping up and hugging Tonks, who laughed and hugged her back.

"We could use you as a secret weapon in the Auror office, Winky, how about it?"

"No, thank you, Missy Tonks. I is Missy Anna's secret weapon; that's Winky's job!"

They all laughed.

"Then we're lucky to have you on our side, anyway," said Tonks, as she stood up to leave. "Later, people!"

"Bye!" "See you later, Tonks." "Thanks, Tonks."

X # X # X

"Ok, Anna, let's get you settled. You're resting for the next couple of days." Gwen stood in front of Anna, hands on hips, laying down the law. "No arguments _and_ I'm going to spoil you rotten. You, too, Winky."

"She's a mean old Muggle, isn't she Winky?" Anna whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"Yes, Miss, but I is liking being spoiled."

"You traitor! You're supposed to help me bust out of this joint!"

"Oh, _no_, Missy Anna," replied Winky, moving to stand next to Gwen, folding her arms and looking at her Mistress. "We's promised to stay here and I is going to make you be good. You is bad at listening to people who wants to help you, you is!"

Anna was open mouthed, sputtering. "You cheeky little thing! I… you…Oh, sod it, I give up. Go ahead, spoil away." She swung her legs up onto the sofa and folded her arms. "Humph!"

Gwen and Winky shook hands and Remus threw back his head and roared with laughter.


	42. You are my life ANNA

**Chapter 42**

**You are my life…Anna**

"Severus, there you are! Back from Malfoy's funeral, I take it."

"Hello, Christopher. Yes, but I'm going back to the manor for a few hours. Any word from Anastasia?"

"Not directly, but she's returning to Hogwarts this evening after dinner. She was going stir crazy at Gwen's, so it's just as well."

"Ah, yes, the house boat. Anastasia told me it was fine for a visit, but too small for her, by half. I imagine she was crawling the walls." Severus shook his head. "To have Anastasia as a recovering patient; be sure and give Gwen my sympathy _and_ my thanks for being there for her."

"Done, but don't worry about our Gwen; she's more than equal to Anna in the stubborn department. They'll have gotten along well enough for three days under the circumstances." Christopher gave Severus a searching look. "Seriously, Severus, I do have some concerns about Anna dealing with the fact of having killed another human being, even someone a despicable as Lucius Malfoy. Albus said she cried a bit at the hospital when he visited, but closed up and wouldn't talk about it much after that. If you don't mind me giving you some advice…"

"Of course not, Christopher."

"Just be there for her. Open your arms and gather her in. Don't talk, just hold her; she'll let it out then. I know Anna and she needs a good cry and a long hug. Then she can start to deal with it properly. If it can't be me, I'm glad it's you."

"That's gracious of you, Christopher. I'm just thankful she's still with us. I have _never_ been more frightened in my life as when the Headmaster and Lupin came to my chambers to tell me of the attack. For just a second, my heart stopped. He _was_ quick to reassure me that she was just wounded. Anastasia wounded…that must have been an awfully well orchestrated attack to…" Looking up, Severus saw Christopher smiling and stopped in mid-sentence. "What is so amusing?"

"Severus, she'll have to tell you herself. Just trust me; you will see her in a whole new light."

"I don't understand."

"Just let her tell you, in her own good time, _after_ she gets through her crying jag. Tell you what, I'll send the dogs to alert you when she returns."

"Splendid. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it, old man."

X # X # X

Closing the door to the D.A.D.A. classroom behind her, Anna leaned back against it and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Winky, we're back."

"Yes, Missy Anna. I is happy to be here, too."

"Well, let's get unpacked, shall we?"

As they floated the various bags up the stairs to Anna's chambers, the classroom door opened and Dobby popped his head around the edge.

"Dobby!" Winky squeaked and forgetting the luggage, ran to him for a big welcoming hug.

"Hello, Dobby!" Anna called from the top of the stairs, as she settled the bags on the floor in front of the wardrobe.

"Missy Anna! I is glad to see you and Winky are back safe."

Anna noticed his arm was around Winky's shoulder and she smiled to herself.

"Come in and you can keep us company while we unpack."

"Yes, Dobby, you come in." Winky tugged his hand and led him to Anna's chambers. "I is having so much to tell you!"

"And Dobby is wanting to hear the whole story, Winky. We is all hearing how brave you is." Dobby was almost to the top of the stairs when he stopped. "Oh! Dobby is almost forgetting! I is to tell Doctor Jones when Missy Anna is getting here. Dooby is coming right back." He turned to leave.

"Wait, Dobby." Anna stopped him. "There's an easier way."

Looking to Christopher's picture, put her fingers in her mouth and whistled shrilly. In a few seconds, barking was heard and Beau and Chester bounded into the frame, wagging their tails and jumping around, glad to see Anna again.

"Hello, you two good old things. Where's Christopher?"

"Right her, my dear," answered her late husband as he, too, stepped into the picture. "Well, you made good time." Looking at the dogs, he gave them a command. "Go tell Severus, boys, he'll be waiting."

The dogs bounded away as Christopher turned back to Anna. "Promised I'd send them the minute you got back. He's very anxious to see you."

"I know. Lord, this must have been so hard on him."

"Frankly, he was worried sick until you were declared safe and resting at Gwen's."

"Now I'm back _here_, safe and sound and that's one less worry."

"And one more worry line."

"I'll just have to work on his smile lines."

"Hussy!"

"Strange, that's what Severus calls me." Anna grinned at Christopher and wagged her eyebrows. He grinned and shook his head.

"I've got to get unpacked while I'm in the mood, so if you'll excuse me, dear."

"I'm glad you're back, Anna." Christopher blew her a kiss. "I'll just toddle off and inform Albus that you're here."

"Trust me, he'll already know."

"No doubt, but this will be the official word. Ta!"

X # X # X

Entering the D.A.D.A. classroom, Severus heard voices coming from Anna's chambers and hesitated, until he recognized Dobby and Winky's high pitched giggles and chatter. Closing the door gently, he walked slowly and quietly to the front of the classroom and then up the stairs, listening to Winky's version of what had happened.

"Then Professor Lupin is appearing and he is looking around at those bad wizards and smiling. 'All right, Winky?' he is asking. I nods. 'Where is Missy Anna?' he is asking when we is hearing a bang and he is running out the front door. I is going to follow him but then Missy Tonks and that tall wizard…"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Yes, Miss, him, they is there and I is trying to listen to what is happening and there is another bang and I is telling them to hurry outside and they is running and then they is bringing Miss Anna back inside and she is bleeding and I is so scared. But they is saying she is just needing to go to St. Mungo's. I is wanting to go with her, but Mister Mad-Eye says Winky should stay and close up the house and Missy Tonks is staying and helping Winky. So we did and then we goes to St. Mungo's."

"Winky was very brave, Dobby, and really did her part, very courageously, to help me. I am very, very proud of her."

"As am I," added Severus as he stepped through the door into the room. "I want to thank you myself, Winky, for being such a loyal, good house elf to your 'Missy Anna'." He bent over and offered his hand, which Winky shook tentatively, turning bright red and giggling.

"Thank you, Professor Snape, sir," Winky whispered.

Dobby beamed and looked at Anna, who winked at him and nodded.

"Dobby, Winky, why don't you two go downstairs and visit with the other house elves; I'm sure they would enjoy hearing all about our adventure." Anna suggested.

"Yes, Missy Anna. I is wanting to see them, too. Come, Dobby, let's go. Goodnight, Missy Anna. Goodnight, Professor Snape."

"Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, and thank you, again, Winky." Severus bowed to her, slightly, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Winky blushed and Dobby took her hand and led her, giggling, out of the room and down the steps.

X # X # X

Severus and Anna stood facing each other until they heard the classroom door close, and then he held out his arms and she walked straight into his protective embrace. For a moment, there was silence, then Anna let out a sob and his arms tightened. Her body jerked as another sob escaped from deep inside her.

"Go ahead, darling," he whispered, "I'll just stand here and hold you."

That did it. Anna finally let go of all the pent up emotions that had been welling up inside her heart and soul. Severus held her close and rocked her gently.

After a while, the sobs slowed, then the crying tapered off and she lifted her head. Severus reached for and grabbed a handful of tissues from a nearby table. Holding a few to her nose, he instructed, "Blow!"

Her eyes crinkled at the corners but she did as she was told, "Honk!"

"I said blow, little girl, not explode!"

She hiccupped and pulled back to swat him on the chest, smiling wanly, but he gathered her back in his arms.

"I think not. The first hug was for you, this one is for me." he said, huskily, as he pulled her close and buried his face in her hair. "I'm just thankful I have you in my arms again and I may never let you out of my sight for the rest of you natural life."

She hugged him back and they stood there, silent for a long, long time before he loosened his hold on her. Looking down, he smiled and then kissed her gently.

"For your information, last week I came as close to needing you, in your capacity as a Healer, I mean, as I ever hope to in this lifetime. When the Headmaster and Lupin walked into my chambers, the look on Remus' face nearly gave me heart failure. I _knew_ something terrible had happened to you. There was no other reason for him to be at Hogwarts. I feared the worst…that you were dead."

"Well, I'm not and if it hadn't been for that dumb old clock, I'd…"

"Hold on…clock, what clock? What _are_ you talking about?"

"You'd better sit down."

"Why should I have to sit down?"

"When I tell you what really happened, you're bound to fall down laughing and hurt yourself."

Severus eyebrow shot up.

"Very well…" He walked to the bed and sat, crossing his arms. "I'm sitting…begin."

"I was felled and grievously injured by a grandfather clock. Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair and Lucius never touched me or inflicted any harm on my person. In my defense, I did have to fling Winky out of the way, thereby shortening my own reaction time by just the second I could have used to move out of the way and miss being crushed by the clock. There! Feel free to laugh."

She turned and looked at Severus, who was still sitting, not moving a muscle, staring off into space with a slightly stunned expression on his face.

"Severus..? Severus, say something."

He swiveled his head toward her, focusing on her. "A clock, a _grandfather_ clock did all that damage?"

"Yes, an eight foot tall, extremely heavy, thick, old oak, brass and glass grandfather clock, which, by the way, I never did like much."

He closed his eyes, Anna watching him with interest. Slowly his mouth turned up at the corners and grew into a wide grin and his body started shaking in silent laughter. After a minute he stopped shaking, opened his eyes and looked at Anna.

"You realize, of course, that your reputation for speed and agility is ruined, totally."

"Only if people – present company included- open their big mouths."

"Oh…no. I'm going to keep this all to myself, cherish it and as you tell me the details - and you _will_ tell me _all_ of them – nourish the memory as my own private treasure."

"You, Severus Snape, are the world's biggest PUTZ!"

"No, my dear, a putz would be standing on the Astronomy tower, shouting the story for all of Hogwarts and the world to hear. You are the only one who could spread the true story. _I_ will not tell a soul. It will henceforth be saved for my own private amusement."

"Humph!"

Severus stood and walked over to Anna, picked her up and carried her to the bed where he rather unceremoniously dumped her in the middle and then lay down beside her. He reached out and started unbuttoning her blouse.

Anna smacked his hand. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I am going to undress you and make love to you. Why? Did your Healer say your injuries would prevent you from taking part in such activities?"

"Healer Pye doesn't know I _do_ such activities, but Gwen, come to think of it, did suggest a bit of physical therapy for me, to help the healing."

"That sounds like a splendid recommendation. I must remember to thank Gwen, the next time I see her. I've never heard this called physical therapy before, but I'm willing to try a new activity with you, for your health's sake." He reached again for her buttons.

"You will be gentle with me, won't you? After all there isn't much written about grandfather clock injuries. Maybe we should take notes, for scientific research purposes, you understand." Anna started unbuttoning Severus sleeve.

"Of course. I'll write an entire, detailed paper on the subject if you think it would prove informative."

"Don't be daft. Just kiss me."

"One moment, love." Severus took his wand and flipped it at the door, which swung closed and sealed itself. "We can't have interruptions during our research." He laid his wand on the bedside table.

"Let's see, physical therapy should improve my stamina, deep breathing, muscle tone, endurance. Hmmm, I'm going to feel _much_ better when this session is finished."

Slipping her arms around his neck, she looked up into his eyes. He ran his hand down her side, making her shiver.

"You seem in excellent shape to me, right now, little girl of mine."

"I feel better already, with your arms around me." Anna gave him a small smile, and then her brows knit together slightly. "Severus, help me forget for awhile. I've had to face so much hatred and death lately…show me love Severus, show me _your_ love."

"You are my life…Anna." He kissed her gently. Then as she pulled him to her, he granted her request.


	43. That BLOODY clock

**Chapter 43**

**That BLOODY Clock**

Draco Malfoy was noticeably absent at the evening meal on the day the students returned from their Spring Holiday break. Pansy Parkinson was sniffing into her handkerchief with Millicent Bulstrode patting her sympathetically on the shoulder. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle sat further down the table, talking quietly with Theodore Nott.

The whole school knew, of course, about the attack at Professor Twigg-Jones' house and Lucius Malfoy's death. How she had overcome and captured Crabbe, Goyle and Macnair and then faced Lucius Malfoy and killed him.

Professor Twigg-Jones and Professor Flitwick had exchanged seats, to put some space between her and Professor Snape, who looked positively thunderous. Anna and Filius Flitwick were conversing in hushed tones.

The other houses kept glancing at the Slytherin students, but no-one was gloating or laughing. It was an almost unconscious, quiet show of sympathy for their fellow student's loss. Many remembered the aftermath of Cedric Diggory's death; but that had been a student, killed on Voldemort's orders. This was very different, but still, Voldemort was at the center of the drama.

As the meal progressed, the level of chatter slowly returned to the usual volume, until Dumbledore rose, after the dessert course was cleared, to speak to the students and staff.

"A brief phrase or two, if you would be so kind as to indulge your old Headmaster." He smiled warmly at them all.

"As most of you know, one of our students has had a death in the family. Draco Malfoy will be returning to us at week's end. I would ask all students to be sympathetic to Mister Malfoy without prejudice as to the circumstances of his father's death. I do not believe children should be held accountable _for_ or judged _by_ their parents' actions. Mister Crabbe and Mister Goyle should be treated with similar courtesy.

"Professor Twigg-Jones has also been through a traumatic experience and has asked no further acknowledgement of the last week's events. That is all I will say on the subject.

"You all look well rested and refreshed by your holiday, so we'll see you at breakfast, ready to start classes. Off you go!"

X # X # X

Snape immediately swept from the staff table and down the Great Hall, the Slytherin students falling in behind him as he led the way to the dungeons. The other house tables were slower to move and when the last of the Slytherins left the Great Hall an animated buzzing filled the air.

"I don't think Draco will come back," Ron surmised. "He's probably signing up with You-know-who, right now, to take his dad's place."

"Don't be daft, Ron," said Hermione. "He'll be back; he's Voldemort's best source here at Hogwarts to feed fresh information back to him."

"Snape looked right upset, though, didn't he? Fellow staff member kills father of his favorite student." Harry chimed in. "Self defense won't mean anything to him. So much for _that_ old friendship going anywhere."

"Did you notice how they had separated their seats?" observed Ginny. "She couldn't move _too_ far, but she really didn't want to sit _next _to him, obviously."

"I don't blame her," Neville agreed. "I've had him glare at me like that and it's not a look you want directed at you, if you can help it." He shuddered at the very thought, as the others nodded.

Just then Professor Twigg-Jones walked by, smiled wanly and waved, but continued on her solitary way.

"She looks awfully sad, like she's lost her best friend." Ginny whispered.

"You mean Snape? She's better off without him, if you ask me,' countered Ron.

"One good thing; she doesn't have Draco in any of her classes, so they'll only see each other at meals," Hermione said. "Still, it's going to be strange, she _did_ kill his father."

"Who was trying to kill _her_, don't forget!" Ron reminded Hermione hotly. "Don't you go feeling sorry for Draco, _or_ his family. They deserved this, for following Voldemort."

"I know, Ron, still…"

"Ron! You said Voldemort!" Harry was smiling at his friend.

Ron jaw dropped. "Blimey, I did." He looked around, turning red, as the others laughed.

"Still," Hermione continued her thought, "Draco might try something stupid, maybe with Voldemort urging him."

"Hermione, I think Anna has proved that she can take care of herself," Harry calmly suggested, _but_…maybe we should watch for signs of trouble. Quietly, of course."

"Ok, then let's alert the whole D.A., just to be safe," said Neville. "We'll just practice what Anna and Mad-Eye preach; 'Constant vigilance'."

"Right. Let's get going."

X # X # X

That Thursday, the sixth year N.E.W.T.s arrived from Flitwick's class a little apprehensive as to how Anna would be fairing. She'd seemed very subdued at meals, even missing a few during the start of the week.

"She doesn't seem too sad, just…I don't know…strangely quiet. Is that the phrase I'm looking for?" Hermione asked, more to herself than anyone in particular.

"We'll soon find out," Ron replied, as the door swung open and the student s filed into the classroom.

Anna was sitting at her desk, sealing a scroll of parchment. After attaching it to Wally's leg, she carried him to the window, speaking softly to him. Giving him a treat, she released the owl to fly out and start on his journey.

Returning to her desk, she sat on the front edge, facing the class. Smiling at them, Anna clasped her hands in her lap and heaved a sigh.

"I know you have a thousand and one questions and I _promise_ to answer them, but first, I have a couple of things that I have to get out of the way.

"First: Anything you hear in class today is _not_ to be repeated to anyone, _except_ the other senior D.A. members not present in this class; Ginny, Luna, Katie, Dennis, that lot. They have a right to know, but tell them if they have any questions, I'll speak with them later.

"Second: I know all of you have been escorting me around the school, under cover, but right there with me, just the same."

The kids glanced at each other.

"We were that obvious?" asked Neville.

"No, but remember, my hearing is a bit better than most, so I heard you, even if I didn't see you. And thanks…it's a lovely gesture, although maybe a _little_ overkill _during_ school hours?"

"I _told_ you!" Ron hissed at Hermione.

"Look, I understand your reasoning and if you all _insist_ on doing bodyguard duty, I'll make it easier on you. I'll only come out of these rooms for breakfast, lunch and dinner during the week, plus I'll only go to the teacher's lounge on my free break, on Wednesday afternoon. Not much potential for trouble then, during school, but after dinner and on the weekends, feel free to trail me around if and when I venture out. Make short watch periods and overlap so no one spends too much time out in the halls, especially if you're supposed to be studying.

"Mostly, you can do this on the weekends, as I _hate_ being cooped up. It's good practice for all of you and I want you to really pay close attention to Hogwarts. I know that sounds strange, but get to know every nook and cranny."

"We know our way around, Anna; you won't give us the slip."

"Oh, I'm not going to do that. I know you've learned how to get from point A to point B, but what about in between. Remember Harry and Neville's little adventure at the bookcase? How may other places like that are there in Hogwarts? Places of concealment or for observing. Think about it. Keep an eye out from now on."

"Anna, only you could turn this into a lesson in progress or running practice session," laughed Harry. "And I know one of these days you'll explain why, too."

"Just know you territory, Harry, and all the advantages and disadvantages it has. That's all."

"Ok, we'll let it go for now. But, there'll be a quiz on this, I just have a feeling." Ron shook his head.

"Alright, you cheeky lot; let's see how good your powers of observations _really_ are, then. Describe the front hall of Briarwood Manor." Anna leaned back, crossing her arms and looking around at the students.

"Gorgeous split staircase with a landing."

"Double parlor on the right."

"Dining room next on the right, toward the back of the hall."

"Two bedroom wings upstairs, going off from the balcony above the landing."

"Kitchen and side hall past the dining room."

"Big study and library on the left."

"That had a door into the room with the billiard table."

"And you could also enter that room from the hall, on the left, past the stairs."

"Also, the other side hall, at the rear of the house, which led to the walkway to the barn."

"Center table."

"Big paintings, landscapes, mostly."

"Mirror by the door of the study."

"Bloody big Grandfather clock in the right hand corner by the front door."

"_AH, HA_!" Anna shouted, which caused the students to jump. "It's that _bloody_ big, ugly clock I have to talk about."

"What?"

"Raise you right hands! Come on, up, up!"

They raised their hands cautiously.

"Repeat after me: I solemnly swear…"

"I solemnly swear…"

"That what Anna is about to reveal…"

"That what Anna is about to reveal…"

"Will _not_ be repeated… except to that lot I mentioned earlier…"

"Will _not_ be repeated…except to that lot she mentioned earlier…"

"So help me, Aunt Hortenza."

"So help…Who?" "What?" "Aunt…who?"

Anna laughed. "My Aunt Hortenza, on my Father's side. Nasty old witch. Next to her, Neville's Gran is Mary bloody Poppins!"

That caused laughter all around, Mary Poppins being a well loved children's story in both Muggle and Wizarding homes. Of course, only the Wizarding world knew it was the _true_ story of a witch who loved _all_ children and had been Nanny to Muggle children as well as little witches and wizards for years.

"Now, that said, I'm going to tell you what _really_ happened, so get comfortable; this is going to take a bit."

And making _herself_ comfortable, Anna started telling them the whole tale, from the beginning; right after they had all port keyed home.

X # X # X

"Just then, Christopher yelled for me to watch out and I thought he saw Lucius was coming in the front door, so I spun around, holding Winky up with my left arm and I pulled out my wand with my right hand, but I saw the door was still closed. At about the same instant I heard this _CRACK_!"

"You don't mean to tell us…" Hermione had her hand to her cheek. "Not the clock?"

"Too right, that _bloody_, honking _grandfather_ clock was crashing to the floor and Winky and I were the only things in the way of it's descent into a pile of kindling."

"What happened?" "How?" "Did _it_?" "Are you saying..."

"Yes, yes, the _clock_ is what did all the injuries to yours truly. _And_ broke my wand. I _did_ take a second to toss Winky, bless her heart, rather unceremoniously out of harm's way and I _tried_ to roll clear myself but didn't quite make it. Late as usual! Old 'Father Time' caught me, but good!"

Stunned silence. Anna looked around at the open mouths and wide eyes.

_Five…four…three… two…one…_she thought…_now_!

It began with a snort, a giggle, several Ha!s, then generalized hysterical laughter broke out across the room. Anna just sat there, waiting patiently, shaking her head, until it settled a bit, but just as she started to try and say something, she glanced up at Christopher's smiling face and he nodded and winked at her and that was all it took. She started laughing, too. One of those jags; when she tried to stop, someone would catch her eye and she'd be off again, tears rolling down her cheeks, sides hurting. Everyone wound up gasping for breath, but _finally_ settled down.

"Now remember," Anna continued when she found her voice, "you're sworn to secrecy. I have to _try_ and maintain my reputation. I can't have the Slytherins finding out about this. Bad enough all of _you_ won't soon let me forget my downfall, much less _that_ lot!

"Too right." "We promise." "Mum's the word!"


	44. Hello sister dear

**Chapter 44**

**Hello…Sister, dear.**

"Where was I…ah, well, after assessing the damage, I sent Christopher off to update Albus, more to get him off my back about not moving with my injuries than anything."

"I've since figured that out, you naughty girl." Christopher injected, wagging his finger at her. The students grinned at him and nodded.

"Sorry, dear, but I had a job to do. You realize that now, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Once an Auror, always an Auror. Proceed."

"Thank you. Anyway, I thought if I could keep Lucius occupied, help would come and he'd be captured, too. _Maybe_. And that was a _big_ maybe."

"That's why you took your gun with you, isn't it?" Neville asked.

"Precisely, Neville. My wand was useless, but I had my gun in my pocket, if needed. I _was_ hoping I wouldn't have to use it, but it became obvious, very quickly, that Lucius was not about to be captured, if _he_ could help it. He did make it clear, however, that he wasn't leaving without _me_, dead or alive."

"Why did he want to take you? Is being the D.A.D.A. teacher _that_ dangerous?" asked Harry.

"No. Apparently, Lucius was going to present me to Voldemort as a gift – one less Auror to worry about – and also I was to be Draco's first killing spell victim at his marking ceremony."

"What!" "How awful!" "Draco's A Death Eater?" "Blimey" "Will he dare come back?"

"Wait, _wait_, everyone. I don't believe Draco had _any_ idea his father was planning all of this. I truly believe he would have been as much a kidnapping victim as I. He'd have had no choice, no say in the whole thing."

"Why wouldn't he go along with it? Like father, like son." Seamus muttered.

"Much as he dislikes me, I don't think Draco could just kill me, not without a lot of pressure from his father...and Voldemort. Moot point, as the party was canceled. For now."

"How can you be sure Draco hasn't become a Death Eater since that night?"

"I just don't' think it's happened yet. Voldemort is smart enough to figure out Draco has to make up his own mind, now, about this. Trying to pressure him would just push him away. Although, he probably is assuming Draco will come straight to him after school is over, this summer."

"He might force him," Justin shrugged, "even without his father being there."

"No, I doubt he would risk having an unwilling follower, especially one who could be harboring any resentment. Better to bide his time. Draco will come of age soon and summer holiday leaves him out in the open, to be contacted at Malfoy Manor. Waiting six weeks or so isn't that long for such a prize."

"What happens if he does join?"

"I don't honestly know. I _do_ know he's really confused right now; mad at his father for being so stupid as to get killed by me, mad at me for killing his father. And, again, mad at this father for what he did to his mother."

"What? What happened?" Lavender gasped.

"Before Lucius came after me he'd beaten Narcissa into unconsciousness, for refusing to abort the baby she's expecting. Draco's going to be a big brother next fall."

"You're kidding?"

"About which, the beating or the baby?"

"Both."

"Nope, both are fact. And _that_ information stays _here_," pointing to the floor, "too, people!"

"How do you know all of this stuff?" asked Hermione. "Who told you?"

"Professor Dumbledore told me, at St. Mungo's. He learned of it from Professor Snape, who he'd sent to Malfoy Manor, to break the news of Lucius' death to Draco and Narcissa, as Head of Slytherin House and family friend. He arrived right behind the Healer from St. Mungo's that Draco had summoned after finding his mother on the floor in the parlor."

"Poor Draco." Hermione breathed.

"_What_?" Ron cried.

"I mean it, Ron! It must have been _awful_ for him, finding his mother and then learning his father was dead and that Lucius had been the one to do that to his mother. I mean, he's not my favorite person in the world, but I wouldn't wish that on _anybody_. Would _you_?" she replied hotly, hands on her hips.

"Well, no, I guess not. Sorry." Ron replied sheepishly.

"Well said, Hermione," Anna agreed. "Now, _that_ news stays here, too, _unless…_when Draco returns, and it becomes school gossip or common knowledge, then, the silence ban on _that_ bit, only, is lifted. Fair enough?"

The students nodded, still trying to absorb what they'd just heard.

"Wouldn't it be better to do a memory charm on us?" Harry asked.

"No. I want you to know _all_ that happened and _why_. From here on, there are no secrets where Voldemort is concerned. If it _affects_ one of us, it _affects_ all of us.

"Now, the hard part, but, from my standpoint probably the most therapeutic: here's where I tell you what happened between Lucius and me in the garden.

X # X # X

Next thing I knew, I was in St. Mungo's. End of story. After hearing, later, all the other details about Lucius, Narcissa and Draco finding her and what Lucius had done to her; I was less inclined to harbor too much guilt. Having to kill another human being is an _awfu_l thing to be forced to do, even to save your own life, _but_ I've made an exception in this case. Maybe that's callus, but it's the way I'm going to handle it, for my own peace of mind."

"Frankly, I think you were too easy on him." Harry smiled at her. "Too bad you couldn't have captured him, along with the other three and sent them all back to Voldemort, wrapped up in ribbons, with a nice little note about what they'd been up to and _he_ could have dealt with them."

"Right, Harry," Neville agreed, grinning. "But still, the three that are back in Azkaban will do well to stay there if Voldemort tries to break them out again, don't you think?"

"They're probably planning on doing just that, Neville," Anna nodded her head, smiling. "Safer in than out, I'd bet. Now…without further ado, it's time for today's lesson."

Moans and groans greeted that statement, until they saw her pointing to her clock on the desk and the bell rang, signaling the end of lessons for the day.

"See you at dinner!"

X # X # X

Draco did return the next weekend and entered the Great Hall with Professor Snape, who walked him to his place at the Slytherin table and then proceeded to his own seat at the staff table.

The rest of the school were making an deliberate effort not to turn and look towards the Slytherins, but those who were facing in that direction kept the others notified of what transpired.

Pansy Parkinson moved to sit next to Draco, pushing Gregory Goyle down the bench and turning her back to him, devoted her attention exclusively to Draco. Vincent Crabbe, sitting on the other side of the table, exchanged looks with Gregory and shrugged. Pansy whispered in Draco's ear and gave Vincent a withering look. Draco nodded and ignored his two friends, obviously to show he blamed their fathers for the failed attempt at kidnapping Professor Twigg-Jones.

Crabbe and Goyle were at a loss as to what to do or say, so they devoted themselves to their dinners, which they ate in silence.

X # X # X

Professor Twigg-Jones entered the Great Hall from the side door and slid into her chair just as dinner started. After the main courses, she stood, walked around the back of Dumbledore's chair, bent over and whispered in his ear. He nodded and she left by the same side door.

The D.A. members exchanged looks, but Neville leaned forward so the group could hear him and whispered, "She's still not feeling quite up to snuff. I had tea with her today, and I know she puts on a brave face for us, but she's still a little depressed. Uncle Christopher says it's a natural reaction and he's trying to help her work through it."

"Look. Draco just noticed she's left," observed Hermione. Draco and Pansy were whispering and looking toward the staff table.

"Well, at least he hasn't lost his ability to put that stupid smirk on his face," sneered Ron. "He probably thinks she's scared to face him, the git."

"Ron, don't be silly, he's not _that_ stupid," Hermione relied, "Egotistical, yes, but stupid, no."

"I've been watching that cow, Pansy, drape herself all over Draco. He loves every minute of it, and then some, I bet." Ginny added, with a wicked grin..

"Ginny!" gasped Hermione.

"What? You don't think so?"

"Of course I do, I just wish I'd said it first."

The girls dissolved into a fit of the giggles, while the boys looked at each other and shrugged. Un-noticed by the D.A., Draco says something in Pansy's ear and they grinned slyly at each other.

X # X # X

Narcissa sat at the secretary desk, quill poised over the piece of parchment, as she gazed out of the window, her mind miles away. Shaking her head, she brought her thoughts back to the task at hand. She'd caught herself day-dreaming a lot lately, mostly about the baby; she was hoping for a girl.

But, she _really_ needed to concentrate and finish the last few thank you notes to those in the Wizarding community who had sent her letters of condolence. The list wasn't very long and it was a chore she despised.

She had gotten over her bitterness about those 'friends' who were suddenly so solicitous of her and her future. Where had they been all those months when Lucius was in Azkaban and she had sat alone for days? The nosy hypocrites. So she had composed an upbeat, positive, almost relentlessly cheerful standard reply which she was copying and sending to them all. After a determined half an hour she was done. Finally!

She dropped the quill and stretched her long, thin, pale fingers. Standing, she turned, thinking she would go the kitchen for a bite to eat, when she looked up and gasped, hand flying to her throat.

"_Bella_!"

"Hello, sister, dear."

"I didn't hear you come in."

"You were concentrating; scratching away, busy, busy."

Bella strolled over to the table and looking down, reached out and picked up one of the notes, smiling slightly.

"Always doing the socially correct, well mannered thing, aren't you? Thanks you notes, how quaint."

"Did you notice? There _isn't_ one addressed to you, Bella, as I received no apparent sympathy from you or any other member of Lucius' 'band of blood brother's'."

"Hardly surprising, considering his unauthorized, failed attempt at kidnapping that _bitch_ Twigg-Jones deprived our Master of four followers."

"Ah, but the sympathy I speak of was not about _his_ loss, but _mine_. Your Master could have shown me _some_ token consideration. But, then, realistically, I didn't expect any.

"Oh, but he _is _concerned about you, Narcissa, dear…_and_ your baby. How _will_ you survive? I, myself, have volunteered to help with the child when it arrives and of course, Draco has a place reserved for him at our Master's knee. The Dark Lord will be his surrogate father, and continue his education when he leaves Hogwarts this year."

"But…he has another, _final_ year to go before graduation." Narcissa looked at her sister through narrowed eyes.

"Draco will be ready to join us as soon as he comes of age next month. This will be his _last_ year at Hogwarts."

"And with what authority are _you_ making _that_ statement. _I'm_ his mother and he _will_ complete his education. I _won't_ hear of him not finishing school!" Narcissa's voice was rising and she was aware of her sister starting to smile at her, which made her even more upset. "That's the final word on _that_ subject. I won't entertain any other suggestions about my son's education. Not until he graduates and then it will be _his_ decision."

"His decision can be made _after_ his birthday next month, sister of mine. When he comes of age _you_ won't be able to say or _do_ anything about his future. His future is at our Master's side."

"Get out!"

"Temper, temper, little sister. I'm only…"

"_GET OUT_!" Narcissa picked up the ink well from the desk and threw it at Bella, who Disapparated, leaving only her ringing laughter echoing around the room.

Narcissa slumped back down on the chair and buried her face in her hands, crying.


	45. Confrontations

**Chapter 45**

**Confrontations**

Emerging from the teacher's lounge and walking toward her classroom, late on Saturday afternoon, Anna had her nose in an old cookbook of her mother's. Suddenly, she realized there was someone in her path and she skidded to a halt. Lowering the book and looking up she found Draco Malfoy standing in front of her with his arms crossed, blocking her way.

"Mister Malfoy."

They stood looking at each other of a long moment.

"You wanted something?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

"You killed my father."

"It was a matter of self defense, Draco; kill or be killed."

"How do you know he was going to kill you?"

"Beside the fact that his able assistants were talking about what he had planned for me, your father told me exactly what he had in mind, when I staggered up to him."

"Why did you have to kill my father? What did he ever do to you?"

"I didn't _want_ to kill your father, Draco, although I did have a reason to do so. You see, _your_ father killed _my_ father, in cold blood, fifteen years ago. Didn't he or Professor Snape ever tell you the story? How odd. However, I had decided, long ago, that seeking revenge by killing Lucius would serve no purpose; that capturing him and bringing him to justice should be my preferred course of action. _He_, however, did not think that was such a good idea.

"He'd already tried to hex me once and I had wounded him. I gave him a second chance, Draco. I begged him not to try another curse. He raised his wand and started to say the killing curse and I did kill him, to save my own life. I _am_ truly sorry, Draco. It wasn't _my_ decision; it was your father's _actions_ that forced me to shoot him to save my own life."

"I _hate_ you, you filthy Mudblood bitch!"

"I know you do. Believe me, I understand, too. I hated your father for years, with the same intensity. But hatred will eat away at your soul, Draco. It did mine, for a _very_ long time. That is until I realized it wasn't about me _or_ Lucius or even _my_ father; it was about Voldemort. _He's_ the cause of all of this hatred and death. _Voldemort_ is the one who deserves to die."

"_SHUT UP_! How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name?"

"I dare to and will continue to do so because he's _not_ my lord or master. He's a sick, crazed, power hungry, death fearing maniac. _And_ a Mudblood, too, don't forget. I'll spend my last breath trying to rid our world of him."

They stood toe to toe, Draco livid with rage, Anna calm and unruffled.

"Draco," Anna spoke softly, "don't let Voldemort's litany of hatred, power and death poison you, as it did your father. You're smarter than that. You can _see_ what it has done already; we're _both_ without our fathers because of him. How many more people have to die?"

"Only one – _you_."

"I'm sorry to hear you say that, but so be it. At least I know how you feel. I _don't_ hate you, Draco. I never have and I don't think I ever will. I want you to at least hear and understand _that_. I know you feel compelled to avenge your father's death, as I did mine for the longest time. I can live with that."

"Not for long," growled Draco.

"Don't be foolish, Draco, you're not skilled enough to give me a good bruise, much less kill me. And your little friends lurking in the shadows over there aren't any threat, either."

Draco shifted nervously and then looked over his shoulder at the dark hallways on either side behind him where, indeed, six of the Slytherins were standing in the shadows, wands out.

"They're more likely to hit you than me, so I'd reconsider this ambush. I rate their skills to be even less than yours. Still, the entire lot of you wouldn't stand a chance…"

"That sure of yourself, are you?" Draco smirked.

"Oh, I'm not bragging; it's just that there happens to be at least four D.A. members watching this confrontation as we speak. So, perhaps you should retreat with as much grace as you can muster. 'Live to fight another day', Mister Malfoy."

"I don't see anyone."

"And you won't…but are you willing to take a chance I'm bluffing? Remember the ribbons. It's your move, Draco, so, take a moment and think before you act."

Realizing she was right, and hating her even more for it, Draco glared at Anna and then brushed past her and walked away, followed sheepishly by the other Slytherins. Sighing, Anna watched them down the hall and then turned toward her chambers.

"Thanks, people. See you at dinner."

"Right." "You bet." "What a git." "Yeah, see you at dinner."

Anna smiled and went back to reading the cookbook, humming to herself as she walked away.

X # X # X

Dobby stood by the front doors of Hogwarts, watching the slowly approaching figure make its way up the long road from Hogsmeade. It was late in the evening and no students were about, except for the occasional patrolling prefect.

As the visitor walked up the steps, Dobby opened the door just enough to allow entry. Then, closing the door, he turned and led the way upstairs to the Headmaster's office. Holding open the door, Dumbledore ushered the visitor to a chair.

"Thank you, Dobby."

"You is welcome, Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"Please stay, as I will need you to do an errand for me, shortly."

Dobby nodded and stood silently by the door, waiting patiently.

Narcissa Malfoy lowered her hood and turned to regard her former house elf.

"How are you, Dobby?"

"I is very fine, Miss."

"Do you like it here?"

"Oh, yes, Miss, I is happy at Hogwarts."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. I did worry how you'd fare on your own."

"I is sorry about Master Lucius."

"Thank you, Dobby."

Turning to Dumbledore, who had taken a seat behind his desk, she smiled. "Thank you for seeing me at this late hour, Headmaster. But, you _did_ say, when we talked at Lucius' service, that if I needed help with anything, I could come to you."

"Of course. Please sit down."

Narcissa removed her cloak and draping it over one of the chairs facing Dumbledore's desk, wearily sat down.

"Your message had an urgent tone, so…how can I help you?"

"As I told you in my letter, I suspect the Dark Lord of plotting to kidnap me, to force Draco to join him. Just before I sent you that owl, Bella came to the Manor and told me, rather enthusiastically, that she's looking forward to helping with the baby and seeing more of her nephew. If she's in hiding with the rest of the Death Eaters, this hardly seems possible. Unless, she knows I'll be at their hideout and I would _not_ go voluntarily. If Draco decides to join them, it won't be because he was forced by threats on me or the baby. He will have to decide on his own." Narcissa finished in a rush, a little out of breath. She nervously twisted a handkerchief.

"Do you think it likely he'd join?"

"I don't honestly know. Before he returned to Hogwarts, and the subject came up, well, one moment he was mad at his father, the Dark Lord and all of the Death Eaters and the next, he sounded _like_ his father, disparaging Muggles and Mudbloods, Anna Twigg-Jones and Harry Potter and…even you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Holding up his hand, Dumbledore smiled warmly at her. "He's going through the grief process and trying to sort out all of the conflicting events and circumstances that led to Lucius' death."

"_Can_ you help me, Professor Dumbledore? I didn't know where else to turn."

"I have been thinking about your situation and, yes, I do believe I can offer a solution. _But_, I must warn you…you may not like what I have to say."

"I'm at my wits end, so I'll listen to whatever you suggest."

"Good. First…Dobby, could you go and ask Professor Twigg-Jones to join us, please. Don't tell her Madam Malfoy is here, just that I wish to speak to her about a very urgent matter."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, sir." Dobby turned and left the office.

"What has Anna to do with this?"

"She's the key to the plan to hide you, Narcissa."

"_Will _she help me?"

"Will you _let_ her?"

Narcissa hesitated for just a second. "Yes. I don't blame her for Lucius' death, as I know she was just defending herself. Lucius told me he'd kill her if she resisted. I also knew she'd not be taken alive. I warned him that she'd fight back." A small sob followed, but she didn't give in to tears. "I'm mad at Lucius for being a fool, not at Anna for killing him in self defense."

Dumbledore nodded. "Anna, herself, is still trying to come to grips with having to kill Lucius. Self defense - even for a trained Auror, is a harsh reality. Killing another human being; it's against Anna's basic nature. This whole incident has been very hard for both of you."

Narcissa nodded and then sighed. "When we were here at school together Anna and I weren't close friends, but we were cordial. She and Severus were _always_ close, for some strange reason, that is, until his mother's death. Then he closed himself off from everyone, not just Anna, but most of the other Slytherins, also.

"I owe Severus a debt of gratitude for being there for Draco and me, helping with the arrangements and keeping nosy reporters away."

"Yes, I understand Rita Skeeter was in her element."

"Loathsome bitch!"

"Succinct, but, also, too true." Dumbledore chuckled and Narcissa gave a small smile. "Could I offer you some food or a beverage?"

"Something cool to drink, please."

X # X # X

"Dobby! Slow down, for Pete's sake!"

"Hurry, Missy Anna; this is important!"

"So is not breaking my bloody neck!"

"HA! HA! You is funny, Missy Anna!"

They arrived, somewhat breathless, at the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Dobby bowed Anna up the spinning spiral of steps to the office door. She knocked.

"Enter."

"Evening, Albus." Anna walked through the door. "_What_ is so bloody impor…tant…_Narcissa_?"

"Hello, Anna."

"What…why…I…_Albus_?"

"Very well put, my dear. Join us, won't you?" The Headmaster shook his head, chuckling.

X # X # X

Anna reached out and fumbled for the arm of a nearby chair, not taking her eyes off of Narcissa.

"Certainly. I just…forgive me for sounding like a blithering idiot, but, the _last_ person I ever expected to see was…well…_you_, Narcissa."

"Anna, please understand," said Dumbledore, "there are some very unusual circumstances surrounding this meeting. Be seated, won't you?"

"I _bet _there are."

Anna looked down at the chair beside her and sat, with a puzzled look on her face. She glanced, again, at the widow of the wizard she had killed. This didn't make any sense to her and the expression on her face made Narcissa smile.

"Anna, I'm not here _because_ of what happened. I'm here because I'm afraid of what _might_ happen."

"What? Now I'm _really_ confused."

"Narcissa has asked my opinion and is seeking my help to find a place for her to hide. What she has heard from Bella Lestrange leads her to believe Voldemort is thinking of having her as a 'permanent guest' at his hideout." Dumbledore explained. Anna's head snapped around to look at him. "For 'her own safety', I imagine, would be the explanation."

"Anna," Narcissa said, softly, as Anna turned back and listened intently, "he'll use me to get to Draco. I don't want my son joining the Death Eaters, but he must make that decision, _himself_, without the threat of my well being and that of my unborn child, used to 'persuade' him. Not if I can do anything about it. That's why I'm here."

Anna nodded, and then looked at Albus.

"Kidnapping and blackmail," she said, "Sounds like the usual tactics. But, what do _I_ have to do with this. Maybe I'm missing something, but, I _did_ kill Lucius." She turned back to Narcissa, "I am _truly_ sorry it came to that. You should _hate_ me, be trying to scratch my eyes out, not be sitting here chatting with me." Anna cocked her head slightly, and Dumbledore smiled, watching the two of them.

Narcissa took a deep breath and looked at Anna. She felt she had nothing to hide from her former classmate, but everything to lose if she wasn't perfectly honest.

"I _don't_ hate you, Anna. I understand _completely_, that you acted in self defense. I've read the transcript of your hearing and know you only reacted as you did as a last resort. I don't blame _you_, I blame Lucius and I blame his Master, _even more_, for the fact that my husband is dead. But, I also suspect you've heard how Lucius treated me when I told him I was pregnant."

Anna nodded.

"It wasn't the first such incident, so, I suppose it is no surprise that I'm not mourning him as much as would be expected. That's the past, and I'm not looking back. My only concern now is Draco, and my baby." Narcissa laid her hand on her abdomen.

X # X # X

Anna turned to Dumbledore and gave a small nod. "What do you need, Albus? Wait, that's a dumb question; a hiding place."

"Correct. That and I think it might be a good idea for you to be Narcissa's Secret Keeper."

Narcissa threw back her head and laughed. "Brilliant!" She reached over and took Anna's hand. "No one would suspect me of trusting you with _that_ information. We wouldn't be expected to be in the same building, much less sitting here together, chatting about sharing secrets. I trust you completely, Anna, with our lives."

Anna squeezed Narcissa's hand and smiled, tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to say."

"Oh, and speaking of secrets, I know about the clock, too." Narcissa giggled. "But I'll keep quiet, who would I tell?"

Anna's eyebrows shot up and she rolled her eyes. "Great." Looking at Albus, she plunged ahead. "Ok, _where_ to hide Narcissa is the problem, is it?"

"Yes. Can you think of any place we could use that is small enough for one but has room enough to not seem claustrophobic? Narcissa _is_ used to the spaciousness of Malfoy Manor."

"Which is _too_ big, by half," Narcissa commented.

"Hummm…OH! I _do_…it would be _perfect_, and there's _no_ way anyone would suspect Narcissa of being there."

"Briarwood?" Albus asked.

Narcissa's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No," she whispered. "Not there."

"No, no, not Briarwood Manor. How about the 'Little Lodge' on the far back edge of the property? You don't even approach it from the same road as the main house. It's almost as if it's a totally separate estate. There's not even a road or lane or even a path on the grounds that connects the two."

"Does that sound reasonable, Narcissa?"

"Where is it exactly?"

"West side of the Lake District; about two miles inland from the Irish Sea. A lovely old cottage, it was modernized for Muggle habitation, of course, but that's a minor problem. I think you'll be quite comfortable."

"Dobby," Dumbledore called the house elf forward. "This is where you fit into our plan. I am asking you to take a leave of absence, from Hogwarts, on salary of course, to be house elf for Madame Malfoy. You know her likes and dislikes and I believe you would be a good companion for her. If that's agreeable to you both?"

"Dobby would be proud to be Madam's house elf again, if Madam is liking Dobby to be?"

"Dobby, it is I who would be honored. It will be lovely to have you around again."

"May I make a suggestion?" Anna spoke up, raising her hand.

"Certainly, Anna." chuckled Albus.

"You could take Winky with you to explain all the Muggle equipment as you get settled. Then, she can pop in from time to time to help out, if you need her, that is."

"Oh, Missy Anna, is you thinking she would go and help us?"

"Why don't you go get her and bring her here so we can talk about it?"

"Yes, Miss. Dobby will go get her right now!" And out the door he flew.


	46. Here we go

**Chapter 46**

**Here we go**

Turning to Narcissa, Anna asked the most important question of the evening. "When will you want to leave?"

"Tonight; I don't dare go home. They could come for me any time. I think Bella realized she'd said too much and might persuade them to come for me sooner than later. I didn't pack much as I wanted to make it look as if I'd just popped out for the afternoon for some shopping. I even left a shopping list on my desk, as if I'd forgotten it."

"Good move; that will give you a few hours before anyone would be suspicious."

"I left everything: jewelry, photos, most of my clothes; everything."

"I understand this is hard for you, Narcissa, but you _are_ doing the smart thing, the right thing." Anna reached over and put her hand on Narcissa's arm. "Not the easy thing, though, I know."

"I'm worried about what Draco will think." Narcissa sighed.

"May I suggest sending him an owl, after you are settled?" Dumbledore spoke softly. "He'll be none the wiser until then. Why would he expect you to be anywhere _but_ at Malfoy Manor? Tell him your reasons and tell him it's up to him to make the right choice. And it truly _is_ his choice, Narcissa. He's seen, first hand, what following Voldemort brings: hatred, death, misery, families torn apart. If he comes to me, I'll do what I can to help him understand your position and support him, no matter _what_ his decision."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. And thank _you_, Anna, for helping me."

"Hey, we Hogwarts girls have to stick together – through thick and thin."

"Yes, because Hogwarts boys are notoriously thick and their excuses are always pretty thin."

They both laughed at the old joke.

X # X # X

Just then, Dobby returned with Winky. If she was surprised to be introduced to the widow of the wizard her Mistress had killed, she hid it well. After hearing of the plan for secretly hiding Narcissa, Winky agreed whole heartedly to helping Dobby and her get settled and showing them how things worked at the "Little Lodge'.

"And there's a lovely garden that I think you'll enjoy, Narcissa. It should just be coming into full bloom." Anna informed her. "Oh, dear…I'll have to tell Gwen about these arrangements, as she does go up for the occasional weekend away from London. No problem, really, she can just stay at the Manor."

"Gwen?"

"My step-daughter; she's a Muggle physician, as was her father, my late husband."

"I see. Are you sure she won't mind me taking over her residence?"

"No, not at all. When she goes down, she can stay at Briarwood. During the summer, she spends most of her time at the pool we have there, anyway, so this will save her driving around the property from one place to the other."

Narcissa looked doubtful.

"It really _will_ be ok, Narcissa. Gwen knows about our world and its problems, so she'll understand."

Professor Dumbledore stood. "Well, Dobby, your new job starts tonight and if I could suggest, you should tell the rest of the house elves downstairs that I'm sending you two on a special assignment to help an old friend of mine, so they can re-arrange the work schedules. We will meet you at the 'Little Lodge' in, say, an hour?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Winky, take your time there, I'll be fine for a bit without you." Anna gave Winky a hug. "And thank you for helping us."

"Yes, Missy Anna."

The two house elves trotted off.

Narcissa turned to Anna. "Winky is you personal house elf?"

"Yes, she was Barty Crouch's, but he gave her clothes after the incident at the World Cup. She wound up here, and I needed a house elf." Anna shrugged. "It just worked out perfectly for both of us."

"I've missed Dobby, but" Narcissa said, smiling slightly, "it was a challenge to do the housekeeping myself. I enjoyed it. It was satisfying; gave me something to pass the time. As Lucius wouldn't admit to being tricked out of his house elf, we never got another. But, now…I think I'll take all the help I can get."

X # X # X

Dumbledore came around his desk, and Narcissa and Anna stood.

"Well, Anna, I think if you were to wear your invisibility cloak, we three could walk down to Hogsmeade and make our way from there."

"Why does Anna need to wear an Invisibility cloak, I'll have my hood up." Narcissa asked.

"Only one person came up the drive. If I accompany that person back, no one will think anything of it, but if three leave and only two come back, then the speculation starts. Maybe no one even saw you arrive, but, just in case."

"I see. There may be spies."

"There are _not_ always spies, but there are almost always _eyes_, which are connected to mouths that don't always stay shut. Gossip is a great source of information, no matter how innocently uttered. Where did you leave you valise?"

"Hidden by the train platform."

"Splendid. Anna, could I ask you to retrieve your cloak and meet us at the front doors. We'll give you a few minutes head start."

"Right." Turning to Narcissa, she gathered the other woman in her arms, and hugged her. "You're doing the right thing, Narcissa."

"I know. I _have_ to do this, for _all_ of our sakes." She hugged Anna back and smiled at her.

Anna hurried out the door and down the spiral stairs.

X # X # X

Just before dawn, Albus Dumbledore and Anna Twigg-Jones walked into the Headmaster's office.

"I'm getting too old for these late, late," glancing out the window at the rising sun, "EARLY adventures, Albus."

"Nonsense, I'm not tired at all. It was an invigorating night, and we accomplished a lot in a short time."

"Hopefully it was an unobserved, secret, successful evening, too." Anna added.

"I think Narcissa did the right thing," remarked the Headmaster as he removed his traveling cloak and draped it over a nearby chair. "She wants to protect Draco, but she's also setting him free, to make his decision on his own. Now he'll know where she stands as far as declaring she's not going to just blindly follow Voldemort. Her defiance is admirable, and I think he'll see that."

"She's so scared for him, Albus, but trying to protect him herself wouldn't have worked and she understood that only too well. Now, we can only hope Draco gets the message. What I'm concerned about is his being at the Manor this summer, all by himself. He's vulnerable."

"I know, but we'll have to take our direction from his reaction to Narcissa's letter. I think helping her draft the letter was an excellent idea, Anna."

"That was hard for her. I could see she's so torn about all of this…feels she's abandoning Draco to save herself and the baby."

"In a sense, she is. She's letting him decide his own fate. Perhaps, with the time left until the summer holiday, he'll be able to make the right decision."

"But how do we protect him, if he decides _not_ to become a Death Eater?"

"If I can persuade him to return for his final year here at Hogwarts, that could be protection enough. We must be patient and see how he takes the news."

"Right. Well, I'm going to get some sleep, Albus. Thank Heaven it's Saturday; I can afford a couple of hours of sleeping in."

"Don't forget the Quidditch Final is at 2 PM."

"I'll be there. I'll set four or five alarms."

"Should I send one of the house elves, just in case, now that Winky's not here to watch after you?"

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, alright. Tell them to come and check that I'm up about 1PM. And bring a mug of coffee, regardless of whether I'm awake or not."

"Sounds like an excellent plan, my dear. I may just follow it myself."

Anna laughed and gave Albus a hug and a kiss before heading for the door.

"Good night, Anna, and thank you."

Stopping in the door, she looked back and smiled.

"No thanks needed, I had to help her."

"You _didn't_, actually."

"I know, but I'd never have been able to live with myself. Oh, one more thing. This is strictly between you, me and Narcissa. I'm not telling Severus. And Gwen is keeping it from Remus, too."

"Yes, I think that best. See you at the match."

"See you there. Good night, Albus."

"Goodnight, Anna."

X # X # X

Winky returned before week's end with a note from Narcissa, telling how things were going. It was rather cheerful, but she also confided to Anna she would send Draco her letter on Saturday, so that there would be fewer students in the Great Hall to see his reaction. She also asked Anna to write and tell her what Draco did or said. Anna sent a short reply, promising to keep her informed.

X # X # X

"Ah, mail's here." Pansy reached out and snatched a letter from her owl, which hooted and headed for the owlery. "Hum, Ma-Ma says to ask you where _your _Mother's gone. Is she on a trip? She's sent two owls to your house this week to ask her to come over to dinner and has not received any replies."

"Maybe she doesn't feel like being sociable. Besides, your house elf is a _terrible_ cook. I don't blame Mother for dodging those invites."

"You are being _horrid_, Draco!" Pansy slapped his arm. "The food isn't _that_ bad, is it?"

Draco mimed vomiting into his sleeve and then laughed. An owl landed on the table, hopped over to Draco and stretched out his leg, from which dangled a letter.

"Who do you want?" Draco asked, turning the letter over. "Oh, it's for me. I wonder who…?" pulling the letter loose, he watched the owl flap off. "Whose owl is that, do you know?"

Pansy shook her head.

Opening the letter, he recognized the handwriting. "Oh, well, speak of the…" But Draco stopped abruptly as he scanned the letter. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he flipped through the pages of light grey parchment. He furrowed his brow, turned over a page, twice, to re-read a section, gasped and slowly shook his head.

"Draco, what is it? What's happened?" Pansy leaned over.

"Get away!" Draco jerked the letter out of her line of sight. "I don't _believe_…"

Standing, he turned to look at the staff table, where Professor Dumbledore was conversing with Minerva McGonagall. None of the teachers were paying any attention to the few students present, except Severus Snape, who stopped, with a piece of toast half way to his mouth. He saw Draco stand, looking positively panic stricken. His eyebrow shot up as he caught Draco's eye.

Anna was just turning to ask Filius Flitwick to pass the coffee when she saw Severus staring and followed his gaze. Draco started to walk to the staff table, the letter clutched in his fist.

_Here we go, _she thought. "The coffee, please, Filius?"

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Mister Malfoy?" Turning from Professor McGonagall, the Headmaster looked at Draco over his half moon glasses, a smile on his face.

"I need to speak with you, _now_."

"Pardon me?"

"I've just received a letter from my Mother, sir, which contains some rather…disturbing news." Taking a breath, Draco tried to keep his voice calm; although it was obvious he was agitated. "Could I have a few minutes of your time? I don't know what to make of this," he waved the letter, "and I don't know what to do."

"Certainly. Shall we adjourn to the antechamber?" suggested the Headmaster, indicating a door in the wall past the end of the staff table.

"Yes. Professor Snape, will you come, also?" Draco turned his head to look at Severus.

"Of course."

Dumbledore and Severus stood. Anna, busying herself with her coffee, glanced up with polite interest. Draco looked at her, opened his mouth, but then closed it.

"Good morning, Mister Malfoy," Anna said softly.

"No, it's not," he replied, with a catch in his voice.

He turned and stalked over to the door of the ante-chamber and entered after Dumbledore, followed by Snape, who, as he turned and closed the door, gave Anna a quick glance and frown.


	47. Draco's Decision

**Chapter 47**

**Draco's Decision**

"Now, Mister Malfoy, tell us what has happened that you feel such as urgent need to talk with us." Dumbledore asked.

"Mother has gone into hiding."

"What!" Snape gasped, but Albus held up his hand.

"Did she say why she has taken this rather unusual action?"

"Yes. Apparently she's under the impression that she's about to be kidnapped and held as a hostage by the Dark Lord. To be used by him to blackmail me into becoming a Death Eater. Here," shoving the letter at Dumbledore, "read it yourself."

Draco started pacing as Dumbledore read through the letter and then handed it to Severus. Turning, he watched Draco stalk the length of the room and back.

"What is it you would have me do, Mister Malfoy?"

"The question _is_, sir, what am _I_ supposed to do? She's out there, somewhere, alone, pregnant and scared to death; for herself and for me, apparently. _And_ she dumps this whole mess in _my_ lap! _What do I do now_?"

"It would seem your mother is safe at the moment and she obviously wanted to remove herself as a part of any decisions you must make about your future. However, beyond her reasons, the fact remains, you _will_ soon be of age and because of your father's death, you will _also_ be the head of the Malfoy family.

"Voldemort's interest in you and your family's wealth are a factor you will have to consider when you make any decisions about yourself and your family: those living _and_ those still to be born.

"Narcissa is doing what _she_ thinks is right for her _and_ her unborn child's safety." Dumbledore looked at him, and smiled slightly. "She is, necessarily therefore, _forcing_ you to grow up and assume your rightful position; rather abruptly, to be sure, but also inevitable."

X # X # X

"Mister Malfoy." Snape turned to him, letter in hand. "You mother says Lucius made it clear he would have taken you to your marking ceremony the night he died. Professor Twigg-Jones was to be the victim of your first killing spell. Were you aware of this?"

"No, I had no idea of his plans, I only heard about it afterwards." Draco returned to pacing the floor. "I hadn't seen Father since his trial. I was sick when Mother went to visit him at New Year's and didn't accompany her. She was with him again when she was summoned to Voldemort's hideout right after the escape but she was port keyed and doesn't have any idea where she was."

Snape and Dumbledore exchanged glances.

"I only found out he had been to the Manor when she regained consciousness and told me who had attacked her. You were there, Professor, you heard her."

"Yes."

"Draco, I must ask you…_are _you thinking of joining the Death Eaters?" Dumbledore said quietly.

Draco stopped, turned and faced them both. He looked confused and shook his head.

"I don't honestly know, now. It seems so far removed from here, from everything I'm used to: school, the Manor. I don't understand _why_ the Dark Lord would want me right now; I'm just a kid. Would he want me as a follower or as just another body to fill my father's empty space?"

"It's your family name and fortune he wants, Draco," Snape explained. "_I_ was recruited for my abilities with potions. Your father's _name_, family history and connections in the Ministry, and of course, your family's _resources_, were _his_ entry into the inner ranks."

"That's _another_ thing." Draco ran his fingers through his hair, distractedly. "_I _don't know how my father's business dealings work. I'm supposed to meet with his solicitors at Gringotts right after school ends, to find out the details and make some decisions that I probably won't understand. I was assuming my mother would be there to help me."

"Has anyone contacted you; your Aunt Bella, perhaps?"

"No. Just this letter from Mother."

"They may not even be aware Narcissa has gone into hiding…yet."

"Hold on! If she's in hiding, who's her Secret Keeper? I don't know of _anyone_ she'd trust. It's not you, is it, Professor?" Draco spun to face Snape, who shook his head no. "Maybe she's just gone somewhere, _without_ doing a 'Fidelius' charm and then could be tracked down and caught. _SHIT!_ _Now_ what do I do?" Draco was looking frantic, then, suddenly, his face turned into a furious mask. "Damn him! It's all _his_ fault!"

"Who is at fault?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"My Father!"

"I think you'll find it goes further than that, Draco. The source of all this death and suffering is Voldemort."

"Trying to influence me, Headmaster?"

"No, just stating a point of view for your consideration."

"I knew you'd say that." Draco smiled slightly. "Still, that puts it all back in _my_ lap. And _I don't_ _want_ _it_."

"Now, maybe, you'll have a better understanding of the reality Harry Potter deals with on a daily basis."

"Don't bring Potter into this! That's all I need; Mister _Goody-Two-Shoes_ held up as an example for me to follow."

"And _that_ would be a bad idea _because…_?" Dumbledore smiled at Draco.

"Because…being who _he_ is might get him killed and that's _one_ good reason not to follow him. I'd rather _not_ be there when it happens." Looking at Severus, Draco smiled. "'Self preservation is a strong instinct' isn't it Professor Snape?"

"Too true, Mister Malfoy, too true, and touché." Snape gave him a small smile.

X # X # X

"You asked for my opinion and advice, Mister Malfoy, so here it is:" Dumbledore calmly began.

"First, send your Mother an owl, telling her that you understand her position and her reasoning. Tell her you will stay in touch, but only at odd intervals, to prevent the owls from being traced. A 'no news is good news' policy, if you will."

Draco nodded.

"Secondly, tell her you have informed me, _and_ Professor Snape, of the situation. We will be here to help if you need our assistance. More importantly, if _she_ should want help, tell her I am extending an open invitation to her to come here to Hogwarts, if her circumstances should change."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, that's very generous of you." Draco answered, looking a little startled.

"Narcissa is a former student, who might require our help. We wouldn't refuse her. And thirdly; tell your mother that you are finishing the school year and will send word of your summer holiday plans in the next month. That buys you some time to mull everything over."

"Yes, sir."

"Can you think of anything else, Professor Snape?"

"No. But, I do have to ask one question; your opinion, actually. Do you think Narcissa is just _out_ there, hiding on her own, or has she indeed found a Secret Keeper?"

"I venture to guess that, from the tone of her letter, she has indeed had a 'Fidelius' charm performed, as I doubt she would take any chances of being found. Don't you agree, Draco?"

"I think you're right, but _who_? That's going to bug me, that is!"

"Indeed," Albus chuckled. "Well, while we think about the _endless_ possibilities, shall we return to our breakfast?"

"Thank you, Professors, for listening to me and…for caring." Draco put out his hand and shook first Dumbledore's and then Snape's hands.

"Anytime, Mister Malfoy…anytime."

X # X # X

Anna had finished her breakfast and was standing behind Dumbledore's chair, looking over an article in the _Daily Prophet_ with Professor McGonagall, when the trio emerged from the anteroom. Draco walked back to his place, said a few words to Pansy and they walked out together.

Professor Dumbledore, followed by Professor Snape, walked up and Minerva McGonagall could contain herself no longer.

"Albus, _what_ is going on?" she hissed.

"Narcissa Malfoy has gone into hiding."

"_NO_! Whatever for?"

"She believed she was soon to be kidnapped, by Voldemort, to be used to force Draco Malfoy to join the Death Eaters."

"What is Mister Malfoy going to do?"

"Nothing for now; except to send his mother an owl, telling her he understands."

"Well, Albus, you…well, we'll _all_ be there for him, won't we?" Minerva looked around and Anna nodded in agreement. "That's all we _can_ do, I suppose."

Snape was watching Anna and as the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall walked away, he stepped closer and asked her quietly, "You're being uncharacteristically quiet. Do you know anything about this?"

"No," she shook her head, looking down at the folded newspaper in her hand, "I just saw the shock and confusion in his eyes when he looked at me. I feared the worst, but if Narcissa is safe somewhere, that's something, don't you agree?"

"Hummm," Severus replied, brows knit.

"See you at lunch?" She still hadn't raised her head or looked at him.

"Yes."

"Ditto" She gave him a small smile and turned to leave.

Severus took his seat and watched as Anna walked out of the Great Hall, greeting various students along the way. His forehead was wrinkled in a frown. Then he shook his head.

_No,_ he thought, _that's not possible. What an absurd idea._

X # X # X

Draco Malfoy sat alone at the Slytherin table. His house mates, including Pansy, had been avoiding him for the past week or so, as he had shown no interest in company. He stared, unseeing at his breakfast.

"Knut for your thoughts, Mister, Malfoy."

Draco looked up from his plate to find Professor Dumbledore smiling down at him.

"I doubt they'd be worth even that much, Professor."

"Let me be the judge." The Headmaster countered, as he sat down on the bench across the table from Draco.

Draco was astonished. In his six years at Hogwarts, he'd never seen the Headmaster sit anywhere but at the staff table, in the center chair.

"Now, what's troubling you?" Dumbledore folded his hands and put them on the table, his expression showing his rapt interest in what Draco was about to say. Draco heaved a sigh.

"My birthday's in a few days and I'm trying to sort everything out. I've been putting off making any decision, but I can't any longer."

"I've always found that when faced with a decision as monumental as yours; it is best to think of the advantages and disadvantages of both sides of the argument and pick the one you would be most comfortable with. That's not to say it would necessarily be the _easiest_ course of action, _or_ the most popular, but what _you_, in good conscious, can live with."

"So flipping a coin is out, then?" Draco smiled weakly.

"I should think so."

"I keep coming back to the fact that my own mother doesn't want anything to do with….Voldemort."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Draco's saying the name instead of 'the Dark Lord' and he nodded.

"I'm not sure she was ever really a supporter, but had to follow your father's dictates. You did as your father told you, also, until you saw Lucius' true nature, at his worst."

Draco nodded. Students were giving the two wide berth, so Draco knew he was not being overheard.

"She wants me to decide for myself."

"Yes, she does."

"The war is about to start, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"So… in reality, no matter which side I'm on, I will be fighting for my life."

"Yes, you will."

"Well, if _that's_ true, then I'd rather be on the side where, when the war is over, I can live _my_ life and take care of _my_ family the way _I_ want. Not worrying about somebody _controlling_ my life. Voldemort promises power, but it's _his_ power, not mine he's talking about. I _won't_ be a slave, to _anyone_. I've seen what _that_ life style has done and I'm not about to wind up like my father.

Dumbledore nodded sagely, then smiled and leaned forward.

"Having made your decision, what, exactly, will be your first act as a _free_ wizard?"

Draco looked at the Headmaster for a few seconds and then down at his plate.

"Finish my breakfast and then go out and enjoy my Saturday." He looked up at Dumbledore and smiled. "Then I'll work up the courage to go and talk to Professor Twigg-Jones. She needs to know. And write to my Mother. Not necessarily in that order."

"Very good, Mister Malfoy; your priorities are in order."

"But…if you don't mind, Professor, this is just between you and me for now, ok?"

"Certainly, Mister Malfoy." Albus rose. "Enjoy the beautiful weather. We can talk again, later, if need be."

"Yes, sir and thank you."

"That's quite alright, Mister Malfoy, part of my job, you know." He winked. "Well," he straightened up and looked around, "my breakfast will be stone cold if I don't hurry."

With a wave of his hand, he turned and swept to the front table of the Great Hall, greeting other students as he passed. Draco took a big mouthful of eggs. Breakfast had never tasted so good.

X # X # X

"When I get my hands on that sister of mine! How _DARE_ she!" Bella paced the floor, watched with a flicker of amusement by Voldemort and with outright glee by Peter Pettigrew.

_Not the high and mighty bitch anymore_, thought Wormtail. _No more teacher's pet_. _HA!_

"I'll deal with your sister later, Bella. Just because she fled, doesn't mean that Draco won't come to me as soon as he finishes his school year."

"Tell him to leave Hogwarts, _now_, Master. Join you as soon as he comes of age!" Bella was on her knees in front of Voldemort's chair.

"Patience, Bella, patience. If I start _demanding_ he come, he won't. He has to _want_ to come. Narcissa's abandonment of him will steer him right to us. We're the _only_ family he has left."

"Yes, Master."

"The prey _I'm_ after is Anna Twigg-Jones. I think it would be a nice _surprise_ for Draco to see that his father's plans for his marking ceremony are carried out. She _shall_ be his first victim. But we must maneuver her carefully before we spring our trap. She'll not be easily caught, as Lucius and those other fools found out. Wormtail!"

"Yes, Master."

"Go to his hiding place and bring Nott here to me. I have work for the two of you, in the near future."

"Yes, Master."


	48. It's a Girl!

**Chapter 48**

**It's a Girl!**

Gwen drove up to the 'Little Lodge' and parked at the edge of the gravel drive. Turning off the engine, she glanced at the house. It certainly looked as if no one was there, but Anna had told her that as soon as she entered, the spell would lift and she would see everything as it really was. Gwen also had to fight the effects of the anti-Muggle spell which was telling her mind, even now, that she was late and should really be somewhere else. Where, precisely, didn't matter, just anywhere but here.

_No wonder no Muggle has ever seen Hogwarts_, she thought, _if it's this strong a spell for this little house._

Sighing to herself and ignoring the voice whispering to her in her mind, she opened the trunk and removed the two small crates and the aluminum suitcase, which she loaded onto the small, fold up luggage trolley. Wheeling it up the front walk, she unlocked the door and upon entering the front hall, felt the effects of the protective spells lift.

"Dobby?" she raised her voice, although she suspected he was watching. "Where are you?"

"Missy Gwen!" The grinning house elf emerged from the kitchen, spoon in hand and ran to greet her. "You is here already!"

"Yes, the traffic wasn't too bad, and I made good time. How are you doing? Find everything you need? Any questions?"

"Yes." A voice came from the parlor and Narcissa Malfoy walked into the hall. "How do you stop that little light from blinking?" She pointed back into the room at the entertainment center and the LED clock on the VCR which was flashing 12:00 with determined regularity.

Gwen laughed and walked over to give Narcissa a hug.

"How are you Narcissa? It's good to finally put a face with a voice."

"Feeling fairly well, thank you, Gwen. I enjoyed our conversation on the telephone. I like watching your 'telly', also. It's been a real education about Muggle life, I'll say that. You are just as Anna described."

"Well, Anna told me all about you, too."

"Lies, all lies." They both said and then laughed.

"Her ears will be burning."

"Pardon me?" Narcissa looked puzzled.

"Old Muggle superstition; if your ears burn, someone's talking about you."

"Oh, I understand. Well, serves her right, too. Come in and sit down, won't you?"

"Dobby is just making lunch, Missy Gwen. You and Missy Narcissa sit and talk." Dobby headed back to the kitchen.

"Splendid. A quick chat before lunch sounds like just the ticket. Shall we?" The two women went into the parlor.

X # X # X

Settling on the sofa, Narcissa could contain her curiosity no longer.

"Any news from Anna about Draco?"

"Yes, I have a letter for you. I don't know what it says, as Anna did a charm on it so only you would be able to read it." Gwen pulled the small parchment scroll from her purse and held it out to Narcissa.

"Oh, thank you so much. We have been very careful about sending owls, as they can be traced, but it's been hard, waiting. I've been _so_ anxious to hear about what's happening." Narcissa took the parchment and tapped it with her wand. "You don't mind do you, if I read it now?"

"Not at all; I have a few things to unpack. I'm going to give you a quick check up and I've also brought a portable sonogram, so we can check on your baby."

"Sonogram? What is that?"

It's a Muggle medical devise. We will use it to see your baby. Even take a picture, if you'd like, or a video, so you can watch the baby move."

"Really?" Narcissa's eyes were wide in wonder. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Gwen was quick to reassure her, "but the gel is cold."

"What?"

"Nothing. Read your letter and I'll get set up in the bedroom."

"Oh! Right." Narcissa smiled, looking down at the letter in her hand. "I'm almost afraid…"

"Don't be; Anna told me to tell you that Draco is fine, but read," Gwen pointed at the letter. "It'll put your mind at ease."

Narcissa nodded and lifted the letter and began to scan the tightly written script. Gwen went out, quietly, lifted the metal suitcase off of the trolley and started upstairs.

X # X # X

"It's a girl."

"Oh, my stars! I'm _so_ glad. How can you tell?" Narcissa twisted her head to look at the monitor.

"Look...see, there're her arms and legs and oh, she flipped over. There's her bottom…roll over sweetie… that's it, show mummy your pretty little face."

"Oh, oh, look…I see her," cried Narcissa.

X # X # X

Gwen pushed a button and a readout appeared. She ripped off the piece of paper.

"Here you go; her first picture. Sorry it doesn't move; it _is_ a Muggle snap shot, after all. But I'm also doing a video of this exam, so you can watch her, again, later."

"Look at her!" Narcissa was holding the readout of the ultra sound for Dobby to see.

"Yes, Missy Narcissa. She is very small."

Gwen laughed. "That's not life size, Dobby, but you can see her clearly, can't you?"

"Yes, Missy Gwen." Looking at the humming equipment, Dobby inched closer. "Dobby is wondering how it is working."

"One day, Dobby, I'll sit down and explain it all to you, but basically it's a picture of the baby taken with sound waves."

"Oh." Dobby was thoroughly confused, as was Narcissa, who went back to gazing at the baby's movements on the monitor.

"Here, Dobby, here's a printout for you."

"Thanks you, Missy Gwen." The house elf took the small piece of paper and studied it intently. "I am seeing her fingers!" he exclaimed, and then he turned the paper around to show Narcissa, who nodded, smiling.

X # X # X

"Well, Narcissa, from my measurements and this sonogram, I'd say you were right on schedule for your October due-date."

"She's alright?"

"She looks just fine. Steady, strong heartbeat, all ten fingers and toes in place." Gwen smiled. "You're doing very well, so I don't foresee any problems. She's eating well, Dobby?" she asked, turning to the house elf.

"Oh, yes, Miss. Missy Narcissa is getting very good foods, Miss. She is liking Dobby's cooking." He puffed out his chest.

"Excellent!"

"My cooking skills are sadly lacking, Gwen, I admit," smiled Narcissa. "Dobby has full authority in the kitchen."

"Well, lunch was superb, Dobby." Gwen leaned over and patted him on the back as he blushed scarlet.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you; Winky sends greetings, as do the other house elves at Hogwarts."

"Thank you Miss, and could you be telling them Hello from Dobby, also?"

"Of course, I'll pass the greeting along."

X # X # X

"How is Anna?" Narcissa finally asked the question that had been lurking at the back of her mind.

Gwen finished wiping the gel off of Narcissa's belly before she answered.

"She's lonely. Even with most of the students and staff trying to bolster her spirits, it's the fact that she's lost Severus as a friend that upsets her most, I think. She's been talking about everything with Dad."

"Her husband? But he's a Muggle and he's dead isn't he?"

"Yes, but Anna had his portrait done magically, before he died. He's in residence at Hogwarts."

"Amazing." Narcissa sat up on the bed and swung her legs over the side.

"Yes, he's been helping her work through her feelings about…what happened last month and that's finally starting to ease the guilt and shock of…killing your husband. She really was terribly upset about having to resort to that, but…"

"She had no choice, Gwen." Narcissa took hold of Gwen's hand. "Believe me; I know first hand how Lucius could be. I will admit, now, that many a time I harbored thoughts of killing him myself, but I knew that wasn't an option. Anna saved two, no, _three_ lives when she shot him: hers, mine and my baby girl's. Tell her that. Tell her I said thank you. She'll understand."

"That's very generous of you, Narcissa. Having seen too many victims of domestic violence in my practice, I have to agree with you. She saved more than herself that day."

"What happened to me happens to Muggles, too?" Narcissa was flabbergasted.

"Yes. Unfortunately, cruelty and violence knows no bounds: social, economic, religious or it appears, magical or Muggle. And too many times it ends tragically. What _I_ don't understand and you don't have to answer if you don't want to talk about it, was why did he _physically_ beat you? Why didn't he use magic to hurt you?"

"Actually Gwen, I _have_ thought about it and I think the physical action of hitting or pushing or kicking me was a thrill for him, a physical pleasure. Doing it himself, with his own hands, seemed to make him more powerful, I suppose; actual physical control as opposed to flipping his wand and throwing me across the room.

Narcissa shuddered and Gwen sat down next to her and put her arm around Narcissa's shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you, just my professional curiosity coming through. But…you're here, safe and you and the baby are healthy, so, let's be thankful for that, shall we?"

"You didn't upset me, it's just a fact in my past life, now, and I also need to thank _you_, Gwen, for doing this; for saving me and my baby girl, and giving her, especially, a chance at life. I couldn't believe Anna and you would be that generous. I'm still not over it."

"Oh, well, that's our Anna. Never could resist a lost puppy or an old friend in trouble. Me, either, truth be told."

"Give her my thanks, again, when you see her."

"Don't know when that will be, actually. When I saw her the other day she said that she's really busy at Hogwarts, what with end of term and what are they called, O.W.L.s. and N.E.W.T.s exams?"

"Oh, yes, those are the qualifying exams for further studies. Yes, she'll be busy alright."

"Personally, I think it'll get her back on track. Oh, that reminds me; Anna sent something for you to do, to help her out with her preparations."

"For the war?"

"Yes, come with me."

X # X # X

"Thank you, Dobby," said Gwen, as she took the second crate from the house elf and put it on the kitchen table next to the first, the contents of which Narcissa was emptying.

"What does Anna want me to make with all of these potion ingredients?" Scanning the labels quickly as she worked, her eyebrows shot up as she read the contents. "Some of these are really rare. What on earth?" She held up a packet which rattled with a metallic sound. Narcissa shook it tentatively, read the label and shrugged.

"She's enclosed a letter and instructions, somewhere, in one of these crates."

Gwen began unloading the second crate. The surface of the table was rapidly filling up with the contents.

"Ah ha, here we go; a packet." She pulled a large manila envelope out of the crate. "It's got _your_ name on it, so here you go."

Handing the envelope to Narcissa, she continued unpacking; reaching down into the crate, pulling out boxes and vials and odd shaped bundles. Narcissa sat on a nearby stool and opened the flap and peeked inside.

"There are a lot of pages in here. I'm in trouble."

Gwen laughed as Narcissa pulled the entire stack of paper out and put it on the table.

"Ah, _the letter_."

She picked up the top page with two fingers, shook it and then held it up and read aloud.

_'Dear Cissa and Gwen, _

_Enclosed, please find the first stage preparation instructions and supplies for a potion I think could be deciding factor in the coming war. And yes, Cissa, Draco will have his ration of this potion, so don't worry about that.' _

Narcissa looked up. "She knows me too well."

"Tell me about it." Gwen nodded. "Not much gets by our Anna."

Smiling Narcissa continued.

_'It will take about three weeks for the prep work and then six months of brewing_.

"Six _months_!" Gwen stopped, aghast.

"Oh, yes, a lot of potions take months to brew correctly. Most take two or three, but six months isn't _that_ unusual."

"Hummm, read on."

"Right. We'll be making a big batch of _Felix Felicis,_"Narcissa looked up at Gwen. "My god, that's brilliant! But dangerous, too. This potion is toxic in large amounts, but used correctly, in very small doses…"

"What does it do?"

"Gives you good luck, for a short period of time. Three - six - twelve hours, tops. It's tricky to make and I'll really have to go over the instructions several times to make sure I don't miss anything. Goodness, where ever did Anna some up with this idea?"

"Maybe she says in the letter."

"Oh…let me see." Narcissa scanned down the letter and then continued from where she's left off.

_'I'll bring the final ingredients to you in time to start the brewing at the end of term. You should be able to finish all the prep work by then. Take your time, you're going to have to do lots of chopping and grinding, but I find that really satisfying work.' _

Narcissa looked up. "So do I."

Turning the page over, she read the end of the letter.

_'I remembered the potion when I was thinking about the duel I had with Lucius fifteen years ago in my parents' garden. Actually, it was something Mad-Eye Moony said to me, after I regained consciousness in St. Mungo's. He said he guessed I had taken some Felix Felicis, otherwise he wouldn't have been talking with me. I told him, no, it had been sheer dumb luck. He never believed me, but the thought stuck in the back of my brain.'_

"Let's hope Voldemort doesn't think of this potion." Gwen sighed.

"If he does, he'll reject the thought, as he doesn't believe in luck, just his own _brilliant_ plans."

"A little bitter, there, Narcissa?"

"You noticed? Yes, and I'm going to do what ever I can to help Anna and Professor Dumbledore …and Harry Potter and Draco, if he decides to join in the actual fighting against Voldemort. SO…let's get started sorting all these ingredients and get them ready for chopping and grinding."

"Right."


	49. New Attitudes

**Chapter 49**

**New Attitudes**

Knock, knock. It was Wednesday afternoon and Anna was relaxing in the teachers lounge.

"Enter."

Draco stuck his head in the door.

"Professor Twigg-Jones? A minute, please?"

"Certainly, Mister Malfoy. Come in."

Entering, Draco looked around. The room was empty, he hoped, but those nosy D.A.'s were probably lurking somewhere.

"No one else is here, Mister Malfoy," Anna smiled at him. "You may speak freely."

"Oh, ok." He smiled sheepishly. "I just, well, I need to tell you that I've been doing a lot of thinking and I don't hate you for killing my father. You were right, it was self defense. I thought about what you said and I would have done the same thing if I'd have been in your place. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Apology accepted, but Draco… you, of _all_ people, do _not_ need to apologize to me. I know what you are going through; been there, done that. It was the grief and rage erupting. I fully expected you to scream at me. No hard feelings."

She extended her hand and he shook it.

"One day, when it's a little less painful - for both of us - I'll tell you about what happened at Briarwood and the _first_ time your father and I had a confrontation in a garden."

"When he killed your father?"

"Yes."

"That's the 'one time' Professor Snape was talking about, isn't it?"

"Indeed. From the distance of years, it's an interesting study in tactics. Some other time."

X # X # X

Anna tilted her head as she looked at Draco.

"Something else is troubling you. Can I help?"

Draco drew in a breath and then sighed and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know if you can. I feel like I'm all alone. Nobody's there for me anymore. Everyone I always thought would just _be_ there…_isn't_. My father is dead, through his own foolishness and now my mother has deserted me, just disappeared."

"Draco, don't be too harsh on her. Yes, she's left you to plot your own course in life, but desert you? No. She's undoubtedly thinking of you constantly, worrying about you, whether you believe it or not."

"Then why…?"

"You're of age, Draco. Narcissa must have realized she was about to be forced out of the equation by Voldemort. The hardest thing she's ever had to do, probably, was to turn away from you and focus on herself and the baby she's carrying. She has enough faith in you to make the _right_ decision.

"I also believe she's making sure you can't be forced to make a choice you're _not _comfortable with. Respect her bravery, at defying Voldemort in the only way open to her; denying him more hostages, pawns to use in his quest for power. _And_ his control of you and your family fortune."

"I have to go and face him sometime, but…"

"_Why_? You don't have to go to him. Make _that_ choice. Don't go."

"He'll kill me."

"Not if you're here at Hogwarts."

"What?"

"Why go home to Malfoy Manor? To live by yourself? You don't even have a house elf. Stay here this summer. Professor Dumbledore, Severus, Minerva, Filius, Sybil, Hagrid, they _all _live here year round. Well, the jury's still out on Sybil, but..."

Draco chuckled, then shook his head.

"But I'm expected to…"

"To what? By whom? _You're of age_, Draco, make your _own _plans…Look, you were brave enough to come to me, let me ask you a question."

"Ok."

"Has _anyone_; Voldemort, your aunt Bella, Peter Pettigrew, _anyone_ from that side, contacted you since your father's death or when your mother went into hiding?"

"No."

"So, you're on your own. No invitations or standing orders for you to report for duty, so to speak?"

"No."

"Good. Since they obviously don't care about how you are or what you are doing, make your own summer plans. Go talk to Professor Dumbledore. Ask to stay here. Be honest with him, Draco. He really _does_ have your best interests at heart. You are _not_ alone."

X # X # X

"What about Professor Snape?"

"What about him?"

"He's … a Death Eater."

"Hummm. Well, Voldemort will probably contact Severus, then, when it becomes apparent where you are staying. If I know Severus, he'll convince Voldemort to let you stay here, safe under his 'watchful eye'. However, I wouldn't go to Hogsmeade with Severus. It would be too easy to Disparate with you in tow. Better go with Albus or Professor McGonagall, if you _must_ get out and stretch your legs, so to speak."

"You think of everything, don't you?"

"No, I just have a very devious mind and can sort of guess what people _might_ do. Better to plan ahead for various possibilities than get caught with your pants down."

"What?"

"Old Muggle expression; it means getting caught off guard."

"Oh. Why weren't you in Slytherin, the way your mind works?"

"Only the Sorting Hat knows."

They both laugh.

X # X # X

"Draco, I know this past month has been difficult. I know how hard it must have been to come to me like this, but it shows you _can_ listen and learn and think for yourself. You _have_ come of age and your Mother would be proud of you. I'd let her know what you've decided, if you have any way of contacting her."

"She sends an owl, occasionally, but I never know when. It's getting near the end of term and she'll want to know my plans. I suppose I should let her know what I decided."

"I wouldn't go into details and reasons behind your decision. Just say you're going to spend the summer here. She'll put two and two together. Narcissa's a smart cookie."

Draco gave her a long hard look.

"Do _you_ know where she is? You aren't her…"

"_Draco_…_Think_. Would Narcissa be in the same _county_ as me, much less _talk_ to me? I _did_ kill her husband. Not the most shining recommendation for a Secret Keeper."

"Yeah," Draco grinned and dropped his head, shaking it. "Sounded stupid the minute I said it. What was I thinking?"

"I was speaking generally, _as a woman_. What would _I _do, as a mother? That's all."

"I hope she's safe."

"I do, too, Draco. I do, too."

"Guess I'll go talk with Professor Dumbledore, then."

"Sounds like a plan. How do you come up with these ideas?" Anna smiled at him and winked.

"I listen and learn." He grinned back at her, but his smile faded a bit. "Thank you…Anna."

"You're welcome, Draco."

She opened her arms and he walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"My, you're getting tall."

"That's what Mother says." Draco smiled, sadly. "I miss her."

"No more than she misses you, I bet."

"Well, I better go. I've got a class in ten minutes." Draco headed for the door.

"Oh, dear, so do I. Thanks for reminding me, or I'd have been late."

"As usual." Draco teased, opening the door and holding it for her.

"Don't be cheeky."

"Me?" Draco put his hand on his heart, all innocence, but laughing. "After you, Professor."

"If you need to talk, my door is always open, Draco."

"It always has been, hasn't it?"

"Yes, always."

X # X # X

"Potter!"

Harry spun around and saw Draco Malfoy walking toward him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Just a minute of your time; I have something to tell you."

"_You_ have something to say that _I'd_ be interested in hearing?"

"Don't get smart with me, Potter" Draco said as he caught up with Harry. "That's Granger's job."

Harry eyed him suspiciously. Draco, making a joke, and a good one at that?

"What is it?"

Looking about to make sure they weren't overheard, Draco seemed slightly embarrassed.

"Look, Potter…Harry. I'm staying here at Hogwarts this summer, for a couple of reasons. One, my mother went into hiding, to avoid being kidnapped by…"

"Voldemort."

"Yeah…Voldemort."

Harry's eyes widened when Draco said the name aloud.

"Second…I'm _not_ joining the Death Eaters. I'm of age and that's _my_ decision and I thought you should know. We're on the same side now, strange as _that_ seems."

"Why? What changed _your_ mind? You're going against generations of Malfoy family tradition."

"Hey, if Sirius Black can do it, why can't I?"

Harry bristled at the mention of his Godfather, but then realized Draco was correct.

"True. Well, in that case, Draco, I'm glad to know it."

"This doesn't mean we'll ever be best friends, like you and Weasley, but at least you know where I stand."

"Yeah, but, why?"

"Besides my father being an idiot and getting himself killed trying to impress a maniac, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've talked with Professor Dumbledore and Anna and…"

"Anna?"

"Yes, Anna. That's her name, isn't it?"

"Right, sorry."

"Anyway, I realize that if my own mother and Anna Twigg-Jones could apparently have the same opinion about Voldemort and wind up on the same side in this war, maybe I should rethink my options before I made any permanent decisions."

"But, why stay…Oh, I get it; Malfoy Manor is empty and you'd be alone and vulnerable to 'persuasion' from Voldemort."

"More likely my Aunt Bella."

"Yeah…her, too. Well, if you've talked to the Headmaster and Anna, I know you're sincere."

"Why would you assume that?"

"Because they are two of the three people in the world that I know you can't lie to. They'd realize it in an instant."

"Who's the third?"

"Snape."

"Ah…right. Well, I thought you should know, too." Draco turned and started to walk away.

"Draco." Harry called, and Draco stopped and turned back. "Do you want me to tell the others?"

Walking back the few steps he'd taken, Draco shook his head.

"Not right now. When school is out, on the Express home, you can tell them, then."

"Right. Mind if I ask a question?"

Draco shook his head.

"_Have_ you heard from your mother? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's safe and doing well. I'm going to be a big brother in October, did you know? It's a girl, by the way."

"Really? Cool. Tell her we all said Hello and good luck, Ok?"

"I think she'd appreciate that, Harry. Thanks."

"What are friends for, Draco?"

Harry put out his hand and Draco shook it. They smiled at each other and then headed off in opposite directions.

Stepping out of the shadows of an unused classroom nearby, Anna and Professor Dumbledore exchanged glances and silently walked away down different hallways.

X # X # X

Anna was pacing back and forth outside of the Great Hall, waiting to greet each of her fifth year students after they completed the practical portion of their O.W.L.s. exam. They had all stated, with absolute confidence, that the written portion of the exam had been very comprehensive but not at all difficult.

As each student came out, they gave her a thumb's up before heading to their common rooms. A few came over and gave her a hug and thanked her, but generally, they were more concerned with getting started on cramming for their last exam tomorrow: Potions.

Emerging from the stairs that led to the Slytherin dungeons, Professor Snape crossed the entrance hall to where Anna was pacing.

"Mother Hen Syndrome?" He gave her the smallest of smiles, then frowned. "Are you feeling alright? You look a bit ragged."

"I'm a nervous wreck, Severus," she whispered. "How do you stand it?"

"I only concern myself with those students I consider intelligent enough to have a chance of getting marks good enough for my N.E.W.T.s. class. Whereas, you're stressing out about the entire fifth year. They can't _all _pass."

"Oh, yes, they _can _and they _will_."

She turned to face him, but saw some Slytherins coming up the stairs from their common room and put her hands on her hips. Seeing her eyes flick back and forth, Severus realizes what she was about to do.

"You've got nothing better to do than skulk around here in the hallway?" he growled, giving her a wink.

"Not that it's any of your business, Professor," Anna turned from him, walked a few steps and spun around, "but I concern myself with all of my students, not just those from a particular House."

"Admirable. Time consuming and stressful, but admirable."

"Don't you have a _Bezoar_ to boil or something?" she cocked her head at him.

"Charming."

He turned and swept up the stairs to the teachers lounge. The Slytherins snickered and headed off to their different destinations.

Tears burned in Anna's eyes. She would have given almost anything to have been able to walk into Severus' embrace and have him just hold her. She was fast reaching the end of her rope and the O.W.L.s. couldn't be over soon enough. That should lighten the load considerably. Just end of year exams and then some peace and quiet.

She knew that was not _really_ a possibility; with Voldemort hovering in the background, but the thought of time off was what she was clinging to, in order to hold her focus.

The last of her students came through the door from the Great Hall, smiling. Heaving a big sigh, she smiled and waved at them, then turned and headed up the stairs to tea. Maybe, with any luck, she and Severus could have a little time alone in the teachers lounge, but if it was a typical afternoon, there would be at least a dozen other teachers there. So a quick word was about all she really expected.

_Soon_, she said to herself, _soon we'll be together again_.

That brought a small smile to her face and she lifted her chin and continued up the stairs with a bit more spring in her step.


	50. I was afraid you'd say that

**Chapter 50**

**I was afraid you'd say that…**

The D.A. meeting was over and the students were piling up their cushions and filing out of the door. There wouldn't be another meeting until right after exams; one last get-together before summer break.

Putting her cushion on top of a wobbly pile, Ginny looked over at Anna and frowned.

"Hermione, does Anna look alright to you?" she whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Now that you mention it, she's not been looking well for about a week; a little pale, distracted, too. Wonder if she's feeling all right?"

"Maybe she's concerned about what's going on with Voldemort. It's got to be worrying, knowing an attack could start anytime, being an Auror and all. Maybe she's remembering the last time."

Anna had wandered over to a window and was gazing out, but didn't seem to be actually looking at anything, just staring.

"Professor?" Hermione walked up to her. "Anna?"

"What? Oh, yes, Hermione, what can I do for you?"

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little - well - tired."

"I am a little tired, yes. I've not been sleeping properly. Maybe I need the summer holiday more than you students - eh?" She smiled. "I'm ok, just a little sleep deprived."

"Maybe you should check with Madam Pomfrey. Doctors are their own worst patients, my parents always say. That goes for Healers, too."

"True, Hermione and yes, I think I'll go see Poppy and have a chat. Thanks for noticing _and_ caring enough to say something."

"It's probably nothing; stress. You haven't had a break since Easter, and _that_ was no holiday."

"Truer words were never spoken, Hermione," said Anna as she and Hermione walked over to the others, waiting by the door at the back of the classroom.

"Stop worrying about me, you lot. I'm fine, just a bit tired, but if we can all get through these exams, then it's '_summertime, summertime, sum, sum, summertime'_."

Anna did a little dance as she sang the opening line of that 'oldie but goodie'. The students laughed and then left the classroom, waving goodbye. Anna closed the door and slumped against it.

X # X # X

"Hermione's right, you know. You should go and see Madam Pomfrey, darling." Christopher looked down at her, concern etched on his face.

"I know, I know, after dinner, I promise. She can give me a sleeping potion. I've just not been sleeping well at all and I guess it's starting to show if the kids pick up on it."

"Well, Ginny's very observant, but I think Hermione and the rest all have noticed you're not quite yourself these days. And you haven't been eating properly, either; having toast and tea up here instead of going down to breakfast. That will only reinforce the perception that you're not well, for _everyone,_" he added, pointedly

"Oh, now don't _you_ start picking on me. By the time I _do_ fall asleep, it's nearly time to get up, so having some tea and toast up here gives me a bit more time to rest, instead of trekking all the way down to the Great Hall and back."

"Ok, fine, but promise me you'll see Poppy."

"Promise…Poppy? You're on first name basis with her, too? No, don't tell me, let me guess. You two have had some nice long discussions about medical/magical remedies and your book."

"Of course; professional consultations are quite interesting and you do have a tendency to dispense with formal titles after a while."

"Humm, very cozy."

"Jealous?"

"Yes. Oh, I know you're just kidding, but I'm a little bit jealous, just the same."

"I'm sorry, dear, I shouldn't tease. I know the Slytherins have been absolute brats and poor old Severus can't do anything about it. He has to maintain his outward appearance with them, but, still, I know it's been hard on you both."

"I do appreciate you sneaking our little messages back and forth. And I'm sure it relieves Severus' mind when you give him my hellos and my love."

"He said it's the only bright spot in his life right now. This is as hard, if not harder, on him than on you. Everyone knows your involvement with Lucius' death and understands the Slytherin attitude but it's all Severus can do to stop himself from blowing up at them."

"Fortunately, they take his silence as permission to continue. That's worked so far, and in another two weeks, term will be over and I can, we_ all, _can relax for a bit, I hope."

"You better get ready for dinner, Dear."

"Oh, gracious, you're right. Thanks for letting me rant a bit, you're a good therapist."

"I try. Wish I could give you a big hug, but just know I'll always be here to listen."

"I know, love, and thank you." She pats the edge of his portrait frame and heads for her chambers to change.

X # X # X

After dinner that night, Anna walked down the staff table to talk to Madam Pomfrey. Professor McGonagall stopped to chat, also.

"Poppy, could I come up to the Infirmary and have a chat?"

"Certainly, my dear, anything in particular wrong? You look a bit 'peaky'," Poppy inquired.

"Aren't you feeling well?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Just tired, Minerva, I haven't been sleeping well and I thought Poppy could give me a mild Sleeping Draught."

"I don't _doubt_ you've had trouble sleeping; the stress you're under…classes, the D.A., and the Slytherin attitude and behavior…Severus hasn't done _anything_ to rein them in. I should have lost my temper _weeks _ago," huffed Professor McGonagall, patting Anna's shoulder.

"Oh, my temper almost boiled over a couple of times, but it's not worth it _and_ I wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing me break down or lose my temper."

"Well, do you want to come with me now, dear?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, please."

They turned and walked out the side door. Snape, who had been chatting with Professors Sinistra and Vector, made no sign he had seen them leave, but he had. _And_ he was worried. Why were they leaving together? Was something wrong with Anna?

He got away from the staff table as soon as he could, without appearing to hurry. Perhaps she was just having a chat.

_No_, he chided himself, _I'm jumping to conclusions_.

If anything was wrong, she'd get word to him through Christopher or one of the house elves. But still…

X # X # X

"Anna, this is a little puzzling. If I didn't know better…" Poppy trailed off.

"I was afraid you'd say something like that," Anna sat up and swung her legs off the side of the examining table. "I'm pregnant, aren't I?"

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened and she nodded.

Anna's head dropped forward, she shook it and then she looked up. "Third time's the charm."

"I don't mean to be indelicate, my dear, but I mean, those dreadful Death Eaters didn't…."

"No, no, this isn't the result of an unwanted attack on my body, I assure you. This relationship is an ongoing one."

"Oh, good…I mean…well."

"Poppy, it's alright. We're in love but we can't let anyone know about it. I can't even tell you who the father is." Anna smiled at her and patted Poppy's arm. "Well, looks like Albus might have to get another D.A.D.A. teacher for next year. Better go tell him. Thank so much, Poppy, and please, let's keep this our secret until term is over. Just tell everyone I'm a little overextended, that's all. Ok?"

"Yes, I think that's best, too."

Anna hopped off of the examining table and the two witches hugged. Anna turned and left, with Poppy watching her closely.

"I wonder if Christopher knows?" she wondered aloud.

"I know now, Poppy." Doctor Jones stepped into the painting hanging by Poppy's office door. "I was getting concerned about Anna, so I suggested she come see you. I suspected, you see. I also know the father and I approve of the relationship; one less worry for you. But watch her for me, won't you and could I ask you to please try and get her some vitamins or strengthening potion made up for her."

"Excellent idea, I'll get right to work. I'm making up a sleeping draught for her, too."

X # X # X

Watching from a doorway down the hall from the entrance of the Infirmary, Draco and Pansy stood, waiting.

"I don't care what she's got, as long as it's fatal, or at the least, very painful." Pansy whispered.

Draco snorted and nodded but he was worried.

"Ever the optimist, Miss Parkinson." Professor Snape glided up behind them. "Any news of impending doom?"

"No, Professor, we haven't seen or heard…"

"Shhh…" Snape hissed as Anna emerged from the hall leading to the Infirmary. Severus pulled Pansy and Draco back into the dark shadows. Anna stopped, heaved a big sigh and then turned and headed toward Dumbledore's office.

"That's not the way to her rooms," Draco whispered.

"Very observant, Mister Malfoy. Shall we see exactly where she's headed?"

The three of them moved silently down the hall and followed Anna to the entrance to the Headmaster's Office. They exchanged looks and then headed for the Slytherins dungeons. It would be too suspicious for them to be seen hanging around that far from the Slytherin common room, without good reason, even in the company of their Head of House.

"I'll find out what's going on, soon enough. Gossip runs rampant in the teacher's lounge." Snape reassured Draco and Pansy as he turned toward his office. They nodded and walked off to their common room.

X # X # X

"Good evening, Anna. Please sit down." Dumbledore gestured for her to take a seat in an armchair near the fireplace. "And to what do I owe this nocturnal visit? Good news, I hope?"

"Well, good news, bad news and good news."

"Ah, and the good news is…"

"I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations are in order?"

"Yes, at least _I'm_ happy about it. It's not like I really was trying to get pregnant this soon, but I think I knew in my heart it would happen, eventually. I hoped it would."

"But…"

"But, the bad news is, should I just come back, next term, unwed and _very_ pregnant, or do _you_ go looking for a new D.A.D.A. teacher, _again_?"

"And…"

"The good news is…I'm perfectly willing to come back. Gossip doesn't bother me. No one knows about Severus and me, so he's in the clear. Actually, now that I think of it, everyone will probably suspect poor Remus! Not too many in our world know about Gwen and him being involved." Anna started to giggle.

"Well, I agree, Remus does seem like the most likely candidate; staying at your house, working all those late hours on Christopher's research projects. Knowing his sense of the absurd, he'll jump at the chance to raise a few eyebrows. Does Severus know the good news, yet?"

"Not yet. I only had it confirmed ten minutes ago by Poppy. I haven't had the chance to tell him. I needed to come to you first."

"I'm flattered. I would ask you all," Dumbledore said, turned to the portraits hanging around the room, "to keep this information in the strictest of confidence, until further notice."

"Of course, Albus." "Understandable." Yes, yes, too right." "Congratulations, my dear."

"So, should I come back next term, do you think?"

"First, we must all get through the Summer Holiday."

"Oh, dear, that doesn't sound good."

"Anna, I don't think you should spend your summer at the country house. Briarwood is too vulnerable. Your house in London is also known, but not so easily attacked. And as it now has sufficient additional spells protecting it, it should be quite safe for you. However, I think one or more of the order should be in residence with you, besides Remus, of course."

"It's that bad?"

"I'm afraid so. Rumors are surfacing about revenge for Lucius' death, but they may indeed be rumors. However, I'm not willing to take the chance."

"Won't that make extra work for everyone? I could just as easily stay here."

"No, that would look as if you were afraid to leave; afraid of Voldemort."

"Of course, I'm afraid of him. I'd be a complete _fool_ not to be, but I don't want to…well…add to everyone's work and stress load."

"We shouldn't have any shortage of volunteers from the Order, besides I know some of them are very curious about your Muggle residence. Arthur Weasley, in particular, would be over the moon to get in your place again for a few hours, much less stay for a few days."

"Oh, dear, I'm getting visions of every piece of electronics I own, gutted and spread across my rugs."

"Well, maybe not Arthur, then."

X # X # X

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, sir." One of the house elves was standing in the door, extremely agitated.

"What is it, Tykey?"

Tykey ran forward to Dumbledore's chair, but looked back and forth between Dumbledore and Anna.

"It is Winky, sir; she is hearing strange noises, sir and is wanting help, sir."

"Winky!" Anna stood up, alarmed. "Oh, Albus, she's at Briarwood, getting the place cleaned and ready for this summer. She's all alone."

"Let's get her back here, out of harm's way," replied Dumbledore, standing. He walked over to Fawkes' perch.

"Go to Briarwood, to Winky. Bring her back here."

Fawkes nodded and with a flash of flame, took wing, and vanished.

Professor Dumbledore walked to the fireplace, threw in a fist full of Floo powder, bent over and called out, "Alastor!"

"Yes, Albus?" The head of Mad-Eye Moody floated in the green flames.

"Trouble at Briarwood Manor. Be careful."

"Be there in a flash and don't worry, I'll take reinforcements." His head disappeared from the flames.

"What is it, do you think?" Anna was pacing the room.

"We shall find out in a moment or two."

Almost immediately, Fawkes returned, with Winky clinging for dear life to his tail feathers, eyes screwed tightly shut.

Anna grabbed the house-elf and pulled her into her arms.

"It's ok, Winky, I've got you, you're safe. Thank you, Fawkes."

The golden bird returned to its perch, and fluffed its feathers and looked up at Dumbledore, who stroked Fawkes' head and thanked him in a whisper.

X # X # X

Winky opened her eyes, saw that she was in Anna's arms and burst into tears.

"I is sorry, Missy Anna, but Winky was so scared. I is not knowing any thing to do but call for help."

"You did just the right thing, Winky." Dumbledore patted her on the back. "Your Missy Anna would not want you to be harmed, trying to scare off intruders by yourself. So calling for help was the smart thing to do."

"Winky," Anna said as she sat down with the house elf in her lap, "how about we stay in London this summer, instead of Briarwood? It's not as big a house and there'll be more people coming and going. Would that be alright with you?"

"Oh, yes, Missy Anna, I is afraid in the big house, being all alone. I is liking a smaller house in London, with Missy Gwen and Mister Remus."

"Tykey, could I ask you to take Winky downstairs and get her a nice cup of tea? She's had a bad scare and it would do her good."

"Yes, Headmaster, sir, Tykey would be glad to do so. Come Winky, I is going to take care of you."

Winky looked up at Anna.

"It's ok, Winky, you go on; I'll be right here for a while, or in my room."

"Yes, Missy Anna."

Winky hopped down from Anna's lap and went out the door with the other house elf, looking back and smiling shyly."


	51. This changes everything

**Chapter 51**

**This changes everything**

"Albus!" Moody head was swimming in the flames, again.

"Alastor, what's happened."

"Well, it wasn't a false alarm. Someone _was_ here; blasted open the front door." Anna gasped. "_And_ left a letter. I fixed the door, Anna, not to worry." Anna nodded.

"What did the letter say?"

"Just a warning: to 'Anna Twigg-Jones', to not come to this house ever again if she doesn't want to share Lucius Malfoy's fate. Ends with 'My faithful servant will be avenged'. I don't think it's an idle threat, Albus."

"Nor do I. Seal the house, Alastor and I'll be in contact with you later."

"Wait! Mad-Eye," said Anna rose and walked over to the fireplace. "Albus, I refuse to be forced out of my own home by a bunch of overdramatic threats."

"Anna, we have no choice, I'm afraid. Briarwood is too isolated. We must make other arrangements."

Dumbledore could see the stubborn argument brewing in Anna's eyes, but then she sighed and her shoulders drooped.

"Oh, very well. Alastor, could you be a dear and take Christopher's painting from the parlor with you. I'll have Remus pick it up later."

"No problem. Anna, take care." And the old Auror disappeared once more.

X # X # X

"Well, round one to Voldemort, for screwing up my summer plans." Anna plopped down in her chair.

"Anna, we had no choice, and this, I'm afraid, changes everything. By keeping you away from Briarwood, he forces you into the one location where they can trap you."

"The townhouse."

"Precisely."

"He wouldn't try attacking the townhouse, with extra people around, would he?"

"He would and will."

"So, I spend my summer vacation at Hogwarts, after all."

"No, I'm afraid you'll have to go into hiding."

Anna blanched.

"This sounds vaguely familiar."

"Indeed."

"There's no other way?"

"I'm afraid not. Voldemort will expect us to just increase the security in London, tying our people up and giving them a chance to attack somewhere else and have us outnumbered or shorthanded, with no reserves. If we pull people away from you, you're vulnerable. It's a win-win situation for him. _And_ if he finds out about your pregnancy, it could be dangerous for Severus as well. The 'Fidelius' charm is your only hope.

"I'll have to take Narcissa with me; just in case they start searching around Briarwood too closely, looking for me." Anna sat up, thinking. "Or Gwen, she's in danger, too. I'll have to talk her into coming with us."

"I think that wise. Plus you can keep each other company."

"How long do I have to think of a hiding place?"

"One week, no more, I'm afraid. You'll need some time to move your things and get Narcissa moved, and give Gwen enough time to get her affairs in order. But all very much in secret."

"I'll talk it over with Christopher. He might know of a good hiding place or two. Perhaps in the Muggle world."

"Another thing: considering no-one will know your whereabouts, I don't think you should tell Severus about the pregnancy. It will only worry him more."

"No, Albus, he has a right to know and if I'm in hiding I'll be safe and he won't have to worry about me. I just need the perfect Secret Keeper."

"Very well, Severus can be told, but he'll not like not knowing where you are."

"He'll just have to understand, I'm protecting two lives here. I'll take Winky with me, of course."

"Of course, but let us keep news of your going into hiding to ourselves, just now. Maybe at the end of term, on a need to know basis and that includes Severus."

"Agreed. Well, I'm off to bed, then."

Walking over to Dumbledore, she gives him a big hug and kiss.

"If it's a boy, one of his names will be Albus."

"Splendid, but not his first name, please."

"No, I think Christopher will get that honor."

"I agree wholeheartedly. Goodnight, my dear."

He kissed her cheek and walked her to the door. Returning to his desk, he sat and leaned back, with his fingertips together, staring into the fire, thinking.

X # X # X

As Anna emerged from the staircase to Dumbledore's office, she met Madam Pomfrey, who was carrying two small bottles.

"Well, that was good timing. I was loath to interrupt you two," Poppy said, smiling, offering the bottles to Anna.

"Oh, my Sleeping draught. I forgot all about it."

"Just two drops in a glass of water. It works in about five minutes. You should sleep soundly, but not so deeply you can't respond if someone wants to wake you; just a good, restful sleep."

"Oh, thank you, Poppy. I'm looking forward to that."

"I also fixed a small bottle containing vitamins and a bit of strengthening potion. Couldn't hurt, might help. One for morning, one for night."

"Right…Christopher knows, does he?"

"How did you…"

"Vitamins? That's Muggle medicine."

"Oh, right, well he was listening and I …well."

"It's ok, he sent me up to see you and so I half expected him to eavesdrop. I wonder what else he heard tonight?"

"Why, did something else happen?"

"No, just decisions and planning. Well, I'm off to bed. Thanks again."

"You're welcome, my dear."

X # X # X

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?"

"It's Gwen."

"How are you?"

"Well, _I'm_ fine, but something's come up. I'm on my way, be there in twenty minutes."

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I get there; can't say over the phone. _Everyone_ is ok, though."

"Oh…good. See you in a few minutes."

"Right. Bye."

Narcissa hung up the phone and turned to Dobby.

"Dobby, I get the feeling we're going to be leaving this house. We'd better be ready."

"Yes, Missy Narcissa."

X # X # X

Gwen arrived at the 'Little Lodge' and backed the car up to the front walk. The door opened and Narcissa greeted her with a hug, ushering her into the front hall.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing…_yet_, but Anna is now in the same boat as you, Narcissa. Voldemort is after her and she's going into hiding."

"_No_. That doesn't sound like Anna. She'd thumb her nose at him and refuse to run and hide. There's something else. What is it?"

"Well, she wants to make sure no-one is left unprotected to be snatched by the Death Eaters, as you feared, so I'm going with her and so are you."

"But… where will we all go? Aren't we safe here?"

"No. If they start looking for me, they'll look here first, well, second, my houseboat would be the first place. Anyhow, we are all going to a place that would _never_ be considered as a possibility. It's perfect. Needs a little fixing up but what else do we have to do, except start brewing the 'Felix' potion and have babies?"

X # X # X

"Babies? BABIES? You're pregnant?"

"No…maybe, someday…"

"ANNA?"

Gwen nodded.

"But who…_oh_! my stars and comets…don't _tell_ me…it isn't…_Severus_?"

"Yes," Gwen nodded, surprised. "But why would you suspect it was him?"

"Because it's about BLOODY time!" Narcissa clapped her hands and giggled.

Now it was Gwen's turn to be totally perplexed.

"_What_?"

"Oh, Gwen, Severus has _always_ loved Anna, since our school days. He was too shy to tell her and she just thought of him as a friend. _I_ saw it, even if _she_ didn't. But they drifted apart after they both lost their mothers in sixth year and then we graduated and the last war started. Oh, this is _wonderful_….and awful. Does he know?"

"Not yet; she'll tell him before she joins us, but _we're_ moving _now_, today."

"I had a feeling we would be, so Dobby and I have already started getting things organized."

"Great. Let's get this show on the road."

X # X # X

On the afternoon of the last day of term, Professor Dumbledore called a staff meeting. Professor Twigg-Jones was conspicuous by her absence.

"Anna's late _again_! Honestly, you'd think she'd try, _just once_, to be on time." Professor McGonagall fussed, checking her watch and rolling her eyes.

Professor Dumbledore faced the assembled staff members.

"Professor Twigg-Jones is conducting her own meeting with the leaders of the D.A. and will not be attending." Dumbledore explained. "However, she is central to this meeting. As you know, she defended herself against a vicious attack over our last holiday. Since then she has withstood much verbal abuse from certain students, which was not unexpected. However, now her life has been threatened by Voldemort, himself."

"No!" "Oh, Dear!" "What will she do?" "That's horrible!"

"Albus, she must stay here, then." Professor McGonagall suggested.

"No, Minerva, she's determined not to put Hogwarts in jeopardy, but just ignoring this threat or taking some elemental precautions at her London residence would prove, I'm afraid, insufficient. She is going into hiding."

There were gasps around the room, and it became very quiet.

"Must she go into hiding?" asked Madam Pomfrey. "What about…"

"It's the only course of action open to us, I'm afraid." Dumbledore cut her off, with a meaningful look over the top of his glasses. She nodded.

"I must ask all of you to act as if nothing has changed," he continued. "As far as everyone knows, she's leaving tomorrow in the same manner that she arrived, on her motorcycle. However, by the time it becomes apparent that she has already left Hogwarts; she will be safe and sound in her place of hiding.

"She sends her love to you all and thanks you in advance for your well wishes. And Anna absolutely refused to send her goodbyes, insisting she will return as soon as possible. Her exact words were 'just tell them to expect me when they see me, late as usual'." Dumbledore smiled and then concluded the meeting.

"So, remember, you know nothing of these developments and the closing feast will proceed as usual. That is all, thank you."

X # X # X

The Headmaster moved towards Snape, who had been standing against the back wall, his face drained of all color, his eyes unfocused, until Dumbledore called his name.

"Severus, a word, if you please?"

"Certainly, Headmaster."

Moving a little away from the wall and turning his back to the other teachers, Severus looked directly into Dumbledore's eyes.

"When did this happen? Why wasn't I told?"

"The night she went to see Madam Pomfrey about a Sleeping draught. Telling you would not have changed the circumstance and she needed time, alone, to plan."

"And _when_ was she planning on telling me? The Closing Feast is about an _hour_ from now." His temper was getting the better of him.

"Severus, before you go storming up there to confront Anna, you must have a reason - an explanation - for such a confrontation. I suggest the fact that, as we speak, she and the leadership of the D.A. are planning the continuation of that group's training, in her absence, and the possibility of meeting informally this summer, would be sufficient. You could be protesting that, but know that you, going to her classroom, will look suspicious, regardless."

"At this point, I'm almost beyond caring."

"I realize that, but we thought it best to keep _everyone_ in the dark about this until the last minute. Try to see this from her position; for two weeks we've acted as though she would be taking up residence at her London home, to make Voldemort believe she, and the Order, were falling into his trap. It's taken a lot of planning and tough decision making on her part. Go easy on her, Severus; she's doing this to protect a lot of people, not just herself."

Snape nodded, then turned and stalked from the room.

X # X # X

"I'm going into hiding. Voldemort has put me on the top of his hit list."

"WHAT! The 'Fidelius' charm, like my folks used?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, but I picked my own Secret Keeper. Even Dumbledore won't know where I am."

"But…how will we know if you're alright? Will anyone know how to get messages to you?" Neville had gone pale.

"That's where I some in," Doctor Jones chimed in. "Anna is taking one of my portraits with her so I can relay messages if need be."

"Oh, thank goodness. At least we'll know how you're doing, Anna." Hermione looked shaken, but tried to sound positive.

"Neville, I 'm afraid I'll have to suspend my therapy sessions with your parents for the time being. And, unfortunately, you will see them regressing, without my interaction with them. Sorry."

"That's ok, Aunt Anna, I understand. You'll get back on their case as soon as you can manage."

"I want you all to continue with the D.A. Try to meet once or twice over the Summer Holiday, with as many of the original members as you can. Informally, of course, but you must keep in touch and keep your skills sharp.

"I've also taken the precaution of getting one of these for all of the original D.A." She handed out some envelopes. "Give them out to the others and explain what they are for."

Ron had peeked into his envelope. "What's a BritRail Pass?"

"Those are for you to use in case the war really gets bad and you need to get back here to Hogwarts. There's no guarantee the Hogwarts Express will be available. The Pass will let you take any Muggle train coming north. Get off at the Muggle station just past Hogsmeade, and then hike back to Hogwarts. I marked the station on the map and schedule. Watch out for Death Eaters in Hogsmeade; you may have to use the 'Disillusionment Charm' to get to the gates. I know that sounds a bit overly cautious, but it's a way for you to escape, if it becomes necessary. And don't try cutting through the edge of the Forbidden Forest, it's just too dangerous."

"You think it's going to become that bad?" Ginny whispered.

Anna looked at their young, worried faces and told them the truth. "Worse. You may be running for your lives. Just get out, any way you can and get back here. _Anyway_ you can. Keep your slingshots, glasses and these Passes with you at all times, in a knapsack, along with a change of clothes and some money, Muggle and our currency, too. Enough to buy food for a couple of days. And if…"

X # X # X

BANG!

The door to the classroom flew back and Snape stormed into the room.

"I will have a word with you, Professor. Now!"

"Professor Snape, I'm conducting an important meeting, couldn't this wait…"

"NO! NOW!" Looking around at the students, he pointed to the door. "_You_ lot, OUT!"

"Who do you think you are, ordering my students around like that? It's _their _meeting and _they _can stay."

"_I see_," Severus growled in a deep menacing tone. "Well, they saw our _first _meeting this school year, why deprive them of witnessing our LAST!"

She looked up at him for a moment, and then turned to the group.

"Will you excuse us? This shouldn't take long."

X # X # X

Turning on her heel, she stormed up the steps to her chamber, pushed open the door, entered and turned to face the door, hands on her hips. Severus took the steps two at a time and entered her room, slamming the door behind him.

The kids just looked at each other, stunned, then at Christopher, who shrugged, and motioned for them to get closer and eavesdrop. They edged over to the stairs, straining their ears. They needn't have bothered, as Anna and Severus could be heard, quite clearly, shouting. Then it got quiet, very quiet.


	52. Henry could I have a word, please?

**Chapter 52**

**Henry…could I have a word, please? **

After slamming the door, Anna and Severus stood glaring at each other for a minute.

"How _DARE_ you come charging into my classroom, like…"

"DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT ABOUT YOUR PLANS? DID YOU?"

"DON"T YOU YELL AT ME, SEVERUS SNAPE!"

"_When were you planning on telling me_?"

Anna stopped, closed her mouth, and then dropped her head.

"WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME?" Severus repeated the question in a louder voice. He was close to totally losing control of his temper.

"Albus and I decided you should hear about this with the rest of the staff, so you wouldn't do _exactly_ what you've just done. Come _tearing_ up here and make a scene. I needed _every_ spare minute of the last two weeks to get things in place, IN SECRET, without interruptions." She snarled at him, and then Anna took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I'm sorry Severus, but it was to protect _you_ as much as to protect my plans. If _anyone_ suspected I was going anywhere _but_ London, I might not have been able to pull this off. As it is, we don't think word could be gotten to Voldemort in time tonight to make any difference. It _had_ to be this way, don't you see?"

Snape stared at her, turned and walking to the door, put out his hands to lean on it.

"How will I know you're safe?" He asked quietly. "I've never felt this helpless in my life, Anna.

Turning around, he saw she was in tears. He went to her and folded her into his arms. She cried without holding back. Severus was fast realizing what a horrible strain she had been under.

X # X # X

"I'm sorry, darling, for yelling at you. I'm just worried, that's all. Please don't cry. I'm not good with tears, and I'm out of tissues at the moment."

Stepping back from his embrace, she gave a hiccup of a laugh and reached around him for a box of tissues on a nearby table.

"Ah, good, at least _you_ were prepared."

He took one and dried her eyes."

"I'm leaving Christopher's portrait in Albus' office. He'll be our go between, so we'll be able to keep in touch, love. It's all I could think of. I'm taking his portrait from Briarwood with me and he'll also be able to contact Remus in London, at the townhouse."

"Are you sure you'll be in a safe location? It didn't save James and Lily."

"Their _location_ was fine; it was their _Secret Keeper_ who was all wrong. I haven't made the same mistake. Trust me."

"As long as you can contact us safely, I'll be able to rest easier."

"I'll be fine. Winky will be with me and we'll stay put and stay safe, I promise."

Taking her in his arms again, he lifted her chin to kiss her, but hesitated at the look in her eyes.

"What is it? What's the matter?"

"Severus, I want you to know, I resisted going into hiding and I probably would have fought the idea outright, except, well, there was another point for me to consider."

"What? I don't understand."

"I'm protecting two lives, Severus; mine and…our child's."

Snape froze. Was he hearing her correctly? Did she say _child_?

"You're _pregnant_?"

"Yes."

For one long moment, neither of them moved. Then, to Anna's astonishment, an honest, wide, joyous grin spread across Severus' face. He kissed her, picked her up and spun her around.

"Put me down, you fool!" Anna laughed.

"When did this…"

"_When_? That _physical therapy_ session did wonders for me, it would seem."

"Marry me."

"What? Now? There's no time!"

"Yes, _now_! I'm serious. _Before_ you go into hiding. Tonight! _Please_ darling. Come with me!"

X # X # X

He grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward the door. Anna dug in her heels and Severus stopped and looked at her, the silly grin still on his face.

"Severus! _Think_! We can't just go skipping down the halls, holding hands, like a couple of love sick students! Are you _insane_!"

"What?...Oh, well, ah, yes, well, we'll just have to do what the Headmaster suggested, then. I'm mad that you're continuing the D.A. through the summer and we're just going to see him about it. Can you act mad at me, yell at me, and tell me to mind my own business. I'm just going to have to scowl and mutter, because if I look at you, I have the feeling I'll dissolve into a fit of the giggles and give the whole thing away." He finished in a rush, smiling at her and giving her a quick kiss.

"What about the kids?"

"What about them? Let them draw their own conclusions. They'll follow us, but I don't care."

Anna shook her head.

"You _are_ insane, Severus Snape, and I love you."

"Ditto!"

Another quick kiss.

"Right, let's do this before I lose my nerve. After you, Professor!" said Anna, as she bowed him toward the door.

Severus grabbed the door knob, took a deep breath and yanked the door open.

X # X # X

"We'll just see about _that_!" He stormed down the stairs, ignoring the students on the way to the classroom door.

"Oh, _no you don't_, Severus Snape!" Anna came out on the landing and yelled after him. "Come _back_ here!"

Anna pelted down the stairs and took off after his retreating form.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Hermione looked at one another and tumbled out of the classroom and down the hall in Anna's wake. Christopher laughed and took off out of the frame of his portrait.

X # X # X

Striding down the hall, scattering students left and right, Professor Twigg-Jones matching him, step for step, Snape glared at the occasional student who dared look at him with an absolutely murderous gaze.

"Severus Snape…you have absolutely _NO_ right to stick you nose in _where it doesn't belong_."

They turned a corner.

"If I deem it necessary to meet with the D.A. every single _day_ of the summer holiday, it's none of you _business_."

Up a staircase.

"How _DARE_ you try and tell me how to spend my holiday time."

Down another hall.

"I won't _stand_ for this interference! And Professor Dumbledore _will_ back me up on this."

They reached the entrance to the stairs to Dumbledore's office and Severus went right in without looking at Anna. She stamped her foot and followed him. The D.A. members scrambled up behind her. A crowd of students gathered at the bottom, looking up the stairs and wondering what was going on.

X # X # X

The D.A. group burst into Dumbledore's office and skidded to a stop. Anna was in Severus' arms, both of them smiling and laughing. Luna tapped Ron on the arm, stuck out her hand, palm up, and he silently handed over a Sickle.

"_This_ is bizarre." Harry looked at the others, who nodded.

"Etched in my mind." Ron agreed.

"Ah, as to _that_." Dumbledore's voice announced his arrival. He joined the group and gave Anna a hug and shook Severus' hand.

"Christopher informed me you were all on your way to my office, but," turning to the students, "I will have to do a Memory Charm on all of you. It is for your own safety. You must _not_ have any information about Anna and Severus' true relationship in your minds, but let's do that in a bit." Turning back to Anna and Severus, he asked with a smile, "First, why did you two feel it necessary to put on this little performance and come tearing up here?

"I have asked Anna to marry me." Severus was beaming and pulled Anna close to his side.

"_Bloody Hell_!" Ron swore.

Luna once again held out her hand, but this time Ron dropped a Galleon onto her outstretched palm.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Very astute, Miss Lovegood."

"How long have you known, Luna?" Anna asked.

"Since you slapped him." Luna replied, with a smile.

"Bloody Hell! Severus gasped, looked at Anna aghast, and they dissolved in laughter.

"It's true," added Ginny. "We thought she was off her nut."

"Well, Congratulations," Hermione stepped forward and hugged Anna, as did Ginny.

Neville, however, looked as if he was about to faint.

X # X # X

"_Snape_? You want to _marry_ Professor Snape? WHY?"

"Neville," Anna went to him, "it's simple. I love him and he loves me. I know this is hard for you, especially, to understand, but Severus is _not_ the man you think you know. It's a charade. He has to act as he does, to help the Order defeat Voldemort. Neville, this is our personal, private life, hidden until now, from all but Professor Dumbledore and Christopher, who approves, by the way."

"I do, Neville." Doctor Jones had been watching from Headmaster Dippett's portrait. "It's ok with me. I've know all year and they are _made_ for each other."

"Longbottom." Severus came over to stand by Anna. "_Neville. _ I would be honored if you would stand up for me as my best man."

Holding out his hand, he smiled at Neville, which sealed the deal as far as Neville was concerned.

"I'd be proud," he replied, shaking Snape's hand, but leaning in, he stage whispered, "You better be good to her, or your arse is mine, Severus, old man." He grinned at Severus and wiggled his eyebrows.

Severus, slightly taken aback, looked at Anna. "I'll keep that in mind."

"_Can_ you marry us, Albus?" Anna turned to the Headmaster.

"No, but I have a good friend who can. Give me a moment."

X # X # X

He walked over to the fireplace, threw in some Floo powder and stuck his head into the green flames.

"Henry…could I have a word, please? Yes, good afternoon. Are you busy? Could I impose on you for about ten minutes? Splendid. Thank you."

Pulling his head out, Dumbledore stepped back and with a puff of green smoke, a short, bald vicar walked out of the fire.

"Nothing serious, I hope, Albus."

"No, no, just a wedding. Could you do the honors?"

"Delighted." Looking around at the assembled group, he inquired, "Who is the lucky couple?"

"Professor Snape and Professor Twigg-Jones."

"Got the license?"

"Well, no, Henry, it's a bit of a rush and timing problem, that." Dumbledore looked embarrassed at not having thought of the license. "They will be keeping the marriage a secret for now, as I'm sorry to say, it's _our_ world again, having trouble with Voldemort."

"Oh, dear. Well, I'll make a deal with you two," the Vicar said, pointing at Severus and Anna. "I'll marry you now, _if_ you promise to do it _properly_, at my church, as soon as it is possible and safe."

"Agreed." Severus looked at Anna, who nodded.

"Splendid. Who is the best man?"

Neville stepped forward, grinning.

"Your witness?" Henry asked, looking at Anna.

"I think Miss Lovegood. She knew from the start." Anna stretched out a hand to Luna who walked over and hugged her.

"My pleasure."

"The others are honored guests," Albus informed the Vicar. "Including," pointing to the portrait, "the late husband."

"Really? And you approve?"

"Quite. And it's about time, too." Christopher smiled down, laughing.

"Right. Well, if you will just stand here and join hands. I'll do the short but sweet version."

Hermione slipped her hand into Ron's and Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulder.

X # X # X

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her to bear witness at the marriage of…" looking up at Severus.

"Severus Snape."

"Thank you. Severus. And…"

"Anastasia Twigg-Jones."

"Anastasia. Do you, Severus, take Anastasia to be your wife?"

"I do." Severus looked deep into Anna's eyes.

"Anastasia, do you take Severus to be you husband?"

"I do," whispered Anna.

"The ring."

"Ring?" Severus looked blank and turned to Anna, one eyebrow raised.

"Wait!" Anna turned to Christopher. "Is it alright with you if we just recycle _our_ ring until Severus can get me a proper one?"

"I think, in these circumstances, that's an excellent idea, my dear, by all means." Christopher nodded.

Anna removed her wedding ring and handed it to Severus.

"Place the ring on her finger, please and repeat after me."

Severus slipped the ring back on Anna's finger and looked at the Vicar.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Severus lifted her hand and kissed the ring.

"Splendid." Dumbledore whispered. He glanced up at Christopher, who winked.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss your bride, Severus."

X # X # X

Needing no further instructions, Severus gathered Anna into his arms and gave her a good long kiss. Everyone applauded and whistled. The happy couple came up for air, laughing, and shook hands and hugged the students gathered around them.

"Well, if that's all, Albus, I'll be getting back before my dinner cools off too much. Call me if you need anything. Oh, are we still on for cribbage on Tuesday?"

"Of course, I'm looking forward to it."

"Excellent. See you then. Goodbye, all."

"Thank you, Vicar." Anna kissed his cheek and Severus shook his hand.

The vicar took a handful of Floo powder, tossed it into the fireplace and said "The Vicarage" and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.


	53. One last kiss

**Chapter 53**

**One last kiss**

"Is he a Muggle?" Harry asked the Headmaster as the smoke floated up the chimney.

"No, he's a Muggle born Wizard who decided he could better serve both Magical and Muggle worlds with spiritual guidance. We've been friends for ages."

Turning his attention to the D.A. members, Dumbledore called them to him.

"Time is short everyone, so please come here."

Gathering the students around his desk, he went to a cupboard and brought out his Pensieve.

"I know that you will want to have some recollection of this occasion, so if you will allow me, I'll assist you to remove those memories and you may leave them in my Pensieve to be retrieved at a later date; when it will be safe to know about Anna and Severus' marriage.

"Then I will perform a memory charm on you so you will only remember Professor Twigg-Jones and Professor Snape arguing about the summer D.A. meetings. It's for your, and their, protection. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." "Right." "Of course."

"How do you do it?" Luna asked, gazing down into its depths.

X # X # X

While Dumbledore proceeded to show the students how a Pensieve worked, and then started extracting their thoughts and dropping them into the silvery swirling liquid, Anna and Severus had walked over to the portrait Christopher was sharing with Headmaster Dippett.

"I'm very happy for you, my dears." Armando Dippett smiled down at them.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Anna replied.

"I'll take good care of her, Christopher," Severus looked up at Christopher and then down at Anna, "_when_ I get the chance."

He sounded as if he had just remembered what was going to happen in a few hours. He tightened his arm around her shoulder.

"I know you will, Severus, you've already proved that."

"Thank you for being so generous, giving us your blessing and all," added Anna.

"You'd have married him, regardless, and you know it. But, I really do wish you every happiness, as soon as possible, too."

Snape took Anna by the hand and pulled her into a corner for a private kiss.

"Well, Mrs. Snape, this is _not_ going to be easy; letting you leave tonight. Can I at least be there?"

"You bloody well better be there, Severus Snape, or I shall be _very_ cross with you."

Looking up into his eyes, she realized he was reading her thoughts. So be it. She relaxed her mind and Severus saw, for the first time, how deep her love went, how determined she was to protect their child and terribly frightened she was at the thought of losing him in the war with Voldemort.

He pulled her close as she sobbed softly into his chest.

"Please, darling, don't worry. We'll be together again, soon and we'll have a family together and live happy ever after. I swear to you, we will."

"I know. I believe you, Severus."

"I love you more than you'll ever know, Anna."

"Ditto, husband of mine."

He kissed her again, and then held her tight, in one last embrace.

X # X # X

"It's time." Dumbledore had come over to them. "We must hurry."

They nodded and walked across the room to join the students. They took their positions, facing each other, Severus with his arms crossed and Anna with her hands on her hips.

Dumbledore waved his wand at the D.A. members, who, for a few seconds had very puzzled, blank looks on their faces, then, one by one, they focused on Snape and Anna, nose to nose, 'still' arguing.

"Enough. _Enough,_ you two!" Dumbledore stepped between them. "I can see both of your points, so here is my recommendation. Anna - if you think the D.A. should meet, informally, once or twice, during the summer, that's fine."

Snape opened his mouth to protest, but the Headmaster held up his hand.

"Severus, it might be logical, then, for the Dueling Society to do the same. They can meet informally, once or twice this holiday, if they so desire. You should talk with them, let them think about it during the closing feast and you can come and tell me their decision later tonight, say _10 PM_?"

Snape, with one last look at Anna, nodded and turned to stalk from the room.

Anna gathered the students and ushered them out, thanking Dumbledore for helping settle the matter, but giving him a tight hug and whispering "Thank you" as she took her leave.

X # X # X

Regaining the hallway, the rest of the students, who had gathered there, waiting, were all talking at once, peppering the six with questions, but fell silent as Professor Twigg- Jones came out of the doorway.

"The matter is settled. The D.A. has permission to meet, informally, this summer." Cheers greeted this announcement. "Let's go back to the classroom and work up a tentative schedule, shall we, you lot?"

She swept the six away and the other students drifted off, grinning and commenting on the fact she had gotten the better of Snape, again.

X # X # X

Dumbledore stood to address the students at the end of the closing feast.

"Well, well. Another year at Hogwarts has flown by and summer is upon us. Those of you, who are graduating, please remember this old collection of stone fondly. Eventually your memories of your schooling here will _not_ include the drafty halls or the freezing cold water of the lake or losing the occasional house points. You _will_ remember all of the 'good old days'; of cheering for your Quidditch team, getting your first spell to work in Professor Flitwick's class, or the time your spell in Professor McGonagall's class didn't _quite_ work and your pincushion was sprouting feathers and squawking."

Laughter and understanding nods greeted those references.

"Being reprimanded by Madam Pince for laughing too loudly in the library, or having Madam Pomfrey give you're a dose of her excellent Pepperup Potion. Remember us fondly and don't hesitate to come back and visit. A round of applause for those who are leaving us!"

The students who were graduating stood and accepted the cheers and well wishes of their fellow students. After they sat down, Dumbledore looked around at the house point glasses.

"This year's house point scoring was the closest in my memory. I don't think a dozen points ever separated the houses. So, after adding the points for your house exam scores…" additional gems tumbled into each of the hourglasses, "we have a tie for third place; Hufflepuff and Slytherin House."

Applause was especially loud at the Hufflepuff table, as, at least with a tie, they weren't in last place.

"In second place, Ravenclaw."

More loud applause, as second place was a step up for Ravenclaw.

"And winner of the House Cup, by only _four_ points…_Gryffindor_."

Applause erupted once again with the Gryffindors standing and cheering. After a minute or two, the Headmaster raised his hands for quiet.

"I'm sure you all have some last minute packing to do. Please be sure all books are returned to the library. Madam Pince will be there for the next hour to check those last few stray books back in to her care.

"Otherwise, if there are no more announcements…you are free to go. _The school year is over_!"

Great applause and cheering greeted that statement.

X # X # X

As the students filed out, the teachers were mingling with the various groups, saying their goodbyes.

"I can't _believe_ how much stuff I have to send back to London on the train. I don't remember _bringing_ so much, but I guess it's what happens; you add bit s and pieces and before you know it, your trunks are over flowing!"

Professor Twigg-Jones was talking to a group of D.A. girls by the main staircase.

"It will take me _days _to unpack and sort everything."

Draco Malfoy and the Slytherin gang were walking by and Pansy Parkinson giggled and whispered in his ear, "If we're _lucky_, she'll have an accident on that motorcycle of hers and she won't have to bother unpacking." Draco looked at her, then at Anna and gave Pansy a slight smile and continued down the stairs to the Slytherins common room.

"Well," said Anna, heaving a sigh, "no putting it off any longer. I've got to get finished with my packing. I'll see you girls later."

Professor Twigg-Jones headed for her chambers and the girls split up and walked off to their various Houses.

X # X # X

At precisely 10 PM, Severus Snape entered Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Severus. Good evening."

"Good evening, Headmaster."

Snape was obviously unsettled as he paced in front of the fire. Dumbledore watched in silence for a few minutes before he softly interrupted Severus' thoughts.

"She'll be safe, Severus. I'm confident she has found a good, safe hiding place and just the right Secret Keeper."

"When will you perform the 'Fidelius' charm?"

"It has been performed already, Severus."

"_What_?" Snape froze.

"I alone know the identity of her Secret Keeper, so I would ask you a favor. Would you please perform a Memory charm on me? That way I'll not be a hazard to her or her Secret Keeper."

Stunned, Severus nodded and walked over to Dumbledore's desk.

"Are you sure you want this? What if…"

"Yes, Severus. It's only one name I wish to forget and there _is_ one person who knows the Secret Keeper's identity in case of emergency."

"Christopher."

Dumbledore nodded.

"He volunteered to be Secret Keeper, but not being alive, wasn't _quite_ qualified. But he can know both the Secret Keeper's identity and can contact Anna for us, if the need arises. He can't be tortured in order to reveal the information, so he's our 'backup', as Anna called him."

"I see. Well, are you ready?"

"Yes."

Snape pointed his wand at the Headmaster, who closed his eyes.

" 'Obliviate nominae custos arcane'."

"Thank you, Severus. Anna will be here soon. I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." Looking around at the portraits hanging on the walls, he added. "Ladies, Gentlemen, would you be so kind."

X # X # X

The resident ex-Headmasters and Headmistresses walked out of their frames to give Anna and Severus some privacy. Severus paced around the room, but stopped as the door opened. There was no one there. Puzzled, he took a step closer and jumped as Anna grabbed him from beneath her Invisibility Cloak.

"'What…Oh! You almost made me doubt my sanity. _Wench_."

Anna giggled as she took the cloak off and hung it over the back of a nearby chair.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist sneaking up on you."

Looking around she saw the empty frames.

"Threw the lot out, did you?"

"No. The Headmaster is responsible for our being totally alone."

"Bless his heart. I don't know who's more worried, you or Albus. But don't be, both of you. I'm…_we're_ going to be just fine." Patting her abdomen, she smiled up at her husband.

Taking her in his arms, Severus smothered her in kisses, then held her close and buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply, imprinting the smell of her perfume in his memory. Then they kissed, deeply, passionately. How long they stood there, neither would ever be able to remember.

X # X # X

It seemed forever, or was it just moments later, when they heard Dumbledore return? They looked around at him. He smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, but it's time, Anna."

Winky peeked around from behind Dumbledore's robes. She was holding a small bag.

"I is ready, Missy Anna."

"Oh, good, I see you have our things."

Anna put out her hand and Winky walked over to her Mistress and grasped her hand. Looking deeply into Severus' eyes, Anna smiled.

"I'll keep in touch. You _know_ I will. Please try not to worry about me, too much, it will be _too_ distracting and you need to keep your guard up."

"I know…you're right. It's going to all work out for us." He gave her a weak smile.

"That's my hubby."

"That sounds _so_ strange. No one has ever said that to me."

"I should bloody well hope _not_, or you have a _lot_ of explaining to do, mister." Anna laughed.

One last kiss and Anna turned to Dumbledore.

"We're ready."

Anna picked up her Invisibility Cloak, then Winky and walked over to Fawkes perch. Turning, she looked once more at Severus and smiled. She then turned to Fawkes, leaned close and whispered to him. He looked at her, nodded and offered his tail feathers, which she grasped. Fawkes spread his wings, gave a cry and with a flash of light, the three of them were gone, leaving Severus and Dumbledore in the now silent room.

Severus straightened his shoulders and looked over at Dumbledore.

"Thank you for allowing us some time, alone, to say goodbye, Headmaster."

Then he turned and left.

Albus Dumbledore sighed.

"Hopefully, hellos won't be too far off, Severus."


	54. The beginning of the end Epilogue

**Chapter 54 / Epilogue**

The Beginning of the End

On the platform at Hogsmeade Station, the next morning, the departing students were sorting themselves out amongst the various compartments, when the sound of Professor Twigg-Jones' motorcycle was heard approaching. As it rolled onto the platform, it was not Anna Twigg-Jones who was riding Tut, but Seamus Finnegan.

"Seamus, what on earth are you doing?" Dean ran up to him as he dismounted.

"Putting Tut into the Luggage compartment, you dolt." Seamus replied as he pushed the motorcycle toward the open door.

"I thought Anna was riding Tut back to London."

Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had joined Dean in watching Seamus safely stow Tut onboard the Express.

"No. She's gone already. She left me a note telling me to take Tut home this summer and bring him back in the fall. She says she won't have time to ride him and she sent an owl to my folks and all, asking their permission for me to take care of him over the holiday."

"You lucky dog." "Wow!" "I'm coming for a visit, mate." "Take good care of him, Seamus."

Just then, Draco Malfoy walked up, took a look into the luggage compartment and seeing Tut, he turned to Seamus.

"I thought Anna was taking Tut back to London."

"Anna?" Looks were exchanged.

"Yes, Anna…Professor Twigg-Jones, your illustrious leader."

"Well, apparently, she's not."

"Why not?"

"She's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah. Gone, Malfoy, as in: not here, someplace else, you know…gone."

X # X # X

Draco gave Harry a quick glance and jerked his head, then walked away from the group. Harry went with him over to the corner of the station house. Draco leaned close.

"She's gone? What's going on, Harry?"

Draco's concern showed on his face. Harry decided he had a right to know.

"She's gone into hiding, Draco; Voldemort is after her. She's at the top of his hit list."

"_Shit_!"

"Don't worry about her, Draco. If I know Anna, she'll be just fine. And we'll hear from her, soon."

"First Mother, now Anna."

They both stood silent for a minute, and then Draco looked at Harry and cocked his head.

"Harry, you don't suppose..."

"That Anna and your Mum…"

"Well, they _were_ here at school together…"

"But Draco…she killed…"

"I know, but Mother's whole attitude has changed…."

"Do you really think?"

They looked at each other.

"NAH!" they both said and then laughed.

X # X # X

"Well, you better get on board Harry, and remember, watch you back."

"I always have." Harry grinned and Draco nodded, with a small smile. "Hey, if it gets too bad, you may see us back here sooner than later."

"Fine with me; the more the merrier."

"Take care of yourself, Draco."

"You, too, Harry."

Harry and Draco shook hands, much to the surprise of the watching D.A. members. The whistle blew and they all scrambled aboard. Draco stood next to Hagrid and waved goodbye as the train started to move away. Harry waved back and then pulled his head in the window. Turning to face the D.A.s he held up his hand to stop the torrent of questions he saw was about to erupt.

"I've got something important to tell you. Let's find a compartment."

**Epilogue**

Remus Lupin lifted his head and frowned; had he heard something? Putting down his paperwork, he pulled out his wand and walked silently to the door of the office. The hallway in the lower level of Anna's townhouse was empty, except…the sound of footsteps descending the stairs. Moving to reposition himself for a better view, he heard his name being called.

"Remus, are you here?" It was Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster?" Lowering his wand, Remus came forward, surprise evident on his face. "What are you…what's wrong?"

"We need to talk. I have some news."

"Anna? Is she alright?"

"She's fine," responded Dumbledore reassuringly, "in fact, more than fine. However, there _have_ been some developments of which you need to be informed. Could we sit down, perhaps?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, of course! It's just a bit of a shock to see you here at this early hour. Come on through to the terrace. Could I get you some tea?

"That would be lovely, thank you."

X # X # X

Remus busied himself in the kitchen for the next few minutes as Dumbledore enjoyed the early morning sunshine flooding the small terrace.

"I miss Winky's expert skills at making a good cup of tea more than I care to admit. I'll be glad when she and Anna get here tonight."

"Ah, as to that," Dumbledore accepted the cup and saucer Remus brought out to him and settled into a wicker rocker, "Anna and Winky won't be coming tonight. They have gone into hiding."

"WHAT! WHY?" Remus grabbed the back of a chair, steadying himself. "When did this happen?

"Last night. We learned Anna had been put on Voldemort's death list about two weeks ago. Only she and I knew about her going into hiding and she planned and executed all of the preparations and details herself. The Fidelious Charm was performed last night, after dinner. She and Winky left about 10:15."

"Someone at Hogwarts is the Secret Keeper?"

"That, I cannot say," Dumbledore smiled, "as I do not know myself. I had a memory charm performed so I would not be a danger to them. It could be someone at Hogwarts, but I doubt it."

"Could it be Gwen? Voldemort wouldn't suspect Anna of using a Muggle for her Secret Keeper."

"That is why I came to see you, Remus. It is _not_ Gwen, as she has joined Anna in hiding."

Remus sat down on the chair, hard, his face drained of color. "NO…_Why_?"

"For two very logical reasons; first, Anna and I believe _your_ Dr. Jones would be in danger of kidnapping by Voldemort, to be used to force Anna out into the open. After explaining everything to her, Gwen understood and agreed that the safest thing to do, for all concerned, was to go with Anna."

"She was safe here. I would have…"

"Remus," interrupted Dumbledore, as he held up his hand, "we discussed all of this at great length and Gwen understands how bad this war might become and believes _you_ will be of more help if you are available to the Order, rather than 'babysitting' her. She feels _she_ can do her part to help the Wizarding community by staying with Anna. Specifically, and especially, for the second reason; Anna is pregnant."

X # X # X

"Anna's _pregnant_! Who?...Good Lord…Severus?"

Dumbledore nodded.

Remus leaned back, hand to his forehead. "Gwen and I had wondered, but couldn't believe they were actually serious, given their history and their behavior toward each other, excepting, of course, at the New Year's party. But after the incident with Lucius, I've heard he and the members of Slytherin House have been absolutely _vile_ to Anna. False face, eh?"

"Correct, as he had to maintain his 'attitude', for _everyone's_ sake. They were married late yesterday afternoon, in my office."

"Oh, now I _am_ in shock, _total_ shock! Married, too! This is a lot is absorb at once, Professor. "

"As to that, I'll do a Memory Charm on you before I leave, if you don't mind, as much for your safety as for theirs. You'll only know that Gwen is with Anna, the complete details are not necessary, just that they are away and safe."

"Of course. That makes good sense, I think. If any of this does," he sighed, shaking his head. "Does Severus know about Gwen being with Anna?"

"No, I'll tell him when I go back to Hogwarts. To his credit, when he was told by Anna that she was pregnant, he came to me straight-away, literally dragging her behind him, to ask me to arrange for them to be married. I was happy to oblige, with the help of a vicar I know.

"Gwen also insisted on going with Anna when she heard of the pregnancy. That was _the _deciding factor to the whole idea, as far as she was concerned. But she was also _adamant_ that I personally come and tell you about this turn of events as soon as I could. She did not dare tell you herself, as she felt she would wind up wasting time in a big argument with you about _not_ going, and Gwen needed every spare minute to make plans herself. Also, the lie she told you recently…her 'cover' story; she apologizes and sends her love."

"So she _didn't_ have any extra shifts to work last week, after all. Humph! Devious little…Well, I suppose this means I'll have to keep an eye on her houseboat, too," Remus remarked, shaking his head. "Maybe I should just hire myself out as an estate agent."

"That is one detail you will _not_ have to bother with. Gwen arranged to sub-let her boat to a colleague at the hospital where she worked, who was in desperate need of new lodgings. We had the boat moved a few mooring spots further down the canal, just in case there are spies looking for her. They will have a hard time figuring out where she's gone.

"Also, to put your mind at ease, Anna took one of Christopher's paintings with her, so you will be able to send messages back and forth." Dumbledore added.

"Brilliant! That _is_ a relief. _My_ first message to Gwen will be a piece of my mind for not telling me herself! _And_ the same message for Anna!" A sudden thought made Remus knit his brows, and then he smiled, "I just realized something! If Gwen and I get married, and that _is_ a real possibility, I'll be Severus' stepson-in-law! HA! HA! HA! HA!" he dissolved into laughter as did Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh, dear…perhaps we should keep that thought to ourselves for the time being," Dumbledore suggested.

"Agreed."

X # X # X

"Which reminds me; I must do the memory charm on you and then it's off to _Gringotts_ for a brief meeting and then back to Hogwarts. There is a lot to do at school, even during holiday time, so, if you wouldn't mind."

Dumbledore rose from his seat, as did Remus. Pulling out his wand, Albus tapped Lupin lightly on the shoulder and watched carefully as Remus, eyes closed, his face relaxing a bit, stood there for a moment or two. Then shaking his head, he opened his eyes and looked up to focus on Dumbledore.

"Memory charm?"

"Yes"

"When the time is right, please tell me all about what I have just forgotten, won't you?" He smiled, "I know Gwen and Anna are safe, but there must be a lot of important details or you wouldn't have had to do a charm."

"Certainly and you will understand and know all, in time. I did feel, however, that I should be the one to tell you. I'd better take my leave. I will see you soon, Remus."

"Take care, Headmaster, and thank you."

"Thank you for the tea, which was very well made, by the way. Goodbye."

Dumbledore Disapparated and the smile faded from Remus' face as he sank onto his chair and buried his face into his hands.

"Oh, Gwen, Anna, please stay safe and be careful," he muttered.

X # X # X

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Mister Malfoy." Griphook bowed the three into the anti-chamber of the main meeting room and then closed and sealed the door. "Mister Malfoy, your solicitors arrived just a few minutes ago. Shall we join them?"

Draco looked around at the two Wizards, who nodded encouragingly. Straightening his shoulders and lifting his chin, he replied, "Certainly, let's not keep them waiting."

X # X # X

A light breeze fluttered the lace curtains, causing shadow patterns to dance across the walls. It was quiet in the ward at this early hour of the morning. Just one patient was awake, Alice Longbottom, who was walking slowly down the room, humming softly. She stopped at the window and watched the treetops swaying gently.

A robin landed on a top branch and started singing, shattering the peace and quiet. Alice frowned, stepped closer to the window and raising a finger to her lips, shushed the robin. He ignored her.

Turning from the window, she walked back to her bed. Above her nightstand was a mirror. Seeing her own reflection, she leaned toward it, furrowed her brow and then put one finger to her lips.

"_Shush_," she whispered, "_secret_."

Smiling, she turned and started another trip down the ward, humming softly.


	55. For all the gang on the Alert List

Helloooo!

To those of you who haven't noticed

MY SECQUEL IS UP AND RUNNING!

"Having Both is a Blessing"

under 'Holly Ilex'

Continuing the story of Anna, Severus, Harry, Draco, Narcissa, Gwen, Remus, Neville….well, you know, THE WHOLE GANG.


	56. A bit of extra stuff for fun

**The weird little Do-Do-Do-Do things that happened as I was writing these stories.**

Ok, some of you have heard this stuff, so skip this bit. The rest of you, get comfortable.

#1

I had to figure out where Anna would have lived with Christopher in London. What do **_I_ **know about London? Sure, give me a map and I can get you from Point A to Point B, but not where people live, in what neighborhoods, etc. I've never been to England in my life.

Well, you know me; I thought I'd be a smart-ass and stick them on Wimpole St. where Professor Henry Higgins lived in '_My Fair Lady_', right? (Another WB movie)

Got on the net with MapQuest and looked up Wimpole St. and it's near Regent's Park and Oxford St., and not all that far from Diagon Alley and St. Mungo's, either. (According to HP Lexicon maps)

SO, I pulled it in closer for a look and the next street over is Harley St. HE!HE!HE, I couldn't resist; seeing as how Anna arrives at Hogwarts on a Harley. Then I noticed one of the cross streets is Queen Anne and I live in Queen Anne Co. SO, their house is on the corner of Harley and Queen Anne.

I showed this to Pam, my receptionist (who's English and used to work – as a teenager- at the fictional address of Sherlock Holmes – 22 Baker St., which is about 8 blocks away) and she said, "Oh, yes, all the private physicians have their homes and offices on Harley St.; the ophthalmologists are on Wimpole St."

Do-Do-Do-Do

All the streets in London and I get it right.

Do-Do-Do-Do

#2

I decided to put Christopher's ancestral country house in the Lake District, overlooking the Irish Sea. Why? _I don't know_; I'd just seen pictures and thought it was very beautiful countryside, etc. Back to MapQuest, where I discovered only about 20 miles of the Lake District Park touches the Irish Sea, but there _was_ a railroad track running along the coast. Perfect; as 150 or so years ago, that's how you traveled, by train.

Pulled it up closer and there was a little town called Bootle Station. Perfect. Pulled it up some more, as I could see a road heading toward the Sea and when I did, guess what it's called….Dungeon Road. And few miles to the south, there's another road….Annaside. (saw this on Google maps, where there are two names for Bootle Station –was using Google maps as they also have satellite pictures of the various areas! I could actually see the cars on the streets in London, but not that close out in the countryside)

Do-Do-Do-Do

#3

Ok, I needed a place to hide Anna, in a cottage (at first – it evolved). Now we're talking about a country that is, _duh_, lousy with cottages, but, Noooo, I thought I'd be a smart-ass, again, and put this cottage in a section of what once was Sherwood Forest. (Seeing as how Alan Rickman played the Sheriff of Nottingham in '_Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves', "You! 10 o'clock. You! 10:30, bring a friend."_)

There are preserved sections, like our state forest and parks, so I got a rough idea where Sherwood Forest used to be off of their website, which has lousy maps, by the way, and went to good old MapQuest, once again. Found Nottingham and wandered around the locations of the preserved sections and tried to find a small village, with a road heading toward one of these preserves.

Bingo, I spied Wellow, northeast of Nottingham, pulled it up and there was a road, like I wanted, and when I pulled it up closer and I nearly fainted. Potter Lane was the name of the main road in the village.

Do-Do-Do-Do

#4

Needed a date for the birth of Anna and Severus' baby, (which I have since chucked, by the way, but will use the date for something else). January – February timeframe. Couldn't use Jan 9th, Severus' B'day, too 'in' and obvious; Feb 2nd was a dumb American 'in' joke and Feb. 14th was too sickeningly sweet to even contemplate. So, I said, basically, "screw it, it'll come to me".

At same time I needed a gift for Anna to give to Severus at Christmas. Already had the ruby heart design in my head. Anyway, I was thumbing thru a _Smithsonian Magazine_ and saw a little ad in the back for a Welsh jewelry designer, and there was a picture of a ring with a symbol for everlasting love on it.

I went over to the library at lunch and looked at this guy's website to see it he'd have a necklace. Ta-Da! There it was. Well it turns out this is the symbol of the Welsh patron Saint for lovers, St. Drwyn (whatever it was) some Welsh name nobody can pronounce, who's feast day is January 26th. TA-DA! Killed two birds with one stone, had my gift and the date I needed

Then I realized – it WAS January 26th!

Do-Do-Do-Do

#5

I don't go looking on the kid's homepages or fan sites. I don't care what their kitten's name is or what their school colors are or where their family went on vacation. That's their PRIVATE life; let them have it, what they can get. ANYWAY,

One day I was looking on 'The Snitch', one of my favorite Potter news site, checking on the progress of the movie in production at the time (PoA I believe) and I saw a little news bit about Devon Murray and how he was in a show jumping competition in Ireland. I had no idea he rode, so to see how he'd done I clicked on the link and sure enough it was his "Official" website. What the hell, I'd take a peek.

Then I noticed a list of his 'favorite things' and he's a Manchester United fan and rides motorcycles, too. Just like Seamus. Anna was wearing a MU hat when she asks Seamus to help her with Tut.

Do-Do-Do-Do

#6

Less than a week after I started posting my story on Fiction Alley in April of '05, I saw a news piece about Alan Rickman, who had just finished doing a movie in Canada with Sigourney Weaver ( a so-star in Galaxy Quest, remember THAT one?) Anyway, I read the article, by the local Canadian Provincial rag and it was the usual post-production…_we had a lovely time…everyone here was so welcoming and very gracious…and the movie is due out…_blahblahblah…_my next project is_…yadayadayada.

BUT, the interviewer had done his/her homework and asked AR about the fact that he'd gone to college to study graphic arts, graduated, opened his own studio and after 5 years was a BIG success in London and that he'd chucked it all (at 27) to take a scholarship to the RADA, to study to become a actor (not the steadiest of jobs)

Why?

And AR answered

"So life is one weird jigsaw puzzle and somewhere along the line, you find the straight piece that was on the floor somewhere." And what did Anna say to Severus that first night?

"The strange thing is, Severus, _it feels right_. Like it's all part of a big puzzle and the pieces are fitting together perfectly…._ That_ piece of the puzzle dropped into place, too."

Do-Do-Do-Do

BUT Wait, it gets even better!

I have a patient, Jennifer, who's English and she and I talk Potter all the time (she has grandkids, too).

ANYWAY, I was telling her this little bit and I got to the part where the interviewer asks AR 'Why?' and Jennifer says, "Oh, Holly don't you think life's a little like a jigsaw puzzle, and sometimes you just find the right piece, and it fits?"

I almost fell off my chair, and I said, "Jennifer, you will _not_ believe what was about to come out of my mouth!"

Do-Do-Do-Do

#7

I was going thru some old photos with my Mom (88), 'cause I'm scanning a lot of them into a family tree program I'm doing and I wanted to double check names and places. I've seen these photos _all my_ _life_ and one that I always thought was funny was a shot of my Mom's two cousins, Ginny and Bummy, sitting bareback on this horse and my Mom is sitting on the ground about 10 feet behind this horse, elbows on knees, bending down slightly to look under the horse's belly and wave at the camera.

I asked her where the picture had been taken as I didn't know anyone in the family who had a farm, or a horse, for that matter.

"Oh that's over at the Twigg farm, T-W-I-G-G. Up the road from Slider's (vacation 'camp')."

Anna's maiden name, that I just picked out of the air; I swear to you.

Do-Do-Do-Do

#8

This isn't really a Do-Do-Do-Do as much as my own bizarre version of "Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon" Potter style.

One of my readers and reviewers (has a great story out there herself) e-mailed me, when she read my info and found out I'm a dental hygienist. She's Irish, lives in Dublin and is studying for a PhD in Music, has kids, too, AND she's married to a dentist. _His_ Mom works at his practice as the office manager. She doesn't drive, so gets a taxi ride every day. The driver who picks her up regularly is Mr. Murray –_Devon Murray's Dad_ (Seamus)

Small world, ain't it!

That was long winded and I don't know where that black line in the middle came from and I can't make it go away. Deal with it. HA!

MapQuest links:

e-mail me as this site won't put them in and I'll send them to you

Another black line – I don't know how I get them, but there it is again.


	57. Art work that inspired me

**List of artists and their works that inspired me**

My thanks to all of them for giving me a picture to go with my ideas for the story. (Also, my 2 pieces, of 'Winky' and 'the gifts', on Artistic Alley under Ilex)

I had to put the .com and .org ending in ( ) because some fanfic sites won't promote other sites by letting the names appear in whole form…so.

There are many more wonderful pictures out there, but these meant the most to me as far as my story was concerned.

**Artistic Alley** (org)

_**Lylith:**_

Cover –Lucius and Draco

Kissy, kissy – the picture of Anna and Severus my dear Lylith did for me.

_**Clef:**_

Pere et fils –Lucius and Draco

**_Lyrakristine:_**

Happy Halloween – Draco w/ pumpkin

_**Lunatica:**_

Alone – Severus on balcony

_**Kippest:**_

Artistic alley opening page art 2004 – group shot

_**Marlene:**_

Thoughtful Cissa

_**Rufftoon;**_

Group shot of staff

_**Delainey:**_

Bill W. et Mademoiselle Fleur

_**June:**_

Luna

_**Amorica**_

Fancy wand work

_**Caladan:**_

The Malfoy Family – shows exactly what I saw, Lucius' ruthlessness, Cissa's wariness and concern (her hand on Draco's shoulder) and Draco's uncertainty.

**Sycophanthex ** (com) **illusions**

**Damiana:**

"Aw…can I keep him?" It is their body language – how relaxed they are together, without being possessive. It's Snape & Tonks, supposedly, but I saw Anna.

"Hey…Snivelus"

Foreboding

Voldemort's Potions Master

_**Snapekisser:**_

Neville

Fanon! Snape – leather pants (Woof!)

_**Aragon:**_

A younger Snape in library

_**Aquillasevera:**_

Last Tango in Paris – again, I saw body language for Anna & Severus

_**BellaBlack:**_

Bella Lastrange

**HP-Lexicon** (org)

_**L.M.Rourke:**_

Lisa M. Rourke is listed under 'About the artists' on the right side of the main page. She has a whole gallery on Harry Potter and it is just WONDERFUL. She did her picture of Severus, I understand, from the description in the book and then Alan Rickman was cast, but it's amazing how close they resemble each other. Compare with the similar pose/ink sketch by _Marquise _on Sycophanthex. It's under 'Adults –Severus Snape', page 15, 2nd row, 2nd from right.


End file.
